Growing Up Is Hard
by AngelFallen96
Summary: It's FINALLY here! The Coming of Age sequel! Brick and Blossom are going to tackle college and what it means to be a parent. Butch and Buttercup are going to get closer than ever. Boomer and Bubbles will see if absence makes the heart grow fonder. The professor and Mojo will find a way to be the right kind of grandfathers for the little fireball. As for Baby Red, the world awaits.
1. Old Wounds

Chapter One: Old Wounds

* * *

_July_

"I want you guys to check this out." Brick said as he sat with Blossom on the couch in the Utonium living room. His brothers took their place across from the expecting couple and watched as their brother raised his pregnant girlfriend's shirt.

"Brick." Blossom complained with a mischievous smile, already knowing what he was planning to do.

Boomer watched in curiosity as Brick kissed Blossom's temple and rubbed his hands over her belly lovingly. "Good grief, that boy is big. You look ready to burst Blossom."

Butch smacked his younger brother's head as he adjusted himself on the couch. "You don't tell a pregnant woman something like that." _Even if it is true,_ he thought. The stretch marks that were faint against the lower part of her belly showed how much her skin protested at the growth of her son. "So what?"

The smile that came across Brick's face showed how excited he was. He then heated his hand and placed it against her belly at the peak. "Hey Fireball, say hello to your uncles."

When Brick removed his hand there was a faint reddish hue spread across Blossom's belly in the shape of Brick's hand. As it was fading, a lump formed from beneath and moved across her belly.

"Whoa." Butch said as he leaned forward to get a better look.

"Ew. Gross." Boomer exclaimed.

Brick ran his finger in a heated line over Blossom's belly. On cue, his son's hand or foot followed the path that his finger made. "My son knows it's daddy."

Boomer watched as Brick played with his son through Blossom's belly with a slight grimace to his face. "Doesn't that feel weird? Him moving around in there like that?"

Blossom shrugged her shoulders. "At first it did, but not so much now."

"That's so cool." Butch said as he stood up and came to get closer look. "Can I feel him, Blossom?"

"Sure. Bubbles and Buttercup love feeling him kick." Blossom said as Brick ran his hot hand across her belly. It was quickly replaced with Butch's just in time to feel the baby kick against his hand. She couldn't help the happiness that swelled in her as she watched the smile break across his face. When the teenage mother looked up, she saw that Boomer was sitting awkwardly in his seat behind his brothers. "Boomer?"

"Don't be a wuss, come over here." Butch told him without taking his gaze from Blossom's belly. "This is so cool."

Boomer hesitated before standing up and coming to stand by his brothers. Brick once again touched his warm hand to Blossom's belly and watched as Boomer slowly replaced his hand. When he felt the soft kick against his hand he jerked back. "That's so weird."

Blossom and his brothers laughed at him as she pushed her shirt down. "I hope you won't be this way if Bubbles has a baby."

"What?"

Blossom stood up from her seat and walked into the kitchen. "Bubbles wants at least a dozen babies."

The teasing laughter that sounded was cut short by a grunt that no doubt cam from a punch. Specifically one to the gut. "Where is Bubbles anyway?"

"Last minute shopping for my baby shower with the rest of the girls." She answered as she dug in the freezer, searching for mint chocolate chip ice cream. It wasn't her absolute favorite like strawberry was, but since her pregnancy it was the only flavor that could temper the almost ever blazing heat of her son. His name would definitely suit him. Thinking of his name unfortunately made her think of the fight she had with Brick a few days before. They'd finally agreed on something or so Blossom thought. "Which means you three need to go. It's a no boys allowed party."

"How does that work if the baby is a boy?" Butch snarked playfully from the living room. "Also, when are we going to have a name for him? We can't just keep referring to him as the baby or Little Fireball."

"Tell him nothing, Cherry." Brick said, stepping into the kitchen. He took in the ice cream and the slight furrow of her brow. "You okay?"

Pink eyes flickered up before dropping back down to pull the drawers open to look for a spoon. "Yeah. I'm fine."

It didn't take much to see that she was lying. It also didn't take much to know what she was thinking about. "Are you still upset?"

"Brick, I thought you were going to hang out with your brothers." She said as she popped the lid off the ice cream that was half full. She dug into the mint chocolate chip and made to move around Brick.

He put his arm out and caught her around the waist and turned her towards him. "You are, aren't you?"

"I don't see why you don't like it." She whispered, only to have Brick exhale. He then coughed as he held back the smoke that he wanted to breath. Since Blossom griped about it a while ago, he's tried to stop _smoking_.

"We're…not discussing…this anymore." Brick said between coughs. He then stepped away and out of the kitchen. "C'mon guys."

"Brick!" Blossom watched as he and his brothers filed out the front door. When the door closed behind him, she couldn't help the icy breath of exasperation that escaped her as she bent the spoon in her hand with frustration.

From the other side of the door, Brick had to duck to avoid the tub of ice cream that came crashing through the door. Startled, Butch and Boomer turned to just barely see Blossom stomp out of view.

"What just—?"

"If you know what's good, don't say anything and let's go." Brick said as he stood up and tugged on His brothers' arms and took them to the car. He didn't spare a glance behind him.

* * *

About an hour and a half later, the boys were at the diner having burgers, fries, and milkshakes. The strained silence soon relaxed, and the boys were laughing as the two younger Rowdy Ruffs tried to guess the name of their nephew.

"Bruiser?" Butch guessed as he stuffed a handful of French fires into his mouth. "You have to admit it's perfect for a Rowdy Ruff Boy."

"Nope." Brick said as he shook his head, his lengthening hair pulled back into a ponytail brushing the tops of his shoulder. "Try again."

"Benji?" Boomer guessed around a mouthful of cheeseburger.

"Nuh-uh." Brick laughed.

"Bones!" Butch said slapping the table loudly and drawing attention to themselves.

Brick lifted his shoulders in apology to Joe when he sent them an annoyed glare from the kitchen window. "Dude, really? And Bones? You really think Blossom would be okay naming our son Bones?"

Butch shrugged as he sat back against the cushions of the booth. "Well, what are you naming our nephew? The suspense is kind of killing me here."

"My son's name will be revealed when he's born." Brick said in a neutral tone. He and Blossom had decided on a name that they both thought would be nice, but they did have a bit of a spat about his middle name. A spat that still stung, considering Blossom threw a tub of ice cream at him on the way out earlier. He'd also be lying if he said it was the first time she'd thrown something at him. He could still feel the lump on the back of his head from the chair she'd thrown at him.

It wasn't that he didn't like the name, it was just the reason as to why she was choosing that middle name. _He doesn't deserve it, _was Brick's first and final argument. Blossom then reminded him that he seemed okay with her name suggestions revolving around Mojo before. However, that was before his most recent conversation with his simian father. Just thinking about it now made his blood boil. The chimp had gone too far for Brick's patience the last time they spoke, and it took everything in him not to send the house into the volcano.

Boomer noticed how deep in thought his brother was as well as the thin trail of smoke coming from his nose. He swallowed the bite of burger in his mouth before putting it down. "You okay?"

Brick waved his hand dismissively, internally cursing himself for not having being able to control his smoke blowing. "It's nothing."

"Have you been cut off already? I thought that happened after the baby was born." Butch teased, half in jest, half so Brick would spill about what actually was bothering him.

Brick opened his mouth to respond when he caught himself and then scowled. He raised his middle finger to Butch and took his milkshake in his hand. "If you must know the sex is great. Her hormones are out of control and she wants it almost all the time."

"Is that before or after she throws ice cream at your head?" Butch asked, referring to the earlier incident.

Brick used his straw to stir the clumps of ice cream in his shake. "The makeup sex is even better."

"You should know." Boomer quipped with a smirk. "As much as you and Buttercup fight, I think you do it just so you can have makeup sex."

"You should try it some time, Boomer." Butch was quick to respond. "You're missing out."

The scandalized blush that came across Boomer's face was enough to pull a half smile from Brick. "I have great sex with Bubbles."

"Yeah, right. We know I'm having the best sex. You're so vanilla." Butch started while gesturing to Boomer with a fry. "And I'm sure you can't go as hard as you normally would with Blossom being pregnant."

"Hey, I can go as hard I like." Brick countered. "And I was told the baby would be fine."

"Well, thank god your dick isn't so big that you bruise his head when you bang his mom." Butch chuckled back.

Brick rolled his eyes as he looked down into his milkshake. "Remember the toilet seat, Butch? _Clank!_"

Boomer laughed while Butch's smile faded. "That seriously hurt."

"I know it did. You cried for about an hour." Brick reminded him.

Butch's face was now turning red from his childhood accident. "I didn't cry."

Brick and Boomer laughed as they remembered how much Butch _did _cry. "You did cry. It took Mojo what seemed like forever to convince you that you'd be fine." Boomer said.

Butch grimaced and shoved his brother lightly before turned back to Brick, who's face had gone—no pun intended—stony. Taking a second to go over the conversation in his head, Butch easily put two and two together. Mojo and Brick had another argument and it was clear that Brick was still pissed. Mojo seemed to be more irritable these days as well.

"Brick—?"

"Don't ask." His elder brother snapped as he downed the last of his milkshake by bringing the cup to his lips and tipped it and his head back. Brain freeze didn't affect him as he was so hot blooded. "He's still being an ass, and my son will not be subjected to that just because the monkey doesn't like his mother."

Butch and Boomer shared a worried look at their wounded brother. "This isn't easy for him Brick."

"Like this has been easy for me?" Brick asked. "I asked him to help with finding a place for me, so he could still be involved. He asked if it was so I could not be with Blossom. When I said it was so the baby, he refused and—." He exhaled and a thick cloud of smoke emerged.

_"__That thing's going to burst just like that creature she made before with her sisters." Mojo screamed at Brick when he started to leave. The elder Rowdy Ruff Boy had heard it all before. "Maybe when it goes, she'll go too."_

With those words ringing from his memory, Brick set his cup down and reached for his wallet. He threw a couple of ten-dollar bills down and then made to leave the diner. The door's bell dinged angrily as Brick's barely concealed strength rattled it. Sitting at the booth still, Butch and Boomer shared an exhausted and worried glance as they watched their brother take off, leaving a bright red streak in the sky.

He didn't know where he should go as the baby shower was probably in full swing and he didn't want to ruin Blossom's mending good mood with his bad one. So he decided to float in the clouds. It wasn't often that he did, but he liked being close to the sun. The warmth was like fire and he could use its comfort. He'd fought with Mojo and then not long after that he fought with Blossom. The fight with Mojo was a long standing one that he was more than tired of. The fight with Blossom was just poured more fuel on the fire—no pun intended. He couldn't stand the sight of Blossom trying to be considerate of everyone when Mojo was being an ass.

Sighing, he rolled over on the cloud he was sitting on until he was looking down at the city of Townsville. The crater where he and his brothers fell had long since been filled in, mostly in part to the Mojo's paying for the service, rather than taking the taxpayers' money. If he looked hard enough he could see where the girls' crater used to be. It was a little north of Townsville more towards the heart of the city. The place where he and his brothers crashed was more downtown amongst the busiest area.

With all the time that passed and the things that have happened, everyone should be different. Brick knew that the he, his brothers, and the girls were different. Most of the people they grew up with were different. Yes, there were a few exceptions, like Princess and Mitch. He just wished that Mojo wasn't one of the exceptions. Brick didn't want Mojo out of his life. The chimp—his dad—meant just as much to his as his brothers. He wasn't sure that he be as fine without him in his life as he wished to believe. Blossom sure as hell didn't buy it for a second, hence her trying so hard to win Mojo over and their stupid fight.

Exhaling a thick cloud of smoke that stained the corner of the cloud he was on, Brick slowly found himself relaxing. He didn't realize he fell asleep until his phone rung, startling him awake. His shock made him flail and broke the cloud he was lying on. His instincts to fly caught him before he could fall too far. He fumbled a bit before grabbing his phone and answering. "Hello?"

"What did you fight with Blossom about?!" Bubbles' sonic scream came from the other side of the phone. "We saw the door when we got home, and had to stop the shower because she started overheating. So what did you do this time?"

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Brick sighed and began his descent back to Townville. He'd stop by the store and get her more of that ice cream she likes as well as a few bags of ice. "We had a fight a few days ago. It might've come up again today."

The was a bit of a scuffle on the other side of the phone. He head the other girls fussing angrily, before Buttercup's overpowered everyone else. _Shit,_ he thought as Butch's girlfriend sucked in a breath to scream at him.

"What is your problem? Huh? She's pregnant and your fighting with her? Why?" she started.

"We didn't fight today." He sighed. "It's just…I had a fight with Mojo, and it kind of trickled over to Blossom. I'm not trying to give her a hard time."

"Well, you are, Brickhead!" Buttercup yelled. "And whatever Mojo's fucking problem seems to be, let it remain that. _His_ fucking problem. Not yours, and especially not Blossom's. You hear me, jackass?"

Brick landed outside of the local market and went in fully intent on being the groveling boyfriend when he got to her house. "Yeah, I'm at the store now, getting ice cream and ice for her. Will you tell her that?"

Buttercup snorted but thankfully didn't say no. The call ended with a harsh click that made Brick feel worse than he already did.

* * *

Blossom's breath was coming in labored pants as she sat in the cold bathwater topped with ice that was melting at a rapid pace around her. Bubbles sat holding her hand while Robin stood behind her with a glass of minty iced tea. Stepping around Robin into the bathroom, Goo kneeled beside Blossom and placed a cold towel to her forehead. The relief was most welcome as the pregnant teen sighed and seemed to relax a bit.

"Do you feel any better than before?"

Blossom shook her head as she sank deeper into the icy depths of the bath. "He's really burning me up right now."

"Brick or the baby?" Bubbles asked as she rubbed soothing circles onto her sister's hand.

"Both, and for different reasons." She pulled her hand that was submerged to her face, dripping icy droplets over her skin. "Is there anymore ice?"

"No! You get the hell out of here!" Tabitha's scream came from down the stairs.

The occupants of the bathroom turned, Blossom lifted her head from the lip of the tub and then set it down with a sigh.

"It has to be Brick." Bubbles said, right before the house shook. Buttercup had no doubt tried to take a swing at Brick and he blocked it.

Robin and Goo stood up while there was a round of shrieks and yelps. Bubbles and Blossom could only sigh as they heard Brick's voice rumble from the lower floor. "Let him up."

"Are you sure?" Goo asked as she kneeled beside Blossom. "We can have Buttercup throw him out."

Before a decision could be made, Brick was standing in the doorway of the bathroom with the grocery bags of ice and ice cream. Robin set the glass of iced tea down and grabbed the bags of ice. She and Bubbles opened them and poured them over Blossom, watching as she sighed in relief at the blanket of cold. While Bubbles and Robin were getting Blossom more comfortable, Brick reached into the other bag for the gallon of mint chocolate chip gelato. He decided to splurge for and get the really good stuff considering he'd been a bit of an ass.

"I hope you don't think this means she's not mad." Bubbles said once she turned around. "The further along she gets the less stress she needs."

"I know."

"Then act like you know!" she snapped at him.

"Bubbles." Blossom groaned out. "That's not helping."

Goo then ushered the other girls out and cracked the door halfway behind them leaving Brick and Blossom alone. Sitting on the floor with the Italian ice cream and a spoon, Brick began shoveling the creamy goodness for his Cherry.

"So…how was the shower?" he asked after the awkward silence. He offered her a spoonful of gelato which she readily took.

Once the coolness spread through her chest, Blossom shifted and answered Brick's question. "It was fun. We have a lot of clothes for the baby."

"All red?" Brick asked in a lightly teasing tone.

"No. I hope you're all right if he wears orange, yellow, and maybe blue. Some green." Blossom chuckled softly. "I hope that you don't mind."

Brick shook his head as he fed Blossom more gelato. "As long as he has more red clothes than any other color." He then took a deep breath and shifted so he was closer to Blossom. "Sorry for being a jackass. It's just…Mojo really got to me this time."

"Why this time?" Blossom asked.

Brick didn't answer as he set the gelato on the counter and reached into the icy tub to run his hand over Blossom's belly. He didn't feel his son move but when it was cold, he typically didn't move much. He then tended to heat up, which put Blossom in her current state. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"You never want to talk about it." Blossom quipped icily.

"Because I don't want you stressing out, Cherry." He countered.

When Blossom exhaled, Brick was met with a face full of ice. When a sudden het flash erupted, she sank deeper into the tub, submerging herself in the ice.

Brick warmed his skin to melt the ice and used the collar of his shirt to wipe away the remaining moisture. "Look, it's just Mojo is my problem, all right. You shouldn't have to deal with his bullshit."

"And neither should you. At least not by yourself." Blossom said. "We're a team now. You don't have to do anything on your own. Unlike with H.I.M, this is a battle I can fight with you."

Brilliant red stared into earnest pink before a wane smile crossed his face and he leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss to Blossom's lips. "I really love you. I hope you never forget that."

"Then stop being a jackass and stressing her out!" Buttercup's voice came from the other side of the bathroom door.

A sharp kick to the door, slammed it closed. "I know she's your sister and my brother's girlfriend, but damn does she get on my nerves sometimes."

There was a brief shuffle on the other side of the door, before the door was thrust open and Buttercup came barreling into the small space. "And you get on goddamn nerves too! Especially when you get her worked up over something that has nothing to do with her."

"Buttercup, leave him alone." Blossom said as she slowly got herself out of the tub.

The sound of water dripping urged Brick to stand up and help her out of the tub. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a gentle kiss to the forehead with a touch of warmth. "Feel better?"

"Yeah."

"Now get out. We're still having a shower and it's a no boys allowed event." Buttercup snapped.

Only to spite her more than anything else, Brick huffed a thick cloud of smoke in Buttercup's face and then unashamedly used Blossom as a shield. The wicked smile on his face only served to irk the green Power Puff further.

"All right, enough. Buttercup he knows not to be a jackass." Blossom placated.

Her sister huffed as she folded her arms and turned to leave the bathroom. "For now."

"You stop smoking." She then knocked her knuckles against Brick's back. "Come back in a few hours. I'm going to get changed into something dry."

"All right." Brick hummed in her ear, before blowing a warm breath on the shell. The blush that came over Blossom's face was more than enough to get that devious smirk on Brick's face. "Don't forget your gelato. See you later Cherry." He then grabbed her butt and kissed her temple.

Buttercup scowled at Brick as he was leaving, while Blossom exhaled an icy breath and grabbed her mint chocolate chip. "I'm going to get changed."

"Uh-huh." Goo giggled as she ushered the other girls back downstairs. "Come on, we have more games to play."

* * *

"Breath in. Now, breath out." The professor instructed as he listened for any irregularities in Mojo's chest. "Good." He then moved the stethoscope to listen to Mojo's heart. "Good, considering it's become two sizes two small."

Mojo grunted as he buttoned his pajama shirt up. "What are you talking about?"

As the professor was packing away his equipment, he shot Mojo an aggrieved glare. "I hope that brain isn't just for show. You know what I'm talking about."

Before Mojo could say anything the door to his home opened and his two youngest sons walked in. Boomer's hair had grown out a bit, making him resemble more like the puppy dog tail end of the concoction rather than the snips. Butch's hair was back in his mohawk only he'd forgone spiking it up with gel—Buttercup didn't like the sticky feel it left on her fingers when she ran her hands through his hair. He was more than glad to be out of that style that their late "mother" chose for him. It seemed so long ago that that battle happened. "Hey Dad. Professor."

"Butch, Boomer. Good to see you." What he did next, was definitely a jab at Mojo. "How was Brick when you saw him today?"

Mojo stiffened, which didn't go unnoticed by the boys. Blue and green met before parting and they started making their way up the stairs. "He's good."

"Has he found a place out of the frat house?" The professor asked, knowing from Blossom that Brick had begun looking for a place to them to raise their son.

"He mentioned there were a few apartments he was looking into near the college they're attending. For now, he's still staying with Alex and Josh." Butch informed, not really wanting to talk about Brick in front of Mojo. Now that he was sure the two fought, doing anything to antagonize the situation was not ideal. Therefore, he had no qualms about shooting a glare at the professor. He wasn't the one that had to live with a downtrodden and grumpy Mojo.

Before anything else could be asked of them, Butch pulled his brother up the stairs to their rooms. When the sound of two separate doors closing echoed down, the professor turned to Mojo. "Well, I should get going." He then grabbed his bag and then started to head for the door.

"Why?"

The professor stopped at the door, and looked over his shoulder at Mojo. "Why what?"

"Why do you find it your personal mission to throw in my face that my son is gone?" Mojo asked as he looked over the edge of the couch.

The professor ran his hand over his face and turned to fully face Mojo. "Because aside from lie out of righteous fear that you'd take away his only chance of finding himself, that young man has don't nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong?!" Mojo shouted as he stood up to begin charging at the professor.

"Yes, nothing wrong!" the professor shouted back. "Damn it, this fucking cycle is going to start all over again and you're going to have no one to blame but yourself, you deranged mutant chimp!"

Mojo growled frustrated as he stopped inches away from the professor. "Listen to you. Pretending to be all high and mighty. If anything this is learned behavior. _You threw me away! _Remember?"

"You _left!_" The professor corrected, dropping his bag and placing his hands in his hips not in the least bit intimidated by the ape a foot or so shorter than him. "I'll admit to being rocks that you slipped on into the abyss. Yes, I should've gone after you. Yes, I should've tried to remember that you were in a sense my child. Yes, I should've done something to save you from the despair that gripped you so tightly. However," he paused to take a breath. "your vendetta against me should have nothing to do with how you support your son."

Mojo's eyes widened before narrowing as he stepped closer to the professor. "Don't tell me how to deal with son!"

"I wouldn't have to if this didn't affect my daughters and your other sons." The professor snapped at him in a low voice. "We are all tired of this. It's been thirteen years, Jojo. Let it go, give Brick the support he needs, and stop insulting my daughters."

With that, the professor grabbed his bag and left the tower. Mojo stood in empty space before letting out a scream that was purely animal rage. He then spun on his heels and stomped his way to the couch. Sitting down in a huff, he started at the wide expanse of the ceiling and tried to lower his blood pressure.

Upstairs Boomer peeked out of his room and then ventured over to Butch's. With a soft knock of his knuckles and then entered. Butch was lying on his bed tossing a baseball when Boomer tried to make himself comfortable on Butch's beanbag that housed more than a few pairs of dirty socks.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Butch glanced down over his nose at his younger brother and sighed heavily. "Cut the bullshit. You wouldn't have come over if you did have something to say."

Boomer pursed his lips before expelling a deep breath. "Well, what can I say that I haven't already? We both know that Brick, Mojo, and the professor aren't going to be seeing eye to eye any time soon."

"Well, can you really blame anyone? Besides the professor." He grumbled under his breath as he resumed his ball throwing.

Boomer glowered in his direction. "You know that's not fair. He's been trying to help Brick."

"Yeah, I know." Butch said dismissively. "It's just yelling at Mojo and making him feel worst than he does isn't going to change anything. Ugh, I can't wait to get to Hawaii."

"Hawaii?"

"Yeah. I'm taking Buttercup to Hawaii." Butch said as he sat up. "She wants to see the world. I can afford to pay for it, so why not?"

Cobalt blue eyes widened before incredulous laughter broke through his lips. "If you think Mojo's pissed off now, just wait till he hears you're going to Hawaii with Buttercup. Using his money."

"Correction. My money that he put into my account." Butch stated. "He said to use it wisely."

"Right, and taking your girlfriend on a trip around the world is wise?" Boomer deadpanned, before a thought suddenly occurred to him. He then groaned aloud and dropped his head into his hands. "Oh man, that means, I'm going to be left alone with him while he mopes."

"Enjoy monkey sitting." Butch laughed, not in the least bit contrite about the awkward position he just placed Boomer in. The middle Rowdy Ruff boy was then hit in the face with a handful of his own unwashed socks.

"Asshole." Boomer grumbled as he reclined in the beanbag once more. "What am I going to do?"

"Get out the house." His brother answered as he pushed his filthy socks to the floor. He made a mental note to wash his clothes before packing his bag. Something told him that Buttercup would not was to share a suitcase with him if his clothes smelled of unwashed boy—which they did to the tenth power.

"And do what?"

Butch shrugged as he laid back on his bed. "I don't know. Hang with Bubbles."

"She starts classes in mid-August. What am I going to do while she's in class?" Boomer asked, really at a lost with a fast approaching wealth of free time on his hands.

With a roll of his eyes, Butch blew out a large breath. "Damn it, I don't know. Go to a community college. Take up knitting. See how many times you can jack off before your spunk goes clear. There are a million things you can do Boomer. Just pick one."

When he glanced at his brother, he noticed the very focused look on his face. A look that said he was thinking really hard. "Clear?"

"Of all the things I just said, you chose to focus on the part about clear semen?" A dark brow rose as he stared pityingly at his brother. "You really are vanilla."

"Shut up." Boomer said with a blush tinting his cheeks pink. "Bubbles doesn't seem to have a problem with it."

"That's because your Angel food cake is just as vanilla as you." The more physical of the brothers commented, ignoring the chagrined glare sent his way.

Boomer's pink cheeks turned a bit red with anger, before he suddenly smirked. "I at least wasn't the last virgin. That was Brick."

The two share a brief laugh as they both contemplated that. "Yeah, I guess you get a few brownie points for that." They then quieted before mischief danced in his eyes. "Have you done any position other than missionary?"

"Yes."

That pleasantly surprised him, as he was sure that Boomer would've only done the one position. "What was your other position then? Doggy?"

"Cowgirl." At Butch's mildly shocked stare, he continued with a burning blush. "We've had sex in the car, cowgirl was the only one that we could do."

"Okay, more than a few brownie points earned." Butch chuckled. "All right, one last question. Ever go down on her or get head?"

"U-uh…umm," the stutter that spilled from his lips was enough answer for Butch who began laughing. "It's not that funny. It just never came up."

"Obviously."

Having had enough of his brother's teasing, Boomer stood up and started to leave the room. "How long do you think Mojo is going to keep this up?"

With an exaggerated sigh, Butch resumed throwing his baseball up and caught it. "He's held a thirteen year grudge against the girls."

"But Brick's his son." Boomer said.

"If anything, that just makes this worst."

Boomer grumbled unintelligibly under his breath and left his brother's room. Butch rolled over and traded his baseball for his cell phone. He then started to text Buttercup.

**_Rendezvous at the cabin tonight? _**

He wasn't sure how long he waited to hear a response, but it was long enough for him to think she wasn't ever going to respond. It was after going down to the kitchen, making himself a sandwich, finishing it, and returned to his room that he finally saw a response.

**_Can't. The girls are going to spend the night._**

**_Another slumber party? _**Butch typed irritably.

**_They're for moral support against stupid boyfriends. I don't mean you…this time ; )_**

"Yet here I suffer." He groaned as he set his phone down. About ten minutes later his phone pinged and he was greeted with the image of her bra covered breasts. The bra was one that he bought for her after he got a little zealous. Lacy, black and monogrammed on the left with _"My Cupcake." _

The sight drew a laugh out of him and he sent her a picture of him with his hand in his boxers, obviously stroking himself. Butch slowly fell asleep after that with thoughts of Hawaii, the first stop on their round the world tour.

* * *

Buttercup smirked at the picture Butch sent her, knowing that he'd more than likely end up masturbating tonight. She'd make it up to him another day.

"Buttercup, no phones." Bubbles griped lightly as she reentered the living room with a large bowl of popcorn. "Movie time."

Buttercup settled at Blossom's feet on the floor of the couch and tossed her phone onto the coffee table. "All right, all right. No phone, so what are we watching?"

"Something that hopefully won't make me cry." Blossom said as she ran a hand over her belly.

"Blossom you cried when Fivel reunited with his parents in American Tail." Buttercup laughed, joined by the other girls.

"Buttercup, I'm pregnant and hormonal. I'm prone to fits of crying." Blossom defended with a hand over her stomach.

As Goo prepared the movie, she looked over her shoulder at the others. "Now, now. It's perfectly normal. I'd be more surprised if you didn't cry at the drop of a hat. Now, tonight, we're watching _The Army of Darkness."_

"Are you serious?" Tabitha asked as she reached for the bowl of popcorn and grabbed a handful. "It's the dumbest movie in the world."

"Exactly." The kooky girl said as she sat back among her friends. "We need something to laugh at."

"You might want to be careful with that. You might make Blossom pee herself or go into an early labor." Robin said as she sat snuggly next to Blossom.

Blossom in turn stuck her tongue out at her friends and settled in to watch the movie. Not long into it, she did have to make a run to the bathroom as she did almost wet herself with laughter as Robin predicted. When she came back, she avidly ignored the smothered laughter of her sisters and friends. As she sat she gasped with her son gave a particularly hard kick.

"Oh, is he kicking again?" Bubbles gushed as she reached over to feel Blossom's belly.

Buttercup too turned to reach her sister's stomach to feel the new life growing. "It never gets old."

The other girls watched as the three of them felt for the tiniest of movements from Blossom's belly. At first it was cute to see them clamor over her belly, but they seemed to want to feel every time he shifted under her skin. Then it came to their attention that the girls were never _born_; they were _created_. This whole pregnancy experience was new to them in every way. The only dull spot during this time was her greatly adverse to the situation chimp in law.

His animosity was reason why over this summer the girls gathered and threw a slumber party. It drove the boys crazy, but it was more than necessary.

"That boy is going to be loved so much when he arrives." Samantha sighed. "Between you and Brick, his uncles, horde of aunts, and let's not forget his granddaddy Utonium. He's not going to experiment on him, will he?"

Blossom's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Not on my Bl—blinking fireball." She said, not so subtly avoiding saying the baby's name. The girls' eyes all widened as turned to look at Blossom.

"You guys chose a name?"

"What is it?"

"Tell us."

"Does it begin with B?"

"Or are you going with something more original?"

Blossom stuttered as she tried to find the words and then turned to the television screen paused on Ash's new mechanical hand and him saying _Groovy. _"Hey, I thought we were going to watch this corny B movie."

She then struggled to reach the remote, but when she did she pressed play for the movie to start. Seeing her forced attention and the reluctance to answer after the prodding, the others turned back to the movie. The quiet comradery between friends and sisters settled over the group, leaving then content in the moment.

* * *

**I'm back my lovelies. Sorry for the super long hiatus. I moved cross country and have been getting settled in. Writing this for you guys have been my first slice of normal since my move. Now, enough about me. It's about time that I present you guys with the second chapter of Coming of Age with Growing Up is Hard. Baby Red is on the way. A journey for the greens. Redefining of the relationship for the blues. Healing eventually for the Mojo and professor.**

**Until Next Time**


	2. Brothers In Arms

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

* * *

Chapter Two: Brothers In Arms

The door was unlocked and pushed open, allowing for the manager of the complex to let Brick step in ahead of him. The young man looked around and refrained from showing on his face how much he liked it so far. The living room was wide and spacious and led into an open kitchen with bar seating.

"It seems big enough." Brick teased, hoping to see what the manager would try to spin for him.

The manager then led Brick down the hallway that led to the two rooms and single bathroom. The first bedroom was a nice size for a nursey, and Brick could easily see Blossom in here taking care of their son. He could also see himself playing with his son on the carpeted floor, when the boy got big enough. Looking up, he heaved a sigh of relief that there wasn't a ceiling fan. It was part of the reason apartment searching was such a task. Having a ceiling fan with a child that could start flying at any moment was a heart attack waiting to happen. He decided to spare himself and Blossom that by finding a place that did without.

"Nice man cave space," the manager said with a glance at his youthful potential tenant. "I can already see movie posters, wide screen television and consoles set up perfectly."

_Cocky bastard,_ Brick thought as he moved to the master. It was a nice bathroom, with a window above the large tub, that Blossom could easily sit in comfortably. The vanity was spacious and had enough storage space to put the baby's toys and other bath necessities. "It's nice." He supplied before moving to the master.

When he opened the door, he was pleasantly surprised by the wealth of natural light that come through. With it being the early afternoon, the morning sun was just now being to escape the room. With the fire being his element, he had a natural sense of where the sun and therefore east was. The bedroom facing east was a great perk as far as he was concerned.

"The bedroom is great. At night, just open those curtains for a nice natural ambience and atmosphere." He then looked slyly at Brick. "Your girlfriend is going love it."

The manager was obviously trying hard to be _cool_, considering it was obvious that Brick was still quick young looking. It didn't deter the Rowdy Ruff Boy, as he nodded to himself thoroughly pleased with the place. "I think I like it."

"You think? What can I do to change your mind?"

Brick pretended to contemplate, knowing that he was about to seriously hustle this guy. Sometime having been a bad boy has its advantages. That and Rowdy Ruff Boy escapades to City's Ville when they were younger. "Well, how much it the rent?"

"For the two bedroom, single bath is fifteen hundred after the utilities are added in." The manager said.

Brick ran the numbers in his head. From the two hundred and fifty thousand that Mojo gave him for Christmas, the accumulated allowances over the years, and factoring in the amount of financial aid for school that Blossom was sure to get due to being pregnant, Brick was sure that the rent could easily be covered _without_ him having a job for the first year. However, that didn't mean he had to pay full price. Why not try to get a few hundred dollars knocked off.

"Hmmm, well you see I'm going to be starting classes soon. Financial aid takes a while to come in and with a baby on the way—."

"Baby?" The manager blurted out, giving Brick a very shocked if not judgement once over.

This didn't go unnoticed by Brick. _Maybe more than a few hundred dollars knocked off rent,_ he thought. "Yeah, things happen when you're in love. Hell, I'm surprised it happened you know with by girlfriend being Blossom."

"Blossom?" The manager said, before taking in the young man before him and feeling a sudden chill go down his spine. "As in Blossom leader of the Power Puff Girls?"

The smirk that fell over Brick's face couldn't be helped if he wanted it to, and he didn't. Using a lone finger, he slid his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose just enough to show of his red eyes, revealing who he was.

The manager swallowed the ball of fear that lodged itself in his throat and wiped a hand across his brow. "Um, I think we have a special rentals discount for the Power Puff Girls. It's a twenty percent off, bring your rent to twelve hundred dollars."

"Hmmm, not bad. I'll have to talk it over with Blossom, see what she thinks." Brick said, pushing his glasses up in a deceptively nonchalant gesture.

"You're both going to college, right? We do have a discount for college students. Knocks ten percent off the rent. So one thousand dollar rent."

Brick could see the man was really starting to sweat and while he was quite enjoying himself, he was sure that Blossom would blow a huge breath of ice into his face for underhanded high way robbery over an apartment. "I guess we can swing a thousand. I'll see what Blossom thinks."

"Of course. Of course. Are there any questions you have about the complex?"

"Yeah, what's your pet policy?"

* * *

Hours later, after Brick had signed all the proper paperwork and put down the safety deposit, he was handed the set of keys to his new apartment. He couldn't wait to tell Blossom. He'd let her have full decorating reign. Getting into his car, he sped to the Utonium household, so he could give Blossom the good news. While driving, he dialed his brothers and asked them to meet him at the girls' house.

"What for?" Butch asked when he answered the three-way call.

"I got a place for me and Blossom today. We're going out to celebrate. Call the girls and head to that pizza place by College Town. I'm buying."

"Oh, cool dude. I'll grab Bubbles and we'll meet you there." Boomer said right before he hung up.

On the other line, Butch hung on before blowing a loud breath of air. "Yo, Brick."

Brick glances away from the road to look at the sound system that held his brother's face. Having a feeling about where this was going to go, he sighed and braced himself. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Do you want Mojo to know where you're going to be staying?" he asked, just biting the bullet.

Brick closed his eyes and let out a breath. "No and tell Boomer to keep his mouth shut."

"You know he's not going to not say something eventually." Butch chuckled humorlessly. "Also, do you really think you're going to be able to not have Mojo know where you're staying?"

"Butch, why are we talking about this?"

There was a bit of shuffling on the other side of the phone, implying a shrug. "Look, Mojo misses you."

It took a very conscious effort on Brick's part to not break or burn the steering wheel of his sports car. He couldn't help his exhalation of smoke that quick filled the car and obscured his vision. Opening the window, he waved until he could see without using his supervision.

"Can you honestly tell me that you don't miss him?"

"See you soon." The elder Ruff Boy then hung up. "Damn you, Butch."

The rest of Brick's car was silent as he went to pick up Blossom.

* * *

Butch looked down at the ended call and sighed as he dropped it on the carpeted floor. Buttercup looked up from his naked chest and rested her chin on his pec, tickling him slightly. "Everything okay?"

"Brick is just being…Brick." Butch sighed as he ran his hand down over bare back. The two were lying amongst pillows and that Butch bought for their cabin. He'd also replaced her small dingey couch for one that could pull out into a bed. It made for much more comfortable lovemaking. Butch had also added to the posters and carved BJ +BC into the floorboards of the stairs. "However, I can't say I blame him. Mojo's hasn't made it easy."

"I keep hearing about it through Blossom. She can't have this stress while she's pregnant." Buttercup grumbled while resting her cheek back on Butch's chest. "It's not good for the baby."

Buttercup's grumpy attitude reminded Butch of something, and it had him tucking a finger under her chin and making her look up at him. "Neither should Brick."

When she looked to protest, Butch rose a brow in challenge. Buttercup's mouth snapped shut and she twisted her head away from Butch's finger. She then returned to her former position and sighed. "Fine. I'll lay off him."

"Thank you." Butch said as he reclined on the pillows—another addition he made. "He needs a little slack cut his way. He's going to be a dad."

"Yeah, and Blossom a mom." Buttercup sighed heavily against Butch's chest, tickling his skin in a more…arousing manner. Oblivious to the effect it was having on her boyfriend, she began thinking aloud. "Even thought the circumstances could've been better, it's still amazing that she is. Blossom's always kind of had a mom vibe about her—you know, being the oldest and such. However, it's going to be a lot different now that she's _actually _going to be a mom."

Trying to keep from getting distracted by her breathing on his sensitive skin, Butch brought a hand up to tangle in Buttercup's hair. "You make it sound like you'd never have been a mom."

"I wouldn't."

A frown marred Butch's face as he glanced down at Buttercup and reluctantly had then sit up, so he could properly see her face when he asked. "Why not?"

Buttercup bit her lip and thought over how to phrase what she was going to say without being so blunt. "Well, you see…the professor explained to us that we'd only be able to have babies, if it…were...with…you guys."

"Huh?"

"Only you can get me pregnant." She then lifted a shoulder and looked anywhere but at him. "Well, you or one of your brothers."

Butch's face contorted as he fell into deep thought about the bomb Buttercup just dropped on him. "How did he even—?"

"Don't ask." Buttercup answered quickly, grimacing as she thought about _how_ the professor figured it out. "Point is, you're the only guy I have to worry about using birth control with. The professor gave it to us after he found out that we were all going to school together. I thought it was a bit much but—."

"Wait, what? You're on birth control? You've been on it since after...?"

Buttercup's jade eyes returned to Butch and she couldn't help the sigh that she exhaled. "Since after the first time we had sex, yeah."

Butch fell into another contemplative silence. Buttercup waited anxiously for him to say something as she watched the emotions play across his face. When he finally did speak, she almost winced at the question. "Was it just you or did your sisters—?"

"We were all given it at the same time. I just didn't know when started or if my sisters started taking it." Buttercup said.

"So, if Blossom had been taking it when she and Brick first…" he didn't bother to finish that sentence as Buttercup's face clouded over. The _how_ of Blossom's pregnancy was still a bit of an iffy subject between the group. No one really spoke about it, but H.I.M's interference was a lingering cloud of consternation between Brick and Blossom. Still, the two couldn't be happier now about the prospect of being parents.

"Yeah."

The heaviness of the moment was broken when Butch threw his arm around Buttercup's middle and tugged her to lay down beside him. He then placed a smacking kiss on her lips and pulled back to look down at her with sincerity shining in her emerald eyes. "I love you, Cupcake. Don't you forget it. And if we have kids, it'll be when we're ready or stupid enough. Whichever comes first."

Again Buttercup was about to protest when Butch pulled a yelp of shock from her as he placed a number of kisses along her collarbone, when he started to go lower and press a few kisses to the tops of her breasts, she gripped his head to stop him.

"Aren't we supposed to be meeting everyone for pizza?" she asked, a nice flush tinting her cheeks.

Butch chuckled as he shook her hands off and keep up with the kisses. When he stopped suddenly and looked up at Buttercup, he's brow was burrowed. "If you've been on birth control since almost Halloween, does that mean we could've gone without a condom this entire time?"

This time Buttercup threw her head back and laughed Butch soon joining her as he shifted so he was pressed between her legs. "You'd have worn a condom in spite of that. I didn't know where you'd been. Penicillin doesn't cure everything."

"You didn't worry about that the first time." He reminded her jokingly. "Now, shh." He then proceeded to kiss her down the length of her body, stopping when he got to the juncture of her legs. The wicked smile that came over his face was all the warning Buttercup got, before Butch ran his tongue between her labia.

Buttercup moaned under his ever-skillful touch and kicked the blanket over the edge of the sofa bed. "H-how how l-late are we w-we going t-ah!"

She didn't finish asking, and he didn't bother answering.

* * *

Boomer and Bubbles were at pizzeria debating over what should be on their pizza. When it came to food, the blue Ruff and Puff were always at odds with one another. Bubbles was sure that pineapples would made a great topping. The suggestion had Boomer grimaces for more than one reason.

"I hate pineapple." He grumbled. "I'm more than a little insulted that you want to add that to pizza. One of the greatest culinary creations."

"Tell that to everyone who enjoys eating Hawaiian pizza." Bubbles teased as she looked over other ingredients to put on their pizza. She then wrinkled her nose in mild disgust as she came across black olives. "Yuck, olives."

At that Boomer, rose a brow and scoffed. "Pineapples on pizza, and pickles on chili fries are okay, but you scowl at olives. Something truly is wrong with your taste buds."

Bubbles smiled before she leaned over and placed a sweet kiss onto Boomer's lips. "How about we do like we always do? Half what you want and half what I want."

"Sounds good to me." Boomer said as he looked over what he wanted on his half of the pizza.

Brick and Blossom watched bemused as Bubbles and Boomer poured over their topping choices. Blossom glanced back at the menu. "Oh, Brick let's get the meat lovers and add jalapenos. Lots of jalapenos."

"Blossom, you know you're not supposed to have so much heat." Brick said halfheartedly, knowing that she'd do it anyway.

"Hey, blame your son. He loves when I eat spicy food." Blossom said as she turned pink eyes to Brick's red ones.

"He's going to be awake for hours now. You know he kicked me in your sleep the last time we spent the night together." Brick commented. "I have a bruise from where he got me in the ribs."

Boomer cringed against Bubbles. "I still find that weird. It doesn't gross you out when he moves like that?" He then grunted when Bubbles elbowed him in the stomach. "What?"

"It's fine Bubbles. I thought it was weird the first time, but it means that he's here." Her smile was soft as she ran a hand over her stomach. She then squealed and turned to Brick. "I can't wait for him to get here."

"Speaking of getting here, where the hell are Butch and Buttercup? They should've been here half an hour ago." Brick said as he glanced toward the door.

"I bet you five dollars, they're late because they're having sex." Boomer chuckled, barely managing to dodge the second elbow to the stomach.

"No way, Vanilla Bean. I'm already buying dinner for everyone. No need for you to squeeze a few more bucks out of me." Brick said with a shake of his head.

"Vanilla Bean?" Blossom looked at Brick before glancing at Bubbles and Boomer. Bubbles shrugged before glancing up at Boomer and seeing the red blush go across his cheeks.

"You're a real jackass, you know that Brick?" Boomer scowled as he ground his teeth. "So, what's the big news?"

Brick reached for his drink and took a long drink to cover up his smirk. "Not yet. I'll tell you when Butch eventually gets here."

Boomer sighed as he settled into his seat and put his arm around Bubbles' shoulder. "He'd better get here soon."

"Me too. You're cranky when you're hungry." Bubbles teased lightly.

The quad didn't have to wait long before their siblings came to join them. If the smug grin on Butch's face was anything to go by, he and Buttercup were definitely having sex. That and the mussed up hair that Buttercup was struggling to tame with her fingers. Her sisters were decent enough to not make jokes at their sister's expense. She looked embarrassed enough as it was. Butch however, wasn't so lucky. His brothers immediately started haggling him about his barely concealed scratches that came from under his collar.

"Lose a fight?" Brick asked as Butch got settled and the waiter came over and took his and Buttercup's drink orders.

"Yeah, and it was the best fight I ever lost." Butch joked. "Lose any fights lately, Vanilla Wafer?"

Boomer managed to kick Butch's chair out from under him. He took great pleasure in seeing Butch's chin hit the table. "Jerk."

"I'm not paying for the damages if you guys start fighting." Brick warned before Butch came up with a playful glare gleaming in his eyes.

Butch scoffed and sat down beside Buttercup. The group then fell into comfortable conversation as they decided the kinds of pizzas they were going to get. Against Brick's better wishes, he and Blossom got the meat lovers pizza…with jalapenos—it was made worse when Blossom reached for the jar of crushed red pepper to dump onto her slices. Butch and Buttercup got some weird pizza with shrimp and pesto sauce and mushrooms—on Buttercup's side only. Boomer and Bubbles got an everything pizza with pineapple on Bubbles' half and black olives on Boomers. After everyone had a few slices—or four in Blossom's case—Brick dusted his hands of the pizza crumbs and licked the grease clean. "All right, for my big announcement."

"Finally." Blossom said, reaching for another slice. "What's the big news?"

Brick turned to Blossom and reached into his pocket. Making a big scene, he raised two sets of keys into the space between them hanging off two very distinct key chains. One held a double cherry, the other was a peach. A gasp broke from her lips that she tried to catch with her hands. A beat after tears welled and spilled over.

"Brick!" Blossom and Bubbles exclaimed.

Before her sisters could chew him out for making her cry, she waved her hands and shook her head. "No, no, no. It's fine. It's fine. Just…" she turned back to Brick and took the key with the cherries on the end. "…you found a place?"

"Yeah, for a great price." He said which had Blossom giving him a worried look.

"How much of a great price?"

"One thousand." When Blossom's look didn't soften, he sighed. "He gave us a discount."

"What kind of discount?"

"Let's not worry about that, huh?" Brick said. "All that matters is that we have a place to raise our little fireball. It's right near the campus, so if there's anything you need, I'll be just a phone call away."

There was a slight falter in Blossom's face before she turned away with her eyes fixated on the key chain. It was immediately noticed by everyone at the table. Brick glanced at them all before turning to Blossom.

"Blossom?"

"I-I'm going to be taking my classes on campus." She whispered, before rushing to finish. "At least until I have the baby. Then they're all going to be online."

"Blossom you're due around the middle of the semester." Brick said. "What if you go into labor during midterms? College professors are assholes and not going to care."

"Must you be a jerk?" Buttercup blurted before she could help herself.

Butch then raised a hand to stop Brick from saying anything as he turned to his overly offensive girlfriend. "Cupcake. Slack, remember?"

"No, he keeps stressing her out for no reason and—." Buttercup started up, before Butch pushed away from the table and pulled her up beside him. "What are you doing?"

"Let's talk outside, huh?" He then with great effort pulled Buttercup out of the pizzeria, but not without a clap to his brother's shoulder. "Congrats on the place. We'll be sending you a housewarming gift from Hawaii."

"Hawaii? Why Hawaii?" Buttercup asked as she was nearly hauled out of the café.

"Let's go outside. Maybe then I'll tell you why." Butch whispered in her ear.

Blossom watched as Buttercup was hauled out onto the street. When she turned back to Brick she exhaled a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—."

Before Brick could say anything, Bubbles reached across the table and grabbed Blossom's hands. "It's not your fault." She then looked at Brick and exhaled softly.

"Bubbles." Blossom glanced between the two of them and took her hands from her sister. "That does not help."

The confused red glare that he leveled on Bubbles was accompanied by his own exhale smoke—a thin pale stream of smoke that was barely visible in the light. "This is fucking ridiculous. I invite everyone out, so we can celebrate the fact that _I've _found an apartment and it turns into a fucking Brick Bash!" he threw his napkin down and folded his arms across his chest in frustration. Blossom placed her hand on Brick's arm and gave it a tight squeeze. "I mean, why is it that everyone gets in my face whenever the smallest thing upsets Blossom?"

"Brick." Blossom sighed moving her hand to his back. Turning to her sister, she rubbed the back of her hand over her forehead. "Let's go home, yeah? Stay the night?"

Brick nodded his head as he called the waiter over for the check. "Yeah, so long as my brothers, keep your sisters occupied."

Bubbles heaved a breath, but chose not to say more on the matter. Instead, she looked to Boomer who gave her a wane smile. "Want to get ice cream after this?"

"Yeah," she then stood up with Boomer following after her. "I'll see you later Blossom."

Blossom nodded at her sister, before looking at Brick. He'd just put his debit card down and was scratching out his signature. The pen was roughly thrown down, just barely held back from ricocheting in some random direction. "I'm sorry about them."

"You can't help who you're related to. My brothers are idiots and your sisters are…catty." He censored.

"Yeah."

The waiter came and picked up the card and the check to run the order through. The two expectant parents sat quickly while they waited. When the waiter came back to return Brick's card, the two of them got up to leave. They left silent and remained so even after that got into Brick's car, Blossom with a bit of difficulty due to her belly. Once she was settled, Brick started the car and pulled out into the streets of Townsville.

In the silence, Blossom glanced around the car and for the first time noticed the lack of a back seat. "Are we going to get a new car?"

"Why?"

The brusqueness of his tone had Blossom sighed as she turned her attention forward. "Where are we going to put the car seat for the baby?"

"Do we have to talk about this now?"

"No." Blossom said bringing a hand up start fanning herself as she started heating up. "Turn the air on, please."

Brick glanced at Blossom, and sighed as he complied with her wishes. "Come on, don't get all worked up."

"I'm not getting worked up. I'm just…I'm just tired and wish I'd gotten a to go box for that pizza." She laughed. The light sound pulled a small smile from Brick. "I'm sorry."

"Don't. It's not your fault you have a bulldog and an angel with horns for sisters who are intent on telling me how bad of a job I'm doing." Brick said. "I already said you can't help who you're related to."

"Yeah, but I feel it is my fault as I was such a bitch to you senior year." Blossom said. "You can't deny that I gave you a hard time."

Brick smirked. "Yeah. I can recall a few _hard _times I was given during senior year. Homecoming."

"Homecoming?" Blossom said, before her eyes narrowed. "Right, you were with Princess."

"I wasn't _with_ Princess." Brick said. "I'd gotten in a fight with my brothers and she mentioned having a party at her house."

"And?"

Brick blew a sputtering breath out at his past stupidity. "I might've wrecked her party. Being her boyfriend was punishment."

"Hmmm. What does this have to do with hard times?" Blossom asked trying not to dwell on the time Princess and Brick were a "couple".

Brick then smiled smugly as he glanced at Blossom. "I got a semi when you and Princess were going head to head."

"What?" she laughed.

"You can be hot when you're pissed." Brick said.

"Yeah, no kidding." She said as she gestured to her swollen belly.

"That and you looked really pretty that night." Brick said as he reached over to grab Blossom's hand. He brought her hand up kiss her knuckles. "I think that was the first time I might've felt started to feel some attraction to you."

"Even though I was being a pain?" Blossom hedged.

"I'm not blind Blossom. You're beautiful. I just didn't want to admit it when we weren't supposed to be together and you were riding my ass about everything." Brick said as they pulled up to her house. "When did you start finding me attractive?"

At being asked that question, Blossom blushed and made to get out of the car. Brick saw the embarrassment on her face and took advantage of his super speed to move around the car and catch her. The blush on her face was a deep red that she tried to hide in Brick's chest. He felt a deep inhale followed by a sigh that chilled the spot she breathed on. She then muttered something into his chest that was hard for Brick to understand.

"What was that?"

With a fist thumping onto Brick's chest, Blossom reluctantly looked up as him with her face red her the secret burning behind her lips. "It was when I managed to stop sneezing."

"What?"

"Your smell used to make me sneeze remember? When it didn't do that anymore and I really got to smell that scent, I…oh damn it Brick. I'm chockful of hormones. Don't do this to me if you're not going to do something about it."

"Who says I'm not?" he teased.

She then pushed away from him and stomped awkwardly to her front door that the professor was fixing. "Hi, professor."

"Hi…Blossom." He said as she zipped past him as fast as she could for a pregnant girl. He then looked behind him at Brick and shook his head. "I see you're managing the pregnancy just fine."

"Is that sarcasm? It's hard to tell with you." Brick said as he came up to the professor as he was sanding the wood of the door.

The professor didn't answer aside from the smirk on his face. "She seems in better spirits today, considering…" he gestured to the door. "That's the third time this month, I've had to replace this door."

"I've offered to pay for it." Brick said as he watched the professor work.

"Nah. Save your money. You'll need it for school, your eventual apartment, and let's not forget diapers." The professor said.

"Well, I don't need to worry about an apartment. I just signed the papers and gotten the keys today." Brick said feeling very proud of himself. He then sat on the step beside outside and fiddled with his peach key chain. "I'll take Blossom furniture shopping after I show her the apartment. She's going to love it."

The professor stopped his sanding to look at Brick as he sat on the would-be porch. He opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. Brick seemed happy and he didn't want to disrupt it by bring up his simian father. Instead, he moved to a different topic of conversation. "So, I'm guessing you're just about ready for school to begin."

Brick let out a laugh. "Like I was ready last year. I can't believe it's only been a year and so much has changed." Mojo came unbidden into his mind. Thinking of his father made him think of his own impending fatherhood and the nasty legacy behind him. He then turned to the professor and made the decision to ask. "What kind of father do you think I'll be?"

"You'll be a hell of a lot better than Mojo and myself combined. I'll give you that much credit Brick." The professor answered while he resumed his sanding.

"What makes you think so?" Brick asked turned to look at the man who was more the center of his family's strife than anything else.

The professor stopped his sanding motion and stared at Brick. "We've made mistakes Brick. Wrapped up in creating the girls, I didn't notice how jealous he'd become, or when he'd left. Even when he wrecked monstrous havoc on the city, I didn't acknowledge him. It wasn't on purpose, but it still doesn't erase the fact that I hurt him. It was a living, breathing _Planet of the Apes_ scenario."

"Yeah, and then Mojo became the world's most overbearing, overprotective pain in my ass." Brick simmered with smoke coming out of his nose. "Not only that, but he's adamant about not showing any kind of support. I can deal with that to some extent, but with him saying things like…" he spared a glance to the window above and lowered his voice. "…they'll blow up or combust—." He let out a growl that could rival a dragon.

The professor sighed heavily, knowing that this wasn't easy for the young man. He also knew that there was nothing he could say that would make him feel better in this moment.

"How can he say that? He knows how much I love Blossom. He knows how much this baby means to the both of us." Brick turned to face the professor. "It's not fair for him to take his anger out on us."

"No, it's not." Sitting down next to the boy, he dusted his hands off and ran them through his hair. "For that I must apologize. I was plenty hard on you myself. You and your brothers, but I have daughters. When you have a daughter, you'll understand. However, I hope Butch has a daughter first."

Brick's brow furrowed as he turned to look at the professor. "Why? Butch is definitely not dad material."

"Exactly. It'll give me endless sadistic joy to see him flounder and have to combat two Buttercups when she starts dating." The professor chuckled.

Brick joined in on the laughter as she silently agreed. "That'd be something to see."

The professor placed a fatherly hand on Brick's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. The hand was smaller, smoother, and not as strong as what Brick wanted, but it sufficed in that moment.

* * *

"Can you not be so passive aggressive to my brother? Or any kind of aggressive?" Boomer asked as he and Bubbles walked around the park while finishing their ice cream.

Bubbles looked to Boomer with raised eyes brows and her tongue sticking out to catch the bit of vanilla with sprinkles at the corner of her mouth. "Aggressive? I haven't been aggressive."

"'It's not your fault?' ringing any bells." Boomer questioned with his own raised eyebrow over his cone of butter pecan. "You and Buttercup have been a bit much lately. He's doing everything while all Blossom does is sit around being pregnant."

Bubbles stopped in her tracks and nearly crushed Boomer's hand in her own with her super strength. It was Boomer's own strength that aided in his hand not being broken. That's not to say that it didn't hurt like a bitch when she did it. "Excuse me?"

Boomer sighed and turned to look at Bubbles with a braced expression. "Brick has been doing everything. Even when Blossom was being a bi—brat to him. He went out with Princess to stop her from ratting to Mojo about us. He stood up to H.I.M to stop him from keeping us under his control. He's standing up against Mojo, despite how much it's hurting them both."

Bubbles let go of his hand and huffed out a breath. "Unbelievable."

"Bubbles, you can't stand there and tell me that it's not true." Boomer said as she folded her arms over her chest. "That and you guys have always been more than a bit judgmental of us on more than one occasion."

"Now, I really can't believe you." Bubbles breathed as she started to move past him. Boomer was hot on her heels when she suddenly spun and faced him. "You aren't still on that Puff verses Ruff bull are you?"

"This has nothing to do with that. This has to do with the fact that Blossom isn't the only one having the baby." Boomer said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Boomer sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair. "Don't make me say it."

Bubbles shifted in her stance, showing that she was willing to wait for him to say it. Two different shades of blue eyes clashed as they waited for the other to break the stretching silence between them. "Say it. Say what you really think."

"Bubbles…"

"Say it!"

Boomer grit his teeth as he looked away from Bubbles and exhaled sharply. "Brick was just as much a victim of H.I.M's manipulation if not more, okay? It's not fair that everyone ignores the fact."

Bubbles' jaw dropped and she found herself at a lost for words. When she tried, her mouth just opened and closed a few times before she gave up and looked down at the ground. Her ice cream was slowly melting and lost its appeal to her. She tossed it into the nearest trash and took a few steps away from Boomer. She'd never felt ashamed of herself when it came to Boomer. This conversation had taken an unexpected turn and she wasn't sure how to turn it back around.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize to me." Boomer said softly, hating that he was making her feel bad. Tossing his own melted cone he fell into steps beside her. "Just give Brick a break, all right?"

When she nodded but still didn't look up at him, Boomer stepped forward, cutting her off, and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on top of her head. "I hate fighting with you."

"Me too." Boomer murmured. "But I wouldn't have brought it up if it didn't mean something to me. I love my brothers. Maybe just as much if not more than you love your sisters. I just want him to be happy."

"And I want Blossom happy." Bubbles said as she pulled back to look up at Boomer. "We've always looked out for each other."

"And so have me and my brothers." Boomer said. "But this is their thing. We have our thing. Remember how angry we got when Brick or Blossom tried to butt in? Well, let's extend them the same courtesy."

Bubbles huffed out a laugh as she shook her head. "And people say you're the dummy."

"Maybe, but I'm your dummy." He kissed her temple and started their walk again.

* * *

The blond couple on the screen disappeared as Mojo violently flipped the switch turning off the large observatory telescope. At that moment the front door opened and closed and Butch walked in. He was about to make his way upstairs so that he could take a shower, when he noticed Mojo's dejected form sitting in his chair.

"You know, watching and wishing isn't going to change anything." Butch called out.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Butch." Mojo snapped as his nose wrinkled when he caught the scent of his son's copulation on him. "You couldn't bother to rise that stench off you before coming into this house. I'd rather not have any more evidence of this blatant betrayal thrown in my face."

Butch paused on the stairs as he looked to Mojo. "I don't know how many times I can fucking say I'm sorry. _We're_ fucking sorry, but it about good and goddamn time you got over it."

"Got over it?" Mojo whispered. He then got up from his place and charged to where Butch was standing on the stairs. "What makes you think this is something that I can just get over? Boomer walks about with Bubbles in the park below my home. You were caught with your pants down with Buttercup in your bed in _my_ home. Brick is insistent on raising that abomination with Blossom. All this is happening, despite my wishes for you three not to be involved with them. And you just want me to get over it?"

Butch jumped over the banister and using his flight abilities, handed softly in front of Mojo. "Yes, because whether you like it or not, we're involved with them."

"You shouldn't even be involved with them. No good has come of it. Hasn't everything that's happened proven that already?" Mojo yelled in his face.

Butch let a smile cross his face. "I'm sorry that was the case for you. However, I've never found a person I could be more myself with outside of my brothers or you, except when I'm with Buttercup. Your anger can never take that away from me."

Mojo's nose wrinkled in further disgust at the faint scent of sex and jasmine coming from his son. The smells were more than enough to tell him that Butch had just been with Buttercup. "Go take your damn shower! I can't take her stench mixing in with your scent." He then turned away from Butch and made to go sit on the couch.

Butch watched the spectacle in silence and began making his way up the stairs. "I already ate, but I'll make you something after I shower."

"Don't pity me, Butch. I'm far beyond tolerant of it." Mojo snapped over his shoulder.

"It's not pity, you monkey!" Butch shouted from the top of the stairs. "It's just me making you you've had something to eat."

Mojo remained silent as Butch climbed the rest of the stair to their sanctioned space within their home. The slamming of the door was heard and felt as it rocked the house. When the silence fell over everything Mojo heaved a sigh of exhaustion. He hated fighting with his sons, but he saw no other way of dealing with the swarm of emotions.

Talking to his sons had become difficult to do. Boomer didn't know what to say to him half the time, so there would be time when he just didn't speak—aside from short sentences that didn't reveal too much about what was going on. However, he did appreciate the silence of when he sat with him and watched television or played one of his mindless video games. Butch only seemed to want to aggravate him whenever he opened his mouth. He'd make some offhand comment that always held a joking tone over his painfully true words. His second son was poorly trained to be mediator between the parties. His words only poured fuel on the allegorical fire. The thought of fire made Mojo think of Brick. He'd been so proud of him when he decided to go to college, for architecture no less. His brains and his eyes for design would make him great. Paired with his knack for engineering and computers—skills he honed by Mojo's side—he'd be a force to be reckoned with. Now, all of those aspirations have been blown to hell because he's decided to saddle himself with Blossom and that spawn of hers.

However, what pained him the most was that Brick would hardly speak to him. If he knew anything about Brick, it was through mild prodding at Boomer or Butch's feelings of pity that he knew anything about his firstborn. The last time he saw him was when he came to ask for help in finding an apartment. Mojo refused to give him any form of aid in that endeavor, so long as he chose to abandon the only family he's ever known.

Unaware of how much time had passed while he was lost in his thoughts about his sons, he was startled when Butch noisily placed a plate in front of him. Fried fish with a salad and banana chips. He looked up just in time to see Butch head for the stairs to no doubt hide away in his room. Before he could disappear from view, he stopped and looked down at Mojo. "Just to let you know, I'll be leaving this Friday to go to Hawaii, and I'm taking Buttercup with me."

Mojo didn't have a chance to say anything, Butch left his sight, punctuating the end of the conversation with the sound of his door slamming. It didn't rock the house as much as it did before—something Mojo was grateful for—but it was nothing compared to the blasting of his nerves to hell by Butch's words.

* * *

**Here is another chapter my lovelies.  
**

**Now, before I go I want to address a something. I do read my reviews, and for those who I can respond to I do. I want my readers to know that I do take into consideration what they are saying, both the good and the bad. That being said, there's one particular person-and you know who you are-that has absolutely nothing better than to tear down stories he or she doesn't agree with. You changed your penname, but your manner of speech, character specific bashing, and use of a guest review was recognized, as you did it once before on Coming of Age and someone else pointed out your M.O. as you did it to them. I will NOT have your condescension mixed in with CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. That's all there is to it. This is a safe place for readers and writers alike. **

**For any negative reviews that I have and are still up, I appreciate your civil nature in which you address your issues. I do take them into account and try to shift my stories in where they make sense while still holding onto my creative voice, if a shift is possible.**

**That being said, I appreciate every single one of my readers. I love you all, and hope you enjoy and continue to read my stories.**

**Until Next Time**


	3. As We Venture Forward

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

* * *

Chapter Three: As We Venture Forward

Brick closed his eyes and let his body settle onto the firm pillowtop mattress. He sighed and turned to look at Blossom who had a contemplative look on her face. "What do you think?"

"It's a little hard." Blossom said as she shifted uncomfortably.

Brick got up from the bed and moved around to help Blossom, but she used her flight powers to lift herself up. She did let Brick take her hand and lead her to the next bed. The next one was too soft, and Blossom definitely had to use her flight powers so as not to sink any further into the bed. It also did not to support her back or baby belly. The next bed that they tried Blossom fell in love with it. It wasn't too hard or too soft, and when she laid on her side felt her belly get cradled.

"I like this one." She sighed closing her eyes.

Brick smiled and moved to lie beside her. He had to admit the bed felt great. When he relaxed and put his arms behind his head, he sighed contently. "Oh, fuck right. This is our bed."

"Yeah." Blossom said, not having opened her eyes to look at him. "I'm really comfortable right now."

"I can see that." Brick said with a laugh in his voice. Stretching, he rolled over so that he could wrap his arm around Blossom and their son. Feeling her belly press into his stomach made him feel so content. He was going to be a daddy. He was having a son with the girl he'd come to love after going through hell. Literal hell. Laying beside each other as they were, Brick could easily see them after the baby was born taking afternoon naps together. Their son with his miniature cap and red onesie lying between him and Blossom.

Without thinking, Brick pulled Blossom closer and kissed her slowly but deeply. His tongue pushed past her lips and brushed against her own in kiss full of promise. Promise that he couldn't fulfill until a later time. He was brought out of his amorous mood by a very loud throat clearing. Breaking about reluctantly, Brick watched the very deep blush fill Blossom's face as she turned and moved to get up from the mattress they were trying out.

"Christening happens after your mattress has been paid for and delivered to your home." The salesman said awkwardly.

Blossom left an icy mist in her wake as she got up and pointed vaguely in another direction. Brick chuckled knowing that she was just embarrassed and not upset. "Sorry."

The salesman gave an amused smile. He's helped aplenty young couples get their new homes together and was more or less used to seeing them recognize that they found pieces that would make their home. "That's all right. Umm, what size would you like for mattress?"

"King, and when can we get it delivered?" Brick asked.

"It can be done within the next five business days. Is there anything else you'd like to look at?" he gestured to the other furniture in the store.

Brick looked around, thinking about what else he might need immediately for their new home. Aside from the bedroom, he thought about the kitchen slash dining room area. "I guess dining room and living room sets are something we can consider today."

"All right, let's head over that way." The salesmen then looked around for Blossom. "Where's your… girlfriend?"

Brick heard the question within the question. "Blossom's my girlfriend, and I actually don't know." He looked around himself, unsure of where she could've gone. Ever since defeating H.I.M the tingly feelings that all used to have when near one another went away. Aside from Buttercup, it didn't really bother them to not have the connection. If anything, it made them appreciate the love they had for each other more.

Standing up from the bed he was sitting on, he went in the direction he believed Blossom to have gone in. As he walked through the many mattress and bed stuff, he noticed them getting smaller and more…cutesy. Then he noticed that he was heading into the baby section of the store. Sure enough, he was easily able to spot Blossom amongst the cribs. Her bright golden red hair was like a beacon amongst the overly bright lights that shone on the simple and pastel colored cribs. She was standing beside one particular crib that was a pale grey with red decals in the shape of playing blocks, playing balls, and trucks—the typical things that boys would like.

"I like this one." Blossom murmured, not realized that Brick was standing not too far behind her. With one hand on the railing of the crib and the other stroking her belly, she fell under a wave of emotion that brought tears to her eyes. As she was wiping them, Brick came up behind her and placed his hand on her back. "Brick, hey."

"You all right?" he asked noticing the tears that were streaming down her face.

Blossom sniffled loudly before turning to look back at the crib. "Yeah. Yeah. Hormones, and this crib."

Brick looked at the crib and noticed how nice it was. "Do you want it?"

Watery pink eyes flashed up to her boyfriend's face. He was looking earnestly at her, waiting to see what she would say. However, she was taken off guard and unable to form an intelligent response. "What?"

"The crib? Do you want it for the baby?" he asked.

Blossom looked to the crib and then back at Brick before practically throwing herself into his arms. "Yes, yes, yes. Can we get it now and you build as soon as we get to the apartment?" she asked as she held tight to Brick and tears streamed down her face.

Brick smiled as he wrapped an arm around Blossom's back. "Yeah. I'll make it just like it is here."

"Oh my god." Blossom murmured into his shoulder. "We're really making a home. Starting a family, going to college. Is it too much to say that things are perfect? Like this very moment. This is perfect."

Brick thought about what she said, and figured she was right. This moment with his girlfriend eager to embrace their future was a perfect moment. "Yeah, it is." He held onto her for a moment longer and then pulled back to look at her splotchy, beautiful face. "Let's go look at kitchen stuff before going home."

"Okay."

After their moment, Brick led Blossom out of the nursey section with a lingering look at the baby furniture. In the dining room area, they two played more than they looked for a table that would fit in their new home. From the long "mafia boss" tables as Brick called them to the small breakfast nook tables the two would sit and role play of the situation their surrounding could have them in. They were sitting another one of the mafia tables with Brick sitting at the head and doing his best Marlon Brando impression.

"Blossom, mother of my child. Come here." He somehow managed to get out before falling into a fit of laughter. When she walked toward him with a large smile and laughs. "Ah, so beautiful. You're glowing."

"You mean sweating." Blossom choked.

At that, Brick couldn't hold in the rest of his laughter. "You know your ice powers keep you from sweating."

"Not since he got here." Blossom said as she rubbed her belly. "Ever since I got pregnant, I've been running about your temperature as of late."

Brick pushed away from the table and opened his arms for Blossom to sit on his lap. It wasn't as easy to get comfortable as she thought with her belly in the way. Once she was as comfortable in the awkward position, Brick wrapped his arms around her. "You've gotten hotter in more ways than one since becoming pregnant."

"Brick." Blossom started. "I've gained at least twenty pounds. I can only just see my toes over my belly. I think I'm starting to waddle when I walk. My hormones are out of control. Need I go on?"

Her boyfriend shrugged his shoulders. "I'll admit your tits and ass have gotten a bit bigger, but I really don't see a problem with that."

The look Blossom gave Brick was one of girlish indignation. "I've gone up three cup sizes, and I can't fit into any of my pants."

"There's nothing wrong with that." Brick started with a smirk. "It just means both your boys will be very well taken care of, as far as your breasts are concerned. As for your ass well…" he grabbed her butt and gave it a powerful squeeze.

"Brick!" Blossom yelped as she shot up off his lap.

"What? Shouldn't you be glad that I still find you hot at six months pregnant?" Brick asked.

Blossom pursed her lips as she thought about that sentiment. She then exhaled softly, before looking at Brick. His hat was turned backwards in his typical fashion and his hair were just now coming back his shoulders again. The black and white plaid button up over the red t-shirt only made his red features flare brighter and ignite Blossom's urge to run her fingers through the tendrils. "Can we go home? I'm hungry and have a craving for spicy pickles and…and…" her face flushed a deep red as she looked anywhere but at Brick.

No words needed to be said as Brick could practically see the heat coming off her from both embarrassment and need. He stood up from his place at the dining table and took the few steps toward Blossom so he was standing over her. He then lifted her chin up with a finger and met her darkening pinks orbs. He smirked when the blush made her face almost as red as Brick's cap.

* * *

Boomer and Bubbles were lounging on the couch at the Utonium home watching a movie when the front door opened. Blossom and Brick came in carrying a bag of Chinese takeout and a grocery bag with a jar of pickles. The two barely casted a glance at their youngest siblings as they quickly made their way up the stairs to Blossom's room. The door closed with a click only heard by those with super hearing.

Bubbles returned to her former position of resting her head in Boomer's lap. "Looks like they had fun."

"Yeah. That reminds me, do you need anything for your dorm?" he asked. as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"The room itself is fully furnished. All I really need are my clothes, my bed sheets, and bathroom supplies." Bubbles said with her cheek moving enticingly against Boomer's thigh.

"How big is your dorm. Will it be like the one in the movies with absolutely no privacy at all? Communal bathrooms that the whole floor have to use?"

Bubbles chuckled at his questions. "I think the only communal bathroom I'll have it between me and my roommates. Townsville University has the equivalent of five-star rooms for college students."

"Good. I'd hate to have to kick some guy's ass for catching a glimpse of my girlfriend naked." Boomer said in a tone that gave no indication that he was joking.

Turning her head in his lap, see noticed the serious look on his face. "Don't tell me you're jealous already."

"Of course. I've got the cutest girlfriend in town and everyone knows it." He said as he ran his hand down her side. "Now I have to compete with frat boys?"

Bubbles giggles as she moved to sit up beside Boomer. She then took his face in her hands and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "If anyone should be worried it's me. _I've _got the cutest boyfriend in town. Who knows what kind of mischief you'll get into while I'm in class?"

Boomer huffed out a laugh as he wrapped his arms around Bubbles and pulled her across his lap. "Are you jealous?"

Gripping the front of his shirt, Bubbles yanked him forward and placed a deep kiss on his lips. She forced her tongue through his lips and molded it against his own. When she pulled back, she blushed at the smirk on his face and the darkening of his eyes just barely seen from the light coming from the television. He shifted her so that she was straddling him and felt his growing erection. When she gasped softly, he locked his fingers together behind her back right over her butt.

"You know, I've never seen you jealous." He mused. "It's cute, and a little bit hot."

"Just because I'm the sugar, doesn't mean I don't have a little spice." Bubbles whispered as she leaned forward and kissed Boomer again.

Groaning appreciatively, Boomer's hands moved lower toward Bubbles' butt and pulled her against him. His erection was restrained by his jeans, but still felt against her center through her denim shorts. "Is it possible for me to get a little sugar before I head home tonight?"

His answer came in the form of a knowing smirk and his girlfriend stepping backward to raise herself from his lap. She then reached for his hand and pulled him up from the couch. Without another word, the two of them made their way up to Bubbles' room. Her baby blue room was for the most part packed up for her move into her dorm at the beginning of August. The only things left unpacked were her clothes and the bedsheets. Boomer stood looking around her room while she locked the door and then wrapped her arms around him. Every time he came in here, he thought of the first time they had sex. They were each other's first. Her bed was where they first consummated their relationship.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked with her mouth partly pressed into his back.

Boomer placed his hand over Bubbles' where it rested above his belt buckle. He then shook his head as he awkwardly turned in her arms. "I'm thinking of how the next time we have sex, it'll probably be in a dorm."

Bubbles' giggles were silenced with a kiss as Boomer floated him backwards to land on her bed. Settling into the exact position they were in on the couch previously, they roused each other with soft grinding and deep kissing. Their moans were swallowed by their interlocked lips as they pushed each other closer to the peak of arousal. When they two could no longer bear having clothes separate them, they quickly stripped each other and moved under the covers of her bed. For a moment, the two of them just kissed and touched each other.

Over the past few months, the two of them learned what touches garnered the best responses out of each other. At the moment, Boomer's cock was pleasantly being stroked by Bubbles. She found out that he liked slow hard strokes and focused more on the shaft, not bothering to touch the head until he was closer to the edge of orgasm. At the same time, Bubbles' core was being pleasured on the inside with his fingers plunging in and out in a motion mimicking what he'd soon be doing with his cock. When Bubbles broke from their kiss to moan after a stroke struck her g-spot, Boomer knew that it was time to complete the act. He leaned over the edge of her bed to reach for his wallet in his pants.

When it came to having protection, Boomer always had a condom on hand. Even when Mojo decided to not make any more considering he knew who they were being used with—one of many ways he tried to drive a wedge between them—he and his brothers found that lambskin condoms were just as effective. That being said, Boomer was more than a little shocked to see that he _didn't_ have a condom in his wallet.

"Fuck!"

"What is it?"

Boomer threw his pants down none too gently and ran a hand through his hair. "I…I don't have a condom." He grumbled. "I bet you anything Butch took it. Fucking asshole." He thought about his less of an asshole brother being in the next room, but he couldn't—or rather wouldn't—ask him for a condom. The ridicule he'd get for that on top of the _vanilla_ comments…just thinking about it was killing his boner.

As Boomer began to wallow in self-pity, Bubbles bit her lip as she thought long and hard about what they could do. She hadn't told him, but she'd been taking her pill since they made it official that they were dating. Sitting up, she started to reach out to him, when his phone suddenly started ringing.

Groaning in frustration, Boomer rummaged in his pockets until he found his phone and rolled his eyes when he saw that it was Mojo. Not answering wasn't an option with his foul mood nowadays. Pressing the button, he braced himself for whatever tirade Mojo would be on now. "Hello?"

"When are you coming home? It's late." Mojo griped through the speakers in a strangely subdued tone.

Boomer glanced at his naked girlfriend with longing, but with there being no condom the fun was most definitely cut short. "I should be home within the next hour or so."

Mojo grumbled unintelligibly on the other side of the call. "I hope you don't think this behavior will be tolerable once summer is over."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Boomer sighed. "I'll see you when I get back home."

Mojo grunted his acknowledgement and hung on the phone for a moment longer before hanging up. Boomer placed his phone on Bubbles' nightstand before turning back to her.

"So, what do you want to do?" he wondered aloud.

Bubbles drew her knees up to her chest and took a deep breath to try to settle her nerves. "We could just continue what we were doing before, unless you…" her face burst into flames and she hid it within her hands.

"Unless I what?" Boomer asked, wondering what could be going on in Bubbles' mind.

With her hair falling over her face, it very nearly covered her eyes, but her blush was still evident. Even her ears were tinted red with her embarrassment. "Unless…" she mumbled the rest of her answer and turned her face away.

It was only by the power of his super hearing that he was able to hear what she said. Also, he was glad that he was barely able to hear, because that meant Brick and Blossom definitely didn't hear. He was sure if they did, they'd come barreling into the room and bite both their heads off. Even still, her words were enough to arouse him. He wouldn't be the typical boy if the thought of having bareback sex didn't intrigue him. If how she felt around his fingers were any indication of how good it would feel…he turned away from her and took a cleansing breath—or at least try to.

"I don't think we—."

"I'm on the pill, so if you wanted…" Bubbles trailed off when she heard the loud ripping of fabric. When she glanced down, she noticed that his hand had torn through the mattress and his back was ramrod straight.

Unseen by her, Boomer's other hand had gone to his cock and was holding it firmly. "Umm…" his mind was going a thousand miles a minute and couldn't find it within himself to calm down. "Or…we could try something…different."

"What did you have in mind?"

_Ever go down on her or get head? _

Turning toward her, Boomer placed a kiss on her lips and coaxed her into lying on her back. His fingers found themselves between her legs much like before and easily inserted themselves into her core. While doing so, he continued to kiss her slowly drawing them down to her neck.

"Boomer, what—ahh!" Her question was cut off when Boomer's kisses continued lower and wrapped themselves around her nipple. Close as he was to her skin, he enjoyed the faint pink flush that spread across the usually milky surface. He couldn't help the smug smile that went across his face and he rolled his tongue over the rosy peak. When he moved to the other breast, Bubbles couldn't resist bringing her hands up and tangling her fingers in his hair. "Boomer." She moaned out.

The sound spurred Boomer on as he shifted onto the bed so that he was bent over her with her legs on either side of him. When he was finished with her breasts, he began to trail them down her stomach tickling her along the way. Sometime between Boomer's lips leaving her breasts and going down her torso her eyes had closed. It wasn't until she felt the warmth of his breath on her wet curls a few shades darker than her head, did her eyes pop open to a very surprising sight. Boomer was kneeling between her legs with his mouth inches away from her.

If it were not for his being stronger than Bubbles, she would've scrambled away from him—not for lack of trying, considering she used her own superhuman strength to try to pull away from him. Also, her body turned red all over from her evident embarrassment. "Boomer, NO!"

What happened next was a complete blur of motion as Bubbles used his strength against him and rolled so they tumbled off her bed. The loud thud was barely muffled by the carpeted floor, and shook the house. The two them wrestled on the floor, trying to pin the other down. In the end, Boomer pinned Bubbles down with his body, more than a little aware that they were both still naked. His dick was extremely hard, bordering on the point of pain. It didn't escape his notice from his place between Bubbles' legs that she was just as turned on as he was. Their breathing was heavy and hot against the other's face, just adding to the tension between them.

Before either one could say anything, there was a very quick succession of knocks on her door. "Everything okay in there?" Brick's voice came through from the other side of the door.

Slumping on top of Bubbles with his full weight, Boomer groaned into her shoulder. "GO! AWAY!" his brother was the last person he wasn't to speak to right now.

"You may want to get dressed and head home. Whatever the hell you two just did, left a huge crack in the ceiling below Bubbles' room." Brick informed him.

"Shit!" Boomer said as he disentangled himself from Bubbles and began gathering his clothes.

Bubbles slowly sat up from where she was sitting and began gathering her things for a shower. A cold shower. She turned to Boomer as he was pulling on his shoes and watched as he dropped his face into hands. "Boomer? Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." He promised, knowing that he'd be spending time in the shower dealing with his frustration and kicking Butch's ass for stealing his condom. That is if he hadn't left for Hawaii already. The bastard didn't exactly say when he'd be leaving, but he hadn't seen him all day. Standing up, he gathered his phone and wallet before leaving the room, but not without a kiss to his girlfriend's forehead. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Bubbles said with a kiss to his chin. "I love you."

"Love you too."

Upon exiting Bubbles' room, Boomer saw Brick leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest and a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up." He snapped as he passed his brother.

Brick simply shrugged. "I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to, you smug son of a bitch." Boomer said as he knocked into his brother's shoulder on his way down the hall. Brick followed close behind him, if only for the sake that he didn't snap at Blossom who was downstairs inspecting the damage.

Blossom was standing in the dining room looking up at the ceiling where the crack ran about three feet. The broken piece of sheet rock had smashed the glass bowl holding fruit, leaving a decent sized mess to be cleaned. When she heard the stomping coming down the stairs and saw Boomer, she decided not to say anything. From what she and Brick could hear through the wall, their sexual encounter had gone totally awry. In her opinion that wasn't something to laugh about.

Brick was right behind his brother as he followed his out of the house. "Boomer, wait up."

Stopping outside his car, Boomer turned to look at his brother. "What?"

"Look, I know Butch and I teased you about being vanilla—hold on." He said when he saw the red gleam of his brother's laser vision about to activate. "Just don't take it too personally. We each have our own thing that works for us."

Boomer's eyes lost a bit of their heat, but he was still feeling pissed and undignified. "You guys pick fun at me about everything."

"We're your brothers. It's our job to pick fun at each other." Brick chuckled. "We really don't mean anything by it."

"Right." He snorted as he unlocked his car and got in. "If you see Butch before I do, kick him in the balls, would you? I'm pretty sure that jackass stole the condom I had in my wallet?"

Brick leaned over and stuck his head into the open window of Boomer's car. "Are you sure that you didn't use it already?"

Brick barely got out of the way fast enough before the laser vision could catch him in the abdomen. The same couldn't be said for his shirt. His _favorite_ shirt. Before he could berate his brother, he literally burned rubber and sped down the road. Looking down at his shirt, he sighed and turned to go back in the Utonium house. Blossom was standing in the doorway with her hand over her belly, looking mournfully at his shirt.

"I liked that shirt."

"Yeah, me too." Brick grumbled. "Though I don't feel nearly as bad for my shirt as I do for Butch. He'd better hope I see him before Boomer does, or else his balls are going to get totally smashed."

Blossom laughed as she ran a hand through her hair. "I wish I could feel sorry for him."

"Yeah, me too. Though I should give him a call to warn him. When Boomer's pissed, he doesn't control his strength very well. He might very well make it so Butch never has kids."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Blossom laughed as watched Brick pull his phone out to call his brother.

"Maybe, but then none of us would get our kicks as Butch tries to parent his eventual daughter." Brick said, while hitting speed dial for his brother.

"What?"

Brick shook his head as he waited for the call to pick up. "Inside joke between me and your dad."

"Oh, so you two are on good enough terms to share jokes?" Blossom asked as she and Brick made their way to the kitchen to store their remaining take out.

Brick gave a small smile until he heard Butch's voicemail pick up. _"Sorry I'm not here. Leave a message and depending on if I think it's important, will call you back." _

"Hey Butch. You better get yourself a cup to protect your jewels. Boomer's rightfully pissed at you for stealing his condom. Also, lay off him about being vanilla." Brick said as he hung up. "I've done my brotherly duties."

Blossom sat with her chin propped in her hands as she watched Brick. Whether he knew it or not he was going to be a great daddy.

* * *

"We're really going me to Hawaii?" Buttercup asked as she and Butch flew side by side with large duffle bags hoisted over shoulders.

Butch turned so that he was flying on his side, giving the impression that he was lounging in the air. "Yep."

"Why?"

"Two reasons. One because you mentioned going around the world and I thought that I should be the one to accompany you. Besides, I have more than enough money to pay for it. Second, my brother could use a break from you."

"I said I'd cut him some slack." Buttercup retorted. "Do I really need to be taken out of the continental United States for that?"

Butch shrugged. "No, not really. However, it does make it easier for him to breathe."

"Are you saying I'm being overbearing?"

"You and I aren't ones to be subtle, Cupcake." Butch said as he showed off by flying backwards in front of her. "That and it's clear you've never like him."

"He never gave me a reason to." Buttercup answered. "It's a miracle I like you."

Butch threw his head back and laughed a deep belly laugh at that. "Don't try to be cute. We both know that you love me. Tingles or no tingles."

The very mention of that lost connection made Buttercup frown as she looked away from Butch. While Butch seemed to do well without, Buttercup sometimes felt like she was making an intense effort to be Butch. It was almost as if she was trying to disprove that they needed the tingles in the first place to be together. Normally she was able to hide this from Butch, but when he was in her face like he was now, he could see everything.

"Buttercup?" Butch shifted so he could better see her face in the waning sunlight. "Everything all right?"

Mentally snapping herself out of her internal funk, she shook her head and plastered a smile onto her face. "Yeah, it's nothing. Hey, what do you say to a race?"

She didn't give him a chance to answer before she took off in a flash of lime green light. Butch turned to look after her, knowing this this little display was her way of not confronting her feelings. His way of not dealing with his feelings was to just cover them up with anger. Hers was to run. Not letting willing to let her get away from him, he took off after her. It wasn't so much as a race as it was a game of cat and mouse and Butch decided to try to catch her. When he first tried to grab her, she easily evaded thinking that he was only trying to deter her from getting to their destination first, but when he kept coming for her, she realized that he had started a new game entirely.

Soon the ever-growing night sky became streaked with green as the two super humans played their game. Butch would always come close to catching Buttercup, but she'd easily evade him. When Butch finally got his hands on her, it was mostly due to Buttercup allowing him. Once she was in his arms, she wrapped her own around his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. The physical feeling that was normally there with the tingles wasn't, but it didn't make the kiss any less meaningful. If anything, it just proved that Butch really loved her.

When they broke the kiss, Buttercup looked around them unsure of where exactly they were. She couldn't say she'd been paying attention exactly to where she was flying. "Butch, do you know where we are?"

Looking around himself, Butch in fact _didn't _know where they were. "No where near Hawaii, I'll tell you that much. Do you want to land and grab a bite to eat?"

The decision was made for her when her stomach growled so loud that their super hearing was simply over kill to have. Sharing a laugh between the two of them, Butch took her hand and together they descended toward whatever unsuspecting city they happened to be flying over. Going toward where they saw the most lights, the two of them landed outside the city and walked the rest of the way. As they were walked on the side of the road, a few people honked their horns at them. Some were in jest, others were in indignation for them drifting a little too close to the road. Those cars were gifted with a raised middle finger from Butch when it happened. When they finally reached the city, their eyes went wide with a wonder. It was a bustling metropolis of a city with shining lights made from various LED and neon. Music spilled from the many buildings along with the smells of food.

Butch sniffed appreciatively at the delicious smells of steak and baked potato coming from one direction. In another direction was something cheesy and full of spices and herbs. "Everything smells good. What do you feel like having?"

Buttercup was too caught up in the bright lights that were surrounding them. She'd been to City's Ville a few times, but it had nothing on the bright lights of this place. "Where do you think we are?"

Before Butch could make a guess, the answer came in the form of a tour bus that bled a slew of men dressed as Elvis Presley. The impression ran from almost perfect to absolutely terrible. Butch wasn't sure whether to be annoyed or impressed. He decided on annoyed when three different Elvis impersonators stopped and began flirting with Buttercup. Their use of lyrics from his various songs made Buttercup laugh as she rebuffed them gently. However, it was when one of them came up behind Buttercup and pressed himself against her back, that Butch was forced into action.

Just as the guy would've pressed his groin against her ass, Butch lifted him up by the collar of his bedazzled jacket with one hand. Looking over her shoulder, Buttercup watched as the guy looked over his sunglasses at the terrifying figure that was Butch Jojo, the most violent of the rowdy Ruff Boys. His green eyes that usually held a playful gleam were shining with the predatory glare of the canine element of his makeup. "Stick to your peanut butter and banana sandwiches instead of _my _Cupcake. You get me?"

The Elvis impersonator nodded his head before he was dropped unceremoniously to the ground. The glowing emerald glare that fell on the rest of the Elvises sent a shiver of cold fear down their backs. They then gathered their fellow Presley and scrambled into the hotel that they were standing outside of.

"Wow, that was different." Buttercup said before turned to a still scowling Butch. "Las Vegas, huh?"

"Yeah, we're in Vegas." Butch sighed. "Come on, let's get a bite to eat. We've been flying all day."

He then took Buttercup's hand as they walked the sidewalk scoping for a place to eat. Butch came to a stop in front of a place that claimed to have the best steak in the city. They were about to go in when a hand came out and stopped their entry.

"I'm going to need some form of ID, pal." The security guard said and then pointed at the sign declaring that only those at least twenty-one years of age were allowed in.

Buttercup sighed and was about to walk in the other direction when Butch pulled out his wallet and revealed two ID. Her eyes widened as she watched the security guard scrutinize the two counterfeit cards. When the large man handed the cards back to Butch and stepped aside to let them pass, Buttercup had to fight to keep her jaw from falling open. She was vaguely aware of Butch pulling her through the door and into the restaurant. They were soon seated and having their drink orders taken. She was surprised further when Butch ordered a beer for himself to drink, while she mumbled out about wanting an iced tea.

It was when the drinks came, and she saw Butch take a deep drink that she shook herself out of her shock. "How is it that you have…you know what don't answer that. I forgot. You're the son of a criminal." She laughed as she took her straw and prepped it to shoot the paper end at Butch.

"Former criminal." Butch said. "And why not? We're going to travel the world. Starting in Hawaii after tonight."

"And we need fake ID cards for Hawaii?" she asked.

"Yes, among other stuff we might want to do."

"And what stuff might we want to do?"

Butch simply tapped the tip of his nose before he took another sip of his beer.

Buttercup looked at him with a raised brow. "Since when do you drink beer?"

"My brothers and I used to sneak out after Mojo went to sleep and we'd go to City's Ville. Usually we'd hang at The Joint with Joey, but sometimes to try to be cool, we'd drink a beer or two with some of the other teenagers." Butch shrugged.

Buttercup hummed as she nodded her head. "Try to be cool? Aside from the little card trick you just pulled you have never been cool."

"I have always been cool, you stupid wimpy lame-o girl." He then leaned over the table to kiss her.

Buttercup snorted once Butch pulled away from the kiss. "You had a bowl cut with a cowlick. You had a spiky hairdo that used a very cheap and smelly hair gel. You only just stopped using it because I told you I wouldn't have sex with you because of it." She ticked off on her fingers. "Oh, I also made you bite your tongue and you totally felt emasculated by that. So, tell me again how you're cool?"

"I'm cool because I have the coolest girl as my girlfriend." He said as the waiter came by the table to take their order.

"You are so cheesy." Buttercup laughed with a blush covering her cheeks as she placed her order.

Once Butch placed his order the two of them sat in companionable silence for a little while. They listened to the bustle of the restaurant and the conversations of the nearby patrons. "What do you want to do first when we get to Hawaii?"

"Learn how to surf." She answered immediately.

"How tourist can you get?" Butch teased.

"Okay wise ass, what would you like to do?" Buttercup asked, leaning over the table toward him in anticipation.

Butch thought for a second and then smiled big. "Start a tattoo sleeve."

"What?"

"Yeah, I wanna start a tattoo road map of the places we're going to go. That being said, after we eat, we should go find a tattoo parlor." Butch said growing more excited as he spoke. "It's going to be awesome."

Reluctantly, Buttercup had to admit that a tattoo would be cool. However, she was unsure if a tattoo would even take to their skin, being superhuman and all. "What would you even get?"

"When we get to Hawaii, a volcano. While I'm here…I think _snips, snails, and dog tails_." He said with a nod.

Their food had just been placed in front of them when Buttercup started laughing. "Okay, I'll admit to a volcano tattoo being cool, but do you really want your first one to be _snips, snails, and _puppy_ dog tails?_"

"Just dog tails, Cupcake. I'm not going to go my life with _puppy_ tattooed forever in ink on me." He then picked up his utensils to begin tearing into the thick steak he'd gotten for himself.

Buttercup picked up her fork to dive into her spicy white cream chicken pasta when she had a thought. "Maybe I should get a tattoo too. I've already gotten my belly pierced."

"Yeah," Butch said around a moan with a mouth full of steak. Buttercup was unsure of his soft exclaim was due to the food being good or his carnal memories of said belly ring. "What are you going to get?"

"I don't know. Maybe, I should get _sugar, spice, and everything nice._" She teased. "Make it a matching set." She then laughed aloud to herself and shook her head.

On his third, maybe fourth bite, of steak he looked up and rose a brow. "What is it?"

"I think both our dads would blow a gasket if we got matching tattoos." She explained around bites of her pasta. "Professor only barely tolerated me getting a belly ring."

"I'll bet." Butch laughed. "By the way, how old were you when you got it?"

Eating more pasta as she thought about when, she made sure she swallowed before answering. "I was fifteen and hanging out with a friend who said he could get someone to do it for only fifty bucks."

The way she said friend, had Butch looking at him with a scrutinizing stare. She was pointedly looking away from him and focusing a bit too hard on her meal. It didn't take much to figure that the _friend_ she mentioned was a guy. It took even less to figure that the guy was Mitch Mitchelson. "Did you get your tetanus shot or maybe penicillin after that?"

A sharp pain suddenly radiated from his shin from the impact of the kick that Buttercup shot his way. "Despite what you think, the guy had valid credentials and his establishment was very professional and clean."

"If you say so." he grumbled while rubbing his shin. He was an idiot for forgetting for a second that she was almost as strong as he was.

Ignoring his disgruntled tone, Buttercup continued her meal with Butch soon following after. Once they were ready for the check, Butch pulled out his phone and checked his messages. He laughed when he heard the one from Brick about Boomer and the stolen condom. Hopefully by the time they got back to Townsville his baby brother would be over it. After checking his messages, he looked up the closest tattoo parlor with the best reviews.

"Ready to go get our first tats?" Butch asked once his card was returned to him. His excitement was contagious as Buttercup stood up and let him lead the way to their next adventure.

* * *

The shop that Butch choose for them was called Blood and Ink. The interior had that pirate feel to it with its wooden banisters and once cream walls done over with a multitude of art styles. The place smelled of ink and leather and was filled with the sound of miniature machines buzzing and classic rock over their speakers. All in all, it was a nice establishment. The artist that Butch and Buttercup were paired with to do their work was a man nicknamed The Captain. He was the owner of the place and looked to farthest from what the young adults expected of a tattoo artist. An older man with his salt and pepper hair neatly combed back, and he wore nice jeans with a button downed shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Proof of his commitment to the permanent art style was a mural of work that started from his wrist and disappeared under the sleeve of his shirt.

At the moment, he was finishing up Buttercup's tattoo. The script of the words was tatted in an elegant cursive with _spice_ being inked in her signature lime green, which Butch found to be stunning against her skin. His own tattoo covered by the bandage was the perfect compliment with its typewriter script of his phrase—_snails_ being done graffiti style with an illusion spray paint splash behind it. Both of them had gotten their tattoos placed on the left inner forearm.

The Captain gave one last stroke to the beautiful green script and wiped away the access ink. Buttercup looked down at the fresh ink and smiled widely, liking it more than ever thought she could. "Wow. That's really amazing."

"Thank you, and it's always a pleasure to service a pretty girl." The Captain said with a playful wink. He then went about putting a special healing ointment on the tattoo and covered it with a protective bandage, just like he did Butch. "Are you two going to spend long in Vegas?"

Butch shook his head. "Nah, this was just a stop on our way to Hawaii." He helped Buttercup from her place and together they followed The Captain to the front desk. "We're seeing the world."

"Good for you." He smiled. "Best to do it while you're young before settling down."

"Have you been to Hawaii?" Buttercup asked from beside Butch.

The Captain chuckled good naturedly as he rang the two green superhumans up for service. "I've been all over the world. Tried all sorts of food. Seen all sorts of people. Experienced life to its fullest. You'll be better for it. Trust me."

"It's what I'm hoping for." Buttercup sighed as she was rejuvenated with astounding excitement.

The smile that crossed The Captain's face was fatherly as he watched the young girl practically hum from her impatience to see the world. "Together it's five hundred."

Butch whipped out his debit card and not five minutes later the two of them were on outside with their duffel bags pulled across their chests.

"To Hawaii?"

Butch was about to say yes, when he saw the lights advertising the Caesar's Palace casino. The smile that crossed his face was one of pure Rowdy Ruff boy mischief, and he couldn't help but want to answer the call bred deep in his Chemical X infused DNA.

* * *

**Hi my lovelies. I know I said Butch and Buttercup were going to Hawaii, and they are. Just not without causing a little bit of trouble first. It's called Sin City for a reason. I hope you guys are prepared for what happens next.**

**Until Next Time**


	4. The Way Things Happen

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

* * *

Chapter Four: The Way Things Happen

The first thing Buttercup became conscious of the next morning was the raging headache she had. She didn't think it were possible to have a hangover being superhuman, but she was proven wrong. As she sat up, she quickly fell back down onto the bed her hands trying to hold her splitting head together. With her arms raised, the bedsheet fell, and she noticed for the first time that she was naked. Looking to the side of her, she searched for Butch and was surprised and a little worried that he wasn't beside her. What heightened her worry was that she was in an unfamiliar place. All she could tell was that she was in a fancy hotel room, that was much too bright.

She pulled the blanket up over her nudity and slowly got out of bed to look for her clothes. She didn't find them, but she did find a white silk dress and a black linen outfit. A wedding, she remembered being invited to a wedding with Butch for some couple who needed witnesses. After that she tried to think of what happened. When the memories from the night before came rushing in, she felt the blood drain from her face.

"Oh, fuck me." She moaned miserably as the door to the room suddenly burst open with Butch storming in. His face was a dark cloud that spelled murder and his body was tensed for a fight.

"Butch? What—?"

Upon hearing her voice, Butch turned to her with their duffle bags thrown over his shoulders. "Good you're up. Here." He dropped her duffle at her feet. "Wash up and get dressed quickly. I want to get out of this fucking city before I flatten it."

The hard edge to Butch's tone made Buttercup pause in reaching for her duffle bag. "Butch, about what happened last night. Did we really—."

Butch's fist found the hard granite of the in-suite kitchen, completely demolishing it in one stroke. Buttercup shouldn't have jumped at the sudden violence, but the angry vibes that were vibrating off him were worrying. "Just get dressed, so we can go."

Buttercup didn't say anything as she grabbed her own duffle bag and headed to the bathroom. Dropping the bedsheet, she looked herself over in the mirror. All she saw was more evidence of a choice made under the influence of ecstasy and who knows what else. Her neck had a number of hickeys that were Butch's signature. Also, there was her tattoo bandage. The only thing that wasn't familiar was the new piece of jewelry she was wearing. Her eyes widened and she turned to the door ready to call for Butch when she felt the room shake and heard Butch's voice thunder through the walls.

"WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?" Butch started.

Buttercup quickly threw on some clothes and stumbled out of the bathroom to see Butch standing across from a couple that was a little older than them. The guy had a cocky smirk on his face which was framed by dark curly hair with charming hazel eyes. The girl beside him had blond hair—from a bottle if her showing roots were anything to go by—pulled over one of her shoulders and what were supposed to be bedroom eyes. She was hanging onto the guy's arm wearing a small dress and stiletto heels. The guy was dressed in a shiny button down with nice trousers and leather shoes. Despite how well dressed they pretended to be, Buttercup could easily tell that they were slimy, especially the guy. The girl just looked like she'd be along for anything as long as it was _fun_.

"We got the room together to celebrate last night's nuptials." The guy said.

"Thanks, by the way. We couldn't have gotten married if you guys weren't there to witness." The girl said before looking up at her husband lustfully. "It made our wedding night all the sweeter."

"I'll say." The guy said as he reached down and grabbed her butt. "It was one hell of a night."

Butch's face burned red as he remembered all the things that he and Buttercup did the night before with the couple. Him touching someone that wasn't Buttercup. Buttercup being touched by someone that wasn't him. Their fragile relationship could be torn apart because of it. He thought he understood Brick and Blossom's before, but he now had a deeper understanding. The only difference between them and him and Buttercup was that he remembered. He remembered everything that happened and knew he was a willing participant under the influence of suggestive words and a few narcotics, he believed he and counterpart to be immune too. His blood boiled with righteous fury that made his fingers twitch. "IF I WERE THE SAME GUY I WAS A FEW YEARS AGO, I'D TOTALLY CRUSH YOUR SKULLS INTO DUST!"

"Oh scary. Come on, man. You've got to admit that you never had fun like that." The guy shrugged before noticing Buttercup and smiled wider. "How are you feeling this morning, Cupcake?"

Before anyone could blink, Butch had the guy by the throat and was easily lifting him off the ground. The girl that was beside him had stumbled and she let out a shriek when she noticed her partner's sudden predicament. Buttercup quickly came up to Butch's side and used her own strength to keep Butch from fully closing his hand around the idiot's neck. "Butch, set him down. it's not worth it."

The growl that escaped Butch was inhuman. He lowered the man to his feet. The man found that he couldn't stand and fell to his knees, remaining upright only by the grip on his throat still. The blazing green eyes that fell onto him bored into his soul and made him rethink for a second who he was dealing with. "You cross me again, I'll put you in a hospital. You call her _Cupcake_, I'll kill you."

The guy wasn't given a chance to answer before Butch violently shoved him away. His girl helped him up and the two scurried away out of the room. Butch took a deep breath and ran a hand over his face. "Are you ready to go?"

"Butch?"

"What?" he snapped at her, without turning to look at her.

Not liking his pissy mood, she grabbed his shoulder forcing him to face her. "Hey! Don't act like an ass to me just because you're upset. I'm not exactly happy about this either."

Butch had a retort on the tip of his tongue but changed his mind at the _I dare you_ look Buttercup was giving him. Instead he set his jaw and just walked around her. "Just grab your bag so we can go. I'll be downstairs in the lobby." He didn't even wait for her to answer before he grabbed his own duffle and slammed the door hard enough to rattle the wall. Cracks spread in the frame and anything glass vibrated dangerously.

Buttercup's hands clenched into fists, pressing the smooth metal into her palm. She glanced down and stared at the should've been beautiful ring on her left hand. Two green gold rings that were connected by thin silver webbing and held a modest black diamond in the center. It was everything she could want in something so meaningful. She just wished the circumstances were different. She went back into the bathroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth—partly for the necessity of it, mostly to calm herself before joining Butch. If she didn't, she was likely to knock his head off. Once she was ready, she got her shoes on and hauled her duffle over her shoulder.

As she was leaving, she searched all her pockets for her phone. Once she located it, she noticed at least two dozen messages. Some of them were from her from her sisters, and few from her friends, and most of them the professor. Many of them were asking for an explanation about what was going on, however what else was there to say based on the pictures of her and Butch dressed in white and black and with rings adorning their left hand fingers. The pictures spoke for themselves. At least the picture of them at the wedding was the only picture sent to her family and friends. Some of the other pictures on her phone made her blush and glad none of them were sent.

She was quickly deleting the evidence of her mistake when she saw Butch standing with his arms folded across his chest. His body was taught with tension and he radiated anger. "Fucking took you long enough."

It was more a reflex than anything else, when Buttercup drew her hand back and punched him in the nose. It was hard enough to throw his head back and make his eyes sting, but not enough to make him bleed. Holding his hand to has face, he watched as Buttercup stormed away from him out of the building. After checking to make sure that he wasn't bleeding, he followed her outside. Buttercup was fiddling with her phone, the screen now cracked after having been holding it in her hand when she stuck Butch.

"Great. That's just great." She exhaled heavily before stashing it away in her duffle bag.

"I'll get you a new one." Butch said as came to stand beside her.

"Don't bother." She threw over her shoulder at him. "I'd rather not talk to anyone right now. Not even you."

"Buttercup, I—."

She didn't say anything as she took to the air and waited for him to join her. When he did, he looked around before taking off in the direction he had looked to lead then to Hawaii. Buttercup silently flew behind him, lost in her own thoughts about the previous night's events. She thought about the professor's growing concern and thought she might at least give him a call after they landed in Hawaii. Maybe then, she'd find a way to explain why she suddenly found herself married.

* * *

The rather large group of friends were sitting in the park looking over their phones trying to figure out what was going on with the green Ruff and Puff. Brick was sitting behind Blossom, allowing her to brace her back against him while looking at the picture.

"That's my dumb brother and your sister all right." Brick said as he looked at the couple. "Our dads are going to seriously lose their shit over this."

Blossom closed her phone and sighed heavily. "You guys truly are villains." She said turning to look at Brick. "Was this your big plan all along? Seduce us with your roguish charms and then ride off into the sunset with our futures in your hands?" the smile on her face indicated that she was only teasing.

Brick chuckled as he nuzzled his nose against her cheek. "Something like that. Now, if only Boomer would complete his part."

The group laughed as Boomer grunted from his place with his head in Bubbles' lap, her fingers stroking his scalp through his hair. "I have done my part. My angel is wrapped around my finger."

That statement brought on another round of laughter. When he looked questioningly at his friends, it was Bubbles who answered him. "Please, you're the one wrapped around my finger." She then leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Everyone knows that."

"Hmph." Boomer snorted with a blush over his cheeks. "Screw you guys."

"All jokes aside, what are they going to do when they get back?" Mac asked from his place beside Goo.

Bubbles and Blossom shared a look before they shrugged. "I don't know." Blossom said.

The group got quiet before Boomer turned his head to look at his friends. "How much does anyone want to bet that Butch gets his ass kicked by the professor?"

"Before or after Mojo busts his balls?" Tabitha asked. "If it's before then I'm putting ten dollars down."

"Ten for after Mojo tears into him first." Jack put in. "You really think he'll let Butch walk away from this unscathed?"

Sam, Tabitha, and Robin were looking at the ring that adorned Buttercup's finger in the picture she sent. "Ten on after Mojo tears into him." Sam whistled after looking at the ring. "Have you seen that ring on her finger?"

"It's gorgeous." Robin agreed. "How much do you think it cost? I can't imagine it being cheap."

No sooner had she said that did a loud animalistic screech ring out across the park from the top of the volcano tower. Boomer sat up from Bubbles lap just as everyone turned to look up, hair standing on end. "What was that?" Mac asked.

Boomer turned to Brick with a worried look on his face. Meeting his brother's eyes, Brick exhaled and stood up from where he sat behind Blossom and stretched his arms over his head. "Come on. Let's make sure he hasn't given himself a heart attack."

"That's not funny, Brick. You know he very well could give himself a heart attack. You know he did once before." Boomer fussed as he got up from his place. He then flew up to the top of the tower, creating a huge gust of wind.

"Hey!" The girls yelled out as their clothes and hair were trussed about.

Bick expelled a short breath as he combed the stray blades of grass from his hair with his fingers. "I'll be right back."

"Brick?"

He turned at concerned note to Blossom's voice. The worry he saw swimming in her pink orbs was enough for his feigned nonchalance to crack just a bit. He then crouched before her and bracing himself on his hands, planted a quick kiss to her lips. "Don't worry. I'll be right back."

Before she could say anything, he flew up to join his brother in a place that used to be his home. Once he stepped inside, he nearly ran into Boomer who was watching Mojo pace while holding a phone to his ear.

"How could you allow such a transaction to occur? It was well over ten thousand dollars!" he screamed. "Ten thousand dollars of _my _money!"

"So that's how much it was." Boomer muttered, but apparently not quickly enough as Mojo whipped his head around and glared at him. When he noticed Brick standing behind him, his look darkened and he turned his back to them both.

Brick refused to let the gesture get to him.

"Freeze the account! That ingrate will not waste another dime of my money on some whore!" he then hung up the phone and spun on his sons, eyes blazing. "I don't believe this. How could I have raised such asinine sons?"

"I haven't done anything!" Boomer was immediately indignant, especially since he came up to the tower to see that Mojo was all right. Right now he wasn't sure if he preferred him to be having a heart attack over throwing his anger at him.

"You're not as guiltless as you believe Boomer. If I recall, you were the first to fall victim to their _charms._" Mojo sneered before turning to Brick. "And what the hell are you doing here?"

This time Brick couldn't help his cloud of black smoke. If Mojo was going to be hostile then so would he. "Making sure you haven't dropped dead. Though I doubt it'll happen soon enough."

"Brick!" Boomer turned to his brother with wide eyes. Mad as he was with their dad, he couldn't possibly want to wish him dead. Could he?

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction." Mojo growled out.

Refusing to give his father the satisfaction, Brick rolled his eyes. "As if I could expect you to be so generous."

"Generous?" Mojo spat the word out venomously. "Generous? You expect me to be generous after you blatantly lied to me and then had everyone around me lie for your sake. Clearly you are not as smart as I believed you to be."

"And you're not so different from the father you _used_ to have." Brick snapped back with fire licking his lips.

Boomer felt the air seep out of the room as the tension rose between them. Brick stood with his chin slightly raised in challenge, while Mojo's hands clenched tightly into a fist and his eyes bled red with his injured pride. It was through the use of Boomer's superspeed that he caught Mojo before he could lay his hands on Brick. The chimp struggled as he swung his long arms out and tried to kick Brick from his place in his youngest son's grasp.

"You ingrate! I've devoted my life to you and your brothers, and this is the thanks I get! How easily you forget those who have done all for you!" Mojo screeched.

"Ingrate?" Brick shouted back indignantly. "You've got some fucking nerve to saying that after how much of a pain in ass you've been this past year! You're calling me the ingrate? You and H.I.M have controlled damn near everything we've done since we were created."

Boomer turned to look as his brother over his shoulder. "Dude, are trying to send him into an early grave?"

"He can break his arm in the tire swing for all I care." Brick said as he turned to leave the tower. "I just came to make sure you didn't freak if happened to have had another heart attack."

"I don't need your false concern." Mojo yelled at Brick. He then started pushing himself away from Boomer's grasp. "Let me down. I don't need to be held in check like some rabid animal."

"Could've fooled me." Brick murmured. "I'm going back to join the others."

Boomer nodded as he set Mojo down and held him back. Once the door closed behind him, he turned to Mojo and sighed heavily. "Why do you have to be like this?"

"Like what?"

"Bitter." Boomer asked. "Don't you care about Brick more than you hate the girls?"

Mojo turned his glare onto his youngest son. "Must you continue to be the stupid one, Boomer?" He turned, missing the hurt look that come over his son's face.

"Hey," Boomer called after him. "Don't call me stupid! Not when I'm the only one standing here and who care whether you live or die."

"Last standing son you may be, but as I'll remind you. "You were the first to fall from grace."

"It wasn't something I could help." Boomer tried to explain.

Mojo sat on the couch and rubbed his hands over his eyes. "Boomer, I don't wish to speak of this anymore. Butch's latest stunt has risen my blood pressure to insufferable levels."

Boomer looked about to speak, but chose not to. Mojo's mood would only get worse if he stayed and tried to reason with him. He hated being stuck in the middle of this fighting between his brothers and Mojo. He loved his family, but he loved Bubbles too. How was he supposed to choose? How were his brothers? Why did he have to?

Going back outside, he looked down and using his super vision, saw his friends having fun as they joked and played around. Bubbles, however was only half smiling as she seemed to huddle in on herself. Suddenly she looked up and her face brightened. Her smile chased away all the bad feelings that were beginning to swirl in him—a balm against his heart. Feeling elated and feeling a tad silly, Boomer jumped from the door of the tower and using his flight powers gently landed before Bubbles. Her smile was just as brilliant up close as it was from a distance.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

Boomer nodded and reached his hand out to her. When she took it, he pulled her up and pressed her against him. His arms wrapping around her in a self-soothing gesture.

When Bubbles wrapped her arms around him, the girls started making cooing sounds. "Aww, they're so cute." Sam gushed teasingly.

Sure enough, the blush that appeared on both their faces only heightened the laughter and teases thrown their way. While they were laughing and joking the group almost missed the arrival of two more. Deedee and Dexter were just taking a walk through the park when the elder saw her friends. She immediately ran to meet up with them. Dexter followed after with his arms folded as with the intent of ignoring everyone—especially Blossom and Brick. He was still smarting them stealing his thunder at graduation with the announcement of their baby being a boy. He was valedictorian. That had to count more than them having some bastard child.

He watched as his sister went around hugging all her friends, and they chatted about all that they did for the summer. When they began talking about school, he paid closer attention waiting for the moment he could gloat. Not all of them were going to school right off the bat. Mac and Goo were planning on going to work first to save up money before going to school. Tabitha was going to move in with Josh and Alex while she went to school. Sam was going to community before going to trade school for culinary arts. Bubbles was going to school for veterinary sciences. Brick was going to study architecture, and Blossom was going to study education.

"You're going to school in your condition?" Dexter asked skeptically with a raised brow from behind his tinted glasses.

Brick's skin heated with his aggravation, while the rest of the group quieted and stared between the three red heads. "I had to hold back in school, but not anymore dweeb."

"Dexter, don't be an ass." Deedee reproached him.

Her brother raised his shoulders innocently. "I was just asking a valid question. College isn't for those who can't handle the pressure. Being pregnant would be an added pressure."

"Being pregnant isn't an incapacitating disease, dumb ass." Tabitha snapped at him from her place between Robin and Sam.

"Not to mention she came second in our class." Sam retorted.

A mocking snicker was snorted through Dexter's nose, before he through his head back and laughed openly. "As if being second means anything."

Robin then stood up stepped up to Dexter with her hands on her hips. "You know, you didn't even earn the first spot."

"What are you talking about? Of course, I earned it." Dexter said, before he caught sight of Brick laughing behind Blossom. She smacked him in the chest when he couldn't contain himself.

"Yeah right." Brick laughed. "You got it on a technicality. If Blossom and I hadn't missed those days because we were recuperating, your ass would have been third."

"That's not true." Dexter suddenly feeling his wind being taken out of his sails.

"Guys," Blossom struggled to stand until Brick helped her up and she walked over to Dexter. She placed a hand on her belly and looked down at Dexter. "Dexter, you were valedictorian. You have nothing else to prove to anyone. Just take it as it is."

"In other words, stop being an ass." Brick said as he came to stand behind Blossom. "Also, know the next time you talk about her pregnancy like it's some scourge I'm going to kick your ass."

"Brick." Blossom said as she looked over his shoulder. "Cool it." She then placed a kiss on his cheek filled with her ice powers that chilled the fire still simmering from his brief interaction with Mojo.

Dexter's teeth ground in his cheek as he watched the girl he used to like kiss his nemesis. "Yeah, well-yeah." He then turned away from her and went to stand off to the side, waiting for his sister to be done.

"We're all going out for Mediterranean. Did you two want to come with? Granted your baby brother behaves himself." Tabitha asked eyeing Dexter critically.

Dexter rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No thanks. I don't need your pity. I'm going home. I have work to do."

"I thought classes didn't started for another two weeks?" Sam asked.

"No, but I've like to have a head start." Dexter said, before he sauntered off. "Good students look over the syllabus and are prepared the first day."

It was an obvious dig that was subtly directed at Blossom and Brick. The Rowdy Ruff leader made to move when Blossom simply shook her head. Her stomach then rumbled and a flash of heat from the body flooded her body. "Can we go now? We're starting to get hungry."

Brick nodded before he led everyone to their cars outside of the park grounds. About an hour later everyone was laughing and talking in a booth with table full of gyro, chicken shawarma, and falafel. Those paired with their significant others were sitting close and picking off each other's plates, especially Blossom. She was eating enough to rival the boys. As soon as she cleaned her plate, she was reaching for the next available item to consume. After making a fourth wrap of gyro with the spicy peppers and taking a large bite, she noticed that everyone was staring at her.

"What?" she asked while licking the stray hummus from her fingers.

"Are you eating for two or two hundred, Blossom?" Tabitha laughed. "You haven't stopped eating since the food was put down."

Blossom shrugged while taking another bite of her wrap. "The little guy's hungry." Her simple answer was lighthearted enough to get the others laughing again.

"Better hope that fridge is fully stocked then. Wouldn't want her eat you out of hunger, huh, Brick?" Tabitha teased.

At that same moment, Bubbles choked on her Lebanese tea. It wound up coming up her nose, making her nostrils burn. Luckily, she turned her head away from the table. Unfortunately, the direction she turned in made her trajectory Boomer's lap. The blue Rowdy Ruff boy stood abruptly, hoping to get out the way, but the damage was already done. The crotch of his pants was a mess, while Bubbles coughed and fanned her nose face red.

"Sor—sorry!" she choked out, before standing and practically blurring to the bathroom. Boomer's dark look was a silent dare for anyone to say anything while he was standing there, before he too left and made for the bathroom.

It took Brick less than a second to figure out what happened the other night. No wonder Bubbles screamed out _NO_! Boomer _and_ Bubbles were simple romantics, so anything that wasn't straight forward sex wasn't on their radar. At least, he thought it wasn't on Boomer's radar. It obviously wasn't on Bubbles'.

Everyone was quiet before Tabitha let a small giggle escape. She honestly couldn't help it and it just made everyone else laugh. Thankfully, they had no idea as to what caused Bubbles to turn her nose into a soda fountain. Still, Brick hoped everyone quelled their laughter before Boomer got back. He wouldn't get that they weren't necessarily laughing at him.

Blossom concerned for her sister, tapped Brick's arm so he could let her out of the booth. It took some time with her belly, but she scooted out and made her way to the restrooms. However, she stopped partly in the walk away when she heard low whispers between the youngest of the Ruffs and Puffs.

"Did you say anything to them?"

"What?"

"Did you say anything about what happened yesterday?" Boomer asked tensely.

"No, I wouldn't—."

"Then why would Tabitha say that?" He snapped at her. "Specifically 'eat you out'?"

Blossom was about to step in when heard Bubbles speak in a heated tone. "I don't know, but don't get upset with me."

"The only way she could've known was if you said something." Boomer insisted.

"What makes you so sure that her comment had anything to do with us? Besides she was talking to Blossom, so it really had nothing to do with us." Boomer countered.

"You just blew iced tea out your nose because of what she said." Her stubborn and embarrassed boyfriend pointed out with a huff.

It was quiet and Blossom was tempted to pick around the corner when she heard her sister start speaking again. "I was caught off guard. That's all."

"Right." His tone hinted that he didn't fully believe her.

Bubbles huffed and Blossom could just imagine her turning red in the face as she tried to quell her temper. "Is that to mean you don't talk to your brothers about what we do?"

"Not everything." He admitted after a bit of hesitation.

"But you tell them enough, don't you?" Bubbles urged.

"They're my brothers." He tried to defend.

"How is that different from if I I'd told Tabitha?" she challenged. "Which I didn't do?"

It was quiet for a spell, and Blossom chose that moment to make her presence known. She put a small smile on her face and walked up to Bubbles. Placing her hand on her arm, she ran it over her in a soothing motion. "Are you okay?"

Bubbles spared Boomer a quick look before nodding her head. "Yeah. Have room for dessert?"

"I think I can make room." She laughed. "See you guys back at the table then." She started to turn toward the lobby when she stopped and immediately headed for the bathroom. "I don't think I've ever had to pee so much." She muttered as she dashed past the couple.

Boomer glanced at Blossom as he disappeared into the bathroom before turning back to Bubbles. The redness in her face was receding slowly, but the tenseness remained. The awkward silence stretched between them and it made Boomer feel like a rightful ass. Not even two hours ago, he was reveling in the solace that Bubbles was to him. Now he was picking a fight just because he was embarrassed about his failed sexual encounter. One that wouldn't have happened had he had the condom Butch had stolen from him. If there was someone to be pissed at it was his jerk of a brother.

"Bubbles—."

"Let's just go join the others." She cut him off and walked past him without touching him.

He wanted to call out to her, but that would just draw more attention to the little tiff they just had. He didn't want anyone to be privy to it more than they had to be. Therefore, he took a deep breath and while he couldn't manage a smile did manage to not frown. When he walked out, everyone stared at him briefly before turning back to the plate of baklava that brought to them. It was a large portion that everyone picked off much like the plates earlier.

Brick watched his brother brood for a second, noticing that his and Bubbles' mood had taken a dip that was only perceivable to him. It didn't seem to distract anyone else, so he left it be. Also, it was his brother's problem to deal with. If Boomer wanted to talk about it, he would.

* * *

A week later the professor was standing in the middle of the sparsely furnished but still homey apartment that his eldest daughter and her boyfriend just moved into. His power suit was unzipped letting him cool off, as the day's heat and the work had made him hot. He only wore the suit to made carrying the boxes easier. He didn't want to admit just yet that he wasn't as young as he used to be.

"It's looking good, kids. Do you like it?" he asked Blossom who was sitting on the red sofa with her feet propped up on the black ottoman.

"Yeah, Brick really picked out a really nice place." Blossom said as she looked around and then shook her head. "You know he haggled the managed and got this place for only a thousand dollars?"

The professor came to sit on the sofa beside Blossom. "That sounds like him." He laughed.

The two became silent and took a moment to relax. It felt almost surreal that they were in this place at that moment in time. He was helping his daughter move into her first place before she started college. He couldn't have been prouder.

Suddenly Blossom sighed and placed a hand over her protruding belly. The sight of this made a bit of a shadow fall over the professor's face. "Are you okay?"

"He's just kicking a little to hard." She looked up to the professor's face and noticed the heavy stare he was giving her. "Do you want to feel him?"

The professor looked up into the open and excited face of his daughter and relented into pressing his hand against her belly. His grandson's hand or foot pressed firmly against his hand, and the feeling of it lifted the shadow on the professor's mind. The conception of this child was dark and twisted, and he went to great lengths to not think about it. However, he wouldn't berate this infant for something that he had no choice in. He didn't ask to be here. He didn't ask to be conceived in the way that he was. He was just here. The professor couldn't speak for any other parent, but he chose to believe that he made the right choice in allowing Blossom and Brick to choose what they wanted to do about the child. If they'd decided to abort the child and pretend that the incident never happened, he would have supported them just as he is now. Mojo still would've been told about it since _his_ child was affected by the lies and secrecy, he had no doubt about that. However, he couldn't say how Brick and Blossom's relationship would be if they chose that other route.

"Professor?"

He didn't realize how deep in thought he was until Blossom pulled him out. He pulled his hand away and ran it over his face. "Sorry, I'm—I'm just amazed by you."

"Amazed?"

"Yes, amazed?"

"Why?"

The professor gave her a bittersweet smile. "You've more or less taken everything that has happened in stride." He started, not wanting to dredge up painful memories.

Blossom reached over and grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. She knew exactly what he was referring and appreciated him not explicitly saying it. "I know it's not ideal, but I'd like to think we're doing fine."

"Fine. Fine is good." He said simply to fill the empty space. He then glanced back at her belly. "Thought of a name?"

"Yes." She smiled with a conspiratorial wink in her eye.

The professor waited in anticipation for her to reveal it, only to have her laugh and shake her head. "I don't get to know my grandson's name?"

"Nope." She giggled. "You have to wait like everyone else. It's something special."

The professor frowned playfully before blowing out a breath of air. "Can I at least know his initials?"

Blossom pursed her lips before breaking into a smile. "Okay, I guess that should be fine. B. C. M. J."

"B? C? M? J?" he repeated. "How long—?"

"No, M!" Brick shouted as he came into the room with the toolkit clenched in his hand. "I'm not having it!"

Blossom released an icy breath that made the professor shiver. He looked between the two of them with a furrowed brow. "What's going on?"

"Brick doesn't like my choice of middle name." Blossom glowered at her boyfriend's back.

"It's not that I don't like it, it's just the namesake doesn't deserve it." Brick said as she stashed the toolkit under the sink in the kitchen.

Blossom ground her teeth as she turned her eyes to the floor. "If you'd tell me what he said—"

"No!" Brick shouted. "It'll only upset you and send you into a heat flash."

"I don't need you to protect me from a few harsh words Brick!" she shouted back at him when he raised his voice.

"Hey, enough!" the professor jumped in.

Blossom turned to look back at the professor before dropping her eyes to the ground again. Brick huffed a cloud of smoke, and then waved it away before Blossom could yell at him about that as well.

Looking between the two of them, he waited for a further explanation about why the baby's middle name was a cause for conflict. "Is anyone going to explain?"

"There's nothing to explain." Brick said brusquely. "I don't want the middle name she's chosen."

"Why?" She huffed exasperated with fighting with him about it. "What did he say that was so bad that you had to change your mind?"

Brick glanced at the professor meaningfully before looking away. "I'm not going to say it. You'll just worry yourself about something it already took me weeks to convince you otherwise."

A gasp broke through Blossom's lips and her body started to freeze. The cold radiated from her, chilling the professor and making him shiver. Her hand went to her belly and she rubbed it anxiously. "Blossom?" He placed his hand over hers as her face clouded over and she bit her lip hard.

Brick looked over and quickly moved to the sofa. He shifted her so that he was cradling her from behind and using his fire to chase the chill away. "Hey, he's all right. You know he's all right."

Blossom nodded trying to reassure herself that what Brick said was true as she leaned into his comforting touch. "Yeah. He's going to be fine."

"He_ is_ fine." Brick insisted. "You're keeping him safe and healthy." Brick promised while pressing a soft kiss to her hair.

The professor watched the two as they soothed each other. He reached for Blossom's hand, having let go with Brick sat behind her, and gave it a squeeze. "I can run a few tests if that will assure you. I'll detect any abnormality much sooner than your regular doctor."

Blossom glanced over her shoulder at Brick who nodded. She turned back to her dad and nodded her head quickly. "Yeah, I'd like that." She sighed with relief.

The professor smiled and leaned over to press a kiss to Blossom's forehead. "Come by the house tomorrow, and I'll take some blood and start running tests."

"Okay."

Standing up he stretched his tired body and made to leave. His last sight of his daughter was of her being securely wrapped in the arms of the father of her child. It was a touching sight, despite being so young. Eighteen years old—or thirteen, if one chose to be technical—and already so far beyond their years due to experience and the trials they went through. He hoped that the worst was over for them.

As he made his way home, he thought about his other daughters. Bubbles was starting school so she could be a veterinarian. He smiled as he thought about how she hid animals in the house, and that same week released all the animals from the zoo. Her gift for talking to animals would be most useful to her. When he thought of Buttercup, the lovable rebel, he couldn't help but shake his head. He hadn't heard from her in a week, but knew from her sisters that she was on her way to Hawaii with Butch. It was through a very irate phone call from Mojo that he learned they stopped in Las Vegas and spent—or lost—ten thousand dollars. Mojo of course put all the blame on Buttercup, but the professor was slightly more sure that it was Butch's own fault. It was no secret that Butch was the more reckless out of the boys. The very fact set the professor's teeth on edge, more so when his almost as reckless daughter was with him. He could only hope that whatever trouble they got themselves into wasn't long lasting.

When he pulled up to his house, he sat in his car a moment, before pulling out his phone and dialing Buttercup's number. He stared at her chosen picture, her when she was sixteen and had just gotten her braces off, before putting the phone to his ear. He heard the ringing of the call, but after a while it went to voicemail. He'd been trying to call her all week and her growing silence only proved to irritate and worry him. When given the cue to leave a message, he didn't hesitate to berate her.

"Buttercup Utonium. You are to call me immediately. I've reached my limit of patience with not knowing where you are or what you're doing. Power Puff girl and legal adult you may be, but you are still my daughter." He sighed. "Please call me sweetheart, so I at least know that you're safe." With that, he hung up and vacated the car to enter his home.

He was greeted to a resounding silence that came with being an empty nester. Blossom was having her own family with Brick and would be attending college. Bubbles would be going to school as well, and had moved into her dorm only a few days prior. Buttercup was God knows where—hopefully Hawaii as he was told. For the first time ever he was in an empty home. From living with his parents until college where he had a roommate to becoming an unexpectant father of a chimp then to three little girls. His life was always filled with the people he loved, and he wasn't sure what to do with himself.

The professor's train of thought brought him to Mojo and it made him wonder if this was how he felt whenever he was alone. Pity was an easy thing to feel for Mojo, but empathy? Empathy took a shared experience or understanding. What the professor understood in that moment was that he was not the kindest to Mojo in his times of emotional need.

Walking past the photos of him and the girls, he pushed them aside to see the ones he had of a different chimp. A pink skinned toddler who caused more than his fair share of mischief, but was still loveable. He'd be lying if he said he didn't still care about Mojo. However, he knew that he could have cared _more_ for him. It wouldn't change the past, but the future would have a brighter disposition than it did now.

Settling his photo of Mojo back on the banister, he walked to his lab and striped off the power suit. "You never used to think so much about things like this, John." He said to himself. "Maybe a hot shower and cold beer will clear my head, before I make any decisions about anything."

That in mind, he proceeded to achieve those two things, hoping the answers would fall into place about what to do about his peculiar family.

* * *

**Hello my lovelies. Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter, but that happens when your working 10-12 hours and day and all you want to do is eat, shower, and sleep the minute you get home. I tried to cram writing in every snippet of free time I had. Now back to the story.**

**Was the trouble Butch and Buttercup got into enough trouble or was it too much? I bet you all weren't expecting that when I mentioned rings and bells a while ago. ;) I thought it would be a bit of fun to have to keep you guys on your toes about what I was going to write next. Unlike Coming of Age, I did have this planned from the get go. I know a lot of you were expecting this little number for the blues, but I have something else in store for them. Let's just say absence does make the heart grow fonder.**

**Until Next Time**


	5. Dark Paradise

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

* * *

Chapter Five: Dark Paradise

Buttercup stared at her phone and sighed as she saw the growing number of missed calls from her friends and family. She had yet to respond to any of them as she wasn't sure what to say. Least of all to her father. He already didn't care too much for Butch. Their latest stunt wasn't sure to gain him any points. As the green Power Puff closed out of her phone and turned it face down, she caught sight of the ring adorning her left finger. Her wedding ring. It was gorgeous—she couldn't deny that—but it felt wrong. She'd married Butch under the influence of booze and narcotics.

Thinking about it now, she remembered how aware she was of everything, but at the same time in a fog. It was an out of body experience—especially the wedding night. The swingers couple they'd encountered somehow convinced them to have a shared night of intimacy. She shivered just thinking about it.

"What is it?" Butch asked from his place beside her, reclined on the sand with his hands behind his back.

Buttercup turned to look at her _husband_ and failed to repress the moan of frustration. "What in the fuck is the matter with us?"

"Be more specific about what you mean by that." He asked was he moved only his emerald eyes to look at her.

Rubbing her hands over her face, Buttercup looked through her fingers at Butch. "We're _married_. You spent _ten thousand dollars _on a ring. We had a _foursome_. What about any of this has you so calm after only a week?"

"Who says I'm calm?" Butch said as he sat up beside Buttercup looking her intensely in the eye. "I'm furious."

Buttercup eyed him critically, looking for any sign that he was lying. His eyes were a blazing green that she feared would singe her to the bone. "Could've fooled me." She dared to say.

"We got swept up by a couple of swingers, who gave us booze spiked with ecstasy. We wound up getting married after I dropped ten grand on the ring that's on your finger. And to top it all off, our 'wedding night' was spent with said swingers." Butch's hand was clenched into a fist so tight, Buttercup was sure his knuckles would break the skin. "I still can't believe I let another man touch you, or that I touched another woman."

Buttercup felt mixed feelings about that statement and wasn't sure how to respond. As she tried to think of what to say, Butch continued on turning his face away from her so he wouldn't have to see her reaction to his words.

"What's worst is that in the moment, I didn't care." He then slammed his fist into the ground, causing a cloud of sand to rise up. His hand then ground the sand behind his fist into powder. "I felt good, and I saw you feel good with _him_ touching you. And because we were both feeling good, it felt like it didn't matter that we weren't the ones giving each other pleasure."

A gasp broke from between Buttercup's lips. She hadn't realized that Butch felt similarly to her about what happened. The pleasure she'd felt while with that other guy shouldn't have been comparable in any way to what she had with Butch. It made her chest tight just thinking that what she has with Butch isn't as special as she'd liked to think. Her hand found its way to her chest and clenched her shirt over where her heart was. "What does that mean for us then?"

Butch glanced at Buttercup, brow furrowed. "What about us? Everything's that happened is over and done with."

"So we just pretend that this doesn't change anything?" she asked with her eyes welling up with tears.

"What are you talking about? What's changed?" he asked.

"Everything!" She screamed while standing up and walking down toward the surf that was brushing against the shore. The tears she had been trying to hold at bay slipped down her face in hot streams down her cheeks.

From his place in the shade, Butch watched her have the beginnings of a freak out. Groaning out loud, he stood up and dusted the same off his black cargo shorts. "Buttercup!" He walked up to her and tried to reach out to her. The moment she felt him touch her, she swung her arm out and smacked his hand away. "Buttercup!"

Her face was a mess with the red blotches on her cheeks, nose pinkened, lips trembling from repressed sobs. "How can you say nothing's changed, when everything's changed?" she screamed at him.

"Why am I not surprised that you're freaking out about this?" he started. "I just knew you were going to blow up about that. Damn it, if I were to see those two bastards again!"

"If you fucking knew how I'd feel then why haven't you said anything?" she screamed while throwing a punch at him, which he easily blocked.

Butch then charged Buttercup and using her startled state, managed to wrestle her the ground and pin her. His legs held her down while his hands held her wrists prostrate. Buttercup continued to struggle before Butch pressed his lips to hers. He only pulled back when he felt a sharp pain on his lower lip. She'd bitten him and then spat in his face. "Cut it out!"

"It didn't matter to you, did it? It was easy to have others be let in on what was only supposed to be between us, wasn't it? How could you not care?" she screamed at him. "Get off me!"

"Not until you listen to me, damn it!" he yelled back at her. "It doesn't matter, because it doesn't change how I feel about you. That is the only thing that matters."

Buttercup's head fell back onto the sand and she turned away from him. "We felt good with other people, Butch."

"We were on ecstasy, on top of being drunk."

"That has nothing to do with this." Buttercup said glancing back at him. "If we love each other as much as we say we do—."

"What the fuck do you mean 'if'? We do love each other." Butch said, not liking where he could see her thoughts going. When Buttercup continued to look away from him, his worry grew. "Buttercup?"

"Get off me." She said before turning back to look at him. "Get off me now." Her struggles started up again and with Butch's heart falling to pieces in his chest, she was easily able to throw him off her. He landed with a thud in the sand and watched silently as Buttercup sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees.

Butch couldn't believe this. Here they were in one of the most beautiful places in the world, sitting on the beach with the sun glistening over the crystal waters, and he was fighting with the girl he thought loved him. It tore his heart to shreds to realize that she didn't love him nearly as much as he loved her. He could handle a monster three thousand times his size. He could handle a battle with H.I.M. He could handle Mojo freezing his account and making them slum it on the beaches of this paradise. What he couldn't handle was Buttercup not believing that they loved each other—that he is _in _love with her. As he sat across from her, his hurt quickly turned into rage and he couldn't help what he did next.

"Fuck you, Buttercup!" he yelled.

Buttercup looked up at Butch as he stood and made his way to his duffle bag still in the shade of the palm trees.

He was about to grab his bag when he ran his hands over his hair and then spun to face her. "Were you just forcing yourself these past couple of months?"

"Forcing?" she asked while turning to face him.

"You just implied that we don't love each other!" He screamed at her. "If we don't love each other, then why—why would I fight so hard against my parents for you? Go to hell and back for you? Take you to prom? Take you to Hawaii? Take you to see the fucking world, because I wanted to give you the world?!"

Buttercup stood up and charged at him. "You're saying all this, but you still haven't told me how."

"How what?"

"How could either of us could stand to fuck another person in front of each other and in that moment and not even think twice about it?" she screamed once she was within arms' reach of him. "Tell me how it felt just as good being with them as it was with each other."

"How many times do I have to say it? Damn it, we were on ecstasy! A crazy amount of ecstasy. The only way I'd have stopped in that moment is if you were hurt, which you weren't; If I was hurt, which I wasn't; or if it was Mitch Mitchelson who had his slimy hands all over you; which for damn sure wasn't. Also, in case you forgot, we fucked that night too. Right after we finished with them, we were all over each other. Those hickeys are _mine_."

Buttercup put her hand up over the almost faded kiss marks that Butch had left over her shoulders and neck.

"We also didn't stop until exhaustion took over. You fell asleep naked in _my _arms." Butch whispered lowly as he stepped closer to Buttercup. "I woke up with _you_ in my arms."

Buttercup rightfully looked ashamed of herself for hurting Butch with her words. She didn't mean to say that she didn't love him. She did; she just couldn't believe that she'd still have sex with someone that wasn't Butch; under the influence of ecstasy or not. The words she needed to express how this was killing her were lost amongst the tempest of emotions. The tears that ran down her face were a minor release from the pain in her heart. Her arms found themselves wrapping around her as she turned away from Butch and stared at the mid afternoon bathed in cheery sunlight.

"Would you at least say something?" Butch demanded, hating that she was closing herself off from him.

Buttercup barely turned her head for face him, before refocusing on the sun and surf. "I—I need to be alone."

"No!"

"Butch." She pled closing her eyes and running and a hand over her face. "Please."

Butch glared at the side of her face, wet from tears and was torn between trying to comfort her and wanting to scream at her. She'd didn't look capable of screaming back at him, nor would she be welcome to his touch right now. He wasn't sure which scenario was more painful, so to spare him the chance of finding out, he grabbed his duffle bag and began walking to the more populated area of the island. Maybe getting lost in the crowd would ease his insignificance as strange or ironic as that sounded. As he lifted his duffle from the sand, he caught sight of his own wedding ring. A solid black gold ring with green accents that didn't feel nearly as odd being on his finger as he thought. Seeing as it was not nearly the time to mention how he almost liked the idea of being with her more permanently, he remained quiet and hefted his bag over his shoulder and started to make his way towards civilization.

"Give your sisters a call, would you? Brick and Boomer keep bugging me about how they haven't heard from you." He threw over his shoulder as a parting remark.

Buttercup waited until his steps were faint for even her super hearing before risking a glance in his direction. She sighed heavily and then sat on the sand as she turned to her discarded phone and did as Butch asked. One of the reasons she'd put it off her so long, was she didn't want to hear any judgement in her sisters' voices. From the pictures of her and Butch both sporting rings with eyes glazed over with whatever concoction of booze and drugs they were given, there would be plenty. That and she herself was too embarrassed and upset about how things happened. A heavily under the influence wedding ceremony by a man dressed as Elvis—one that wasn't part of the group Butch threatened earlier that night—and a swingers wedding night were not what she wanted. Hell, it wasn't until it happened in this horrendous way that she even thought about how she'd _really_ want her wedding to be. Anything, _anything,_ would've been better than this.

Taking a deep breath, Buttercup closed her eyes and pressed the call button for Blossom. Bringing the phone to her ear, she heard it rings once before the call was picked up. "Buttercup!"

"Hey." Her voice cracked and she forcibly cleared it before speaking again. "Hey."

"'Hey'? All I get is a 'hey' after not hearing from you for a week? We've all called you dozens of times left messages. The professor is worried sick. He's not about castrating him at this point. I hope you know that. Also are you even in Hawaii right now? Where are you?"

Buttercup tried and failed to swallow the remaining lump in her throat. "In Hawaii. I don't know which island. We landed as soon as we saw land and then walked around for a few days."

There was silence on the other side of phone for a beat. "Buttercup, is everything okay?"

"Why wouldn't they be?" she asked immediately going on the defensive. "I'm in Hawaii."

"You're married." Blossom stated plainly.

"Yeah, so? People get married all the time." She deflected.

"Buttercup this is serious." Blossom sighed, not liking how her sister was evading.

Buttercup sniffled and then cursed herself for not being quieter. "It's no big deal."

"This is a big deal, Buttercup. What happened?" her sister's tone demanded an answer. "Eloping is not something that you would do."

Anger surged through Buttercup and it took everything she had to not crush her phone. "And getting pregnant at seventeen and having a baby at eighteen is not something you would do, but we're all supporting you, aren't we?"

There was another silence, only this time this was met with the sharp exhale and the soft crackling that could only be ice covering the mouthpiece. There was a thudding sound and then Blossom's voice came through colder than the ice she just blew. "No, I didn't ask to be pregnant. However, my getting pregnant and you getting married in Vegas are two different things, Buttercup."

The laugh that broke through her lips was mirthless and cruel as more tears ran down her face. "Actually, they're not. The only different is that you don't remember the night your life changed. _I_ do. I remember being giving beer. I remember getting hot all over my body. I remember witnessing the wedding of the two assholes that got Butch and me into this mess. I remember saying my vows with Butch. I remember the share we shared once we were declared man and wife. I remember spending my wedding night with the couple we witnessed for and having sex with them. The only thing I don't remember is whether of not we used protection. I haven't been able to stand the thought of having sex with Butch since that night."

"Then had both better take that shot up the ass of penicillin." Blossom told her. "Also, no matter how pissed the fuck off you are at your fucking self, are you ever to use my child as an example for your bullshit!"

Buttercup realized her mistake and wanted to kick herself. "Blossom, I—I didn't mean to say—."

"You did mean to say it." Blossom cut her off, now pissed off more than she ever thought she'd be. "I have my own problems to face Buttercup. Be the Power Puff Girl you are and face yours."

The call ended and Buttercup wasn't surprised to realize that she didn't feel any better. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she rested her chin on top and exhaled heavily through her nose. She knew what she said to Blossom was wrong. What she said to Butch was hurtful. Even when she wasn't meaning to make a hurtful blow, she dealt one and struck those who meant the most to her.

* * *

Blossom shoved her phone into her pocket and ran her hands over her face, before screaming into them. Beside her Brick rose a brow and waited for her to come down from her fit of anger to speak. He learned when it came to her sisters, she was better left alone. Add that to her pregnancy hormones and mood swings, and he knew well to steer clear.

"I can't believe her." Blossom started as she continued pushing the basket. They were shopping not only for groceries but things for the baby—diapers, baby wipes, powder, and a red cap. Brick said the cap was a must since none of Blossom's friends got one for the baby shower. A soft red cap that Brick couldn't wait to put on his son's head the minute he was born.

"What?" he asked, despite having heard the entire conversation with his super hearing.

"Buttercup. Comparing her Vegas marriage to what happened to us." She hissed. "I mean, okay we were both under the influence, but—."

"But?"

Blossom looked to Brick before turning her attention downward. "This blazing coal is not something to regret. Her marriage to your brother can be if she so chooses."

Brick and Blossom walked down the aisle for groceries in silence, their minds going to their similar yet different siblings. Butch and Buttercup were similar in that their emotions manifested in more physical ways. The difference was that Butch's manifestations pushed him closer to what he wanted or needed. Buttercup's held her at a distance as a way of protecting herself. "Butch has always known what he's wanted. He's simple like that."

Blossom glanced at him with confusion etched into her features. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Brick shrugged. "It has to do with the fact that he's married. If he actually married Buttercup, then it must've been because he wanted to. Under the influence or not."

Blossom considered this for a second, before pity started to settle in. Buttercup did not sound like she wanted to be married, or married in the way that she was. Blossom could understand that to an extent. However, she would not stand for Buttercup to take her anger out on her child. For all their nonsense, he was innocent. Still, Buttercup's doubt, much like before would only drive them apart. But also like before, it would also bring them closer together…just after a growing period. A painful, trying growing period.

"Don't think too hard about it. They'll figure it out." Brick said as he wrapped an arm around Blossom's waist.

"Yeah, I know. I just wonder if that'll happen before or after Mojo and the professor find out." She worried. "I think they'll both be in agreement that this was the craziest thing they've ever done."

"Mojo froze Butch's account." The young father to be informed his girlfriend, thinking that he was right to move his money when he decided to move out. "I don't know how much money he has in cash, but he sounded like he was fine. 'We're slumming it,' he said."

"What does that mean?" she said getting worried about the well being of her sister. Angry as she may be with her for her careless words, she'd never stop worrying about her.

Brick shrugged his shoulder as he reached up to pull a jar of baby food off the shelf. "We spent a few weeks in the bowels of hell with H.I.M without any earthly necessities. They'll be fine on a beach for a few days. Chicken and veggie dinner? This looks so gross. We can't feed our kid this."

"We won't. At least not for five or six months. He'll be breast fed until then." Blossom said, before growing pensive. "If I can lactate."

"I don't think you have to worry about that," Brick smirked as he gave an appreciative glance to Blossom's breasts. "Your tits are definitely filling up."

Blossom noticed Brick's eyeline and smacked his arm. "What is with your obsession with my breasts?"

"I'm a guy. Tits—especially yours—make me happy. I'm actually a bit jealous." Brick said before continuing. "He's going to get more boob action than me."

"He'll be eating, not performing foreplay, Peach fuzz."

"Okay Cherry Pie. Just letting you know that every time you breast feed, I'll be more than happy to watch." Brick said.

Blossom smiled, before she gasped and placed a hand on her belly. "Whoa, hot flash. Someone's awake."

"Is he kicking?"

"No." Blossom gasped again. "Yes. Hard and into…my…bladder. Bathroom!"

Blossom waddled with her super speed to the bathroom with Brick laughing behind her. "Don't wet yourself."

* * *

Boomer looked around Bubbles' room, glad that she had her own room with a door and a lock. She'd only been here a few days, but she'd already made it her own space. Baby blue, yellow and white desk accessories made for a cute workstation while her bed was a cloud of soft grey with purple and white pillows. The sink she claimed in the bathroom was already organized with her basic necessities in clear tubs and cups with ducklings on them.

"Ready for this to be home for the next year?" Boomer asked as Bubbles organized the small shelf with her rented books for class.

Looking over her should with a smile she nodded. "Yep, with almost all the comforts of home."

"Almost?"

"Well, I won't have the place shaking or rumbling from any failed experiments the professor has done." Bubbles chuckled, before the ceiling rumbled with the knocking around of the what could only be college boys. They were no doubt getting their last summer party in before classes started the following day. "I stand corrected."

"Hmmm." Boomer frowned. "There are only girls on this floor, right?"

"Jealous already?"

The scowl that marred Boomer's face was answer enough. "I don't see why you're making fun of me when you already promised to fight any girl that looks my way."

The bite in his tone drew Bubbles' attention from her bookshelf as turned to look at his tense frame as he leaned against the door frame. "Boomer, are you all right?"

Cobalt blue eyes turned to his girlfriend before flickering away. He wasn't sure how to bring up the weird oral sex thing between them. It had been well over a week, but the awkwardness was still there. The two hadn't done much aside from kiss and cuddle and that was before their fight. Aside from a couple of pecks and few light hugs, he hadn't touched her much—and that was something that bothered Boomer a lot. "Yeah, just wondering what I'm going to do all day while everyone's away."

"You could get a job." Bubbles suggested.

Boomer ran a hand through his hair as he shifted against the doorframe. "I guess. It's not like I need the money."

"It'll stave off your boredom, and hey, you might find your calling." Bubbles said with a smile.

Seeing Bubbles smile at him was a small comfort and eased some of his stress. He smiled wanly back and delighted when she smiled wider. "Yeah, maybe."

Bubbles wasn't sure what it was that told her, but she just knew that there was something weighing on Boomer's mind. He didn't want to talk about it, but he eventually he did. For now, she'd comfort him in the only way she knew how. With the only solution she could think of coming to mind, she stood from the bookcase and went over to him. She took his hand and rubbed her thumb over the back of it. The small gesture spoke volumes as Boomer looked between their joined hands and up into her clear open eyes. Bubbles watched as Boomer's own eyes darkened as he stepped forward, reaching behind him to close and lock the door behind him.

Together they walked towards her bed, Bubbles falling back first with Boomer quick to follow. Once he was on top of her, they shift to the middle of the narrower bed and just took a moment to touch each other. Boomer ran his hands through her hair with one hand as he caressed her face with the other. Bubbles' own hands were moving over the muscles in his arms that much like her own didn't show how truly strong her was. When her hands went over his back and latched onto his shoulders, she reached up with her lips for Boomer. The reach was short as Boomer came down to meet her, his slightly chapped lips taking her soft, lightly glossed ones into a slow burn kiss.

As always when she was with Boomer, Bubbles felt herself naturally finding the perfect way to receive Boomer's advances. Her legs that were exposed from the shorts were quick to wrap around his waist as he pushed himself between them. His growing erection drew a moaned giggle out of Bubbles before she reached up to kiss him. Lips easily parted as their tongues reached for each other and tangled together.

When her hands reached for his belt, he reached to help her when his phone started to ring. Boomer let it ring choosing to focus on Bubbles, much to her delight. When it rang immediately after, indicating another call, Boomer glanced over his shoulder to glance at the offending object before reaching for it. He glanced to see who it was and scowled viciously when he saw that it was Butch.

"Who is it?"

"The asshole." Boomer answered before he began to put his phone on silent. Just as he was about to do lay his phone down a message appeared.

_Anherr the dumn phobv. I wooll sarisly blow up yo shell iv you domb._

"What the hell?" Boomer grumbled before five texts appeared.

_Boveer!_

_Bummer!_

_BOOMER!_

_Ruby Tuff Ducky!_

_VANILLA BEAN!_

Out of all the incoherent texting, that last one was the only one that made any real sense and it served its purpose of pissing Boomer off. A loud growl broke through Boomer's lips as he unlocked his phone and called his brother who immediately answered. "You are the _biggest_, most annoying cockblocking brother, you fucking asshole!" He then pulled away from Bubbles and turned away from her rubbing a hand over his face. "What the fuck is it that you have to ask me and not Brick?"

"Does Mojo know…that I'm married?"

"Are you fucking serious?" Boomer looked over to Bubbles and groaned as he stood up and left the room, barely having enough sense in his anger to unlock the door before he wrenched it open. The slam was still riddled with more anger than sense as the wall shook and caused sheetrock from the ceiling to rain down onto the floor.

Bubbles ran a hand through her own hair as she sat up. "So much for making him feel better."

Outside in the hallways of the dorms, Boomer was listening to his brother's explanation. "He must know."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I've tried…" a loud belch was heard over the phone, making Boomer grimace in disgust. "Tried to call him a-and he's not…_hic_…answering." Butch exhaled through the phone. "N-no matter how angry he's been…he _always_ answers the phone."

"Are you drunk?" Boomer asked him, finding what semblance of patience he might have had evaporating.

His three sheets to the wind brother completely ignored—or simply didn't hear—and kept pressing for information. "Nothing happened to him, did it?"

"We'd call you if something had happened to him. He's fine, just more than a little pissed that you spent ten thousand dollars at a jewelry store, on top of leaving to galivant around the world with Buttercup. Plus, he's also still steaming about Brick knocking and shacking up with Blossom. Maybe he's trying not to have a heart attack." Boomer snapped at him while clenching his fist and fighting the urge to slam it into the wall.

There was silence on the other end of the phone, aside from what could only be the clinking of glasses. "What…what are you p-pissed at me for?"

The question made Boomer's back ramrod straight as his eyes widened. "You must be kidding. Did you miss the part where I called you a cockblocker?!"

"If It was that easy for me to thwart whatever you and Angel Food were up to, then you really are vanilla." Butch chuckled without humor. How he managed to get that would without stuttering was mystery.

Boomer's teeth ground in frustration. "You're a fucking asshole!"

"And you're pissy…when you've got blue balls." He was quiet for a spell and then he started laughing. "Blue balls. You're…you're the blue Rowdy Ruff Boy with literal…literal blue balls."

The sudden thudding of his heart showed only heightened the rising of his blood as it boiled in his veins. "Go fuck yourself, Butch."

"I already did." Butch told him, suddenly sounding mournful. If his younger brother wasn't so pissed at him, he might've held a smidgen of sympathy for him. "Dude, can you tell me what t-the Mojonkey is planning or not?"

"You can go and ask him your fucking self!" Boomer snapped before ending the call and backing into the wall of the hall and sliding down. Once he was sitting down, he held his head in his hands. "Fucking asshole." He muttered under his breath.

"Boomer?"

When he turned his head, he saw Bubbles standing beside him with her arms held in front her. "It was just Butch."

"Is everything okay?" she asked as she sat beside him.

Boomer wasn't sure how to answer that question. He just leaned his head back against the wall and stared at her. "I just really hate my brother right now."

"What's he done now?"

"Other than just be an asshole?" Boomer said. "I mean, he stole the condom out of my wallet. This call _right_ fucking now."

Bubbles couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. "You're sexually frustrated."

"That's part of it." Boomer sighed.

Shifting closer to Boomer, Bubbles placed a kiss on his cheek. "Hey, don't worry about the sex. I still love you."

A small smile crossed Boomer's face before he sighed. "Yeah, we both know we're not together just for the sex."

"The sex _is_ nice."

"Just nice?" Boomer mused, sounding really unhappy.

"Yeah, what's wrong with nice?" Bubbles asked, sensing his mood shift, but not really knowing why. "I like that you're the sweet one."

_Sweet? Nice? _Those were just words for vanilla. It was one thing to hear his sex life be called vanilla by his brothers. It felt entirely different to hear Bubbles say them. His frown deepened as he got lost in his thoughts about the more physical side of his relationship with Bubbles.

"You know, we still have time before the RA has to kick you out." Bubbles told him with a soft smile. "Come back to my dorm and let's hang out. Whatever happens happens, okay?"

To be honest, Boomer didn't really feel _up_ to anything at the moment. His frustration—sexual or otherwise—in that moment just left him exhausted. Lying down seemed like a good thing right now, especially if he was going to lie beside Bubbles. So when she stood and offered her hand to him, without hesitation he reached and entwined their fingers. He allowed her to pull him up and lead them back to her dorm room. Once inside, Boomer immediately sprawled in the bed before rolling over and opening his arms for Bubbles. She easily found the perfect spot to be cradled in his arms and sighed contentedly against his chest. Boomer's own face was pressed into her hair as he closed his eyes and breathed in her comforting scent of sugar and all things sweet. As he started to doze off, only one thought came to mind.

_This is nice._

* * *

Butch stared through blurry eyes at the screen of his phone and sighed. _So much for getting Mojo to unfreeze my account or getting Boomer to convince him,_ he thought. Beside him were three bottles of bourbon, two of which were empty. He was currently nursing the third. After he'd stormed off after finding out the Buttercup didn't love him—or believing she didn't—he'd found the closest liquor store and using his fake ID purchase the three bottles, using the last of his cash. His debit card was rendered useless until Mojo A normal human would only need the one bottle to get fully drunk. Barely into his third and he was just brushing the surface of intoxication. Sometime while paying for his liquor with cash, he thought of why he hadn't heard from his normally irate chimp father.

Found his place on the beach amongst the many other bums and tourists, he'd sat watching the other couples and families enjoy their time together. It was when his gaze lingered on the couples that he took deeper pulls from the bottle. The burn of the hard liquor down his throat and into his chest was a temporary fix to the pain his heart was undergoing. Even in his state of semi-numbness, he still felt betrayed by Buttercup. How could she think she didn't love him? How could she think he didn't love her?

He didn't pay much attention to the time, but he did notice the shifting of the shadows and the yellow shine of the sun turn orange. He'd been in the same spot well into the afternoon and in between glaring at the bottom of the bottle, he looked out enviously at those who were much happier around him. It was while he was glaring and finishing the last of the bottle that Buttercup found him. She was holding two white paper bags that smelled of spices and grease when she approached. Whatever she got smelled good, but Butch was still too heart hurt to even consider eating.

"Not hungry. Though I appreciate you pretending to care." He said without looking at her. From the side of his eye, he could see her pause and bristle at his words. "You make a perfect _wife._"

Hearing the malice and venom as well as the slight slurring of his tone told Buttercup that he wasn't in his right mind. Not that she could blame him, but it wouldn't help anything. "Don't be an ass." She muttered, before handing him the bag of pork pita wraps. "Here."

"I said I wasn't hungry." Butch snapped before taking another drink from the bottle.

Buttercup reached for the bottle, and managed to wrestle it from him, using her sober state to her advantage. "Don't you think you've done enough drinking? It's how we got here in the first place."

"Don't treat me like I'm an alcoholic." Butch snapped at her.

"I'm treating you like the stupid, drunk boyfriend that you are." Buttercup snapped back as she sat beside him.

"Husband. I'm your husband, remember?" he said while waving his left hand up at her showing the ring that adorned her finger.

"Don't remind me." Buttercup muttered as she looked forward. "You know, before we were in opposite places."

"What do you mean by that?" Butch asked.

Buttercup took a deep breath before she explained. "I really believed that I liked you and you just thought it was the tingles that were drawing us together. Now I think it was just the tingles and you believe that you really like me."

"I don't like you Buttercup. I _love_ you. And I don't believe I love you, I _know_ I love you." The conviction in which he spoke was strong enough to have Buttercup turning her head to look at him. He was staring at her with eyes glassy from the drinking. "I may have thought differently before, but I was just trying to not get myself attached in case it was true. What we have turned out to not be a byproduct of H.I.M's voodoo magic or whatever DNA bullshit. It was real."

"How do you know for a fact Butch?" Buttercup plead with him. "How are you so sure even after what we did in Vegas?"

Butch scoffed and brought a hand up to Buttercup's face. It was a bit gritty from the sand, but Buttercup was more concerned with the intense look in his eyes. He then pressed his forehead against hers and exhaled softly, but with the strong scent of liquor. "I'm sure because it wouldn't hurt this bad if I wasn't." He then roughly pushed her back and stood on slightly wobbly legs.

Buttercup turned her head away and dug her clenched her hands so tight, that her nails dug into her palms. The professor had said those very same words to her only months ago after the incident. It proved true then, and was slowly proving itself now. However, she couldn't get over the fact that she'd been with someone that wasn't Butch. It felt like the biggest betrayal. Earlier after Blossom had abruptly ended the call with her, she stared at her screen wondering if she should talk to her dad. He seemed to be the only one to really understand her when it came to her relationship with Butch. Unfortunately, she was more than a little ashamed to tell him about the debauchery she'd participated in. He'd have to know eventually, just she found that now was not a good time. Not until she came to out down from the tornado of emotions swirling in her.

A loud groan of misery from Butch drew Buttercup's attention. Her _husband_—it even made her cringe to think the word—was rubbing his hands over his face. "Holy fuck. My life seriously sucks right now." He then turned to Buttercup with shining eyes. "I've married to the girl I love, and she hates me. You hate me."

"I don't hate you Butch." Buttercup told him honestly.

"You don't love me," he said again. "Or at least you don't think you do because we fucked other people. It's a completely fucking bullshit reason to suddenly start thinking that."

"Is it?" she asked, in a challenging tone.

"Yeah, it is. We're not the first or the last people to say they loved each other and then go screw someone else. We're also not the first to get totally wasted and have that as a reason for fucking around, if you believe it or not." He grumbled. "Superhuman or not, we're still human and we fuck up sometimes."

"This is a major fuck up, Butch! We're married."

"Doesn't bother me."

"Apparently neither does fucking someone else!" she shouted at him.

Butch's eyes flashed in a way that reminded Buttercup of when they were little. It showed danger and promised pain. When he started charging toward her, she quickly stood up and raised her hands, ready to stop him at a moment's notice. When he reached her, he somehow drew her into his arms and roughly kissed her—a mess of tongue, lips, and teeth that Buttercup found most unwelcome with the tension. The sensation was worsened by the bitter taste of liquor that did nothing but remind her of that drug ridden, drunken night in Vegas.

As he pulled back from her, he held tight so that she wouldn't pull away from him. "Is that what you want Buttercup? For me to only fuck you? Because I will, for as long as we're together. I'll fuck you anyway you want, just tell me how you want it, when you want it."

Suddenly the world was spinning and there was the distinct crunch of glass with a flurry of sand. His breath left him and his stomach lurched from the sudden sloshing of bourbon in his system. He closed his eyes and waited for the spinning, both himself and the world, to stop. When the world righted itself, Butch looked up to see Buttercup's face framed by the fading light that reflected off the tears that were running down her face in streams. The sob that broke from her lips as she spun on her heels and took to the air sobered Butch.

"Buttercup, wait!"

Her green streak of light was swallowed by the sun as she disappeared. Butch stumbled to his feet and tried to take flight, before his stomach lurched again and he couldn't stop himself from vomiting. When the liquid contents of his stomach were all over the sand, he braced himself on his knees and breathed deeply. By the time he raised his head, there was no sign of where Buttercup could've gone.

"Damn it." He only hoped she didn't go far, while his account was frozen, hers wasn't but he knew she didn't have nearly enough to cover a hotel room—and if she did it'd probably be some seedy little place that he was not comfortable with her staying in. Deciding he needed to sober up, he trudged over to the ocean and proceeded to submerge himself the mild fogginess in his head was gone. Maybe then he could pull his head out of his ass and talk to Buttercup, his own feelings aside.

They _needed_ to talk.

* * *

Hours—Buttercup wasn't sure how many—later, the green Power Puff girl found herself laying on her side in a small bed and breakfast watching cheesy, but much appreciated Hallmark romantic comedies. Her tears from the night before had left her eyes red and puffy, her nose an almost permanent shade of pink. In the back of her mind, she was a bit upset that Butch hadn't located her yet, but she had to remember he was as out of his fucking mind. She understood that he was hurt by what she'd said and done, but he didn't seem to fully understand how she was feeling. Add that to the crude and taunting words about fucking her, and she was in no mood to be in his company.

She must've fallen asleep, because one minute she was watching a couple stumble through their awkward meet cute moment, the next she was sitting up startled awake from the ringing of her phone that was one the stand beside the bed. Turning on the bed, she crawled her way over and answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" She prayed it wasn't Butch. She really did not want to talk to him.

"Buttercup Utonium." The professor's hard tone woke Buttercup up completely and she straightened so she was sitting on her knees.

"Daddy." She said while wiping the remnants of tears from her face. "Hi, I was going to call soon, I—."

"It's been a little more than a week, since I last heard from you. What is going on?" he asked cutting straight the heart of the matter.

While it was easy to ask, it was more difficult to answer. Buttercup wasn't sure how to answer without revealing everything that had gone horribly wrong. "Butch and I had a fight."

"Was this before or after ten thousand dollars was spent in Vegas?" he cut to, barely containing his anger.

"How—?"

"Mojo called to inform that thanks to my daughter his son had spent or lost ten thousand dollars of his money. I thought you were going to Hawaii."

"We were—are—am. I am in Hawaii right now." She said, as the bottom of her stomach dropped out.

"Is that the truth?"

"Yes."

"Then what happened in Las Vegas, and don't tell me nothing." He demanded of her.

Buttercup's eyes watered and she couldn't stop them from spilling if she tried. "We…went to a party?"

"What kind of party?"

This is where the conversation became difficult. There was so much that she couldn't—wouldn't—tell him over the phone. "A wedding reception?" she hedged, hoping that didn't give too much away. "A couple needed Butch and I to witness, so we witnessed and got invited to the…reception." She then sniffed and ran and hand through her hair.

Rather than a question there was silence, and Buttercup worried about what he'd say after hearing more sniffles and tears in her voice. "Buttercup? Is that all that happened?"

"I had a fight with Butch." She answered. "It's nothing."

"It doesn't sound like nothing." He prodded in a concerned fatherly way, than the angry and needs answers way.

Buttercup blew out a breath, when she heard a knock on the door of her room. Rather than get up and alert whoever was at the door that she was there, she used her x-ray vision and grimaced when she saw that it was Butch. He looked exhausted, probably from hunting all over the Hawaiian Islands for her, but more importantly remorseful. It meant something to her, that he'd sobered and tried to find her. It also helped to ease some of her pained confusion.

"It was…the limits of our relationship are being tested is all." She supplied hoping that would suffice.

It didn't, as evident by the professor asking her what that could possibly mean. "Did he cheat on you?" There was a hardness to his voice and that threatened an ass kicking and Antidote X.

"Umm…" there was no right answer for that, because in a way they both had.

The knocking became more insistent on the door, drawing Buttercup's attention. "Buttercup, I can hear you under the sound of the TV. Please open the door, Cupcake."

_Cupcake._ The nickname that had at first irritated her, then she grew to love, and now felt nauseated by it. The creep in Vegas had called her Cupcake and it just made her skin crawl. She hated that something else was tainted by that night.

"…to kill him." She heard along with some shuffling and clicking of what could only be the chest he kept his power suit in.

"Professor! Dad, no! You don't have to kick his ass!" She sighed and rubbed at her eyes. "I already laid him out for being a dick."

The professor grumbled unintelligibly on the other end of the phone with a resounding slam of what could only be a door. "If you say so, but if I find out that he hurt you—."

"You have my permission." She let out a watery chuckle. She heard a thump and saw through the door that Butch had laid his forehead against the wooden door.

"Buttercup, please." He plead. "I don't want this to be the thing that breaks us."

"Umm, Butch is at the door and he doesn't have a key." She took a deep breath and wiped any lingering tears from her face. "I'll…I'll call you tomorrow."

"Wait, tell me where you're staying at least. I know Mojo froze Butch's account." He asked worried about the basic wellbeing of his daughter.

"I'm at a bed and breakfast called Ohana." She said while getting off the bed to go open the door for Butch. "I'm okay. We'll be okay." She said this as she opened the door and watched as Butch's frame relaxed with relief at the sight of her.

**Hi my lovelies. I know last post more than a few of you feeling a little bit iffy. Hopefully this makes it better. As for the relationship with the greens, the two of them are made stronger through their struggles. If you think back to Coming of Age, they fought a lot about their feelings and what their relationship—physical though it only was—meant to them. It's the same here. This is just another part of them figuring out what their relationship means to them. Also, they're reckless teenagers with a newfound freedom in being quote unquote adults. They will make mistakes, and will choose either to learn from them or leave things as they are. It's what everyone does. Maybe not to their extreme, but a little bit of reckless abandon really realigns your priorities.**

**As far as guest reviews go, I do read them and usually I'll put them up as soon as I read them. Unless they're like a certain troll I know and strongly dislike, then I won't put them up. In the case of a few of the constructive criticism, I will admit to hesitating when putting them up. I like to reread them to get a better sense of what I need to improve on. It's of no insult to those who wrote them.**


	6. And So Another Year Begins

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

* * *

Chapter Six: And So Another Year Begins

The morning was just beginning to break when Brick started to stir. Taking in a deep breath, he pressed his face into Blossom's hair and exhaled heavily. The warm breath roused Blossom a bit, before she snuggled deeper into the blankets. The two were lying in their large king-sized bed with Brick spooned against Blossom. One hand was cradled under his head, while the other was draped over Blossom's belly. As Brick woke up further, he tightened his hold on Blossom as she sighed. When he finally opened his eyes, it was to the slow rise and fall of her shoulders as she breathed in her sleep. Her hair that was in a bun from her bath was in a disarray from their tumble between the sheets last night.

Other parts of Brick began to wake as he remembered those moments, and that he and Blossom were still naked under the covers. With a slow stroke over her belly, he trailed his hand down to between her legs and gently began to stroke while he ground his morning erection against her ass. "Blossom," he whispered huskily into her ear.

Her response was a low groan and the slight arching of her back. Doing this gave Brick more access to her center and using his fire power warmed his fingers as they stroked her in slow circles.

"Come on Cherry, wake up." He continued.

Blossom's body roused awake faster than her mind did. Her breathing changed and her drowsy grumbling turned to breathy moans. "Brick?"

With a smile on his lips, Brick slipped two of his fingers into her core and stroked her gently. Blossom moaned and gasped. "Awake now, Blossom?"

"Hmmm." She sighed as her eyes opened and she turned to look over her shoulder at Brick. He met her turned face with a sensual kiss to her lips. "What time is it?"

"Six seventeen." Brick answered as he shifted his body so that he was able to push up Blossom's leg and position himself where his fingers currently occupied.

"What? We have our first class at nine." Blossom said as she struggled to get up.

Brick held her back down and rubbed himself against her. "Yes, nine. It's barely a quarter after six, so…we have more than enough time to…" The tip of his cock prodded and inserted itself into her folds.

Blossom gasped and opened her legs unconsciously wider to accommodate Brick. "But…I need…Oh god." Brick had inserted himself fully into her and did a few small thrusts. "Condom…shower."

"Are we having the condom talk again? You can't tell me that you don't like the feeling of being raw." Brick said as he slowly pulled out and pushed back into her. He then sighed and relished the feel of her wet soft skin against his hard flesh. "Doesn't that feel good?" he then kissed the side of her neck when he knew she liked it.

Closing her eyes and enjoying a few brief moments of bliss, Blossom struggled to find the resolve to plead her case. Again. "Brick., we're going…please I can't think…while you do that." She said when Brick resumed his thrusting motion.

"My point…exactly." Brick murmured with the restraint from holding back, humoring her as she tried to talk. "Can we talk about this…after?"

Blossom turned to look at Brick and couldn't hold back the scowl at his smug expression. "You son of a bitch." She gasped when Brick thrust into her with more force. "We…better not be late."

Brick's smug grin grew before he kissed Blossom and started up a steady pace that had Blossom gripping the pillow with one hand and gripping the back of Brick's thigh with the other. Brick's own hands were occupied with holding onto Blossom's thigh and stroking her breast. When his hand on her thigh moved upward, he stroked her belly briefly before reaching lower to stroke her clitoris. Blossom's grip tightened on his thigh, digging her nails into his skin. Her touch also grew hot and the feeling of the sudden heat turned Brick on more.

"Oh, fucking right, man!" Brick groaned as he shifted his body to gain more leverage and thrust harder into Blossom.

Her moans turned to gasps as she burned hotter the closer she got to her climax. "Brick!"

The sound of Blossom calling his name spurred him on to reach that finish they both needed. Brick's own body was heating and when combined with Blossom's would've made the room a sweltering sauna, if the windows had not been opened the previous night. When their mutual climax hit, the two clung tightly to one another. Brick's arm gripped her tight under her breast while Blossom's nails made deep red scratches into his thigh. As they relaxed, Brick pulled out of Blossom and couldn't help but notice the mess he'd left behind.

His seed shined on her inner thighs and it just served to boost his ego. His hand reached and smeared it into across her skin. "You know, there's something almost hot about seeing your thighs covered in my cum."

Blossom's brow furrowed over her closed eyes. "Is that why you insist on _not_ wearing a condom?" She asked before sitting up, grimacing at the wet squish between her legs. "I'm going to go take a shower."

Brick watched as she watched naked to the bathroom, before getting up and following after her. Before he could enter, Blossom turned and closed the door in his face. "Alone."

To finalize her point, she locked the door behind her and started up the shower. Brick laughed as he turned from the bathroom and went to the closet to grab some clothes for the day. When he glanced in the mirror, he noticed that there were five distinct slightly bleeding scratches on his thigh. The sight of them made Brick smirk as he began dressing himself. After dressing in a plain red shirt with faded blue jeans, he pulled his hair back into a tail, glad that he was able to do that again. It was only a year ago that his hair was down his back and he was excited to be started school like any other nerd—as Blossom teasingly dubbed him. Now a year later, his hair just past his shoulders and he was excited about started school.

The sound of the shower cut off after fifteen minutes. When his girlfriend didn't reveal herself, Brick walked to the door and knocked. "You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Then come out."

"Trying to prevent dry skin and stretch marks." She called through the door.

Brick was now beginning to understand his brothers' frustration when he holed up in the bathroom. A lot of his time was spent on his hair as he washed and conditioned it. His hair was his pride, and he went to great lengths to make sure it looked nice. He then smiled as he thought about how his son would have great hair.

The bathroom door opened and out came Blossom in a large towel that barely reached her thighs due to her belly. She was surprised to see Brick already dressed and ready. "You're not taking a shower?"

"I thought you were worried about us being late. This saves us time." Brick smirked at her as he watched her make her way to the dresser to pull out a bra and underwear.

"I am, but that doesn't mean you should arrive the first day smelling like leftover sex from last night and this morning." She griped while dropping the towel and stepping into her panties. After she fastened her bra, she walked to the closet and stared at her clothes. "Crap."

"What is it?"

Blossom ran a hand over her clothes and flicked through a few items with a grimace. "All my clothes are going to make me look pregnant."

Brick not understanding what the issue was shrugged, unseen by Blossom. "But you are pregnant."

Rolling her eyes, she turned to Brick and folded her arms. "There's a different between being pregnant and looking pregnant. I don't want to _look _pregnant."

"How can you not look pregnant?" he asked while eying her six and a half month belly, before a smile came over his face. "Besides, I think you look great."

"You're biased," she grumbled as she turned back around and pulled out a few things and sighed frustrated when none seemed to appeal to her. "Either way, I don't want to look pregnant."

Brick watched as she pulled a few more things out, before grabbing a pale pink spaghetti strap dress that normally would fall to just below her knees. When she slipped it on, it fell to just above due to her belly and seemed to highlight the fact that she was pregnant, making her groan aloud—this preventing Brick from telling her she looked good. Her baby bump was no more pronounced or hidden than in any other outfit. He couldn't see why she was fretting over this so much. Sitting on the bed, Brick glanced at the clock and saw that it was seven fifteen.

"Blossom what time did you want to meet Bubbles?" he asked.

"Seven forty-five, why?"

"Because it's seven fifteen. Seven sixteen." He said when the time changed.

"Damn it." Blossom looked in the mirror and ran her hands over her face in frustration. She then looked for a jacket and wound up grabbing the first jacket and pair of shoes that she could get her hands on. The jacket she threw on was one of Brick's, a black denim jacket that was worn and almost covered her hands, while the shoes were a pair of white Converse that she'd sparingly wore, save for just running errands. She gave herself one last look in the mirror and grimaced a bit before turning away and grabbing her satchel. Brick wisely remained quiet as they left their apartment and made their way to his car. He helped her into the car before getting in himself and starting the engine. Blossom looked out the window while having her head propped in her hand.

Unable to bear her silent brooding after what he thought was a great morning, he reached over and gave her thigh a squeeze. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" she questioned with a bit of ice in her voice. When Brick's hand didn't leave her skin, she sighed and rubbed agitatedly at her forehead. "It's just the first day of us going to college."

Brick glanced at her and with a raised brow. "Okay?"

"Okay, and you're not going to be scrutinized for being the good girl that rolled around with the bad boy and got knocked up!" she suddenly snapped at him.

"Whoa! What happened between us having great sex this morning to…this?" he was completely blindsided, and if he was being honest a bit pissed. "Also we both know that _this _wasn't what everyone is going to think it is."

"I know, but…"

"But?"

As Brick turned onto the campus parking lot, Blossom bit her lip as she thought about the best way to say what she needed without bringing up the Power Puff Rowdy Ruff history. "I'm…I'm just worried about what everyone will say."

"Fuck them." The immediate answer was filled with heat as Brick pulled into a vacant parking space. AS she shut off the car, he turned to Blossom with glaring red eyes. "Who cares what they're going to think? We know what happened and that's all that matters."

"I guess."

"No, don't guess." Brick then reached over and cupped her cheek with his hand. He then gently coaxed her into looking at him, pressing a kiss to her lips when she did. "The only thing that matters in the grand scheme of all of this is that we love this little fireball. Fuck everyone else and what they think!"

If Blossom were not looking into Brick's eyes, she'd have doubted what he was saying. However, as she was, she could see the fire of his conviction along with the love he had for both her and their son. It made her feel better knowing that he felt so strongly about them and was strong enough to brush off a few harsh words. At least when they didn't come from Mojo, but she'd broach that at another time. "I love you, Brick."

"I love you too, Cherry. Now let's go meet your sister." Brick said as he got out of the car. He waited for Blossom, before noticing her struggle a bit to get out. When he went to help her, he couldn't fully keep the smile of mirth off his face.

Blossom glowered at him with a huff once she was finally out and standing in front of him. "This is why we need a new car."

Brick kissed her forehead as closed and locked up his car. "As long as it's red."

"Of course, unless you want pink."

"No."

* * *

_Hey Sleepyhead. Text me when you wake up. I'll call when I get out of classes._

Bubbles set her phone down as she mixed a second packet of sugar into her coffee, while she waited for Blossom and Brick to show up. She was a bit nervous about starting classes and didn't want to start the morning floundering about by herself. She didn't really think about it before now, but this would be the first time she'd be on her own in a sense. Usually she was with her sisters or with Boomer, but now… It was daunting to think about.

She glanced at her phone and sighed as she thought about her boyfriend, who as of late has been uncharacteristically grumpy. When he mentioned that he was frustrated—sexually and emotionally—all she could think back of was their failed attempt, with him all of a sudden about to do something she was in no way prepared for. There was that and then Butch's sudden call in the middle of their about to have sex. The latter was minor when compared to their former. Even thinking about it now brought a flush of embarrassed heat to her face. She'd tried to pretend that it wasn't a big deal, but she choked at Tabitha's words while at the restaurant, and Boomer had gotten angry thinking she talked about it with her friends.

Then there was him being weird when she said the sex was nice. It was nice, at least she thought it was. Maybe that was why he decided to go down on her. This is what made Bubbles confused. Boomer had never mentioned a want to do…_that_ or indicated that he might have wanted that to happen. If he wanted to put his mouth on her, would he expect her to do the same? Again her face heated, this time it was so much that her ears were tinted pink under her hair.

When she looked up, she saw that Brick and Blossom had entered. She smiled wildly as she waved.

"Blossom, hey!"

"Hey Bubbles." She met her sister with a hug before sitting down. Brick went ahead to the counter to go get drinks. "Ready for classes?"

"Yeah, I think?" she said it as a question. She spun her stirrer around in her drink. "I'm kind of worried about Boomer."

"Why?"

Bubbles bit her lip and wondered if she should even say anything to her sister about the weirdness that's been happening. Also, she figured it had to be something a bit more personal going on. He mentioned being sexually frustrated, and she could understand that, but it still didn't account for all his agitation. "He's just been…not himself lately."

Blossom thought back to the overheard conversation at the restaurant between the two blues. If their continued awkwardness was about that disastrous night where they'd cracked the ceiling, then Blossom wasn't sure what to say. Out of all of them Bubbles and Boomer had the easiest relationship. "Have you tried talking to him?"

Bubbles shrugged as she looked into her latte. "Not really."

"Bubbles, if something's bugging Boomer, just give him time." Blossom said neutrally. She couldn't let it be known that knew what was wrong.

"Yeah, I guess. He'll have plenty of that while I'm here." Bubbles sighed.

At the moment, Brick came back with two cups; one with black coffee for him, the other with an iced chai. "No, double caramel cinnamon bun crunchie frappe?"

"He wouldn't stop kicking for three hours after you had it the last time, and he kicked me." Brick told her.

Bubbles looked between them with a raised brow. "The baby kicked you?"

"In the ribs." Brick said. "So what's eating—ow!" Brick looked to Blossom, who was forcibly not looking in his direction.

"Bubbles, we both have a window between one and two, right? Let's have lunch at the school bar. They said it's a freshman tradition to have the Molten Fire Chili Fries."

Bubbles' smile was small and appreciative of her sister's not so subtle deflection. "Yeah, so long as they have pickles to put on them."

"Ugh. Pickles on chili fries? I can understand Blossom, but you Bubbles?" Brick shuddered.

"You and Butch forced me to eat a cockroach when we were five remember?" she pointed out with a laugh.

Brick shook his head. "We made _Boomer_ eat a cockroach when we were five." He then smiled, before catching the dimming on Bubbles' face at the mention of Boomer. He sighed knowing he'd had to talk some sense into his brother sooner rather than later, but for now decided to drop a nugget of insight for his brother's girlfriend. "The first time we got him to eat one, he was convinced that he wouldn't like it before we told him it was like chicken."

Blues eyes met red and Bubbles got the unspoken message. Her anger showed in the crushing of the stirrer in her hands to splinters, thus ruining her drink as the bits fell in. She should've known that his brothers said something to him to make him act how he was. They did the same thing when the two of them first began dating; trying to convince them that what they were feeling wasn't real. The difference this time was about how they had sex. Her face burned with righteous indignation and suddenly all those _vanilla_ quips made a lot more sense.

"You and Butch are such assholes." Bubbles said as she stood up, taking her ruined coffee with her.

Blossom watched her go with a furrowed brow. "Bubbles, where are you going?"

"Class. Don't want to be late." She left it at that as she walked out of the campus café.

Blossom watched her sister go, before turning to Brick. He was looking after Bubbles with a strange combination of shock and acceptance. When he turned back to his coffee, he noticed, Blossom's intense stare on him. "What?"

"You and Butch did something, didn't you?" Blossom accused.

There was no point in denying it. "Butch brought it up first, and that's all I'm going to say."

"What did you guys say to him now?" Blossom sighed.

"It was Butch, I promise."

Blossom narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you saying you had nothing to do with this?"

He did a one shoulder shrug that informed Blossom that he wasn't as guiltless as he made himself seem.

Blossom shook her head as she took a healthy sip from her drink, before frowning and turning to Brick. "Are you sure I can't have that frappe?"

"You didn't have enough of a pick me up this morning?" Brick said heatedly before leaning close enough to snort a breath of steam into Blossom's face, effectively melting the ice in her drink.

Ice radiated from Blossom's hand, freezing her drink. "I can't decide if your sympathy symptoms are a good thing or a bad thing."

"Sympathy symptoms?"

"You have just as many mood swings as I do, if not more." She commented. "But besides that, it's your and Butch's fault Bubbles and Boomer are fighting right now."

"Can it even be categorized as a fight?" When Blossom leveled him with an unimpressed look, he sighed. "He's just embarrassed and a little horny right now. He'll feel better once he has sex."

"Sex doesn't solve everything. Ask our married siblings about that; their relationship is eight-five percent sex." Blossom said before frowning and thinking about how distressed Buttercup sounded when she last spoke to her. Yes, she was still a bit pissed about what she thoughtlessly said, but she could tell her sister was hurting. "Do you think those two will be all right?"

At that, Brick wasn't sure of what how to answer that. He hadn't had time to really worry about his rebellious brother's relationship. If anything, he was more concerned with what Mojo and the professor would do to them once they found out. He could only hope Mojo didn't have a heart attack strong enough to kill him.

* * *

Bubbles was fuming as she marched across campus to her fist class. Figures that Boomer's odd behavior would have something to do with his brothers. They were always finding ways to pick on him. She too experienced some teasing from her sisters, but thankfully they grew out of it. Unfortunately, boys took a little while longer to grow up, and apparently never learned. This was the second time that they've said something to Boomer, and he's questioned himself in their relationship. It was annoying, as it caused unnecessary strife.

As much as she wanted to talk to Boomer about not listening to his asshole brothers, she had to get to her class. It was an intro to veterinary sciences, held in the science building. Walking in, she was greeted to a map with notes of where different animals were discovered. She slowed her angry pace to stare in wonder, not watching where she was going. It wasn't until she bumped into someone that she came back to reality.

"Hey!" the guy exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry, sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Bubbles gasped as she looked over the guy with messy curls for hair, brown puppy dog eyes.

"It's fine. Just…" his words trailed off as he scrutinized her face, before his eyes widened. "Bubbles?"

"Yes?" she said uncertainly. "Do I know you?"

The guy blushed a deep red and rubbed the bag of his neck in a way that was vaguely familiar to her. "I'd say ouch, if I wasn't expecting that." He laughed. "Umm, I went to Townsville Academy High. We had physics together junior year, and English and geometry sophomore year."

Bubbles continued to stare at him, waiting for some memory of the guy before her to come to, but it seemed to allude her. "I'm sorry, I don't…"

"You mean to tell me you forgot about the mousetrap project. I got my fingers caught at least twenty times while putting it together. On the day we had to present—."

"I got my fingers caught, but it broke." She gasped. "Jamie? Oh wow. Hi." She stepped forward to give him a hug. When she stepped back, she noticed how much different he looked from just two years ago.

"What?" he asked self-consciously, his cheeks flooding with color.

Bubbles shook her head and let out a laugh. "Nothing, just you're a lot less lanky and adorably awkward, and more bookishly cute."

Her words deepened the red blush that was already staining his cheeks. "Thanks, I guess. I hit a late growth spurt." He stammered. "I didn't see you much this past year. I heard you changed schools."

"Yeah, my sisters and I went to Pokey Oaks High for senior year." She explained before she heard the campus clock ring signaled that it was now eight o'clock and that she should already be in class. "Oh shoot, I'm late."

"Me too. I'll see you around Bubbles." She flashed him a smile and made her way past him. When he turned around, he noticed that the they were going in the same direction. "Umm, Bubbles?

"Yeah?" She turned slowing her pace just a bit.

"What class are you going to?"

"Intro to Veterinary Sciences."

Jamie then pulled out his schedule and looked at the professor he'd chosen. "Is it with Professor Leatherman?"

Bubbles brow furrowed as she came to a stop and faced him. "Yeah?"

A smile that revealed dimples in his cheeks made broke across his face. "Looks like we'll be classmates again." He said while walking to catch up with her.

Bubbles looked up at him in shock, before letting a smile grace her face. "Yeah, looks like. I hope your fingers don't get caught in any mouse traps this time."

The two shared a laugh as they walked toward the lecture hall together.

* * *

Boomer woke up to the curtains being thrown open in his room, shining the bright light in his super sensitive eyes and the blanket being yanked off his nearly naked underwear clad body.

"All right, get up." Mojo said as he watched his youngest son moan and groan as he tried to shield himself from the offending light.

"What is so important that you have to wake me up at—."

"It's eleven thirty." Mojo cut him off. "You're not going to sleep the day away."

One tired, yet blazing blue eye peeked out from under the pillow and bed hair. "And what do you want me to do on the first day that everyone is busy?"

"Today, you're going to go out grocery shopping with me." Mojo declared.

Boomer leaned up on his elbows and stared incredulously at Mojo. "You woke me up, just so you could go grocery shopping?"

"The elevator is broken and unlike you and your brothers, I can't fly down." Mojo said. "Also, when we get back, you're going to help me fix it."

Boomer ran his hands over his face and hair and groaned in frustration. "Fine, just give me a chance to shower first."

Mojo grunted and made to leave the room, but not before he tripped over a half full laundry basket just barely out of the way. "And be sure to clean your room at some point too."

Boomer just glared as Mojo left, leaving his door wide open. Pressing his face into his pillow, he groaned once again before finding the will to get up. Once he did, he lumbered toward the bathroom, making a point to slam the door. Once there, he turned the water on making it as hot as it could go and leaned against the sink counter while it warmed up. He turned around to look at himself in the mirror and chuckled slightly amused at how bedraggled he looked.

_"You look like a golden retriever puppy."_ Bubbles once told him lovingly when he spent the night at her house over the summer. His hair a mess just as it was then if not more since it has grown out a bit. He also hadn't shaved as often and had light scruff on his face. Bubbles didn't mind the stubble, but she personally liked him smooth on his face.

Thinking of Bubbles had Boomer thinking of last night, when he just peacefully slept beside her with their arms wrapped around one another. It was calming to just let her silently soothe him as she did, breathing in her sweet smell and holding her soft body against his own. Even though they didn't have sex, there was still a certain intimacy between them. That's not to say he didn't want the sex, but he felt closer to Bubbles in that moment because of it.

With the steam beginning to fog up the room, Boomer stripped his boxers off and stepped into the shower. With skin as thick and impervious to heat, the slight sting warmed his body up and slowly made him more awake than he was moments ago. With his eyes closed he ran his hands over his body, dragging water along with him, making sure his entire body was wet before he decided to grab the soap a actually bathe. As he did so, his hand brushed against his morning wood, and he inhaled sharply at the stirring pleasure. Opening his eyes, he stared down at himself as indecision came over him. It was easily overcome by need as his right hand wrapped around himself and he started to rub himself in long slow strokes. He couldn't remember the last time he masturbated since he started dating Bubbles, so the sensation of touching himself felt a bit mundane. It was nothing like how when Bubbles would touch him. Her soft, smaller hand that was a bit tentative before she just took it in her hand and started with slow pulls on him. She was so mindful of her super strength until Boomer reminded her that he was just as strong if not strong than her. Boomer closed his eyes and braced his free hand against the tile as he squeezed himself tighter, just like Bubbles would and increased the speed of which he was touching himself.

Pleasure ran down his nerves, but it was still pale in comparison to what he knew he could feel when with Bubbles. Releasing himself, he reached for his bodywash and poured a generous amount into his palm before reaching for his cock again. With the lubrication of the body wash, his hand glided over him smoothly, giving him a weak impression of how it felt to be inside Bubbles. What really killed what little illusion there was, was the slight chill to the body wash. Being inside Bubbles was warmer. A lot warmer.

More to have the release just to have it rather than for the pleasure, he hastened the pace of his strokes ignoring how loud the slapping of his hand against his skin echoed in the shower. He braced his hand against the tile way, practically slamming it and cracked the tile. He'd worry about the teasing his asshole brother would do later; for now, he'd focus on going over the edge. His hand worked furiously, holding himself tighter and stroking harder and faster. When his orgasm did come, his hand accidently went through the wall of the shower, crushing the tile and just barely missing the piping.

Breathing heavily, Boomer looked down at himself and groaned a bit in disgust at how thick his release was, despite the running shower washing it away. Bringing, his other hand out the wall, he ran both hands under the water until there was no more semen or tile chips. After that he began bathing, hoping he was quick enough for Mojo to not question him about it. The last thing he needed was for his dad to make assumptions.

After quickly washing off and then getting dressed, wearing grey blue jeans and a shirt that said Sonic Boom—a love joke from Bubbles on his birthday—he met Mojo downstairs who was wearing his typical blue suit with a white belt and helmet. He'd forgone the cape years ago along with the boots and gloves. He also was tapping his finger impatiently over his folded arms. "What took you?"

"I told you I had to shower."

"For an hour?"

Boomer couldn't resister the blush if he'd wanted to. "Aren't we going to the store?" He then walked past his father to open the door and wait for him to exit. Once the tower was locked up, Boomer picked up Mojo and the two flew down the stairs. Boomer landed outside his car and reached for his keys, easily finding them but not his phone. "My phone's upstairs."

"Leave it." Mojo said as he stood on the other side of the car. "I'd prefer to get to the grocery store sooner rather than later."

It took taking a deep breath to clam himself enough to let it go, and allow Mojo into his car. Soon the two were off, but not before Boomer noticed Mojo's looking around and sniffing in the car. "What is it?"

"You had sex in this car, haven't you?"

If it weren't for his superhuman reflexes, Boomer is sure he'd have crashed the car into the one in front of him. "Why are you asking me that?"

"It's faint—which is a relief," he muttered, "but the smell had seeped into the leather."

Boomer's blush reached his eyes and he avoided looking at Mojo. "I couldn't exactly bring her home, now could I? And it's hard to have sex with her at her house." He didn't know why he was spouting details about his sex life to Mojo, when he knew the last thing Mojo wanted to hear was about any of his sons having sex with eh Power Puff Girls.

It was expected that Mojo's mood would sour, and he didn't disappoint. However, he did get a wide-eyed look from his son with his next words. "I find that hard to believe, since Brick got Blossom pregnant while at the Utonium home."

"Dad, that's not fair and you know it." Boomer said carefully.

Mojo's pink eyes narrowed as he watched the passersby go about their mundane lives. "What isn't fair is the professor telling me how to parent my children. As if he can claim father of the year." The bitterness was thick and had Boomer wondering if there was another reason, Mojo demanded he accompany him.

"Are you angry with him for supporting Brick?" Boomer bravely asked.

The former simian villain didn't answer as he exited the car and folded his arms. Boomer sighed as he got out and the two walked into the store. Their food shopping venture is tense and a bit awkward. Boomer just pushed the basket while Mojo placed his items in. Boomer vaguely paid attention to the things that Mojo was putting in the basket. His mind just kept wandering to what Bubbles was doing and how classes were going for his brother and Blossom. He started to worry about Butch, but considering the recent strife he just put him through decided against it.

"Fuck him." He unthinkingly said aloud.

"What?"

Boomer looked up to see Mojo's questioning stare and shook his head. "Nothing, just pissed with Butch."

"What's he done now aside from run off to Hawaii with one of _them_?"

Boomer ran a hand over his face in irritation. "He's been a goddamn cockblock, not that I expect you to be upset about that." He quipped noticing the small smirk that appeared on Mojo's face.

A gruff chuckle escaped him as well before he returned to scanning the shelves. "Glad to know he's doing something right." Another thought occurred to Mojo, and the look of enlightenment on his face worried Boomer. "That's why you took so long in the shower."

"_DAD!" _The blond Rowdy Ruff Boy hissed, as his face bled pink over his cheeks and nose. When he risked a glance around himself, he though he'd die of embarrassment at the odd looks and smirks he got from a few of the other shoppers.

"What? There's nothing wrong with releasing tension yourself when your _girlfriend_ obviously isn't capable of—."

"That has nothing to do with the other!" Boomer interrupted. He then clamped his mouth shut and counted to ten to try to quell his temper. Unfortunately, the basket handle wasn't safe and broke under the strain of his hands. "Shit."

"Still more tension to be released I see." Mojo chuckled.

Indignant and full of anger, Boomer stepped back from the basket and said the first thing that came to mind. "No wonder Brick and Butch couldn't wait to leave. You embarrass the living hell out of us." He then spun on his heel and made his way out of the store.

Behind him, he didn't see the shocked expression on Mojo's face morph into hurt and then freeze over with anger to hide his pain. He'd only been mildly teasing Boomer, for once finding some humor to be shared with his son. It was something that hadn't happened in a while and he was eager to reclaim that ease. Instead, he failed and was instead left angrier than he was before. In the course of a year, his family dynamic that he felt took a long time to establish turned on its head. As he went to the push the basket by its mangled handle, he thought about where the blame should lie. For years, it was easy to put all the blame on the Power Puff Girls. It was easier as he they aside from the professor had the closest connection to him. Having his sons in his life, slowly healed that ache that came with being abandoned over and over again.

Deciding not to dwell too much on that—at least for now—he resumed his shopping. Before going to the checkout, he noticed the premade cakes on display. One in particular that caught his attention was one with bananas on it. Now, one could say it was the chimp in him that was draw to the bananas on the cake, but it was something more. It was a memory of when the boys were younger, and Mojo had recently decided to cease his life of crime. To celebrate a new life with the boys, he'd baked a special cake for the occasion.

Making the decision, he spun the basket around and made a circuit through the store gathering the needed ingredients.

* * *

Outside the store, Boomer was sitting in his car with the music blasting as he fumed about Mojo being such a _dad_. He hoped Brick spared his son the humiliation of bad dad jokes and blatant disregard for censorship. As he was listening to his music, he glanced at the clock and wondered if Bubbles was wondering if he was up or not. He didn't check his phone upon waking up or getting dressed, and Mojo didn't allow him the chance to retrieve it once they were at the car.

He wasn't ashamed to say he missed her, considering all summer they were together. It felt nice to spend time with Bubbles and not be limited to curfews, classes, or imminent danger from demons. It felt their relationship was better than ever. The only chink now was this sex thing between them. This he blamed entirely on Butch. It was because of this, he currently felt little sympathy for his brother's troubles at the moment. It was sheer loyalty that he was keeping his mouth shut about his marriage. He'll even go so far as to deny having known anything about it. However, it didn't mean that he wasn't irritated or mad at his brother for being cockblocker and overall jerk.

Boomer was startled out of his thoughts by a knocking on the window door. Turning, he saw Mojo standing outside with his basket. Popping the truck, Boomer stepped out to help him. Once they were ready, they headed back home, faster than it took them to get there. Boomer was eager to get to his phone and see if Bubbles had messaged him.

He wasn't subtle about it either as he quickly flew Mojo up the tower and followed just as rapidly with the groceries. AS soon as the last bag was down, he flew to his room and dug under his pillows and blankets for his phone. When he finally found it, he was pleased to see that Bubbles had contacted him. She'd left him a message early that morning and had called him at least three times. Sprawling out on the bed, he opened the message and smiled.

_Hey Sleepyhead. Text me when you wake up. I'll call when I get out of classes._

He immediately pressed her icon with her nickname Angel and waited eagerly for her to answer. The phone clicked after a few rings and was greeted to the sound of loud chatter. "Hello?"

"Hey Angel."

"Boomer, hey."

"Boomer? As in Rowdy Ruff Boy Boomer?" an unfamiliar male voice was faintly heard thanks to his super hearing. Boomer's hackles immediately went up.

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend." Bubbles told whoever was sitting with her.

"Huh." The voice said making mentioned boyfriend's grip tighten on the phone. He just barely stopped when Bubbles called his name.

"What?"

"Did you just wake up?" she asked.

"No. I've been up for a while. I just didn't have my phone on me. Mojo needed me to take him grocery shopping." Boomer explained, wanting to figure out who this random guy with his girl was.

"Well, aren't you sweet?" she teased before he faintly heard Blossom call to her. "Oh, Blossom just arrived. I'll call you once all my classes are over."

"Okay."

"I love you, bye."

"I love you too."

The phone call cut, and Boomer was left bewildered by what just happened. He'd never spent so brief a time on the phone with Bubbles. Add that to the fact that she was with another guy, who seemed surprised that she had him as a boyfriend, and he was thoroughly rubbed the wrong way. As much as he wanted to call her back and demand her attention, he knew that it wouldn't look good—especially considering that it was the first day. Instead, he sent a message to Brick, asking him check on Bubbles.

_Why? Something wrong?_

Boomer pursed his lips, before typing out a quick retort. _Just check up on my girl._

He then threw his phone aside and rolled over running his hands over his hair. When his stomach growled, it reminded him that he didn't eat before Mojo dragged him to the grocery store. Dragging himself out of bed, he made his way to the stairs only to stop when he heard banging around in the kitchen. Coming down, he saw that it was Mojo and it looked like he was baking. It wasn't until he was fully in the kitchen that he saw the ingredients and stopped in his tracks.

"Chocolate peanut butter banana cake?" Boomer asked as he turned to Mojo who was cutting up banana slices. He easily recognized the concoction that Mojo made for him and his brothers years ago.

Feeling proud of himself, Mojo turned with a self-satisfied smile on his face. "Yes, I remember you three loving it when you were younger."

Boomer didn't respond to that as he sat down, his appetite suddenly leaving him. The cake that Mojo was baking was a special one. He remembered the first time it was made for him and his brothers. It was their first birthday, and both parents were there to celebrate. H.I.M had gotten them a handful of presents each—a mixture of toys and clothes that would make any five year old the envy of their peers. Another time was when Mojo received official custody and gave up crime. It was then that he'd promised he's always be there for his sons. Any other time Boomer could remember having the cake was their thirteenth birthday when the got their first sex talk. When the boys had anticipated the cake for their graduation, Mojo refused to make it. He said the cake was for special occasions, and it was tainted by the girls' presence. His withholding of the cake did more damage to their relationship than he realizes.

"Do you want to help?" Mojo asked, wanting to salvage his time with his son.

Looking at the ingredients and then at Mojo, who was standing there eagerly awaiting his acceptance. It took a moment, but he shook his head. "You're unbelievable."

"What?"

Boomer shook his head again and stood up from the table to leave.

"Boomer!"

His youngest son turned around and ran a hand through his hair. "What are you trying to do here?"

"I'm…I'm just trying to make things how they were."

At that, Boomer let out a laugh that was full of disbelief. "Don't you get it? Nothing will be as was before. We're growing up. Have grown up. Brick, Butch, and I are not the little boys you first created in a prison toilet."

Before Mojo could say anything, Boomer turned on his heel and went back up to his room. When he heard the door close, he slammed the knife down and swept his arms across the counter. Eggs, milks, chocolate, and banana all crashed to the floor. The bowls shattered while the utensils clanked loudly against the floor. His hands were braced against the table and he was controlling his breathing when Boomer reemerged with his shoes on and wallet and keys in hand.

He spared a fleeting look at Mojo before he opened the door to leave. He was mildly shocked to see the professor on the other side of the door. He was breathing heavily and leaning against the door frame. "Your stairs are broken again."

"You can help him fix it." Boomer said as he brushed past the professor and jumped down the stairs to land at the bottom with ease.

Stepping into the volcano tower, the professor made his way into the kitchen where he saw Mojo and rose a brow at his mess. "What're you angry about this time?"

He narrowly missed the baker's chocolate that was thrown his way. "Save your fucking patronization!" he yelled. "My family is moving further and further away from me and I'm helpless to stop it."

Once the professor sat, he watched as Mojo tried to gather himself and reign in his temper before he induced a heart attack. When he was sure that Mojo wouldn't throw something else at him he risked trying to speak to him. "What makes you so sure that you are helpless?"

"Because nothing I do is working."

"It's not working because you're trying to force control over the situation." The professor informed him. "Your boys and my girls are their own people. They have to make their own decisions."

"Is that to say you're fine with how their lives are?" Mojo demanded to know.

The professor sighed and reclined on the couch. "Not entirely. I wish Blossom wasn't pregnant at eighteen. I want Buttercup back home and not halfway across the world only giving me vague details about the shenanigans she's into with your son. I'm full to the brim with worry for two out of three of my daughters."

"If you're not fine with everything, then why don't you do something?" Mojo exclaimed, tired of feeling like he was doing something wrong.

A heavy sigh escaped the professor before he rubbed his eyes with his fingers. "Trying to control everything they do under the pretense of protecting them does neither party any good."

"Don't try to lecture me on what you don't know." Mojo snapped at him angrily.

"I do know." The professor said, looking over the side of the couch. "When I feared for the girls' safety and wasn't spending enough time with them, I made the power suit to compensate. All it did was hinder them and make them not want to be around me."

Mojo spared a glance at the professor before taking a step into shattered egg. With a sigh of frustration, he turned to the sink to grab a dishcloth to get some mess up. The professor got up as well and made his way over to help. The simian didn't say anything as he was joined in the cleaning of his kitchen. It was a strained silence that stretched until the mess was cleaned up. As Mojo was throwing the spoiled ingredients away he swallowed his pride decided to ask a question that was pressing on his mind for a few weeks now. "How…how is Brick?"

From his place by the counter with a rag whipping the last of the mess, the professor paused. "He's doing well. You would be proud of him."

It wasn't meant to be a barb to Mojo's lack of support, but it was none the less. "Are you proud that your daughter is pregnant?"

"What father in my position would be? This isn't what I wanted for Blossom. I was furious when I found out." The professor admitted. "I wanted to kick Brick's ass. I didn't, but he was struck in the face with Antidote X."

Mojo turned shocked eyes to the professor. "You maced my son?" Then he remembered that there were a few days that Butch and Brick wore glasses and wondered if those were the results of being maced as well. It seemed there were so many clues that were right before him that he ignored. Brick's fluctuating temper. Boomer's texting and phone calls with the brightest smile on his face. Butch sneaking off and returning at odd hours. Also, the numerous whispered conversations between them just out of earshot.

Seeing Buttercup in Butch's bed naked. Witnessing Boomer kiss Bubbles with his arms around her so familiarly. Hearing Blossom say that she was pregnant, and that Brick would stay by her side. For a while it seemed as if he didn't know his sons at all.

"How could I have been so blind?" He asked, not really addressing the professor.

The professor stayed quiet as Mojo worked through his emotions and thoughts about the past year. He also thought about how things have changed. Their children were grown. They had to make their own decisions. As their parents, all they could do was support them and try to give them the best advice.

* * *

Buttercup and Butch sat across from each other having a small breakfast in silence as they each thought about what they wanted to do next. The previous night, they talked about Vegas and how they felt about everything that happened up until Buttercup's body slam of Butch. It was difficult and more tears were shed—most on Buttercup's part. Buttercup was slowly coming to terms with them having slept with other people. Yes, they were both under the influence, but it was the finding of similar pleasure with Butch in another that bothered more. It made their intimacy seem…insignificant. Butch however, felt that their lapse of judgement could be forgiven because they were high and plastered. He didn't love Buttercup any less. He was mostly hurt that she thought she didn't love him as much. That was understood to an extent, as Butch could see where she felt like she'd betrayed his feelings and he hers. Much to his frustration he knew that was going to a grueling process to remind her otherwise.

The one thing that they both could agree on—Butch, a tad bit reluctantly—was that neither would have sex with the other until an STD check was done. Neither could remember if condoms were used. Combined with not knowing the sexually history of the other two, it was just safer to not risk each other. That being said, Buttercup had refrained from even _kissing_ him for fear of possibly having something. His night was also spent on the couch. He'd never slept so uncomfortably in his life.

He was awoken to the sound of Buttercup moving around in the connected bathroom. He feigned sleep when she come out, taking in her naked body as she got dressed. If he couldn't have sex with her, he'd satisfy himself with his imagination and any visual aid she provided. Once she left, he got up and took care of his building tension in the shower. After he bathed and dressed himself, he went to go join Buttercup for breakfast.

No words were really said as they ate, wanting to prolong the fragile piece for a while longer. When there was nothing left to eat, Butch leaned back and folded his arms across his chest. "So, do you know what you want to do next?"

Buttercup was just bringing her orange juice to her lips when he asked, and purposefully took a deep long sip before she found the words she needed to say. "I want to go home."

"Home?" he asked. "Back to Townsville? Already?"

"We don't have much money, and…I want to get checked out as soon as possible." She said while not looking at him.

"We can work temporarily on the island and find a clinic here." Butch argued. "What's the rush to go back home?"

"What's the delay?" she countered with a furrowed brow.

Butch scratched at the stubble on his cheek and shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because I don't want Mojo to know that we're married as of yet."

His wife dared to look up and she caught the tenseness of his shoulders. "Are you that worried about what he's going to say?"

At that Butch threw her an insulting look. "I'm not worried about what he's going to say, because I already know what he's going to do. He's going to have a heart attack. A worst one than when he found out that Blossom was pregnant."

Buttercup had to agree with him on that. However, she still wanted to go home and at the least be with her family. Also, she had to apologize to Blossom and that wasn't something she should do over the phone. It wasn't fair of her to take her fears and frustrations out on someone who didn't even know she existed yet. "I still want to go home. I want to be with my family."

Emerald eyes narrowed in concern and worry. "Are you still upset?"

"It's going to be a while before I'm not upset." Buttercup sighed. "How are you not?"

"I am upset. Don't think that I'm not." He told her tensely. "I just don't doubt my feelings for you."

Jade eyes fell to her half-eaten plate and swallowed the lump in her throat. She knew that her questioning of her feelings was only hurting him. She remembered feeling the same when he was questioning his own. "I'm sorry."

He felt like an ass right then, and reached across to take Buttercup's hand in his own. He was glad when she let him and squeezed her hand in comfort. "Don't. I just want _us_ to figure out our issues first, before we drag anyone else into it."

Buttercup nodded her head and squeezed Butch's hand back. "Okay."

He heaved a sigh of relief and leaned over to kiss her knuckles. When he released her hand, he stood up and brought their plates to the tub for washing. When he returned to the table, he stood beside Buttercup. "Is it a big rush to get back to Townsville? Can't we stay here a while longer or maybe go another country. At least for a little while?"

"I don't want to prolong this longer than needs to." Buttercup said as she stood up herself.

The way she avoided eye contact with him and the tone of voice made Butch think she meant something else entirely. She brushed past him, wanting to head back to their room when he followed closely behind her and reached for her arm. "Buttercup, what did you mean by that?"

"By what?" she asked, shrugging him off and continuing up the stairs.

Butch used his speed to head her off on the stairs and spread his arms to both rails to block her path.

"Butch."

"What did you mean by not prolonging this? You're not eager to tell our dads we're married, are you?" He asked, really beginning to question her sanity.

"No. It's actually the last thing I want to do." She said, while looking up at him.

Before Butch could press further, an older man came up behind Buttercup and whistled. "Nice ass," he muttered lowly, thinking that the guy before her wouldn't hear. Too bad he didn't know about his super hearing.

"Hey!" Butch grabbed the man by his collar and easily hefted him off his feet, leaving him dangling over the stairs. "This is my wife! You show her some goddamn respect!"

"Butch!"

"I'm sorry." The guy dared to glance at Buttercup and then back at Butch. "Kind of young to me married, huh?"

Butch's hand tightened on his shirt, before he was pried away forcibly by Buttercup. She had the guy by the back of his shirt and set him on the stairs. "Sorry about that. We're just having some problems, and—."

"And I don't need you checking out her ass, all right?" Butch snapped.

"Butch!" Buttercup turned to him and shook her head. She then turned back to the older man and sighed. "Just keep your eyes to yourself."

The guy nodded and practically ran from the couple. Buttercup then turned to Butch and sighed. "Can we check out and go?"

Butch stared at her with blazing eyes and flared nostrils as he breathed heavily. "Yeah. Fine, whatever."

"Butch, what's wrong?" She asked as followed him to her room.

The green Rowdy Ruff Boy ground his teeth and clenched his hand. "I really love you Buttercup."

"I know." She said, not sure why he was saying that in such a firm tone of voice.

"Apparently not." He said while pushing himself from the wall. "Fuck!" he hissed as he ran his hand over his hair.

"Butch, what is it?" Buttercup asked, not sure she understood what was going on with him right now. It seemed like they were making progress in dealing with this situation. Now, all of a sudden it was like they'd taken three steps back. Right before they'd gotten to her door, she reached for him this time and forced him to face her. "Tell me."

Their green eyes of different shades met each other, searching for answers from unspoken questions. Butch saw only questions and concern in Buttercup's eyes are she stared up at him. Buttercup saw conflict and pain, and wondered where it suddenly came from. When he reached and took her left hand in his, she looked down and watched as his thumb ran over the ring on her finger. It was a slow reverent motion that had Buttercup sucking in her breath when she pieced together what Butch was worried about.

"Oh, fuck me." She whispered. "Butch, I-I-I…oh fuck! I don't know if I—if we should—."

"Don't say anything." Butch whispered in a low voice laced with strain from holding back his temper. "Don't."

He then let go of her hand and entered the room, leaving Buttercup standing in the doorway looking in. Her heart beat thunderously in her chest and her breath increased to almost hyperventilating speeds. She then closed her eyes and tried to calm herself as she processed what she just discovered. However, her mind was racing much too fast for her to think. The only coherent thought that came to mind was, "Oh, fuck me."

* * *

**Hello my loves. Many apologies for the prolonged wait on this post. I really felt that a post that touched on what was going on with everyone was needed much earlier in the story. There are new beginnings happening. New trials and tribulations that they're going to face. I hope you guys enjoy the ride and much as you did the first time. **

**Until Next Time**


	7. Friends and Other Things

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys

* * *

Chapter Seven: Friends and Other Things

The Friday before the Labor Day Weekend is the one that everyone chose to meet up to kick off the three-day weekend. Brick decided that now was as good a time as any to have a house-warming party at their apartment. At first Blossom wasn't sure as their apartment wasn't that large, but Brick insisted. She then fretted about having to clean, and making sure that there was enough food and drinks for everyone. If there was one thing he admired about her, it was her need to be prepared. He hoped she was like this when she went into labor.

That Friday was also the day he got into a fight with a group of frat boys. He was in no way looking for a fight. However, he wasn't going to back down when one presented itself to him—especially when said fight was about something one of the guys said about Blossom.

He'd just left his intro to architecture class when he passed a group of guys trying to recruit guys for their fraternity. Brick never spared it a second thought as a fraternity would pull him away from taking car of Blossom. That and he already had brothers he trusted with his life, despite how asinine they could be.

One of the guys had called out to him as he was walking past asking him if he wanted to join. When Brick shook his head and kept walking, one of the older guys glanced up and stiffened in shock. When he came out of it, he reached out a swung his hand harshly smacking the back of the underclassman's head. "What the hell were you thinking?" he hissed lowly, not knowing that Brick could hear him.

"What?" the clueless frat asked. "I was just trying to recruit—."

"Not him." The upperclassman growled before turning to look at the seeming retreating back of Brick. "He's a Rowdy Ruff Boy."

"So?"

"'So'? Didn't you hear about the shit they did?"

Brick had stopped walking to really listen and waited to hear what else would be said about him. "Weren't they like kids when they stuff happened? They've been pretty lowkey for a while."

The upperclassman snorted and folded his arms as he turned to go back to his underclassman. "Lowkey? They were all everyone was talking about over the summer. All of Townsville was buzzing about them."

Brick sighed, knowing that this was what worried Blossom the most. Being relatively famous in a small city like Townsville made it easy for everyone to know their business. That being said, the boys still managed to keep their relationship with the girls a secret for the better part of a year. However, that could be on account of Mojo's lack of interest in Townsville gossip and his xenophobia. With a slight shake of his head Brick started walking again, only to stop when he heard his girlfriend's name.

"You know Blossom, Power Puff Girl Blossom is pregnant. She always made herself seem like she was so much smarter and better than everyone else." The upperclassman scoffed, not noticing how his underclassman started to shrink back from the slowly approaching Rowdy Ruff Boy with fire in his eye.

"Uh, dude."

"That fucking guy somehow managed to not only sweet talk Princess into going out with him, but dumped her and then started fooling with Blossom. He must've either been really slick with what he said, or she's just not as smart as she thinks she is."

"_Dude!" _the younger man stressed before backing completely away from the target of the Rowdy Ruff Boy's sudden rage.

"Taking some other girl's sloppy seconds and then getting knocked up by the town bad boy just like any other white trash. Who knew she would be such an ea—!"

The frat boy didn't get a chance to finish as he was singlehandedly hefted up off the ground and thrown into his fraternity stand. The wood shattered around him and he was dazed for but a good two minutes before he registered the screaming and yelling. When he managed to stand up, shakily and on wobbling legs, he saw his other frat brothers, sans the younger one he was just talking to, surrounding Brick waiting and ready for a fight. The fiery Rowdy Ruff Boy hardly noticed them as his eyes remained focused on the jackass that thought he would get away with speaking ill of Blossom in his presence.

"Want to say anything else about Blossom?" he said.

One of the guys, bigger than Brick in stature and muscle tone, reached out a grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted him up. "You sure do talk big for a fresh…man! Oh shit!"

When the guy took hold of Brick, he slowly levitated into the air, hoisting the idiot up along with him. The muscle of the fraternity then realized he was dangling from the collar of the flying boy's shirt. Before the ground could shrink some of the others reached out to grab hold of their friend, thinking they could weigh Brick down. Little did they know that their efforts would be in vain as Brick only soared higher, a string of frat boys hanging off him.

"Oh shit! Let us down! Let us down!" The guy screamed while clinging to Brick.

Brick then grabbed hold of the one that first grabbed him, before turning his blazing red eyes onto him. The guy looked down, seeing that they were at least three stories high. If Brick were to drop them, it wouldn't be fatal, just a number of broken bones, sprains, and bruises. He wouldn't, but damn it if it didn't cross his mind. However, he didn't want to prove that ringleader who was staring safely, if not terrified, from the ground right. Instead he flew over to the pond in the middle if the quad with a large fountain and dropped the lot of them. Their screams were swallowed by the splashing of bodies in the water. The other students who saw the scene from start from start to finish already had their phones out and were recording the whole thing. Brick then watched the frat boys flail and swim to the shallow end and of the pond before pulling themselves out. From the corner of his eyes, he caught the sight of flashes from cell phone cameras.

"Fuck," he grumbled before flying off and landing out of sight behind the university center. Taking a quick look to see that he was truly alone, he leaned against the wall and exhaled a thick cloud of smoke through his nose. He did this a few times more, until the color of the smoke he breathed lightened in color. He should've taken his own advice and not have gotten so pissed off by what some numb nuts said. However, it had more to do with that jackass bashing on Blossom. Practically calling her stupid and naïve and making him seem like some douchebag that fucked around with any girl in his path. It truly shouldn't have gotten under his skin, but he couldn't let Blossom be disrespected like that. He honestly could care less what was said about him.

As he was cooling down, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It didn't have to even guess to know how it was. All he did was wait expectantly after he answered the call. "What the actual hell, Brick? You just threw a bunch of guys into the pond."

"Technically I dropped them."

"I don't care about technicalities, Brick. Why did you do it?" Blossom shouted into the phone.

"Why do you think?" he asked her, wanting to know what she thought.

There was a slight crackling on the other end of the phone, telling him she'd just blown ice onto the speaker. "Brick, I'm not in the mood to play this game with you right now. Your public display of Rowdy Ruff Boy behavior is not okay."

"Maybe they needed a bit of reminding that I'm not just a Rowdy Ruff Boy, but _the _Rowdy Ruff Boy, the leader no less." He snapped into the phone. "Just because I haven't done something bad in a while, doesn't mean I'm not still capable."

It was silent on the other end of the call for a long while. When the call suddenly dropped, he pulled his cell back to see that Blossom had truly hung up on him. There wasn't time to think about it when he heard his name be called from his left. Turning he saw Blossom standing at the far side of the building before she made her way over to him. As she made her way over to him, she couldn't help but appraise her form. She chose to wear a red oversized sweater dress that was loose with a bare of black sandals. Her hair was braided into a crown that wrapped around her head. There was no denying that she was a beautiful girl. Her being pregnant did nothing to diminish that.

When she came to stand in front of him, she almost undid him with her look of concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you just threw—dropped a group of guys into the campus pond." She said while leaning against the wall beside him.

Brick didn't want to answer her and looked to the ground for an angry set to his brow. "I'm fine." when she gave him a raised brow, he blew out a breath and leaned his head against the wall. "It's just…some guy was running his mouth about things he didn't know."

It wasn't hard to guess what it was that set him off and Blossom continued to frown at him. "What happened to 'fuck them'?"

Brick barked out a laugh as he looked at Blossom, before taking her hand in his own. "Yeah, I know." He then brought her hand to his mouth so that he could kiss her knuckles. "I just…I just couldn't let this guy keep dragging your name through the mud, especially when it made Princess look like a victim."

At the mention of Princess' name, Blossom's skin went cold and she balled her free hand into a fist. "That _girl._" She hissed.

Brick looked her way and repressed a chuckle. "I know. You'd think she'd have gotten the picture when I broke that column in her house last spring. That or when your dad threatened to have an audit pulled on them."

Pink eyes flashed to him, widening in shock. "What? When did you two do that?"

"After our first appointment when Princess caught us there." He answered, somewhat surprised that the professor didn't say anything about it to her. "He called Princess and inbred whore and her dad a primitive ignoramus."

Blossom's mouth dropped open before she started laughing. "He didn't. Did he, really?"

Brick nodded as he too started laughing with Blossom. "I kid you not. When he threatened to have them audited and have all of Princess' illegal dirty laundry aired, I think she was ready to piss herself."

"It wouldn't be the first time we've had to put her in her place." Blossom commented, as she sobered and a small pucker to her brow formed. "And it looks like I will have to do so again."

"Not today." Brick said as he shook his head. "We're having a party at our house tonight, remember?"

"Right." Blossom sighed, with a frown. "Should I feel bad that Buttercup and Butch aren't here?"

Brick shrugged as he pushed himself off the wall. "Not really. I know I don't. They're out wherever they are trying to figure their own shit out. Have you eaten lunch yet?"

"We were just about to order Molten Fire Chili Fires with pickles." She said with a smile. "The baby loves spicy things."

"The baby is going to give mommy heartburn." Brick commented as he pulled Blossom beside him toward the cafeteria. "Have you talked to Buttercup since that time?"

"No." she answered with a sigh. "Have you heard from Butch?"

"Yeah, actually." He said as the two entered the building after rounding the corner. "It was interesting to say the least."

"What do you mean?" Blossom looked forward and saw Bubbles sitting with Jamie as had become their habit since classes started and choose to sit at a table a way's away. When Brick kept going forward toward where Bubbles was sitting, she confusedly followed after him.

"Butch told me he thinks Buttercup might want to get divorced." He told her while keeping his eyes on the guy that always seemed to find Bubbles around lunch time. "Hey guys, sorry for being late." He pulled a chair out for Blossom as he kept his eyes trained on Jamie.

When Boomer had first mentioned checking up on Bubbles, he'd thought it was just him missing her terribly while she was in class. When he saw her the first day, chatting it up with him he was only mildly curious. Bubbles could talk to whoever she wanted, as far as he was concerned. When Blossom told him that they went to the Academy together, he cared even less. It was only after seeing him for two weeks straight at lunch hanging onto Bubbles' every word, reminding him of Boomer when he first started to like Bubbles, that he became slightly concerned.

Jaime, the boy in question, only shook his head. "Not a problem." He said before turning back to Bubbles and asking her what she plans on doing this weekend.

"Brick and Blossom are actually throwing a party at their apartment tonight." Bubbles answered him. "You should come."

"Yeah," Blossom agreed. "You'll get to meet the rest of the gang."

"All our friends from Pokey Oaks are awesome." Bubbles gushed. "Robin is our best friend out of the bunch and Goo will be there, someone else you'll know besides us."

"She's dating my friend Mac. You won't see Butch or Buttercup there, but you will see Boomer." Brick interjected just to see how Jamie would react. This didn't go unnoticed by Blossom as she looked from the corner of her eye at him.

If Brick hadn't been looking, he would've missed the slight dimming in Jamie's eyes at the mention of Boomer. "Cool, if you text me Blossom's address, I'll see if I can swing by."

"Let me give you my number then, so you'll know it's me." Bubbles said right as the waiter came with food for Bubbles and Jamie.

Blossom who was watching Brick watch Jamie, nudged his arm with her elbow to get his attention. "Hey, ready to order?"

"The jalapeno mango chicken sandwich." He told her without looking away from Jamie who dug into his food while he listened to Bubbles talk about their high school friends.

His pregnant girl stared at him with a furrowed brow before placing her own order for the Molten Fire Fries before Brick could stop her, along with a Caesar salad. "Thank you."

"Easy on the peppers for the pregnant lady." Brick cut in, just before the waiter was about to leave. Blossom's eyes widened before turning to narrow on Brick. "Don't even."

Blossom's lips set into a pout. "Fine."

Brick smirked as he turned back, just in time to see Jamie smile as he got Bubbles' number into his phone. The frown that crossed his face was small as he thought about how to reel in Boomer when he heard about this.

* * *

The blond Rowdy Ruff Boy, walked into the house unbuttoning the shirt he had on for his job interview. He'd quickly gotten tired of Mojo trying to spend time with him by either hovering over him while he was on the couch—be it while watching tv or playing a video game—or dragging him on some errand, he could easily have done for himself. He'd even missed the chance to see Bubbles, because Mojo needed supervision after he'd gotten blasted and knocked into the wall while trying to fix one of his old battle armors. It was partly Boomer's fault as he wasn't at the ready with a tool Mojo needed as he was waiting for a call from Bubbles.

Mojo had yelled at him for not paying attention, and Boomer in turn had spent his weekend making sure that Mojo didn't injure himself further. When the professor came over, so that Boomer could have some time to himself. The first thing he'd done was call Bubbles and try to see if they could meet up. Unfortunately, she couldn't as she had homework that consisted of reading and taking notes. She also had quizzes to prepare for. It was because of the three-day weekend that she would be able to put off her homework for a day and enjoy some time with them. He couldn't wait to see her at the party tonight.

Flopping on the couch, he rested his head on the back and sighed. His interview had started out well, but then the mention of him being a Rowdy Ruff Boy had come up and he wasn't sure how to respond at first.

"Honestly, who asks something like that?"

_"You marked no for felonies."_

_"That's right. I don't have any felonies on my record." Boomer had answered, and it was the truth. They were minors for one when they were at the prime of their Rowdy Ruff Boy days, so therefore expunged._

_"But you're one of the Rowdy Ruff Boys," the manager said as she pulled his glasses off his face. "Your reputation and the history leaves little to be desired."_

_Boomer bristled at that and breathed through his nose. "What you trying to say?"_

_"I'm saying that despite your recent reform, it doesn't change the fact that you and your brothers were a menace to Townsville."_

_"If you thought so bad about me, then why the interview?" Boomer asked, irritated that his time had been wasted. He could've been out looking for work in other places._

_The manager then leaned back in his chair as he placed the clipboard with Boomer's application onto his desk. "Should I have to worry about any trouble with you is what I'm asking?"_

_"No."_

_"What makes you so sure?"_

_"What makes you so sure that I would get into any trouble?" Boomer countered, knowing this job was a bust and that he would rather just go home now._

_The two stared each other down, before the manager chuckled and clasped his hands together over his desk. "Seeing as you'll be loading and unloading a produce truck, there won't be much a chance of you getting into trouble."_

_Boomer's eyes widened as he looked at the smirking manager. "I got the job?"_

_"You got the job."_

_A half smile crossed Boomer's face before stood and reached out to shake the hand of the manager. "Thank you, sir."_

_"I expect you here Tuesday morning at five am. You'll be shadowing my best man as he makes his rounds, learning from him and seeing the different places we make deliveries to." He told him as he shook the younger man's hand. He gripped it tight once before he felt a tight squeeze on his own hand. When he pulled it back, he flexed his hand just the littlest bit to get the ache out._

Boomer was glad he got the job, but the last part of his interview was nerve wracking. Still, he'd be glad to get out of the house for a decent portion of the day. It'd also give Mojo reason to leave him in peace. Just as his eyes closed, he heard Mojo's room door open and him pad out into the living room.

"Boomer, you're back. Where have you been?" Mojo asked as he predictably came around the couch to sit beside Boomer.

"I had a job interview." Boomer sighed and he opened his eyes and turned to look at Mojo. "I got the job."

The news brought a smile to Mojo's face as Boomer stood up and walked to the kitchen. "That's good. Great, really. What job is it?"

Boomer went to the fridge to grab the carton of orange juice and drunk straight from it. He hesitated in telling Mojo, only because he knew Mojo would have an opinion—and he was positive it wouldn't be a good opinion. "It's to be a truck driver to restaurants."

"What?"

"I'm going to deliver food supplies to restaurants." He said plainly as he returned the orange juice to the fridge. He then started to head upstairs, mentally counting down for when Mojo started shouting. _Three. Two._

"A truck driver? All your ability, and you're going to be a truck driver?" Mojo started. "Boomer, that's such a waste."

"It's only my first job. It's not going to shape the rest of my life." Boomer sighed.

Mojo grumbled in disagreement. "Is that the only thing you sent an application in for? You didn't accept it did you? Have you heard from any of the other—?"

"Dad!" Boomer groaned halfway up the stairs. "It's a job. I'll be out of the house doing something productive. Or would you rather I sat at home all day scratching my butt?"

Mojo didn't have to think twice about his answer. Of course, he wanted his son to be doing something rather than wasting his days on tv and video games. "Yes, but…"

"It's a job. I'll be making my own money. You don't have to worry about me." Boomer said with a yawn. "I'm going to take a nap."

"Boomer?"

The blue rowdy ruff boy sighed as he turned to look at Mojo who was turned on the couch looking up at him. "What?" He wanted to check in with Bubbles before dozing off for a few hours.

Mojo clenched his hands on the back of the couch, before taking a deep breath. "I know things have been strained and things are different now, but that doesn't mean we can't do the things we enjoy together can't we?"

"It doesn't." Boomer said carefully.

"Great, then how about we watch a movie tonight and—."

"I'm going to a party tonight…at…Brick and Bloss—." He cut himself off as he saw Mojo's face tighten in anger. "It's not just me that's going. It's all our friends from school. Remember Mac and Jack? The girls' friends are going to be there too."

Mojo snorted as he turned and sat on the couch, falling into a simmering rage. "Fine, go. Go. Leave me here to wallow in solitude."

Boomer opened his mouth to say something, but closed it just as quickly as he knew nothing he would say could help Mojo's surliness. So silently, he went up to his room, tossing his phone on the bed before undressing from the confining shirt and slacks and flopped on the bed in his underwear and a t-shirt. Reaching for his phone, he immediately went to his messages. There was one from Bubbles telling him the address to Brick and Blossom's place. Also there was her telling him that she couldn't wait to see him that night. That made him smile, before putting his phone face down, not seeing the message from his brother saying Bubbles was bringing a friend with her tonight. A _male_ friend.

* * *

"All right, you. Spill it. What's with the scrutiny?" Blossom asked as she hung up the phone after placing the very large pizza order.

"What scrutiny?" Brick asked as he came back in from setting the cooler full of sodas on the patio. Blossom had used her ice powers to make a nice powder of frost that coated each of the cans and was melting slowly, ensuring the drinks stayed chilled long after everyone got there.

Blossom folded her arms as she sat on their plush black fabric couch. "You were staring at Jamie all during lunch."

"Because he was staring at Bubbles all during lunch." Brick commented as he went to six bags of chips on the counter, ready to open them into large bowls.

Blossom's brow furrowed in confusion. "What about it?"

Brick stopped what he was doing to stare at Blossom with incredulous wide eyes. "You're serious?" When Blossom indicated that she didn't know what he was talking about, she s3et the chips aside and leaned over the counter. "You mean to tell me you haven't noticed that he's hung up on your sister—my brother's girlfriend."

"Bubbles can have friends that are guys." Blossom defended her sister, not liking Brick's insinuation.

Brick went back to the chips with a shake of his head. "I'm not worried about your sister. I'm worried about my brother and his tendency to get jealous. He just about ripped Mac's head off last year, because he_ thought_ he liked her. Imagine what he'll do to this poor guy who he'll know likes Bubbles."

"Jamie's a good guy." Blossom said.

Brick shook his head again at Blossom missing the point. "Blossom our makeup are snips, snails, and dog tails."

"_Puppy_ dog tails." She corrected with a smirk.

"Actually, it was only one tail and I'm pretty sure the dog was fully grown." Brick quipped at her with a mock scowl. "Point being, we all exhibit some of the dog part of our makeup. For me, it's the alpha dog part."

"Alpha dog?" Blossom rose a brow at him.

"Yes. I'm the eldest. Therefore, the leader. Therefore, the alpha." Brick said with a smile. "Therefore, making you my bitch."

"In context of the dog reference, yes. In any other context right now with me pregnant, you're _my _bitch." Blossom said from her lounging position on the couch.

Brick finished dumping the chips in the bowls and threw the bags away as he went to Blossom. He then leaned over her and kissed her lips softly. "If you say so."

"I do." She said as she kissed him back.

Brick then sat on the couch beside her and sighed. "Getting back to the point I was making, Butch is the more feral side of the dog, and Boomer…Boomer is the possessive."

"Possessive?"

"Maybe that's too aggressive a word. He's protective of what's his. Loyal to a fault." Brick supplied.

Blossom processed that for a moment. "He knows Bubbles loves him, right?"

"Yeah, he does, but that doesn't mean he won't get irritated if some guy is throwing his version of puppy eyes at his girl." Brick said. "I know I would."

At that Blossom scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Please, I'm seven months pregnant. I doubt any guy would be looking at me right now with puppy eyes."

"I am." He said as he carefully laid across her with his chin resting on her shoulder and arm wrapped just under her breast. His brilliant red eyes shining with mirth as he gave her his version of puppy eyes.

"You're biased as you're the one that made me pregnant." She informed him, her mood unexpectedly turning dark as thoughts of how she got pregnant ran through her mind. It didn't happen as often as it did in the beginning, but sometimes she would be struck with a wave of sadness about the conception of their child.

"Blossom?" Brick noticed the drop in her temper.

"I'm fine. Just…" she sighed and placed her cool hands on either side of Brick's face and stared into his shining ruby eyes with her pink diamonds. "Just know that I don't blame you for anything. Okay?"

"Okay." He said earnestly.

She then pressed her forehead against his and closed her eyes. "I love you, and I love our baby."

"I know." Brick told her before reaching and pressing his lips to Blossom's in a deep kiss. "I know you love me, and I love you both so much." He went back to kiss her when a round of knocking and catcalls from who could only be Tabitha sounded. Brick glanced at the door before pulling himself and Blossom off the couch. "Party time."

Robin, Sam, Tabitha, Mac, and Goo all shuffled in and with them were various things that people would bring to a housewarming party. One of the things being sparkling wine as they couldn't legally get wine. Appliances, like a food processer and a toaster. Goo and Mac were the only ones to bring something for both parents and baby. An at home spa treatment with scrubs, soaps, lotions, and bath bombs for Blossom. A new video game for Brick. Last, but not least, a mobile with puppies for their baby.

As soon as the girls came in, they asked to see the nursey. It wasn't much at the moment, only the crib that Blossom loved so much and a changing table. Brick and Mac stayed in the living room, and set up the game system. The gushing of the girls could be heard from down the hall.

"Well, at least we'll know you'll hear the baby if he starts crying." Mac commented, remembering the apartment he, his brother, and mother stayed in when he was younger.

"With super hearing, it'd be hard to miss anything the baby does." Brick commented as he and Mac moved to the couch after setting up the gaming system.

While the commercials leading up to the game menu played out, Brick and Mac sat in a companionable silence. It was only broken when a knock at the door came and Brick called for however it was to come in. Seeing that it was Boomer, and he was alone he rose a brow. "Where's Bubbles?"

"She's not here?" he said as he came to sit on the couch between Brick and Mac.

Mac shook his head as he looked between the screen and his blonde friend. "Nope. I thought you two would be arriving together."

"Yeah, I stopped by her dorm house, but the RA wouldn't let me up since she wasn't there." Boomer said as he leaned back and got comfortable. "She must be out studying."

"On a Friday?" Mac asked, attention mostly focused on the game menu. He and Brick pressed play and started.

Boomer shrugged as he watched Brick and Mac choose their fighting avatars. "She didn't answer when I called her."

"She might be with Jamie." Brick said absently. "I told you she was bringing a friend."

"No, you didn't." Boomer said turning to his brother with confusion. "Who's Jamie?"

Brick was trying to focus on beating Mac, but saw the reg flag waving before him. "I sent you a text earlier. Didn't you check it?"

Boomer stared at his brother with a furrowed brow before reaching into his pocket for his phone. Just as he was pulling up his messages a round of knocks. Boomer quickly stood up thinking it was Bubbles, only to be disappointed when he saw it was the pizza guy. Brick paused his game, and gave Mac a mock glare to not cheat as he went to grab the cash for the pizzas. Boomer took the six pizzas the guys was carrying to put them on the kitchen counter, when he heard Bubbles' giggling. Quickly setting the pizzas down, he turned to see her walk in with a guy right behind her, eyes trained solely on her.

Brick came back with cash and seeing the burning look that Boomer was giving Jaime, quickly blocked his sight of him as he paid the pizza guy. When that was taken cared of, he turned to Bubbles and Jamie. "Hey guys. Welcome. You're just in time for pizza. The girls have been in the nursey gossiping. Want to tell them pizza is here?"

"Sure. Let me say hi to Boomer first." Bubbles said, bypassing Brick and greeting Boomer with a smile and a hug. "Hey."

"Hey," he said hugging her back just a bit tighter than he should have. "Who's that?"

Bubbles glances behind her to see Brick leading Jamie to the couch where Mac was caught about to cheat. "That's Jamie. I had a few classes with him when I went to Townsville Academy. We have veterinary science class together."

"Jamie's a guy." He stated.

"Yeah?" Bubbles said with a raised brow knowing the beginnings of a Boomer jealous streak was about to appear.

Hearing the subtle warning, Boomer worked a smiled onto his face and made himself relax. "What?"

"I know you Boomer." She said before reaching up and pecking his cheek. "Jamie's just a friend. Like Mac."

The not so subtle reminder of how he was when he thought Mac liked Bubbles made Boomer blush and look away. "If you say so."

"I do." She said firmly, but with a wide smile. "So, what did you do all week? I haven't heard from you much."

"Job hunting." He said as he turned to one of the pizza boxes and grabbed two slices. Handing one to Bubbles, he took a big bite out of his before he continued talking. "I…actually had an interview…today." He said around chews.

Bubbles, taking smaller bites and waiting until she was finished before talking, asked, "Well how did that go?"

"I got…the job." Boomer said as he swallowed the bit in his mouth.

"That's great. What will you be doing?" she asked.

"Delivery truck driver. I'll be bringing produce and supplies to restaurants." Boomer said, before taking another bite.

"Boomer that's great!" Bubbles told him with a smile on his face. "When do you start?"

"Monday at five in the morning." He caught some stray pizza sauce with his thumb.

Bubbles was about to say more when Blossom walked into the kitchen. She was about to greet them, when the smell of pizza and seeing both Boomer and Bubbles with a slice had her putting her hands on her hips. "Really, you two? Eating before the pregnant lady?"

"If we had to wait until after you got your share, there wouldn't be any left." Bubbles teased lightly.

Blossom rolled her eyes before grabbing a paper plate and a napkin and shoving it at her sister. "At least try to have some manners." She chastised lightly.

Soon everyone was seated in the living room, either on the couch or floor, with a plate with a slice if pizza. Everyone was talking at once about classes or work. It wasn't until Goo mentioned how jealous she was of Jack going to study in Japan for the next year, that Blossom remembered their other absentee guests. Brick said something about Buttercup wanting a divorce. As much as she knew her friends cared for Buttercup and Butch, she wouldn't bring it up in front of company. It was a private matter for now.

"What's he studying in Japan?" Bubbles asked, drawing Blossom make to the current conversation.

Mac shrugged as he leaned against Goo. "I think he mentioned something about history or mythology."

"Sounds about right with him having a history of demons in his family." That then reminded Mac of something Jack had told him to ask Brick. "Hey, what happened to that dagger after you defeated H.I.M?"

Boomer looked to Brick, realizing he didn't know either or had cared to ask. He was satisfied knowing that his _mother_ was dead and gone.

"Lost in his realm, I think? Kind of blacked out while bleeding out." Though he said it lightly, his hand went unconsciously to his abdomen, ghost pain smarting in his shoulder. Before a solemnness set over the room, Brick sighed and through his head back dramatically. "However, I don't know what was worst. Being stabbed in the stomach or having to stomach that hospital food."

Robin forced a laugh that made everyone else join in, before suggesting that they get the game started up and make it a competition. It was much needed as she and Sam moved to get the game set up.

Jamie, who didn't know what everyone was talking about—and not as comfortable with the group yet—nudged Bubbles. When she turned to meet his questioning stare, he asked, "They defeated H.I.M? When?" Even though he whispered, he could still be heard by the other three super humans. Boomer listening more intently than Brick or Blossom.

"Last spring on prom night." She whispered while her hand closest to Boomer reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. Her fear had rivaled Blossom's that night, between the professor having been attacked and the boys gone. Boomer squeezed her hand back in comfort.

Jamie's brow furrowed before his eyes widened in realization. "So, when they fell from the sky that night earlier this year?" He whispered.

"Yeah, it was scary." Bubbles murmured, eyes dropping as she remembered seeing Boomer unconscious in the gurney.

Boomer's arm came up and wrapped around Bubbles' shoulders, holding her to him. She gave him a faint smile before settling against him in a more comfortable position. Unseen by her, Boomer spared a quick glance at Jamie. The guy hadn't taken his eyes off Bubbles, and it didn't help that his eyes were filled with concern for her fear. It bugged the hell out of him, and his glance turned into a glare. Even when the guy turned to face the television, Boomer's glare followed him. It was only broken by the sudden impact he felt on the top of his head. Spinning around, his sparking cobalt eyes met warning red. Brick just barely shook his head, before turning to look at the game their friends had selected. When he turned around, he tried to relax knowing that he was just being a little possessive. Bubbles wouldn't stand for it, if he drove her friend away for being an ass.

The group settled into an excited flurry as the rounds of racing and fighter games were played one after another. The excitement from everyone's yelling and screaming as they either won or loss had Blossom's belly becoming its own center of action. The baby seemed to never stop moving as he seemed to get just as excited as the rest of the group. This seemed to cause the girls to coo and cuddle around Blossom as they tried to get a feel of the baby moving. Unfortunately, all the excitement from everyone else wasn't enough to keep Blossom from falling asleep. Brick felt her head slip to his shoulder, and she let out a icy snore against his skin.

This didn't go unnoticed by Robin right after the last race was won. "Looks like our host is worn out. We should probably get going everyone."

Tabitha glanced from her place in the recliner at Blossom's sleeping form and yawned. "Yeah, you're right. My place is too far, so I think I'll crash at Josh's tonight." She got up from her place and stretched with a loud groan. After saying goodbye to the other, she followed after Sam and Robin.

Goo and Mac left after saying their goodbyes to everyone, leaving Jamie, Bubbles and Boomer—who was nowhere in sight at the moment. Brick stood up and leaned to take Blossom to their room. "I'm just going to set her down in bed."

Jamie nodded before standing up. "I should head back to my dorm. It's really late."

"Yeah."

The former high school classmate stood and awkwardly stretched before turning to Bubbles. "Well, I'll see you around." He said before starting to make his way to the door. Just as he was stepping through the threshold, he felt a hand on his arm.

"Hey, I know my friends were a bit much tonight, but did you at least have fun?" Bubbles asked him with shining sky-blue eyes.

The openness of her expression and the sincere concern dazed Jamie for a moment. He then smiled and laughed.

"What?"

"You're just so…Bubbles. Sweet as always." He said smiling back at her with a small smile.

A blush had come across her nose as she wasn't sure how to take the compliment. "Thanks, I guess."

Another chuckle left Jamie before he took Bubbles into and unexpected hug. "Thanks for inviting me."

The hug was over before Bubbles could really register what happened and soon Jaime was out the door of the apartment. Bubbles stood there with a furrowed brow. She then shook her head and smacked her hands lightly against her cheeks. "Don't get bent out of shape over a hug. It's just Jamie."

Down the hall, Boomer was just coming out of the bathroom when he ran into Brick. He'd just put Blossom down and she was sound asleep. "Boomer."

"Hey, think I can stay the night over?"

Brick stared at his brother for a moment and then made a quick decision. "No."

"But—."

"Go spend the night at Bubble's dorm. A night together could do you some good." Brick told him.

Boomer didn't have to guess at what his brother meant, and while the idea of spending the night with Bubbles was a welcome one, he couldn't help dropping his head and letting loose a groan. "Damn it. I don't have any condoms."

"As much as I don't want to discourage you from having sex tonight, that not what I meant." He spared a glance down the hall and then lowered his voice so that only Boomer's super hearing could hear. "Have you talked to her about it?"

"About what?"

"About what a cunning linguist you are." Brick felt as well as saw the hot blush that flooded his younger brother's face. "I'm guessing you didn't."

"It's…it's none of your business." Boomer murmured before looking away, eyes burning with his laser vision and knuckles crackled as his hand clenched into fists.

"No, but think of it this way," Brick hated to do it, but It would get Boomer's head out of his ass—if only a little bit. "the sooner you discuss, the sooner you can get back to fucking her. If she's fucking you, you won't have to be jealous about Jamie."

The expression Boomer gave Brick was doubtful as he raised a brow at him. "I'm not jealous." He denied, despite the snort that escaped Brick. "And if I was—which I'm not—how would fucking solve anything?"

"Because if she's drunk off your dick, she won't be paying any attention to him." It was a crude way of putting it, but Brick needed to at least attempt to get his brother to work this out with his girlfriend. The sooner he put his two scents into this the quicker he could try to help Butch with his marriage issue. Once his brothers' issues were handled, then and only then would he finally devote all his time to Blossom and their incoming baby. Part of him doubted he'd get any reprieve from being his brothers' keeper unless he gave himself an out. His son would need him more than his brothers in two months.

Clarity came over Boomer's face as he took in a deep breath. "You're right. I'll ask her if I can spend the night."

Brick clapped his brother on the shoulder and partially shoved him down the hall. "Good. Now, get the fuck out of my house." He said with a laugh.

Boomer huffed a laugh before he walked down the shirt hall to the living room where Bubbles now sat on the couch. Her head was facing the ceiling as it reclined on the back of the couch, and her eyes were closed as if deep in thought. "Bubbles?"

"Huh?" she answered turning to Boomer. "What?"

"Do you mind if I say the night in your dorm?"

Boomer shook her head and smiled. "I wouldn't at all."

Without even realizing that he was holding her breath, Boomer exhaled deeply and reached his hand out to take Bubbles. When he was able to pull her to his side, his other arms came up and wrapped her in a hug. Bubbles own arms came up to do the same and she nuzzled her head into his chest.

_This is nice. _She thought. _Much better than when Jamie hugged me. _With that thought running through her mind, she forgot any of the slight confusion she felt when her high school classmate hugged her.

* * *

**Hello my lovies. Sorry, sorry, sorry, for such a late post. The last few weeks have been a bit hectic for me. Either way, I hope this chapter suits you all. A little more blue drama next chapter with some sprinkling of the professor and Mojo. Also, I may be writing another one shot of Baby Red for the holidays, so be on the look out for that one.**

**Until Next Time**


	8. Relationship Status

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Relationship Status

The night was cool with its light breeze that wrapped itself around the two blond superhumans. Bubbles' fingers were entwined with Boomer's with the hand that was draped over her shoulder. Their hold on one another made it clear that the two of them cared deeply for one another. Having driven rather than flown, Boomer led Bubbles to his sports car. The sight of something so relatively flashy next to the other college student cars made Bubbles giggle.

"What?"

Shining crystal blue eyes looked up at her boyfriend. "Your car…and Brick's," she added after catching sight of Brick's similarly flashy car, "they kind of stand out. I'm surprised you two actually kept your cars."

"Hey, a car is a car." Boomer said as he pressed the button to unlock it. "You know, Butch is still a bit sore that you smashed his ride."

"He deserved it." Bubbles told him unrepentant as she climbed into the car.

Boomer chuckled as he pulled out of his space and slowly made his way out of the complex and back to campus. His radio was playing random pop songs that neither were really listening too. As they were driving down the road, slightly crowded from it being the weekend, Boomer noticed a drug store. Without really thinking about it, he maneuvered across the lanes and pulled into the parking lot. Bubbles gave him a questioning stare as he cut the engine. "Boomer?" she called when he got out the car without a word.

He paused and then leaned over so that he could look at her though the open door. It was probably very presumptuous of him for what he was about to do, but he felt it was worth the risk. "We need condoms."

Whatever reaction he was expecting, it most definitely wasn't her letting out a shocked giggle. "Expect no interruptions or mishaps tonight?"

It was said as a joke, but Boomer took it seriously. "Mojo already chewed me out for a hole I left in the shower wall a while ago."

Confusion graced Bubbles, face before Boomer gave her long look that made her face flush a pink so bright it was visible in the light coming through the windshield. "_Oh!" _

He nodded his head. "I'll be right back."

Bubbles nods as she watches Boomer make his way inside. Sitting in the car, she bit her lip and was reminded that she still hadn't talked to Boomer about listening to his dumb brothers about private matters. Part of her knew that the boys' dynamic was based on having no one but each other, but it still bothered her how easy it was for Boomer to be affected by them. She wasn't sure how long she was mulling over it when the car door suddenly opened, and Boomer sat in the driver's seat with a somewhat pleased smile on his face. The smile was short lived as he turned to Bubbles and took in her pinched expression. "What?"

"Can it wait till we get to the dorm?" she asked.

Boomer stared at her for a moment, before he nodded. The rest of their journey was quiet save for the softly playing radio. As they made their way to the campus, Boomer kept glancing at Bubbles' profile as she stared out the window. Once they made their way to the dorms' parking lot, Boomer turned to Bubbles, but she quickly got out of the car and waited on the sidewalk for him to follow. Only growing more concerned with her continued silence.

"Bubbles," he called to her once he stood beside her. "what's wrong?"

Turning to her boyfriend, Bubbles saw the cluelessness that was awash his face. She also took in the slight tilt of his head that made him look very much like a puppy. The sight of this softened her features and had her reaching up to brush some of his grown-out hair from his eyes. "Let's get inside, okay?"

She then took his hand and led him inside. After Boomer was checked in by the RA, the two made their way up to her dorm. Once she unlocked it and entered, she quickly turned away from the sight of one of her roommates in a very tight, very intimate, very _naked_ embrace. She turned her face into Boomer's chest. Boomer's own face flushed red, at the couple having sex and very loudly slammed the door behind him. The couple startled with the girl shrieking and her boyfriend, pulling out and reaching for his pants.

"Hey! Sorry about that." The guy said while Boomer pointedly kept his eyes on the guys face.

Boomer nodded and quickly directed him and Bubbles to her room. The moment the door closed Boomer heard the two of them speaking softly before they having enough decency to move into their own room, thankfully on the other side of the four room complex. Within their own room, Bubbles was trying to cool the heat from her face, when she heard Boomer start laughing behind her.

"I figured I'd walk in on our siblings having sex before anyone else." He laughed as he dropped the bag with the condoms on her desk. He then sat on her bed and pulled her into his arms. "My highest bet would be on Butch and Buttercup."

Bubbles was brought out of the shocked stupor by Boomer's mention of their siblings. She rested her hands on his shoulders and pulled back from his so she could look him in the eye. "Can I ask you something?"

Boomer felt the mood change and felt his brow furrow. "Yeah, about what?"

Bubbles sighed and braced herself for the awkwardness this conversation was going to bring. "About your dumb brothers getting into your head."

Now Boomer, truly felt confusion as he didn't know what Bubbles what talking about. "What are you talking about?"

This time, Bubbles' face flushed red as she closed her eyes. It was vain attempt to make saying what she had to say easier. "Remember that thing you tried, and I totally freaked out?"

Now it was Boomer's turn to flush. "Yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you about that. I'm really sorry about that."

"Yeah, you should be. I mean…" she took a shuddering breath in. "If you wanted to do that, you should've said something."

"Well, I didn't think I wanted to until—."

"Until your brothers said something, I bet?" Bubbles finished.

There was no denying that he'd once again fallen prey to his brothers' teasing and suggestions. "Okay, but catch this. When we have sex how many different things can you say that we've done?"

That shocked Bubbles into silence. She honestly never thought about it as she always really enjoyed having sex with Boomer, but she'd told him she wasn't with him because of the sex. "Does that really matter?"

"Can you answer me, please?" Boomer plead, keeping his hands on her waist.

Bubbles fell into another silence. This time she did think about the "different" things they did when they had sex. Missionary. Cowgirl. Missionary in her room. In the orchard. Cowgirl in the orchard. In the car. "Boomer, we've done different things."

"Name them."

"We've had sex in the car. Had sex in the orchard. In my room." She listed.

"Those are just places." Boomer sighed. "I've thought about the different positions and things we've done, and found that we haven't a whole lot. We've only done missionary and cowgirl."

Hearing Boomer say that rubbed her wrong and Bubbles tried to pull away, but Boomer held tight to her.

"Wait, I'm not saying I don't like it, but—."

"But?"

Boomer pulled Bubbles closer so that he was able to press his face into the cleavage of her shirt. He groaned and the vibrations rippled through her chest tickling her. "I want to explore more with you."

"Explore?"

"Yeah." Boomer told her looking up at her with bright cobalt eyes. "I mean, try different positions. Try different things."

"Like what, sticking your tongue between my legs?" she asked, feeling hot and a bit uncomfortable.

Boomer smiled a bit and nodded. "Yeah. Don't you want to know what that feels like?"

"I think that'd be weird." Bubbles said.

"Why?"

Bubbles squirmed a little and tried once again to pull away from Boomer, but he linked his fingers behind her back. "You'd be putting your tongue where you put your penis. It's also where I pee from."

"We can take a shower together." Boomer suggested. "Make it all nice and clean before I go down."

"Will you shave me as well?" Bubbles asked, somehow managing to maintain eye contact. "Because I'm not completely hairless."

"Neither am I." Boomer quipped, still not seeing a reason to not try something new. "Look, we can try it once, and if you still don't like it, we won't have to do it again."

"Okay." Bubbles still seemed hesitant and that bothered Boomer. He didn't want her to have doubts when it came to their intimacy. "Will I have to suck your dick?"

"I wouldn't mind if you did." Boomer told her honestly. What guy wouldn't want a blowjob? "But only if you want to. I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do."

His words were a comfort, but she still felt stung by him saying that they hadn't done w whole lot as far as sex went. She told him that the sex was nice between him and he practically took it as an insult, not the compliment it was. It also made her feel like she was…boring. "I think I'm going to take a shower." She used her super strength then to break away from Boomer and turned to grab a clean set of underwear and her pajamas.

"Want to shower together?" Boomer asked, as he watched her move about her room.

"Umm, I have to shave my legs." She said as she escaped into the bathroom. She even locked the door behind her and took a shuddering breath. Figuring that Boomer might be listening, she turned on the shower and the vent to stop the room from getting too humid. The combined sounds would hopefully drown out her sniffling as she cried.

_Big, stupid dummy_. She thought as she stripped and placed herself under what would be a stinging blaze to a normal human. The tears of frustration that ran down her face was washed away by the shower as she bathed. Once she was out, she took extra time to hold a fresh towel that was run under cold water to soothe the redness from her eyes. Once she felt like she could blame the heat of the shower on the redness of her face, she dressed and went back to her room.

In the time that she'd been gone, Boomer had stripped to his underwear and undershirt and was lounging on her bed with his phone in his hands. The glow of it shining off his face. Bubbles dropped her clothes in the hamper and walked over to the bed. "Mind if we get under the covers."

Boomer glanced her way and paused when he noticed the flushed state of her face. It was barely there, but there was a puffiness around her eyes. If there was one thing he hated to do in the world, it was to make her cry. "Bubbles?"

Not wanting to have him question her about her appearance, Bubbles pulled the covers from under him and crawled into bed, putting her back to him. She then pulled the covers up so that her face was covered. "It was just the shower."

The blue Rowdy Ruff didn't buy that for a second. It was clear that she was more bothered by their conversation than she'd let on, and he felt like an ass. Dropping his phone somewhere on the bed, he then resituated himself under the covers and wrapped an arm around Bubbles in what was supposed to be a comforting hug. Her body was stiff at first, but then she relaxed against him. He then placed a soft kiss to her hair. "I'm sorry."

"Dummy."

His sigh was hot and heavy against her golden mane of hair. "I know, and I'm really sorry. I promise you don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

Bubbles sniffled, but thankfully held back more tears from falling. She instead just grabbed Boomer's hand and entwined their fingers together. "Just don't hold your breath for that blowjob."

"Damn." He said and got an elbow to the stomach. "Sorry, bad joke." She'd put her strength into that and huffed to catch his breath behind her.

* * *

"Fuck, that smarts." Butch said as he pulled up his pants from the shot in his ass. If it weren't for the Antidote X laced alcohol wipes Buttercup had, the two of them probably won't have been able to receive the penicillin shot.

The doctor who'd administered the shot disposed of the needle and gloves that he used. "Well, that's why we need to be careful."

Butch released a loud breath. "Yeah."

"Now, you're going to want to take these antibiotics and not have sex for a few days. A week at the most to be safe."

"Great," Butch murmured, knowing that he won't be having sex any time soon anyway. Not with how angry he was with her. She hadn't said it, but he knew that she wanted a fucking divorce. He couldn't believe that he was still trying to prove to her that he loved her.

"Now, I've already told your girlfriend—."

"Wife." Butch snapped. "She's my wife."

Credit had to be given to the doctor for keeping a straight face. "I already explained to your wife that her birth control would be affected by the antibiotics, so when you decide to have sex after this wait period, be sure to use condoms." The doctor then gave him his prescription and sent him on his way.

Out in the hall, Buttercup was sitting with her arms crossed tightly over her chest and her legs bouncing nervously. Butch walked over to her and stood before her. "Ready to go?"

Buttercup stood up and started leading the way to the pharmacist. "Yeah."

The two silently made their way to the pharmacist's desk and got what they needed before leaving. Buttercup was reading the directions for the antibiotics when Butch grabbed her arm to stop her. "You know we need to talk about our marriage."

Buttercup yanked her arm from Butch and shook her head. "Do you seriously think this is the place to do it?"

A quick glance around showed that a few of the other patrons were both subtly and not so subtly eavesdropping on their conversation. Butch reached to grab Buttercup again, when her eyes glowed red and she zapped his hand. It didn't hurt so much as it stung enough for him to let out a sharp curse. Buttercup then stalked out of the clinic with Butch following after her. As she was walking, she glanced at her wedding ring and scoffed in disgust. Shifting the bag with her and Butch's prescription under her arm, she moved to take it off.

"What are you doing?" Butch demanded with a thunderous expression on his face. "Don't take it off."

"Give me one reason not to." she asked staring up into his darkening green eyes ablaze with indignation. "This marriage isn't even real."

"_Yes_, it is." Butch hissed at her.

"No, it's not." She retorted.

Butch ground his teeth before he folded his arms across his chest. "If the marriage isn't real, then there's no need to get a divorce."

At that logic, Buttercup had to roll her eyes. "Don't be such an ass. You know for damn sure we have to get a divorce."

"If we get a divorce, it means this marriage is real. It has to real to us to get a divorce." He continued, serving to only sound more and more petulant to Buttercup.

"We need to get a divorce because this _marriage_ isn't real." Buttercup sighed. "Why don't you understand that?"

"What I don't understand is why you are so insistent on getting a divorce. I thought we loved each other. We spent the better part of the night and day at that bed and breakfast talking about it." Butch groused.

A headache was beginning to form, starting in the middle of Buttercup's forehead. She didn't want to fight back and forth with Butch about _another_ fucking issue that had come up between them. As she stood there with him with his hackles risen, she realized that they had a lot of problems. First it was about their meaningless sex-based relationship. Then it was about whether or not their feelings were real. Then it was about how strong those feelings were without the tingles or cootie shot being a factor. Now it was about a marriage that happened in a way that could only be described as fucked up. She was starting to grow tired of fighting with Butch. Taking a single step forward and then falling back two.

She brought her hand up to try to massage the tension when her phone pinged. Deciding to ignore Butch for the moment, she pulled her phone out noticing that it was an email. What rose alarm bells in her mind atop the pounding headache was seeing Las Vegas Chapel. "Oh shit!"

Butch watched in brooding silence as Buttercup opened her email and read through the message. As her eyes ran over the lines, her slightly tanned skin started to pale. "What is it?"

Buttercup didn't answer as exited out of the email and went to her contacts. Clicking on her sisters' numbers she waited impatiently for them to answer.

"Buttercup, what is it?" Butch's anger was leaking out for concern at the frantic look coming across her face.

She shoved the pharmacy bag at him and walked a few steps away, so she could focus. "Come on, answer the phone."

The phone rang a few more times before it clicked on one line. "Hello?" It was Blossom and sleep was thick in her voice.

"Blossom, it's Buttercup?"

"Buttercup? It's ten at night. What—" a yawn broke through. "What is it?"

Before she could answer the other line clicked, and Bubbles answered. "Hey Buttercup. It's kind of late here in Townsville."

"Girls, this is really important. In the morning, go to our house and check the mail." Buttercup rushed to say.

"Why?" Blossom yawned again, really only half paying attention. In the background, the girls could hear Brick talking to Blossom. "I'm fine. I'll be going to bed soon."

"Because I just found out that my marriage certificate has been delivered. Please, I can't deal with the professor before Butch and I deal with this." Buttercup pled.

"We can go over in the morning." Bubbles answered. "You know he doesn't check the mail all that regularly."

"Yeah, yeah. We'll go look for it." Blossom said drowsily. "Do you think one was sent to Butch's house?"

Buttercup closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Oh fuck! Butch!" she spun and almost crashed into her chest. He'd been right at her back listening in to the conversation, since she hadn't said anything directly to him about what was going in. "Call your brothers and have them go home and search the mail. Between the professor and Mojo, Mojo definitely can_not_ find out that we're married."

Part of Butch didn't care if Mojo found out or not. If someone other than their siblings knew, then it'd be harder for Buttercup to deny that it was a real thing. Not with legal proof that is. On the other hand, this could very much induce a fatal heart attack. "Fine, I'll call them."

"The sooner the better." She then turned her focus back to her phone. "Just keep it away from the professor and Mojo till we get home."

"When will you be home?" Blossom asked.

"Soon?" Buttercup answered, sparing a glance at Butch who was now on the phone with Boomer. The conversation did not look to be going well.

"Just do it doofus!" Butch snapped.

Buttercup didn't hear what Boomer said as Blossom was speaking. However between the yawn and Butch's continued yelling, she didn't catch what her sister said. "Huh?"

"Why did you tell the professor Butch cheated on you?" Blossom asked.

"I didn't." Buttercup sighed. "He assumed and I didn't have a chance to say he didn't."

Butch's groan of frustration drew Buttercup's attention. "Do you want to be responsible for Mojo having a heart attack when you damn well couldn't prevented it?" It was a low blow, but the second Rowdy Ruff Boy knew it was the only way to get his younger brother do to what he'd asked. Especially considering Boomer was still somewhat irritated with him. "Just check the fucking mail and if you see anything from Vegas just stash it where the monkey can't find it! Like Brick's house."

Turning back to her own conversation, Buttercup heard her sisters talking about what would happen should the professor find out they were keeping secrets. _Again._ "It's not going to be a secret for long." Buttercup cut in. "I'd just rather tell him myself than have him find out by mail."

"Fine. Fine." Blossom yawned again. "We can go tomorrow. We don't have classes with it being Labor Day."

"Labor Day?" It was the first time in a while that Buttercup had consciously thought about what the date was. They'd been in Hawaii longer than she thought. "It feels like just yesterday we got here."

"Time flies when your having fun." Bubbles quoted hoping to lighten the mood.

Her attempt proved to be in vain as Buttercup snorted. "Right. If you call getting drunk, drugged, married and fucked seven ways to Sunday fun."

"What?" Blossom sounded a lot more awake then she did moments ago. "Buttercup, what do you mean drugged?"

_Fuck,_ she thought. "It's nothing."

"Like hell it is! What the hell do you mean by that?" Blossom demanded, before the sound of movement from her line took over. "_Brick!_" her voice sounded distance and there was another sound of shuffling.

"Where's snails for brains?" Brick asked.

Buttercup glanced at Butch. He was still on the phone with Boomer, the two fighting if Butch's heated words were anything to go by. "He's talking to Boomer on the phone."

"Tell him to hang up and call me. I'll talk to Boomer." Brick said, the command strong in his voice.

Brick, much like Blossom, knew how to speak to get someone do what he wanted. Unlike Blossom, he happened to do it in a way that left no contest in who was really in charge and had no problem reminding someone if they dared to try him. It was this quality that made Buttercup not be as warm to him—no pun intended to the hothead. "Would it kill you to say please?"

"We're helping you with a problem you and Butch made. I could ask the same of you." Brick retorted before hanging up.

Buttercup scowled down at the phone in annoyance. "God, I can't stand him."

"He's kind of right Buttercup." Bubbles murmured from her line. "It wouldn't hurt to be a little nicer to him."

Buttercup's response to that was to just hang up the phone. Butch too had hung up on his younger sibling and was about to stash his phone in his pocket when Buttercup irritably told him to call Brick. An exasperated sigh left his lips as he dialed up his older brother, who answered on the first ring. "Brick?"

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Our marriage licenses were delivered. Can you and Boomer find it before Mojo does?"

"Not that, asshole." Brick snapped at him. "Blossom is freaking about because Buttercup said you were drugged. Is that true?"

If Butch didn't know his brother as well as he did, he'd have missed the worry hiding under the burning anger in his voice. "It was Vegas, Brick."

"_Fuck that_! You tell me what happened now!" Butch knew for a fact that if he were standing in front of Brick, there'd be a thick cloud of smoke being blown in his face.

Rubbing a hand over his face, Butch released his own heavy breath and spared a glance at Buttercup. "We might've been slipped some ecstasy…" he trailed off not really wanting to tell his older brother about his and Buttercup's night of sin.

"I'm seriously going to sucker punch you in the balls when you finally bring your ass home!" Brick growled at him. "What were you thinking? Don't answer that. Is _this_ why Buttercup wants a divorce?"

"Brick." His tone was a warning and a plea. While he couldn't regret telling his brother about his relationship issues, he didn't want to be told he was wrong. If he wasn't going to run from this, then he wouldn't allow Buttercup to either.

On the other end of the phone, Butch could heard Brick whispering to Blossom. It was a bit muffled, but he heard her say "the balls" before there was a groan of discomfort and Brick mumbled about hot flashes. "I'll call you tomorrow after we go to the tower."

This caught Butch's attention. "You're going to the tower?"

"Think nothing of it." Brick retorted. "Look, it's late and I need to cool Blossom down so she can sleep."

"Convince her to not go for my balls, would you?"

His brother's chuckle was not promising. "I value _my_ balls." He said before hanging up the phone.

Butch groaned and unconsciously brought his hand to cover his threatened junk.

* * *

_Boomer's head was thrown back against the pillows of his bed. His hands were clenched amongst the sheets of his bed, and his breath was coming out in short hot huffs from between his parted lips. As he stared up at the ceiling, all he could think of was the pleasure that was racing throughout his body; its origin being below his waist. He spared a glance down and his eyes widened. "Bubbles?"_

_Sky blue eyes peeked up at him while her rosy lips made his dick disappear. When she pulled off him for a second, she placed a gentle kiss to his tip that pulled a strangled groan from his throat. She kissed her way down his member and briefly warmed his balls with her mouth, before completing the circuit by placing another kiss on the head of his cock. The kiss was followed by a very sinful lick as precum leaked from him._

_The sight was a bit more than he could take and it had him swallowing back his moan of unadulterated lust. "Oh, Angel."_

_There was a darker edge to her normally sweet and always cute laugh. "Angel? Me? No."_

_"Yes." Boomer sighed as he strained his body to not thrust into her mouth. She was going out in a limb for him—the least he could do was not be a jerk by shoving his dick into her mouth. "Always."_

_"I don't think angels would be doing something so impure, Boomer." She teased him. She was then quiet as her mouth was occupied for a few moments as she fellated him, tongue stroking him in a way he couldn't imagine if he tried._

_"Doesn't matter." He gasped. "Always my angel."_

_"Always?" her voice sounded off, slightly deeper._

_Boomer lifted his head and was shocked to see wings. Big, beautiful white wings with just a touch of blue at the tips attached to his Bubbles, his angel. "Bubbles?"_

_When her eyes met his again. They weren't the shining blue they normally were. They were dull, with no shine resembling a grey lake rather than the vast ocean they normally were. "What's wrong?"_

_"Your eyes." He pulled himself away from her not wanting something that looked like Bubbles, but wasn't Bubbles touching him. "You're not Bubbles."_

_"Yes, I am." She said, as a touch of grey started to stain her wings._

_"You're not _my_ angel." Boomer said, growing angry and reaching for the blankets to cover himself with. "Where's Bubbles?"_

_"I am Bubbles." The imposter cooed as she reached for him. Her touch was cold and had Boomer recoiling away._

_"No, you're not."_

_The soft smile that was on her face, dropped and her grey eyes welled with tears. Her wings grew darker and feathers started to fall. Stringy, wiry feathers that had none of the soft down appearance from before dotted the bedsheets. "But you said always. I'd always be your angel."_

_"But you're not my angel." Boomer shouted. "Where is she?"_

_The feathers started to fall faster as the tears spilled over. "But…but…I did what you wanted. Did you not like it? I can do better."_

_She reached for him again and again Boomer recoiled backward. Expecting to feel the pillows and the wall of his room, he fell into nothing. A black, dark nothing._

"AHHH!" He gasped as he sat up, covered in sweat and still hard from the first part of his dream. Rubbing his hands over his face, he tried to slow his breathing. It proved useless as he couldn't find it in him to calm down. He was much too riled up and confused from his dream. That and his body was much too hot. Not even bothering to look at the clock, he climbed out of bed and practically flew to the shower.

Just barely managing to not tear his clothes as he stripped, he ran the cold tap and groaned in relief. Its icy spray not only cooled his head and body, but shocked him awake and out of his jumbled state of mind. Finding himself calmer than he was moments ago, he slowly washed himself and got out. The lack of steam left him visible in the mirror and he saw that he still looked a little frazzled—and that was putting it lightly.

There was something familiar about the feel of the dream. It niggled at the back of his mind, but she couldn't bring forth the memory it was attached to. Deeming it much too early to be thinking so hard, he lumbered back to his room, with only a towel around his waist. After pulling a clean pair of underwear from his drawers. He happened to glance at his alarm clock.

_4:45am_

"Fuck!" Boomer quickly dressed in what he considered industrial clothes. A pair of jeans that he usually wore when helping Mojo work on his machines and a blue plaid flannel shirt. Making sure he had his wallet and cellphone, he zoomed out the house and flew to his job, praying he wasn't late. In the early morning sky his blue streak stood out in sharp contrast to the purple and orange sky. He landed harder than he meant to, leaving the impression of his feet in the street outside of the truck yard. The gate was locked, and rather than hopping over the fence, he pulled his phone out and checked the time.

_5:15am_

"Shit!" he looked around for any movement inside. Using his x ray vision he scanned the building and pretty soon felt like a rightful dumb ass. He'd easily forgotten that it was Labor Day and his new boss told him he'd be starting on Tuesday. "Shit!" he grumbled again as he flew home.

When he crept back into the tower, he wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep for a few hours. However, that nightmare he had earlier pushed itself to the front of his mind and he instead stripped his flannel off and just collapsed onto the couch. Sleep immediately overtook him, and sprawled on the couch with one arm and a leg hanging off the edges was how Mojo found him three hours later.

"Boomer!" he shook his son's shoulder to rouse him, getting a groan of discontent instead. "Wake up!"

The youngest of the Rowdy Ruff Boys woke up slowly and yawned widely. "What?"

"Why are you sleeping on the couch? And I thought you got yourself a job." His father pestered as he shifted to a more comfortable position.

"I don't…start until tomorrow." He yawned. "I didn't remember until after I got to work."

Mojo grunted as he followed his arms and moved out the way for Boomer to stand and make his way to the kitchen. "Is that why you were sleeping on the couch?"

That forgotten memory tugged at his mind again. He felt there was something truly important about it, but couldn't exactly tell Mojo about it. It would just worry him for no real reason. Instead he told Mojo something that would make him happy—or at least he hoped it would. "Brick's coming over today."

Mojo's eyes widened in surprise. "He is? Why?"

Boomer shrugged as he walked into the kitchen, hiding his face in the fridge as he dug for the orange juice. As he was about to but the carton to his lips, Mojo gave him a disapproving glare. Remembering to be civilized, Boomer set the carton down and went to the cupboards for a glass. Once he finally had his juice, Mojo asked again why Brick was coming over.

"Can't he just come over?" Boomer asked, not wanting to have to lie to Mojo. "This is his home."

"Not anymore." Mojo said looking away from Boomer. "Not since he moved out to be with _her._"

This was not a conversation he wanted to have so early in the morning. He took another sip of his juice if only to not have to say anything.

"When will he be coming over?"

"I don't know." He hoped it was sooner rather than later. Being under Mojo's scrutiny made him nervous. Escaping to the living room, he flicked the television on and settled on a game show. While he was watching, he heard knocking around in the kitchen. When he glanced over the back of the couch, blue eyes saw that the green skinned chimp was prepping to cook breakfast. Boomer watched for a moment longer before turning back to the television.

From the kitchen, Mojo glanced at Boomer's distraction before going about making breakfast. Normally he'd just fry up some eggs and have some bacon along with toast and some orange juice. Today, since Brick was coming over—and in the event he was still angry with him—he decided to make pancakes with cinnamon and apples. Those were Brick's favorite as he liked almost anything with spice to it. The more of it the better. Even if he didn't get to have them for breakfast, he could at least take them with him. Even if Brick didn't appreciate the gesture, it would at least show him what he was missing by not being at home.

When the sound of something hitting a skillet and cooking sounded, but wasn't met with the greasy, fatty smell of meat the blonde headed son turned to look over the couch again. When he saw that Mojo was making pancakes and the scent of cinnamon hit his nose, he grimaced. Rather than say something to him about it, he turned around and pulled out his phone and typed a quick message to his brother.

**_Mojo's making your favorite pancakes._**

He didn't have to wait long for a response.

**_He's either doing it to be a kiss ass or to be petty. Did you tell him I was coming over?_**

**_Yeah._**

**_Then he's being a kiss ass. I'll be there soon, just dropping Blossom off at the professor's._**

Boomer sighed, knowing that this late morning early afternoon showdown between his dad and brother would get messy.

Thirty minutes later, Mojo was just finishing up the pancakes when Brick walked in. He still had a key to the tower, and was only mildly surprised that Mojo hadn't changed the locked after he left. "Hey."

Boomer remained on the couch as he watched the awkward moment pass between Brick and Mojo in strained silence.

"Brick." Mojo said after a moment. He then looked to the spread he made and gesture to it with a raised hand. "Care to join us for breakfast since you're here?"

The choice between just finding Butch's marriage certificate and bouncing, thus spiting Mojo verse staying and spiting Mojo by purposefully not eating his favorite pancakes was a tossup. He then looked to his brother who was silently pleading with his eyes to not make a huge scene. After all, Boomer was going to be the one that would have to deal with Mojo's ire. Decision made, Brick shrugged a shoulder and made his way toward the dining table. "Why not?"

The pleasant surprise that shown on Mojo's face gave way to a large smile as he went about fixing a plate stacked with at least four pancakes for Brick and three for Boomer. His own plate had three as well before he continued to fill their plates with eggs and bacon to go with it.

While he was preoccupied, Brick leaned toward Boomer. "Did you look through any of the mail?"

His blond waves shook in the negative. "No. Anyway, yesterday was Sunday, so nothing could've been delivered."

Brick grimaced at that. If that were the case, then that means he'd have to wait until it was delivered so that he could take it before Mojo saw it. Unfortunately mail for them wasn't delivered until around two in the afternoon. He really did not want to spend the day with Mojo, no matter if they were fighting or Mojo was kissing butt. He pulled his phone out to send Blossom a text saying he'd been at Mojo's a while longer. He was just putting his phone away when Mojo set a full plate in front of Brick and Boomer.

Just as Boomer forewarned, Mojo had made Brick's favorite pancakes, cinnamon with caramelized apples on top. To their credit they looked good, but their reason for being there made his stomach turn over. He hoped Butch and Buttercup appreciated what he was doing for them. "Thanks." He then picked up his fork and went for the eggs that were perfectly scrambled and seasoned with red pepper and hot sauce.

Mojo sat as he set his own plate down and watched intently as Brick ate everything around the pancakes he'd made specifically for him. This didn't go unnoticed by Boomer, who none to gently kicked him underneath the table. When blue met red eyes, they flickered to their dad who'd turned his eyes down to his plate and was slowly eating his own breakfast. His then gestured with his head to the pancakes before looking up at him.

Holding his brother's stare a moment longer, he rolled his eyes and made a bit of a show as he cut into his pancakes and hauled a large forkful up to his mouth. The taste was just how he expected them to be. Slightly buttery with the kick of cinnamon and the cooked sweetness of the apples. They were delicious and tugged at a time for Brick when things were simpler. It was just him and his brothers with Mojo. Their bizarre but happy little family. No worries about the outside world. No connections to the Power Puff girls other than a distant rivalry.

"How are the pancakes?" Mojo asked after he looked up to see Brick eating them.

He forced himself to swallow them past the sudden clog in his throat. "Just like I remembered."

Nodding, pleased with himself unknowing of the conflict within Brick, he reached for his glass of orange juice. "Good, I'm glad. So what brings you hear today?"

"Checking the mail." He answered honestly, much to Boomer's wide-eyed surprise.

"What for?" Mojo asked as a bit of bitterness seeped into him. "You don't leave here anymore."

"My change of address wasn't finalized until just a few days ago. Just checking to make sure nothing important slipped through. Also, I'm expecting something."

Mojo's brow furrowed in thought before it deepened into a frown that visibly aged him in front of the boys. Whatever he was thinking now, his face showed to whom he was thinking of. "For?"

It was too obvious a dare to disrupt this fragile peace that was trying to settle over them. Brick was trying to not ignite the fight, but it was proving difficult as Mojo was asking pointed questions. Boomer cut a larger than safe to eat piece of pancake and stuffed it into his mouth. "Dad, these are really good." He spoke around a full mouth before pretending to choke and tipping over his juice. Brick quickly got up and sped to get napkins to wipe up the mess. Mojo pushed away from the table to avoid the mess.

"You ham!" Brick mumbled low enough for only someone with super hearing could hear.

Boomer gave an unapologetic shrug in response. The large bit of pancake was swallowed. "Bite me."

"Are you all right Boomer?" Mojo asked after Brick sat down.

"Yeah, just went down wrong." He answered, hoping his distraction worked. His hope was crushed when Mojo turned to look at Brick and he repeated his earlier question.

Sensing he wasn't going to back down until he was answered, Brick sighed before coming up with a lie. "It's a gift for Blossom and the baby."

Boomer closed his eyes and breathed through his nose as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. This was the exact thing he was hoping to avoid. Mojo inhaled deeply and clenched his fist tight enough for the cracking of his knuckles. "Your audacity is forever astounding."

Brick sat unbothered as Mojo got up from the table to dump the remains of his breakfast into the trash. "It's meant to be a surprise. I couldn't have it delivered to the apartment and risk her finding it first."

"Then why not send it to her former home?" Mojo asked with his back to Brick and Boomer.

"Because the professor or Bubbles would ask questions and possibly ruin the surprise." Brick smoothly lied, partially hating that he had to do it, but was smarting from Mojo's continued hostility at the mere mention of Blossom and his son.

"So you dared to send it here? What if I had found it and destroyed it? Or are you so uncaring of what I think that you would chance it." Mojo smashed a plate in the sink as he turned to face his elder son.

"Please excuse the fuck out of me for thinking of my child before you." Brick snapped, quickly growing tired of being cut on the chip from Mojo's shoulder. "He matters a hell of a lot more to me than anyone. Including you. Not that you'd understand that."

Boomer cringed at the words, knowing it would spark a large fight and words would be said again that would do more irreparable damage. He hated that his family was fighting. They used to be so close and relied on one another. He knew the reintroduction of the girls into their lives had influence, but he didn't think it was a bad thing. Granted, they all seemed to be in awkward situations in way or another, but they stuck together. He and Bubbles talked about their physical relationship and he felt better for it. Brick was taking to being a young father pretty well, from what he could tell. The only one that truly needed help right now was Butch. Hence their suffering Mojo's wrath at the moment.

"How dare you say that to me! Me, the one who created you in the first place. The one who made sure you had a home to lie your head! Feed you so you wouldn't be hungry!" He yelled as he stormed over to the table. He threw his hands out in gesture to the spread he'd made for him. "I made _your _favorite pancakes!"

"For what reason?" Brick asked his hard glare shining with undealt with pain. "To show me how much you care? To show me what I'm missing out on by not being here? If it's the latter, then you're just being petty. If it's the former don't fucking make me laugh. You showed how much and what you truly cared about in March!" He then stood up abruptly, his chair scraping loudly against the floor as it slid back. Walking off he headed to the stairs, intent on spending the rest of the time waiting for Butch's marriage certificate from within the solitude of his former room.

Below Mojo and Boomer watched as the young man with hair as fiery as his temper disappeared down the upper hallway and violently slammed the door to his room. The former observatory rattled dangerously and had Boomer running to grab Mojo in the case the stability of their home gave out. When the shaking stopped and only a dust feel indicating the slight shifting in the frame, Boomer set Mojo down. He then ran his hand over his blond locks and turned to Mojo with an exasperated expression.

"What? He snapped turning his anger on his youngest. "What words do you have to say?"

The youngest of the Rowdy Ruff Boys shook his head. "What can I say? You won't listen anyway."

That statement coming from Boomer was a bit of a shock. "What do you mean I won't listen?"

"You won't." Boomer told him as he started clearing the table. "If it has anything to do with the girls and puts them in a positive light, you won't listen. I'm sorry we got involved with them and lied about it for the better part of the year, but what else can we say? We love them. I love Bubbles." He glanced at him with a tired expression as he walked over to the sink. Before he put in the set the dirty dishes aside and picked out the broken plate from the sink. He then set the dirty dishes in and went about packing away the leftovers.

Boomer's words left Mojo speechless. Of course, self-righteous anger flowed through him, but when Brick and Boomer's words were put together it did make him question a little bit about how he'd been behaving. Choosing not to respond to Boomer's words, he retreated into his room, wanting to be left alone with his thoughts.

Now by himself in the kitchen, Boomer went about cleaning everything. The silence, broken only by the clinking of the dishes and running of water as he washed and rinse, felt suffocating. He hoped two o'clock came around sooner rather than later.

Once he was finished in the kitchen, Boomer tried to keep himself busy by cleaning the rest of the house. He himself wasn't an overly neat person, so making an extreme effort to clean to Mojo's meticulous standard kept him busy. It was as he was pulling out the vacuum cleaner about an hour later that Brick emerged from his room. He looked around for Mojo before coming down and sitting on the couch. He took his cap off and hand his hands through his hair.

"Where's Mojo?"

"In his room." Boomer said before clicking the vacuum on and making a circuit around their living room carpet. Brick watched mindlessly as his younger brother worked around him. "Mail should be here in about an hour."

"Good." Brick was more than ready to leave his former volcano tower home.

A silence settled between the two of them. Boomer lifted the coffee table singlehandedly to vacuum under it. When he lifted the couch with Brick still on it, he noticed Mojo come out of his room dressed in his favorite blue shirt—dress, if you asked the boys—and belt and headed for the door. He glared at the back of Brick's head and left the tower without a word. Boomer set the couch and Brick down before shutting off the vacuum. Boomer was coiling up the cord when he turned to Brick.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

Boomer pursed his lips before leaning on the vacuum. "Are you still angry with Mojo?"

"About what?" There were a number of things that Brick was angry with Mojo about.

"About Mom."

Brick stood up and grabbed Boomer by the front of his shirt in a grip that smoked around the collar of his shirt. "Don't you ever refer to that fucking _monster_ as our mother! What he did…" he took in a shuddering breath and let go of his brother, wining a bit at the burnt edges of his shirt. "I thought Mojo would've cared more about us being victims to that demon, than his goddamn vendetta."

"Yeah." Boomer dropped his eyes, feeling more disappointed than hurt like Brick was. This was a lot more personal. His brother and Blossom had their first time stolen from them. It was amazing that the two of them were able to find solace in one another. He liked to think that the baby had something to do with keeping them together.

The dark laugh that came from Brick drew Boomer's attention. "You know, Blossom wanted to name the baby after Mojo. Have Moses be his middle name, so that he can kind of sound like Mojo Jojo." There was a slight tremble to his voice, that hinted at the storm of emotions swarming in him. "But how can my son be named after the father that didn't care enough when I told him Blossom and I were raped?"

Too quick for Boomer to really be sure, but he could've sworn that he saw Brick's eyes shining with unshed tears. When he blinked the shine was gone, but the tenseness in his elder brother's shoulders was still there. He reached out and placed a hand on Brick's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. Brick grabbed Boomer's hand and patted it.

An hour later the mail came and with it Butch and Buttercup's marriage certificate from the Las Vegas Chapel. Brick took it and texted Blossom that he got the certificate from Mojo's home and would be coming to pick her up soon.

* * *

Blossom and Bubbles were searching through the mail that had predictably piled up at the Utonium home. They'd been searching for an hour when the professor came up from the lab, he was taking off his lab coat and folding it over his arm when he saw two of his girls. They were so engrossed in their search that they didn't notice him until he cleared his throat.

"Girls, I didn't expect you two to be here." He said watching them startle.

Blossom put a hand to her stand and breathed deeply. "You woke him up." She closed her eyes as he shifted and stretched within her belly.

"What are you girls up two?" he asked, watching them intently.

"Buttercup…" they both started only to stop when they heard the other speaking. They looked toward one another before Blossom started speaking. "Buttercup asked us to grab any mail that came in for her."

"Is she expecting anything?" he asked. "I mean, she's on _vacation_ with Butch in Hawaii."

Bubbles shrugged noncommittedly. "Not really, she just wanted us to grab her mail."

It took everything in Blossom to not react to the very obvious lie.

The professor rearranged his coat over his arm and shook his head. "Nothing came in for her. I actually checked the mail if you can believe it."

The girls weren't sure whether to be relieved or nervous by that statement. If Buttercup's certificate hadn't arrived yet, then when would it? Also, it would be harder for them to search during the week with them being in school and the college being on the other side of town. Blossom wasn't really in a position to fly at great heights or for long distances at the moment, while Bubbles needed time to study for her classes.

"Is it something important?" he asked.

Not sure how to answer that without lying terribly again, Blossom asked her own question. "Are you going somewhere?" She only asked, because he'd taken his lab coat completely off—something he only did when getting ready for bed or was leaving the house.

"Yes, I'm treating an old colleague to lunch." He answered, while the hand underneath his jacket tightened a bit around the hidden envelope in his grasp. He started making his way toward the stairs, intent on freshening up before meeting his _colleague_. "If anything turns up, I'll be sure to call her and let her know."

Bubbles nodded while Blossom rubbing self-soothing circles over her belly. A nervous pit had settled and she wasn't sure what to make of it. "Okay."

Once out of sight, Blossom spun on the island chair and faced Bubbles. "You are a terrible liar." She accused of Bubbles.

"You're no better." She commented. "Besides it's not like I enjoy lying to him."

Blossom hummed in agreement before feeling her phone vibrate in her purse. Reaching for it, she immediately took in Brick's message that he got the certificate from Mojo's. He was now on his way to pick her up.

**_We didn't find anything._**

**_Maybe it was just the one sent to Mojo's house._** Brick responded after a short while.

For her sister and brother in law—it felt weird just thinking of Butch as such—she hoped that was the case.

* * *

Upstairs in his room, the professor pulled out the envelope from its hiding place amongst the folds of his jacket. The envelopes seal had yet to be broken, but the professor didn't need to break it to know the contents. The persons to whom the contents were for said it all

**_Congratulations to the new Mr. and Mrs. Butch Jojo_**

* * *

**Hello my lovelies, and yikes. What will happen next now that the professor knows that Buttercup and Butch are married? How will Mojo react? How long before the guilty party knows that their parents know and tried to keep it from them?**

**Sorry for the tri weekly posts. My job had gotten crazy for the past few weeks and there was little to no time to write. I hope the length of this post makes of for it.**

**Until Next Time**


	9. Foolish Are Our Children

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Foolish Are Our Children

The professor left the house not long after his daughters did and made his way into the café and restaurant district of Townsville. Casual as he was, he still dressed smartly with a button down shirt and a park of slacks as he went to meet Mojo. When he'd come across the envelope earlier and saw Mr. and Mrs. Butch Jojo, his heart stopped. When it restarted, his blood pressure had gone up so quickly and so high he was sure heat was radiating off of him. He was glad he was alone, so he could work through his stages of grief. The shock and betrayal quickly gave way to anger. His anger took longer to get over. The workout he'd given himself while in his power suit, blasting discuses with Butch's name on them to bits, lasted for a good three hours. If he were honestly, he'd say he was still angry—pissed actually—but half was at himself while the other was spilt between his daughter and her _husband_.

"Ugh," he groaned. Just thinking of it made the professor's blood pressure rise. If he wasn't careful, he'd have a heart attack before Mojo did.

Speaking off, that was whom he planned to meet at a small café in the area. Keeping their children's secret the previous year up until the point where it couldn't was not a position he wanted to be in. He didn't want it for their children either. Granted he was keeping that he knew from his children now, but he wanted to speak with Mojo about it first. When they confronted the rebellious, if not simply wayward couple, he wanted to stand as a united from—prepared to handle the situation rationally. Though being rational wasn't exactly Mojo Jojo's strong suit.

Once he found parking, a rare feat for Townsville around midafternoon, he walked to the chosen café. It was a cozy spot, that served an amazing array of artisan coffee and tea blends. The professor was particularly fond of a Sumatran blend that had hints of blueberries to it. He hoped for their sake that Mojo ordered a chamomile tea.

The professor found Mojo was already there and sitting as far away from everyone else as he could sipping quietly from his teacup. After ordering his coffee and a pastry he went to sit across from Mojo. "Glad you were able to make it."

"What was so important that you made me come out in public?" Mojo asked getting right to the point. The former simian villain was still chaffed from earlier.

The weight of the envelope folded into his chest pocket felt wildly on display and heavy. He wanted to ease into this. "Have you spoken to Butch since you froze his account?"

The mention of his always wild son threw Mojo for a moment. "No." His scowl then deepened, and he reached for his cup. "Why?"

_Suspicious as ever, _the professor thought as his coffee and chocolate Danish were brought over to him. "It's just something has been brought to my attention, and with how things blew out of proportion last year, I thought it best to come to you first." As he said this he reached for the cream and sugar to put into his coffee.

Confusion started to settle over Mojo's face before exasperation took over, and he wondered what had happened now. "What now?"

The professor finished with prepping his coffee before he reached into his shirt pocket and set the envelope down between them. Mojo spared it a glance before reaching for it. The professor pulled it back just a bit and leveled him with a hard stare. "Remember that you are in public, please."

That statement alone clued Mojo in that whatever he was about to find out would definitely send him into a fit. Bracing himself, he took the envelope and unfolded it. The first thing he noticed was that it was still unopened. When he turned it over, he grew quiet and stared for a long time at the receiving address.

**_Mr. and Mrs. Butch Jojo_**

"Is this a joke?" He asked after he managed to quell his tirade, if just barely.

"I honestly wish it was." The professor said after a deep sip of his coffee. "I don't know what we should do?"

"_We?_ What do you mean _we?" _Mojo asked, his voice rising. "You've been more than a little forthcoming about what kind of parent I am. Especially in regards to Brick."

This was not where he wanted this conversation to go. "Brick and Blossom's situation is a lot different than Butch and Buttercup's."

"Both sets are making foolish decisions, so I don't see a difference." Mojo grumbled before slamming his fist into the table loudly. The rattling of the table, cups, and cutlery drew a few of the other patrons' attention. They stared until they realized the one involved in the scene being made was Mojo Jojo. "I cannot believe this is happening."

"Well it is, and I would like to be a united front on this matter." The professor pushed trying to keep them to task.

Mojo scoffed in dark humor as he threw the envelope back onto the table. "United. Our should've been separate families are united enough. One son is shacked up and ready to raise a child when he is still a child himself. Now, another is…I can't even bring myself to say it."

"Married?" The professor supplied. "I am not happy about this. Those two went off with barely a word as to where they were going and got married. Out of all your sons, I have to say Butch is the one I like the least. His relationship with Buttercup has been more than I can stand as a father."

"Careful, you're starting to sound like me in regards to your disdain of my son." Mojo quipped, glad to be the one to reprimand his former guardian.

The professor scowled annoyed at the green skinned chimp. "Don't be so smug. Butch at least has earned my disdain."

"And your girls haven't." Mojo snapped back.

"Different fight for a different time, Mojo." The professor pressed. "In blissful ignorance, you didn't see how hard it was for me to see my daughter start to fall for your son, knowing he only cared about her when he wanted his dick wet."

"I was only ignorant because all of you chose to lie to me." Mojo reminded. "If I had known sooner that he was sleeping with her, I would've put a stop to it."

At the professor shook his head in resignation. "I doubt that would've been the end of it. Teenagers if they really want to, will find a place to do the things their parents don't want them to do."

"Then how did you know they were having sex?" His blood boiled as he remembered seeing Buttercup naked in Butch's bed, but thinking it was his son.

"My girls were talking about it. Unlike your boys, they aren't that adept at keeping me in the dark." The professor sighed as he thought back to Buttercup's bizarre moodiness. "With hindsight, how awkward she was before I confronted her about it made sense." The two then fell into a silence. Mojo took another sip of his now lukewarm tea. The professor reached for his Danish and took a larger than healthy bite. He couldn't let it go to waste. "However, that's beside the point. What are we to do about them now?"

"Make them get an annulment." Mojo stated firmly. "They can't be allowed to stay married."

"That's not a solution."

"Would you rather they remained married? You already said so yourself that you don't like my son." Mojo questioned, wondering what the professor could possibly think was better than an annulment.

Sighing heavily, the professor picked at his Danish before taking another bite, this one more moderate. "I want to know what the hell happened. As far as I know, they showed no inclination to get married before. Butch is the last one I trusted to be in a committed relationship." Though he couldn't forget the boy did leave the hospital prematurely to see Buttercup. Maybe there was some hope for him—some, not a lot. The father of three young adult girls was willing to take the chance but only because he occasionally saw the idiot boy try.

"You want to give them the chance to lie to us?"

"I'm lying to them now, by hiding this envelope from them. Blossom and Bubbles were over today specifically there to gather Buttercup's mail. There was every intention of lying again." The professor grumbled. "It's as if they learned nothing."

Mojo wasn't listening as he remembered Brick telling him he was over expecting mail. He'd blatantly lied to him about what he was there for. He could honestly just strangle those boys sometimes. "What do propose we do?"

The professor finished his Danish and took a sip of his coffee. "First, get Butch and Buttercup home."

"I honestly expected them home a lot sooner than this." Mojo said thinking about how he cut off Butch.

That thought also rant through the professor's mind. "Yes, I was sending my daughter money. While you were more than comfortable with your son facing the elements, I was not allowing my daughter."

"You're much too soft on them."

"And you're too hard on them." The professor retorted. "We should call them and tell them to return home. Now."

Mojo nodded as he finished off his tea and got up from the table. "I'll give him a call when I get home."

The professor nodded as Mojo left. His coffee was drained rather than savored as he prepared himself for a difficult phone call. Once his cup was empty, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed his rebel daughter's phone number. The phone rang a few times before it went to voicemail message. "Buttercup, I want you to call me immediately when you get this phone call. We have a lot to talk about young lady."

He hung up the phone and set it on the table before rubbing his eyes.

* * *

Butch sat with the phone in his hand, reading the brief message from his brothers that said _Got your fucking marriage certificate. _That message was sent from Brick. When asked what was wrong in a group message Boomer answered that Mojo made Brick's pancakes. Boomer followed that with Mojo tried to make their cake. Brick then followed with a _bring your ass home and fix your own mess. I have my own life._

He sighed and put his phone away, looking up only when Buttercup came back with a bottle of body wash. She held the bottle out to him. He looked between her and the soap. "What?"

"You stink." She stated.

The raised brow and scoff that escaped Butch had Buttercup dropping her arm in question. Butch looked away from her and out to the beach goers. "You're a little ripe yourself. My brothers got the certificate. Also, your dad called." He then took a deep breath and decided to bite the bullet. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?" she sat down next to him, concerned by the sudden tension in his body.

"Why don't you want to be married to me?" Butch said while still keeping his eyes forward.

Buttercup swallowed the sudden dryness in her throat and pulled her knees up to her chest. "I never said that I didn't."

"You want a divorce." He stated.

"Yes." Buttercup answered honestly, her face flushing a deep red. "But…"

"But?" Butch turned to face Buttercup with brows raised, only to drop in confusion. "What's the matter with you?"

Buttercup's eyes and continued rising flush of her skin showed her mortification for what she was about to say. Butch would definitely get an ego boost sure to blow his head to epic proportions. "You're going to laugh at me."

"I think I'm more pissed than amused right now." Butch said turning to her fully. "We finally make it past us having sex with other people, coming to the conclusion that we don't love each other any less; and here you are wanting a divorce. I don't know what says we don't love each other more like a divorce."

"I…I do love you, Butch." She said before running a hand through her hair. "It's just…this marriage feels dirty."

"Dirty?" He felt like there were back to square one talking about this and turned away, only to have Buttercup grab his hand when he made to stand.

"Hold on." She said, taking a deep breath to try to quell her nerve before she lost it. "A while ago, when you looked at this ring, and I saw how much you wanted this to be here, I couldn't process how to deal with that. I…I didn't think you wanted—."

"How many fucking times do I have to say it? I love you." Butch yanked his hand from Buttercup and stared down at her with barely contained rage. "And have you processed yet?"

"Yes." Buttercup ran her hands through her hair again, and blew out a loud breath. "I swear if you laugh at me, I will supersonic sucker punch you. You'll be halfway to Townsville by the time you hit the ground."

Butch was not impressed with her stalling and folded his arms across his chest.

Her jade eyes closed, and she swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. "I do want to be married to you, but not like this or right now"

"What the fuck does that mean, and why not now if you want to be married to me. It hardly makes sense to get a divorce and get married when we're already married. Let's just stay married." Butch glared down at her, not in the least bit understanding her reasoning.

"I mean, I want a real wedding; not a fuck fest with strangers." Buttercup's face burned with her uncharacteristic bout of girly girl behavior. "The dress, the suits, the flowers, the bride's maids, and grooms' men; everything that goes with a real wedding. Vegas was not a real wedding."

Now it was Butch's turn to be rendered into shock. He thought he knew all the different sides of Buttercup. He loved her for being tough. He knew she could be shy and sometimes insecure. He's seen her when she was sassy and badass. He knows she can be drop dead gorgeous when she decides to dress up. He definitely appreciated her understated sexiness when they were intimate. However, it wasn't until her present declaration that he remembered that she was still a girl underneath all that. Not just a physical girl, but a _girl_ with wants and desire like every other _girl._ Butch was now unsure what to say to that. This was a side of Buttercup he never thought he'd encounter.

"I want my family to be there. The professor to walk me down the aisle. Us to shove cake in each other's faces. Pictures with all our friends. You to drive me away in your new hot rod or in a monster truck. That would make it a real wedding, marriage to me." Buttercup babbled, tears welling behind her lids. When she looked up at Butch to see him staring wide eyed at her she grabbed him by the shirt and shook him slightly. "Well? You're going to say something or what?"

Butch watched as Buttercup's lower lip wobbled. He truly was at a loss for what to say to Buttercup about this. He was simple. He wanted Buttercup, he had her. All the pomp and circumstance wasn't really necessary for him to get what he wanted. Scratching the back of his head at the suddenly awkward moment, he looked anywhere but at his wife. "Does it really matter that much?"

Buttercup shoved Butch away and turned away from him. She began rummaging through their bag and pulled out a few towels and grabbed the soap. Once she had the items she started to go inland. "Forget it! You're too much of a guy to understand."

Raising his eyes skyward, Butch repressed a groan of frustration. "You're being too much of a girl! Who cares about what our wedding looked like?" When she stepped further away from him into Hawaiian flora, he used his super speed to run up and catch her arm. "As long as I have you, what else matters?"

Buttercup dropped her bathing supplies and moved to body slam Butch into the ground. However, the difference between when she first did it and now was that Butch was sober. When she threw him, he braced for impact by landing on his feet and spinning. His leg swept Buttercup's legs out from under her, making her fall sideways. Caught off guard as she was, she still just barely caught herself with her flight powers and glared at Butch as he stood up. He cracked his and joints before stretching his arms. Buttercup floated until she was upright clenching her own fists. "You wanna fight?"

Butch didn't answer as he charged at Buttercup. The two collided in a flurry of kicks and punches that were mostly dodged. The few hits that landed were strong enough to rattle the smaller Hawaiian island that they were on. Those who inhabited the island felt the tremors from their sporadic impacts worried that it was the volcano on the verge of eruption. The fear was quickly replaced when they saw the two super powered teens fly into the air and were exchanging blows. They quickly became a spectacle that everyone was watching, and many were filming.

The two were evenly matched, but just barely. Buttercup's fighting was hindered by the tears blurring her vision. When she full out missed a punch that would've struck Butch's nose, he caught her arm and pulled into his embrace. He then stopped using his flight and sent them falling to the earth. Buttercup tried to pull away from him but Butch used his strength and a bit of his own flight powers to direct them toward the volcano. The people watched in shock and bit of horror as the two flew headfirst into the volcano. The molten rock enveloped them just as easily as it would do anything else. Unlike everything else, the two of them felt like they were in super warm and thick jell-o.

Their impact from hitting the semi hard surface broke some of Butch's grip on Buttercup. She turned and tried to swim for the service when Butch grabbed her ankle and tugged her back down. Having lived in over and jumped into a volcano for a significant part of his life, he knew that the width of the edge of the volcano was thicker lower down. Therefore, he pulled he down further into the volcano before slamming her into the side. Unknown to them, the shaking caused fear in the islanders and they ran as far as they could from the shaking.

Once Butch had Buttercup immobile, he stared down her. Both were holding their breath, and the indignation was strong on both their faces. Buttercup threw her arms against Butch's chest before he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. He then leaned down and pressed his lips to Buttercup's which felt slightly cooler than the magma around them. She resisted at first, but gave in when his hands tangled into her hair and the touches weren't so typical Butch. They were soft and gentle and loving. It was very similar to that time in the cabin when he first told her about the abuse H.I.M put him and his brothers through. It was tender and Buttercup was unable to resist. Buttercup's body molded against Butch's as their naked bodies—their clothes were destroyed upon falling into the volcano—pushed and gave against one another.

It was a combination of Buttercup being unable to hold her breath any longer and the feel of Butch's bare phallus against her core that had her pushing away from him and swimming to the surface. Butch followed her, breaking the surface of the magma moments after her. He saw her on the lip of the volcano opening, brushing cooled and hardening bits of lava off her body. Butch floated onto his back, spread eagle and unashamedly flaunting his nakedness to the sun. "I just want you. Nothing else matters."

"A wedding shows what our love represents. Vegas was a sloppy mess riding on the coattails of drugs and some demoralized couple." She kept her back to him as she sat down and brought her knees up to her chest.

Butch turned onto his stomach and swam over to her, resting his arms on the lip. "It's just a ceremony."

Buttercup turned her jade eyes to him from over her shoulder. "I don't want to remember getting hitched like this. Us angry and fighting without our friends and family. We deserve better than that."

It was hard not to consider that when she put it that way. Since their _wedding_, they really have done nothing but fight. Maybe she had a point there, however… "What did you mean by not now?"

At the Buttercup scoffed. "Are your serious? We're only eighteen. Thirteen if you want to technical. Either way, we're too young."

"Don't care." His emerald eyes shined with the earnestness of his statement. "You fought tooth and nail with me before to convince me my feelings. You stole my goddamn heart, Buttercup. I'll be damned if I let you go for something this fucking stupid."

"It's not stupid, Butch!" She turned to him growing frustration. "I don't want to be settled down before I've done all I wanted to do."

"We can still do that once we're married." Butch then pulled himself out of the lava and sat beside Buttercup. He sighed as brushed the hardening lava from his own body. "I'll even give you your dream wedding, but we're not officially divorcing. We can be separated."

"What does that even mean?"

"You stay at your house; I'll stay at mine. It'll keep both our dads relatively happy." Butch explained.

Buttercup's scoffed turned into a snorting laugh as she turned to face Butch. "Neither of our dads will be happy, because we'll still be married."

"I did say relatively." He gently reminded her. "Listen, just like everything else that's been thrown our way, we can make it work." He then leaned over to her and kissed her head.

Buttercup leaned into the touch and sighed contentedly. "I think this is the first time we've been naked together since Vegas. First time we've kissed like we needed each other too."

Butch nodded and rested his head against Buttercup's. "Yeah, and I really hate that we have to wait to fuck. I really miss your body wrapped around mine."

He was then pushed as Buttercup scooted away from him. "Of course, you're thinking with your blue balls."

"It's not just blue balls." Butch chuckled. "I've wanted to just sit and hold you in my arms, Cupcake."

Buttercup stiffened and stood up. "Don't call me that. Not after that—ugh." She then flew away at super speed to where they left their clothes.

Butch remained where he was and sunk back into the magma. He exhaled from below making the surface bubble.

* * *

Boomer set the truck into drive after finishing his lead got back into the truck. "Ready?"

"Yeah, you're doing a good job rookie." Alice told him as she buckled up. "Though I guess carrying a few crates of produce it nothing compared to throwing buses."

Years ago, Boomer would've felt a bit embarrassed, but now it was something he could laugh about. "Yeah, that wasn't my finest moment."

"Like showing up a day early for work?" she teased.

The Rowdy Ruff Boy sighed heavily before pulling out into traffic, heading back to the lot. "I shouldn't have told you about that."

"No, you should have. It was funny." Alice told him, as she eyed the younger boy. He was not unlike a lot of eighteen year old boys, softness around partially defined cheekbones, gangly muscles, and a mop of untidy hair. At twenty-four, the young man was a bit young for Alice but that didn't stop her from admiring the fresh meat. "That reminds me newb, this weekend a few of the guys from work are going to the lake. You should come."

"Why? What's at the lake?" Boomer asked as he focused on not hitting any of the other cars.

Alice shrugged before turning her face to hide a smirk. "Nothing much. It's just a place where we like to hang out and have a barbeque, if the weather is nice enough."

Boomer had only been working at his new job for about a week and a half. He wasn't sure what he felt comfortable with his new coworkers enough to spend a day with them. "I'll see." It wasn't an absolute refusal, but it wasn't an acceptance either.

Alice nodded as they made their way to the lot. Traffic was moderate for almost six o clock, still it took them forty minutes to get back. Once Boomer parked the delivery truck, Alice got out so she could fill out the paperwork for the day. "Come one, what else are you going to do this weekend?"

Boomer shrugged as he got out and went to go turn in the keys for the truck. "I don't know. Everyone's meeting up at my girlfriend's place tonight." As he was walking inside, he missed the slight frown that crossed Alice's face.

"Don't let her tie you down so young." She said while following after him into their building. "You're not quite old enough to be making any hard decisions."

Boomer wasn't sure how to take that comment, so he just remained silent. Once in the building they went their separate ways to prepare for their weekend. He was making his way toward the check in desk for the truck keys when one of the other guys tapped his shoulder. "Hey, you're paired with Alice, right?"

"Yeah." He placed the keys on the desk and started to fill out the proper paperwork.

His coworker—who Boomer remembered to be Jeff, an older guy on his third wife, or so he'd been told—shook his head in an almost pitying manner. "Just be careful, you hear."

"Careful?" he turned to him after he scratched out his signature. "Why?"

As he was handing in his paperwork, the clerk Kevin chuckled darkly. "She tends to have fun at the expense of the new guy."

"What do you mean?"

"If you're an old guy like me," Jeff laughed while patting Boomer on the back. "She'll just tease you and ruffle a few feathers all in good fun. You, however…"

"Mind your dick. You're her type." Kevin cut in as he was looking over Boomer's paperwork.

Boomer himself was struck bewildered while Jeff guffawed like no tomorrow. "I have a girlfriend."

"As you mentioned before to Alice." Jeff recalled when just moments ago she invited him to come to the lake with them. "Just humor her a little."

"Don't listen to Jeff. He's on his third wife for a reason." Kevin reminded Boomer as he gave the stink eye to Jeff. "Have a good weekend kid."

Boomer nodded as he took off his work cap. "Thanks. See you guys on Monday."

He then left with his coworkers looking after him. Kevin then turned back to Jeff and whacked him with his clipboard. Jeff jumped and turned to Kevin. "What?"

"You're going to get that kid in trouble. You know who his girlfriend is?" The clerk rose his brow at the dumb man before him. When he shrugged, he shook his head in exasperation. "His girlfriend is Bubbles."

"Bubbles?"

"One of the Power Puff Girls, jackass."

Jeff thought about which one was Bubbles before waving his hand dismissively. "He doesn't have anything to worry about. Bubbles is the sweet one."

Kevin rose a disbelieving brow before turning back his work.

* * *

Boomer flew to the professor's house, knowing he was running a bit late. Bubbles had texted him a while asking where he was. He didn't bother to answer as he zoomed over. He text had a sense of urgency to it that made him worry. When he landed his took a deep breath before knocking. Very faintly he heard come in, and cautiously entered.

When he walked onto the living room, he immediately saw Blossom, Brick, and Bubbles sitting on the couch. Blossom was holding Brick's hand as his leg bounced agitatedly. Bubbles stood up when she saw Boomer.

"You're here." Bubbles walked over to him and hugged him. He hugged her back but was released much too soon as she pulled him toward the couch.

"Yeah, what's going on?"

Bubbles sat down and turned to the chair in the far corner of the room. Boomer followed her eyeline and stiffened when he saw that Mojo was there with the professor standing behind him. He looked to the others on the couch sat on the arm.

The professor stepped forward and dropped the envelope on the coffee table. Brick and Boomer immediately recognized the envelope. Boomer's cobalt eyes shot to Brick's eyes ruby eyes that were only seen in profile. "How the fuck did you get that?"

"Oh, so you do recognize it?" Mojo said.

"How did you get in my house? Or even know where I live?" Brick snapped, before choking on the smoke that came up his throat.

"I didn't and still don't." Mojo said, growling at that reminder. That and that they chose to hide it at the one place, he'd never dare go. "Also, this isn't the one you picked up from my home."

"It's the one that was delivered here." The professor said, his eyes taking in his girls' reactions. "Now, does someone want to explain what is going on?"

Brick folded his arms across his chest. "Fucking Butch," he grumbled under his breath.

"Brick." Blossom placed her hand on his thigh and tried to rub soothingly.

"It's his fucking problem." Brick kicked the coffee table hard enough to break it. The professor sighed at the damage done to his home. Again. "They're the ones that went to Vegas, got hitched, and then ran off to Hawaii. Blossom and I will only have time to deal with _his _shit when he comes." His chine gestured to Blossom belly as he said this.

Before the professor could say anything, Mojo stood up and stepped up until he was directly in Brick's face. "Yes, you will, and how exactly did you get into this situation?"

The cracking of knuckles was only perceivable due to the sudden stillness in the room. The professor made to stand beside Mojo and pulled him back from being so close to Brick. There was a slight burning smell in the air that seemed to be coming from Brick's hands placed over his shirt. "We just want to know what happened."

"We don't really know." Blossom told them truthfully. When Mojo turned her way, the burning smell from Brick increased. "Honest. We just got the picture of them in Vegas wearing black and white with rings on their fingers."

"Show me this picture." The professor demanded. When the Bubbles blanched and Blossom gasped after putting a hand over her stomach, he worried about how this picture might actually look. "What?"

"Don't give them a chance to lie!" Mojo snapped at the professor. He turned back to Blossom and held his hand out. "Show us the damn picture."

"Hey!" Brick snapped, standing up to tower over Brick. "Don't speak to the mother of my child like that."

The professor stepped up so that he could get in between Brick and Mojo. This was not the way he wanted this to happen. "A fight is not what we want."

"Then what do you want?" Brick asked, turning blazing red eyes toward the professor. "Because a fight is almost guaranteed with that monkey here."

The growl that passed Mojo's lips had Boomer stiffening from his place. Bubbles reached over and squeezed his hand in comfort. The two of them hadn't said anything since the appearance of the envelope on the table. It was now lost amongst the chunks and splinters of the coffee table. They were at a lost as to what to say, and weren't unsure that anything they said would help the situation. As it were, it was much too late to prevent a fight from occurring. Brick and Mojo were already at each other's throats.

"I want to know what happened to my daughter and his son." The professor said as she looked Brick in his eyes with a furrowed brow. "I didn't say this at the time of discovering Blossom's pregnancy, but I was—am scared for her. I am put in a position where I am yet again scared for my child. I don't like the feeling. I need to know that my children are safe and happy."

Brick's glare softened as he looked at the professor, the man he'd unconsciously turned to during this process as a surrogate for Mojo. In less than three months, he was going to be a father; having his own child to worry about. Even now the thought that anyone or anything could harm him was devastating. "We really don't know anything other than they were just caught up in the high of it while witnessing for another couple. The last I heard was Butch telling me that Buttercup wanted a divorce."

"Good. That will probably be the only thing I can agree on, concerning—."

"Mojo!" the professor turned to him with exasperation drawn heavily on his face. He turned back to Blossom and Bubble, hoping they'd been in better contact with their sister. "Are you sure that Buttercup wants a divorce?"

Bubbles still hadn't found her voice, but she shrugged her shoulders. She never heard anything about it. Boomer shook his head denying knowing anything.

"I only heard what Brick told me." Blossom answered. She purposefully kept to herself what Buttercup accidently told her about being drugged. She herself wasn't sure, and she didn't want to put undue stress on the professor until they found out the whole truth.

The professor wasn't sure how to take that news as he wasn't sure what that could mean. He knew Buttercup loved Butch immensely, so she had to be divorcing him for a reason. He just hoped that reason wasn't a cause to kick Butch's ass—and there was a small part that hoped it was.

"Are we done?" Brick asked, finding it harder and harder to hold in his anger. Mojo's presence had irritated him to know end, and he couldn't shake the simmering sense of betrayal that came with knowing the professor invited him over. He just wanted to go home.

"No, we're not done." Mojo told him, his pink rimmed eyes glaring harshly at him. "You six were preparing to lie to me—us, again. Have you learned nothing from your pending monstrosity set to be here in a few months' time?"

A gasp escaped Blossom, before a slew of motion happened too fast for the naked eye to see. One moment, Brick, Mojo, and the professor was standing up, the next Mojo was across the room stunned into silence from the sudden impact, while Boomer held Brick back from further punishing their father. The professor was knocked to the ground disoriented and Blossom and Bubbles were struggling to pick their jaws up from the floor. When the girls' father groaned, it seemed to snap them out of their stupor. Bubbles helped Boomer restrain Brick and the two of them forcibly ushered him outside. Blossom had to utilize her flight as her belly made getting off the couch almost impossible. Once she was on her feet, she moved to help the professor to a sitting position.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Where's Mojo?" he asked holding a hand to his head.

Blossom looked to where Mojo had fallen and saw him gritting his teeth as he held back his yells of pain. His arm was imbedded with shards of glass from the photos that were on the mantle. Stepping toward him carefully, she kneeled and tried to reach for Mojo's arm to better inspect his injuries. "Let me help."

Before she could touch him, Mojo shoved violently her knocking her off balance. She landed on her side, unhurt if not a bit surprised that he would be so rough with her in her condition.

"I don't need your help."

"Mojo!" The professor yelled, appalled at his behavior now. "Let her help you."

Mojo ignored them both as he shakily stood up and walked past them both to the basement. Blossom slowly sat up and went to her father to pull him up from where he was sitting.

"Stubborn chimp."

"Are you all right?" Blossom asked as steadied the professor on his feet.

He started walking toward the kitchen with Blossom after him. "I'm fine. I tripped over my own feet when Brick _shoved_ Mojo." He went to the freezer and pulled out one of his always ready ice packs. As he sat down at the dining room table, he held it to the back of his head. Leaning his head back, he glanced up at the missing patch of sheetrock. "How did that happen?"

Blossom glanced up and choked on a couch as she thought about that mishap. "Bubbles tripped."

His fatherly instincts tingled at the way Blossom answered that question, but his head was pounding too hard for him to delve deeper. "This was not how I wanted this to go."

"I know." Blossom said, before a slight tremor rocked the house. Then the yelling started with the boys' being the louder of the three voices. "Oh, damn it."

Blossom left the kitchen to go outside, where she saw Bubbles standing in between Brick and Boomer who were yelling at each other.

"How could you do that to Mojo?" He was equally shocked and furious that Brick would lay a hand on Mojo.

"Would you have just sat there an let him say that shit about Bubbles?" Brick yelled into his brother's face while Bubbles used her own strength to keep them apart.

"That's our dad! You could've really hurt him if you didn't already!" Boomer screamed back at him, ready to pull Bubbles out the way in case Brick took a swing at him. "I ought to kick your ass for what your just did!"

"Why don't you grow the fuck up, and stop standing behind an animal that would rather you stick your vanilla dick in someone other than her?"

The vanilla comment sent Boomer into an indignant rage that had him, moving around Bubbles and returning the punch that Brick landed earlier to get him off of him. The blow landed just under Brick eye and if he were a weaker man would've been left a fractured socket at worst, a black eye at best. Brick then jumped onto Boomer and the two fell to the ground as they started fighting. Bubbles tried to break them up, but was knocked onto her backside. Angry that the two of them were being such jackasses and on the front lawn of their house, she sonic screamed at the two of them.

The sound was loud enough to ring their ears and have them break apart from each other to cover their ears. Once she stops screaming, Blossom came from the other side and blew ice at them. It froze the two of them in place on the lawn, leaving them to resemble ice sculptures. Brick's inner fire helped him to melt away the ice. As he was doing that, Blossom stomped over and grabbed Brick's ear. Unprepared for the attack, he yelled out and stumbled backwards, barely catching himself from falling. Blossom placed her hands on her hips and sighed.

"I want to go home." She told him.

Brick looked at her, and seeing the irritation on her face made him pull his head out his ass. He sent Boomer, stuck in the ice another glare before leading Blossom to their car. After helping her in, he walked around with a parting glare in Boomer's direction. "Cut it out."

Brick noticed Blossom rubbing her belly and fanning herself. His anger dissipated as concern set in, making his brow furrow. "What's wrong? Hot flash?"

"Yeah. A bad one." She said as sweat formed on her brow. "The professor really wanted to have a civil conversation about that. It wasn't supposed to turn into what it did."

"It still did." Brick growled as he turned the air on full blast. "I'm sorry for that. It's just…"

"Mojo. I know, but you can't be angry every time you see him." Blossom told him. "How is our son going to develop a healthy relationship with him if you two are always fighting?"

Brick glanced at his girlfriend from the corner of his eye. "You want our son to have a relationship with Mojo?"

"Why not?"

"Mojo's being an ass."

"So are you."

Brick looked to deny it went Blossom rose a brow at him. She released a heavy sigh when her heat rose again. "I'll run you a bath when we get home."

Images of how their last bath went fluttered thrown Blossom's mind and she started to smile.

Brick caught her slight smile and didn't wonder long as to what she was thinking. Still, he couldn't resist the chance to tease her. "What are you thinking?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Actually, I would." He smiled at her.

The two smiled at ease other while another long-suffering sigh escaped Blossom. "I need ice cream. Mint chocolate chip ice cream."

* * *

About an hour later, Brick and Blossom found themselves in their large tub sharing a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream. The cool water soothing Blossom's outside while the ice cream cooled her insides. Brick was at her back using his fire powers every now and again to prevent them from getting too cold in the water. The mint chocolate chip ice cream was a flavor he only recently began to like because Blossom demanded it so often. Once the ice cream was finished the two of them relaxed in the tub in a soothing silence.

In that silence was room for them to think. Brick thought about how he loved having these moments with Blossom, where she just sat in his arms. It didn't matter if there were skin to skin or had clothes between them. There was just a certain peace he felt when around her. It was miles away from how they were when they first were reunited, but that antagonism wasn't all their own. It was years of animosity passed down from his father and a bit from their own interactions. He could see now that she pushed him and was hard on him, because she knew he was better than what everyone saw. He in turn melted some of the ice around her and not take herself so seriously. She needed to know that she was more than just a Power Puff Girl.

Blossom thought about how their lives have changed since their senior year started. They'd long since stopped being enemies and were just slightly antagonistic acquaintances. She also helped him when he was under Princess' thumb, but that had more to do with her not liking Princess than anything else. Her liking Brick was something she wasn't ready to admit to herself at the time. How could she after being so…_smart_ with him? Now, here she was having his baby, going to college, and living with him. She sighed and entwined her fingers with his.

"Ready to get out?" Brick asked.

"Yeah." Before she could move, Brick stood up with her in his arms.

"You're a starting to get heavy." He laughed when she smacked her hand against his chest. "Hey, that's all baby weight. Our son is the heavy weight."

Blossom scoffed as she was set down on her feet and wrapped her in a towel. As he was wrapping his own towel around his waist, Blossom went to the counter and got a bottle of conditioner and a comb. Before they'd started eating their ice cream, they'd shared a moment in the shower washing each other's hair and bathing. Brick came to stand behind her and tried to take the comb and conditioner from her when she turned away from him. "Blossom."

"Not this time, Brick. I want to take care of you today." Blossom said as she moved to the bedroom. "Come on."

Brick watched her sit on the bed and patted the space beside her. "What are you…?"

"I'm going to give you a head massage and condition those fiery red locks. I really hope the baby has your shade of red." Blossom told him as he came to sit in front of her. She took the tie from his hair and ruffled his hair. She then poured a generous amount of conditioner into her hand and started at the scalp. She rubbed her fingers firmly over his head. He sighed as he relaxed into her fingers. She ran the conditioner through his hair to the ends. She then took the comb and started parting his hair to work the conditioner through it. "You know, I don't do this for you enough."

"You're pregnant."

"That's no excuse." She told him as she worked through the sections of his hair, adding more conditioner as needed. "Your pilot light is going to go out of you don't take the time to take care of yourself."

Brick groaned in response. It was all he could muster as he was so relaxed. Blossom quietly worked through his hair until she got through the lot of it. Once she was done, she put the comb down and started rubbing her fingers over his scalp. Brick breathed deeply as he relaxed against her legs. "Yeah right."

"I mean it. You've got to relax." She leaned over as much as she could and kissed the top of his head. "You said it yourself. We're going to have our own shit to deal with once the baby arrives."

"Yeah, I just didn't like how Mojo was talking about our son." Brick said, his body heating up against her.

Blossom blew an icy breath onto Brick's head. "Cool it."

"It's just Mojo has not let up." He grumbled. "I'm tired of it."

Blossom sighed as she moved to sit down beside Brick. She grunted with her efforts. "I know. You've tried. I've tried, but apparently not in the right direction." She then leaned against him. "For now, maybe we should forget about Mojo. It might not be easy with him being your dad, but if I can't be stressed out, then neither should you."

Brick turned his head to look at Blossom and kissed her forehead. "Yeah, I guess."

Blossom placed her hand on Brick's face and made him look at her. "I mean it. For this point on. It's about us. You, me, and what's that nickname you have for him? Fireball?"

A soft laugh escaped Brick. "Yeah, our little fireball." He then leaned over and kissed Blossom. His arm moved around her back and she was pulled closer to him. When his other hand came up to pull her leg closer to him, she stopped and pulled away from him. Blossom got up as quickly as her flight powers and pregnant belly could allow and walked over to the bedside table. She only took a few moments to find what she was looking for and go back to Brick. When she held up her find, Brick rose a brow at her. "Really?"

"Think of it as practice for _after_ I have the baby." Blossom suggested as she began to unwrap the condom. "Also, I'm afraid our water bill is going to be sky high if we don't find other ways to save water."

"You can fill the tub half with ice and I'll melt it for baths with my fire." Brick said.

When all he got was a head shake, he sighed as he removed his own towel and sat up on the bed. Blossom walk until she was kneeling on the bed and removed the condom from its wrapping. He sat back as she rolled the condom over him. As soon as it was in place, Blossom moved up so that she could straddle him. When she managed to keep her balance, she sank down on him slowly. Brick's hands held onto Blossom's hips as she slowly moved up and down over him. Even though he wished the condom wasn't between them, the feel of her was still generally the same and pleasurable. It was also more soothing, rather than their typical lovemaking that was hot and passionate. Brick figured it must've had to do with who was taking the lead. If it was him, this would be all about making Blossom come. He loved how her body would heat up and rival his own fire. With her taking the lead, she remained cool focusing on his pleasure. The heat was slow to build, and Brick was content to let it slowly crawl over him. Still he couldn't not participate in some way. His hand found its way to between her legs and started stroking her clit. Blossom gasped and it threw her rhythm off, making Brick have to steady her.

"Easy now." Brick told her. "Easy. This feels great." With his hand stroking her, Blossom's insides tightened around Brick and the heat started to build between them. Brick brought his knees up to brace Blossom as she leaned back changing the angle on their connection. She shifted her legs so that she was no longer kneeling, but sitting on Brick. This allowed her to move faster pushing them closer to orgasm. Blossom's head fell back as did Brick as they held onto each other. His grip on her hips tightened, wanting to hold her at just the right angle. When they came, Blossom when first with Brick followed close after. As they were coming down, Brick pulled Blossom to the side of him on their bed. He pulled the condom off and dropped it to the floor. He'd pick it up later before she could fuss at him about it.

On her side, Blossom was holding her belly, making Brick worry. When she caught his eyes, she shook her head. "I'm okay. He's just awake now. Really awake."

Brick warmed his hand and rubbed it over Blossom's belly. The baby calmed and relaxed after so much activity caused by his parents. He then looked to Blossom whose eyes had closed and was breathing softly, he scooted over to kiss her. "Thank you for this Cherry. Reminding me that someone has my back."

"Of course, Peaches." She kissed him back. "And I'm not the only one. Your brothers do too, and the professor.

Brick grimaced. "Ugh, don't mention my brothers or your dad while we're naked. Especially if we've just had sex."

"Brick, can you do me a favor please?" Blossom asked him.

"I'll pick the condom off the floor." Brick said as he rolled onto his back.

Blossom chuckled as she shifted to a more comfortable position. "Please do, but that's not the favor. Can you apologize to Boomer?"

"What?"

"Tell him you're sorry."

"We fight all the time. He'll be fine." Brick brushed off.

This was the part that Blossom didn't want to have to say, but knew it needed to be said. "It's not about the fight. It's about scaring him."

His brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean scared him?"

"Have any of you ever hit Mojo before?" she whispered to him.

That question caught Brick off guard, and he fell silent as he looked up at the ceiling. Blossom watched quietly as Brick processed that. She could see the wheels turning in his mind, so when what he did caught up with him, she reached over and grabbed his hand.

"Hey, hey, hey." Blossom tried to soothe. "You didn't mean it."

"Fuck." He placed his other hand over his face and took a deep breath. "We've never hit him before. We know not to because we're too strong. It's not like when we were younger. There was more Chemical X in his body, and we weren't nearly as strong."

"You held back. Part of you knew that if you put your full strength into it, you'd have done more damage." Blossom told him. "You know that. No matter how angry you were at him."

When he didn't say anything, Blossom urged him to lay his head against her chest. He was silent as he thought about what this would mean for his relationship with his brothers and Mojo. It was sort of an unspoken rule between them to never raise a hand to Mojo. Breaking that rule was almost like committing murder.

"You're going to apologize to Boomer. If Butch says anything, you explain to him what happened and apologize to him. You can work up to apologizing to Mojo." She whispered to him while running her hands through his hair and over his back. "You're going to be okay. Whatever happens with your brothers because of this will be okay. They'll forgive you. Whatever happens with Mojo will eventually work itself out."

Brick held Blossom tighter. "Mojo won't forgive me. Not for this."

Blossom wasn't sure if her words would be a lie or not, so she didn't say anything regarding Mojo. "I'll help you through this. I'll be by your side every step of the way. We both will." She then linked her fingers with his over her belly and kissed his head. "You're going to be okay."

* * *

That night as Brick was sleeping, he dreamed what would have happened if he hadn't held back. If he used more strength when he struck Mojo. He saw more than broken bones and bruises. He saw that his anger didn't stop at the being he thought of as more than his creator. He saw himself fight his brothers and not hold back. He fought until there was no one left to fight. No one, but himself. However, the image he saw wasn't of how he saw himself now. It was a younger version, but something about him was off. His hair wasn't as red as his own. His body wasn't the abnormal obviously non-human creature that defined their otherness. This boy looked human—or could've passed as one if not for the reddish eyes that stared at him with fear.

"Daddy?" he said, before Brick's anger turned onto him.

* * *

"AAHHH!" Brick sat up, scaring Blossom awake as he jarred her with his abrupt movement. His breathing was heavy, and he was sweating heavily.

"Brick, what's wrong?" Blossom asked as she ran icy hands along his overheated skin.

He didn't answer her and he rubbed the heels of his hands over his eyes and fell back onto the pillows. Blossom turned to him and watched as his breathing regulated.

"Are you okay?"

When he felt that he could breath normally, he looked up at Blossom staring at him with worry shining in her pink diamond eyes. The words didn't come, so he pulled Blossom down so that her icy body cooled and soothed the heat from his body. As Blossom was held to Brick, she felt and heard the rapid beating of his heart. She could only imagine what he'd been dreaming about, but whatever it was about—it scared him.

* * *

**Until Next Time**


	10. Finding Our Way Back

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Finding Our Way Back

Boomer sniffled loudly from his place wrapped in Bubbles' blankets on her bed within her dorm room. "Ugh, I never thought I'd get sick like this." He shivered violently as Bubbles walked in with a mug of tea that she prepared in the dorm's kitchen.

"Here."

Boomer glanced in Bubbles' direction before noticing the tea in her hand. "No thanks."

"Drink it." His caring girlfriend told him as she sat on the bed beside him. "It'll warm you from the inside out."

His nose was too clogged for him to smell the contents, but he knew that he never really liked tea. Butch preferred coffee. Brick could at least appreciate its taste, but wasn't an avid tootler. He pulled the blanket over his face and groaned. "I hate tea."

"Boomer." Bubbles set the mug down on the nightstand and pulled the blanket off Boomer's head. "How do you expect to get better if you won't let me help you?"

He looked at her with tired and dull blue eyes. "You can help me by any means, just don't make me drink that."

Bubbles sighed and kissed Boomer's forehead. "Why is it why men get sick, the whole world it's as if they have terminal disease?"

"Because we want to be taken cared of." Boomer told her with a smirk. He then noticed the slight gap between the buttons on Bubbles' shirt and the swell of her breast. "Besides there are other ways to warm me up besides making me drink tea."

Before Bubbles could make a rebuttal there was a knock at the door. She wasn't sure if one of her roommates were there, but Boomer stopped her from leaving by placing a hand over her waist. "We're not having sex while you're sick."

"I'm no—not…not…ACHOO!" he sneezed, managing to turn his head away from Bubbles in time to not catch her in the face with a gross spray of germs and snot. Bubbles backed away and tucked Boomer under her covers.

"Drink the tea." Bubbles said, before getting up and washing her hands. Another round of knocks came to the door, and Bubbles checked it without looking to see who it was. That being said, she was more than a little surprised to see Jamie. "Hey! What are your doing here?"

Jamie held up his backpack. "Umm, we have a quiz and then a test coming up soon. I thought we might study. Like we…planned."

The memory that she remembered agreeing to studying with Jamie came to mind and she banged her head gently against the door. "Oh Jamie. I'm sorry, I forgot. Yesterday got crazy and Boomer is—"

Her classmate's face fell just a bit before he shrugged. "Oh, it's okay. We can study together another time."

"No, no, no. Come in." She opened the door wider and let him in. "You can sit in the living room, and I'll get my things so we can study."

"Okay." He said while shyly stepping into her dorm. He sat on the couch making himself as comfortable as could be. Once he was he got his notebook, index cards, and text book out so that they could start studying. He waited patiently for Bubbles to return.

In her room, she gathered the needed materials for her study session. Boomer watched her in silence as he sat up. "Who was at the door?"

"Jamie." She answered before opening the door to her room. "We have a quiz on Monday and a test that Friday."

The mention of his self-determined rival had Boomer sitting up all the way in Bubbles' bed. "Are you leaving to go meet him now?"

"No."

Boomer relaxed against the cushions. "He's in the living room."

Boomer stuttered trying to find the words before a sneeze left him. Bubbles turned to him and set her things on the bed. "Just rest here. I'll be in the next room if you need me." She kissed his cheek and grabbed her things to leave him. "Drink your tea."

Boomer was unable to find the words when she left. He sneezed a few more times before he stopped and rested against the pillows. Boomer held a hand to his head and groaned.

In the next room, Bubbles set her things down and sat beside Jamie. "Okay, where should we start?"

"Let's work our way from the earliest to now." Jamie suggested. "Thankfully there are only three chapters on the test."

"Yeah." Bubbles said as she and Jaime started their review. The two students sat for almost two hours lost in the world of veterinary science. It was filled with a lot of animal classifications and anatomy.

In the other room, Boomer went in and out of sleep trying to listen, but the science talk kept lulling him back to slumber. None of this was helped by his cold that also worked to exhaust him. Part of him knew he was being stupid, but something told him that the dweeb sitting with Bubbles in the next room liked her. He caught how Jamie stared at her at the party and how they hugged. Despite how unbecoming jealousy was, he couldn't help it. Bubbles was a sweet and beautiful girl. He'd be an idiot to think he was the only one who saw her as such. Add that to how this guy also went to high school with her—it just left a bad taste in Boomer's mouth. It was that or either the tea, mucous, or some bizarre combination of all three. Trying to decipher that taste was the last thought he had before slipping into a deeper involuntary sleep.

Asleep was hope Bubbles found him when she came to check on him while taking a small break. She sighed at his half full cup of tea that was now cold. She pulled the blanket back over him and listened to his clogged breathing. Thankfully he didn't sound worse, but he also wasn't any better. She could be mad at Blossom for getting him sick, but it was a necessary action. Bubbles could've taken one of the boys in a fight, but not both of them—and with how angry they both were someone was definitely going to get hurt. It was only after Bubbles got Boomer out of the ice, that he explained to her what had him so angry with Brick. He'd hit their father. _Their father_! To make things worse, he didn't even seem to care that he did. Boomer had explained how it just never happened, because if they were not careful they could seriously hurt him. Hurting someone you love physically was something Bubbles and her sisters knew about as well.

Unfortunately it wasn't just one someone, it was a lot of someones—all under the influence of H.I.M's hate spell. The girls were left with no choice but to fight. However, she knew that this was different. Mojo wasn't under any external influence to hate. Brick wasn't forced to fight. What happened was instinctual. The Rowdy Ruff Boy leader didn't think at all as he knocked Mojo across the room.

Bubbles didn't realize how lost in thought she was until Jamie tapped her gently on the forehead with his highlighter. "You still there?"

"Sorry." Bubbles said as she brushed some on her hair loose from the twin braids. "Just a lot on my mind."

"More than the bone structure of domesticated animals?" He joked, hoping to get a smile out of her.

A small smile did cross her face before she set her pen down and closed her book. "Yeah."

"Does it have anything to do with your boyfriend?" Jamie hedged.

"Yeah, sort of."

"Was he mad you had to cancel on him or—?"

Bubbles glanced at Jamie with a confused brow, before understanding of the slight misunderstanding dawned on her. "Oh, I didn't cancel on him. He's in my room asleep." When Jamie's eyes looked over Bubbles and his face flushed with heat, her own face did the same and she hurried to explain herself. "No, no, we weren't ha—having sex! He's sick in bed. He got sick—yesterday. B-blossom froze him in a block of ice."

The red in Jamie's face hadn't receded. If anything it only got worse, especially when he started gathering his things. "Umm, the study session went great. I feel I— we—we'll ace that quiz and then the test."

He then stood with his things hastily shoved into his bag and made to leave the room. Bubbles followed after him. "Jamie, wait." They'd just step foot into the hallway, when she took his arm. "Jamie."

"Bubbles, I-I-I don't want to get pounded." He blurted.

His statement more than confused Bubbles. When she stepped back to look at him, she watched as he took a deep breath and tugged on his ear. "What do you mean pounded? By who?"

"By…Boomer." The shy boy answered. "He hasn't said anything…it's—it's just…just—."

"Just what Jamie?" Bubbles asked, concerned about what could be troubling him.

"I know Boomer doesn't like me." He admitted. When her blue eyes widened, Jamie reached forward and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Like I said, he hasn't said or really done anything to me…it's just a feeling I have."

Bubbles wasn't sure what to make of that. Sure, she got a glimpse of Boomer being jealous, but she didn't think he'd been so aggressive so soon. "Boomer can be the jealous type, but he's nothing to be afraid of."

Jamie's laugh was wry as he pulled back from Bubbles. "He could give me a concussion by flicking my in the forehead."

Bubbles frowned and stepped up to Jamie, so she could place her delicate hand on his waist. She then proceeded to lift him off the ground until her arms were fully extended over her head. "I can handle Boomer."

The blush that filled Jamie's face made a soft laugh spill from Bubbles. When she set him down, she'd placed him unintentionally closer to her. Their eyes locked for a brief moment before she dropped her look and stepped back. "Right. Power Puff Girl."

"Exactly."

"I should still get going though." Jamie said with a small smile. "See you in class."

"See you."

Jamie turned and walked down the hall before turning the corner. Bubbles retreated into the room just to catch the sound of the toilet flushing from her side of the dorm. Moving from the door, she came to see Boomer leaving her bathroom with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. "Hey." He sniffled.

"You shouldn't be up."

"I wouldn't if I didn't have to pee and Alice wouldn't have called."

"Alice?"

"My lead at work." Boomer said while moving around Bubbles to go lay back down. "She was calling about some trip to the lake I missed out on. I told her I was spending the weekend with you."

Bubbles stared wide eyes at Boomer as he talked so nonchalantly about another woman asking him out. "That's bold."

"What's bold?" he asked as he got himself settled on the bed.

Bubbles stood in the doorway of her room and folded her arms over her chest. "Her calling you about a trip after you mentioned you have a girlfriend."

Boomer thought about it before shrugging. "Yeah, I guess."

"You guess? Boomer that's so not okay!" She vented.

Her sudden anger startled Boomer and he looked up to see her fuming. "What did I do?"

Hearing him ask that question made her close her eyes and count backwards as she came to the conclusion that Boomer wasn't who she was irritated with. It was this Alice person. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Seeing Boomer be so oblivious made her remember that he was but a clueless little puppy. Once her anger was doused, she sat on the bed. She snuggled into Boomer's side and wrapped her arms around him.

Boomer wrapped his own arms around Bubbles and sighed contently. In the silence the two of them just reveled in their closeness. Boomer's clogged nose caused him to sniffle a few times, but the silence was mostly there. It was also in that silence that a sudden thought occurred to Boomer and it couldn't stop him from laughing aloud. "You're jealous."

The stiffening of Bubbles' body confirmed it and he laughed harder. It was only cut off when Bubbles managed to pull a pillow out from under him and whack him in the face with it. "Maybe but you're jealous of Jamie."

"I never said I wasn't." he told her.

Bubbles propped her head on her hand and sighed heavily as she and Boomer just lied beside one another. "I think we look better in blue than in green."

"I actually like you in white Angel."

With Boomer sick, she couldn't kiss him on the lips, but she did press her lips to his cheek. "I still have that dress."

"I'd hope so. It's my favorite." Boomer told her, thinking back to the day he first saw her in that white dress. "I first saw and fell in love with you in that dress."

Bubbles smiled and ran her hand through Boomer's hair. "I think when we were working on Homecoming decorations. We got to talking and I got to see the real Boomer."

This time Boomer kissed Bubbles' forehead.

* * *

Buttercup paced back and forth on the wooden floors of their cabin. After their dip in the volcano, Buttercup retrieved her phone and listened to the voice message left by the professor. It was that moment that she knew he knew about her being married. When Butch asked her how she was sure when his brothers told him that they had their marriage license. She told him the professor only called her "young lady" when she was in serious trouble.

That brought her and Butch to now, with her pacing the floors of their cabin. Butch had texted his brothers that they were back and threatened he'd teach Brick's baby their secret special superpower when he was old enough. Boomer complained that it wasn't right since that was their secret special superpower and no one else's. Brick retorted that if anyone was going to teach his son that move then it was going to be him. Butch's adamancy that he would had sworn them to secrecy. Now all he had to worry about was getting Buttercup to calm down. It wasn't exactly easy since she was more worried about what the professor would do to Butch.

"He's not going to do anything…permanent to me." He reassured. He knew and accepted the fact that he was going to be maced with Antidote X. That was a given. What wasn't was how Mojo would react. His brothers' lack of massive text messages told him that Mojo was still alive and kicking. It was either he knew and already had his heart attack or he didn't and was building up to something bigger. Either way, he hadn't heard anything from his simian father made him anxious. "The chimp is too quiet."

That statement made Buttercup pause in her pacing. "That is worrying. Think he's going to build something to destroy something. He was known for that."

"Past tense. Was." Butch got up from the couch and stopped Buttercup from pacing again. "Look, we can't hide out in the cabin for long. They know we're expected back."

"I know." She took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Fine. Let's go."

Butch was kissed by Buttercup, internally hating that it was brief and fleeting. He took her hand and entwined their fingers. "Four more days."

"What?"

"Four more days until I can lose myself in you." Butch leaned down and buried his nose in Buttercup's hair. "I really hate that we haven't been…us since Vegas."

Buttercup cupped Butch's cheek and ran her thumb over the curve of his face. "I wish I could say we'll okay."

"We will be okay." Butch said taking her hand in his own.

Buttercup shook her head. "You can't possibly know that now."

"I do." He said while staring into her jade eyes.

* * *

The two decided to go their separate homes so that they could talk their designated parent down. Buttercup stood on the porch of her home and took a deep breath. "All right."

Walking in, she felt like a thief in the night as she carefully looked around the corners for any sign of the professor. She checked the kitchen first, remembering how he'd confronted her there the last time he'd had to have a hard talk with her. When he wasn't there, she looked else where only for her to jump out of her skin and bolt into the air with a green streak when she heard a loud throat clearing. Spinning around in the air, she saw the professor standing on the ledge by the stairs from the second floor. He was leaning on the banister with his hands clasped in front of her.

"Hello Buttercup."

"Hi Daddy." She floated down to where he was and hovered in the air, unsure of what he was going to start with.

There was a strained silence as he looked her over. She for the most part looked uninjured, but all the stress was in her face as she waited for judgement. "Let's go down to the lab."

"Why?" she asked in a voice that rose a few octaves. She could not let him run tests on her. She wasn't sure what her blood would reveal. She nervously brought her hand up to rub the back of her neck as she dropped her eyes.

The professor was about to answer her when he saw the black and green ink that adorned her inner left arm. "What in the hell is that?"

"Huh? What?"

"Your arm." He said, his wide eyes not once leaving the what was once clear skin.

Buttercup's eyes closed as she remembered she had a tattoo now, along with a ring. Her arm on her neck dropped as she brough her other to cover the space. "I—it's…it's a tattoo. Butch and I got tattoos while in Las Vegas."

"Before or after you got married?" he questioned with a bit of a bite. When Buttercup flinched at his tone, he forced himself to regain his composure. "To the lab, Buttercup."

The lump in her throat got larger and she couldn't seem to get past it, no matter the amount of swallowing she did. She sunk to the floor and waited for her father to get to the ground floor, before walking to the lab. Here she was, Power Puff Girl who's faced monsters and demons and robbers and villain masterminds was afraid of her father's words. His opinion her weighed more than any other person in the world—Butch making a very close second. She felt ready to burst into tears at any given moment, and she was so tired of crying. She felt like she's done nothing but cry since Las Vegas.

The green Power Puff girl sat on one of the stools in the lab. Her shoulders were hunched and her eyes were down cast. The professor came around to sit on his one stool across from Buttercup. "Start with Vegas. What happened there?"

"Do I—?"

"Yes." He told her not wavering in his authority. "After not hearing from you for more than a few weeks and finding out that you're now married, most definitely yes."

Buttercup covered her face as she groaned. "_We got invited to a wedding when we were at the casino and the couple gave us drinks with ecstasy and while we were high Butch proposed and I said yes and we got married and spent the night drinking and having sex. The next day we flew to Hawaii so Butch wouldn't destroy Las Vegas or kill the couple that drugged us."_

Even with her words spewing from her mouth at hyper speed, the professor caught and understood everything she said. His eyes were wide as he stared at his rebel daughter. The blood had all but drained from his face as got to his feet and placed his clenched fists on the work desk. "I'm going to kill that boy."

Buttercup peeked through her fingers and dropped them to reach over to grab her father's hands. "Dad!"

"What the hell was he thinking? What were you thinking?" He pulled his hands back from Buttercup and ran them down his face. "You know better."

She couldn't do anything save for nod her head and brace her face in her hands. "I know."

"Do you?" He turned to look back at Buttercup and took in her own devastated face. He turned away from his daughter to try to regain his composure. When he asked her to tell him about what happened, being drugged and drinking was not what he expected. The _drugged_ part he was something he was still dealing with from when it happened to Brick and Blossom. However, for Buttercup to go into this with eyes open… "I cannot express how severely disappointed I am in you, Buttercup. On top of you being married, you also tried to have your marriage concealed from us. What did you think that would accomplish?"

"We weren't going to keep it from you or Mojo for long. Butch and I just needed time to figure out our next move." Buttercup explained, sensing the lameness of the statement even as she said it—despite it being true.

The professor braced his hands on the table and leveled Buttercup with a hard stare. "And what have you to decided will be your next step?"

"We're going to be separated." Buttercup told him. "Butch will stay at his house and I'll stay at mine." She further explained when she saw the professor's questioning look.

"But you're going to remain legally bound in marriage?"

Embarrassment expressed itself in the form of red tinging Buttercup's cheeks. "Butch doesn't want to get divorced."

"Did you?" he asked her, wondering if he should still kill Butch; or at least attempt to.

Buttercup shrugged a shoulder. "I didn't want to stay married, considering _how_ we got married. But I do know I love him, and…I would want to be married to him. Even after all this."

Now the professor was looking at Buttercup with a critical eye. "You want to be married to Butch?"

"Is that so hard to believe? That I want what other girls want?" She snapped defensively. "Granted I don't want my wedding and marriage to be remembered as the clusterfuck—."

"Language Buttercup."

"There's really no other way to describe what Vegas was." She told him.

"So you would be Butch's wife?" The statement came out as a question, because he knew from observing that their relationship was…delicate. Each of his daughters' relationships were different. Bubbles and Boomer's was the epitome of puppy love. They were completely ingot each other and only had eyes for each other. Brick and Blossom's was complicated, but he saw them working through their complications together. The one that he worried the most about was his little softhearted rebel. Many would think that Bubbles was the more tenderhearted one of the three, but it was in fact Buttercup. She kept her true feelings bottled down and tended to be abrasive in order to hide those feelings. When they did come out, she didn't relish being so vulnerable.

"Yes, though I wish it would've happened under better circumstances." She laughed wryly and dropped her eyes as tears welled up. "Butch doesn't care about the how. He's just glad to have me."

The professor looked Buttercup over once more before letting out a long suffering sigh. He sat back down and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't say this out loud, but he certainly knew that his hair has grown another grey streak from all the stress from the past year. He didn't bother to dye it as he found that to be an utter waste of time. When he turned back to Buttercup, he caught her swiping away the tears that ran from her eyes. "'Glad to have you?' What is that supposed to mean? He wanted to marry you?"

"Yeah."

The professor's brow rose in shock before an incredulous scoff escaped him. "Huh. I never would've pictured him as the marrying type."

A small smile crossed Buttercup's face. "Me neither."

"And you still said yes."

"Yeah." She said wiping more tears with her left hand.

The motion caught the professor's attention as his eyes homed in on the ring that adorned her left ring finger. "Is that your ring?"

Buttercup sighed and brought her hand down to show her father the ring. He took her hand as he examined the fine and expensive piece.

"Let me guess, this cost ten grand." The professor rose a brow.

Buttercup pulled her hand back as she sighed. "We weren't worried about the cost."

"I can't imagine you were when you were high." He retorted,

Buttercup winced but she knew he was right to be mad. This adventure was the worse trouble she's ever gotten into and she still hadn't told him—nor did she plan to—about their visit to the clinic. That reminded her to plan a visit to her gynecologist. She just wanted to double check that she was clear of anything before she decided to have sex with Butch.

"You know it's expected you both pay back the money spent on that ring." He told her as he propped his chin in his hand.

"If we sell it, how much do you think we can get for it?" Buttercup asked.

"Go to a jeweler, you might salvage a decent chunk of the money. Don't bank on all of it." He said just as the house shook violently.

Normally the house shaking wouldn't bother him or anyone else who lived there, but that was usually because one of its residents were the cause. Since Bubbles and Blossom had classes and the professor was not experimenting, it had to be something else. The two of them quickly exited the lab, to find Butch stomping into the living room with his duffle bag thrown over his shoulder. He dropped his bag and then slumped onto the couch. He put his feet up on the arm of one end and reclined his head on the other.

"Butch, what are you—?"

"I just fixed that door a month ago!" The professor yelled, noticing it was wide open due to the massive crack in the door. When he turned back to Butch, he swore he felt his eye twitch. "You couldn't knock like a normal person?"

"I did knock." Butch grumbled out. "Just maybe a little too hard."

"You broke the damn door, jackass!" the professor yelled, his anger coming back full force now directed at Butch.

"Professor." Buttercup held up her hand, only to have him step around her so that he could stand over the Rowdy Ruff Boy. The same Rowdy Ruff Boy that was looking anywhere but at him. "Butch, what are you doing here?"

"I can't come visit my wife?" He asked, with a bite to his tone.

The professor's eye twitching intensified. "Your _wife_ told me you two were supposed to be separated, so shouldn't you be at your own house?"

"I've changed my mind. I want to be with my wife." He said closing his eyes and making himself comfortable.

The professor's anger stopped him from noticing the tenseness around Butch's eyes. It didn't go unnoticed by Buttercup. "How'd your talk go with Mojo?"

"Fine. Great." He said. "You know how Mojo is. Throwing fits. Screaming. Yelling. Officiator of banning people from his stupid volcano tower."

"Officiator of banning—wait a minute! Did Mojo kick you out?" Buttercup asked.

The professor growled under his breath. "Couldn't you have gone to your brother's house?"

"Like I said, I want to be with my wife." Butch snapped.

Buttercup gently placed her hand on the professor and guided him away from Butch. "Buttercup!"

"Professor, please." She asked as she looked to Butch's tense form on their couch.

"He's not staying here. Husband or not." The professor declared.

Buttercup pushed the professor into the kitchen. "No eavesdropping."

The professor gave Buttercup a look. The trust he had in her was momentarily cracked if not completely shattered. Buttercup's chin dropped as she saw the stern look turned her way. "You two both stay downstairs."

"We're not fucking if that's what you're worried about. At least not for another few days." Butch said from his place on the couch.

"Butch!" She spun with her face red with embarrassment.

When he looked over the arm at her and she shook her head, he shrugged. "What? He should be glad that we don't have plans to have sex."

"Butch, not helping." She turned back to the professor. "Can we have five minutes?"

He didn't say anything as he left the room, but not without a parting glare at Butch's head. As soon as he gave them the illusion of privacy, Buttercup went to sit in the chair across from Butch.

"What happened?"

Butch's brow furrowed as his hands clenched behind his head. "What the fuck do you think happened, and are you really surprised? Stupid, stubborn, fucking monkey."

"We knew Mojo was going to be the more difficult of the two." Buttercup said. "The professor isn't taking this well either. He's really upset about the drinking and the drugs."

Emerald green eyes turned toward Buttercup with a look of shock. "You told him about that?"

"I couldn't find it in me to lie." She admitted rubbing the back of neck. "What did you tell Mojo?"

"I told him not to expect a divorce, but expect an invitation for our actual wedding. He said over his dead body. I told him if he'd have a heart attack that could be arranged and I'd get the money to pay for it, then he told me to get out and stay out until I got a divorce." Butch summarized, agitatedly.

"_YOU ARE NOT STAYING HERE_!" The professor yelled from the kitchen, before storming in and grabbing Butch's bag. "I am well within my rights to kick your ass, but it think helping you two abide by your separation will do you some good. You've gotten into enough trouble together."

"Dad!" Buttercup groused as she stood up to take Butch's bag. "Please let him stay. He can stay on the couch if it makes you feel better."

"He can stay on the couch, after he gets a job and starts paying back that ten-thousand-dollar ring that's on your finger." The professor said before turning to his daughter. "I also expect you to get a job too. Marriage is a partnership, so you will weather through this financial storm together."

He then turned back to Butch and gestured with his hand for him to get up. Butch's brow rose in disbelief as he shifted into a sitting position. "You're seriously going to kick me out too?"

The professor handed him his bag and put a hand on this son in law's shoulder. "Without a doubt. I would say it's nothing personal, but it is." He grabbed the edge of his shirt and pulled with all his strength, growing angrier when Butch used his superior strength to resist. "I can and will get my power suit to remove you from my house."

Butch smacked the professor's hand away and stood up, smirking just the smallest bit when he saw him wince. He didn't break anything, but he was sure to have bruised something. "Fine. I'll call Brick and see if I can stay at his place."

As he grabbed his bag and walked to the front door, Buttercup looked between him and the professor. When the professor gave her leave to go after him, she caught Butch's hand and pulled him to a stop. "Wait."

"What?"

Buttercup leaned up on her toes and kissed Butch. "Okay now?"

"I will be after I get settled in." He leaned down to kiss Buttercup and pressed his forehead to hers. "Come see me at the cabin later tonight. After your spartan of a father goes to sleep." He whispered against her face.

"We can't have sex. You know that." She whispered back.

The snort of laughter sent a flush of heat rising to Buttercup's cheeks. "There are other ways to get you off."

The reaction that ignited wasn't something she could control even if she wanted to; her core clenched and she knew that Butch knew she was now wet. Rather than say anything, she pushed him out the door and closed it behind him and sunk to the floor. She groaned and rubbed the heels of her hands over her eyes.

"Sneak out to go meet him, and I will definitely kick his ass." The professor promised when he came around the corner and noticed his daughter sitting on the floor. "I mean it, Buttercup."

As much as she wanted to go to Butch and see if he could—who was she kidding, she knew he could—she didn't want to incite more ire from her father. "Right."

* * *

Textbooks, notebooks, highlighters, and two empty bowls of what was chili were on the floor with the two students studying for their classes. Brick was lying on his stomach while Blossom sat reclined against their couch, her hand on her belly rubbing mindless circles as she read and took notes. Suddenly, she felt pain in her back and moaned softly. Brick looked her way in concern.

"You okay?"

Blossom waited for the pain to subside before she answered. "Yeah, it's just my back. I think I need to move to the couch to cushion the extra weight." She scooted forward and braced herself on the couch. Her flight powers enabled her to get up without much difficultly. When she sat back, she sighed heavily. "That's better."

"Your back? It's not a contraction, is it?" Brick asked growing anxious. "Do we need to go to the hospital? Call someone? Your dad?"

Blossom rolled her eyes and blew a breath of ice toward Brick teasingly. "Cool it. I just said my back hurts. Also, I'm not due for another month."

"Since when do babies arrive when they're 'supposed' to arrive?" Brick asked as he shifted onto his knees and shuffled over to her and placed his hands on her belly. "He'll come when he's ready to come. Hopefully after midterms."

"Yeah, after midterms would be great." Blossom laughed while soothing her belly from the kick she received after using her ice powers.

Brick kissed her belly and rubbed his own hands over her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

His girlfriend shrugged as she looked toward her notes on the floor. "If I were to complain, it would have to be about the 'B' I'm getting in Child Development, but I blame that on baby brain."

"If baby brain is resulting in you only getting a 'B' then it's not much to complain about." Brick chuckled as he leaned up to kiss her, only for her to turn her face away from him. "What?"

"If I recall, I was salutatorian." Blossom told his with a raised brow.

"Yes, but only by a technicality. I'm sure I would've been valedictorian if I hadn't missed two more days than you." Brick said, moving his kisses to her neck.

Blossom moaned softly under Brick's ministrations. "It's cute that you think that. We both know I had the higher GPA."

"It was by a hundredth of a point." Brick murmured near her ear. "Also, you're getting a 'B' so I think my GPA is the higher one."

"Keep talking like that, and you'll be on the couch." She threatened halfheartedly.

"Uh-huh." The two laughed as Brick and Blossom kissed. He soon pulled back when his knees crumpled the notebook underneath him. "Maybe we should get back to studying. We've only been at it for two hours."

Before Blossom could answer, there was a rough set of knocks on their front door. "Don't pretend you're not their or are having sex. I can see you with my x-ray vision." Butch's gruff voice came through the door.

Brick looked to the front door of their apartment and groaned. Standing up and walking around their notes, he went to answer the door. Sure enough was his younger brother, looking a little soul exhausted. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, shouldn't you have gone home to talk to Mojo?" Blossom asked as she struggled a bit to get up.

Butch let himself in, knowing to avoid stepping on their homework. He did it once when Mojo was homeschooling them and Brick went into a bonafide tirade. He was sure Brick and a pregnant Blossom would rip him a third asshole. "I did and I'm now not welcome. Don't get up on my account, Blossom. Don't want the secretly named baby to tip you over."

The comment had Brick placing a burning hand on Butch's chest. "First, watch your mouth. Second, did Mojo kick you out?"

"What do you think?" he asked as he dropped his bag on the floor and headed toward the kitchen. "Also, before you ask, Professor Butthead told me I couldn't stay at his house until I got a job."

"What makes you think I won't make you get a job, if you stay here?" Brick asked.

"Because you're my brother and you're supposed to love me." Butch told him as he lifted the lid off the chili. "Can I grab a bowl of this? I'm starved."

As he helped himself without waiting for a response, Brick felt Blossom put a hand on his shoulder. "Butch, we have no problem with you staying with us—."

"BLOSSOM?!"

"But only if you clean, get groceries as we need them, and babysit for us on ten separate occasions." Blossom said as she leveled Butch with an unwavering stare.

Butch's eyes widened in shock at the ultimatum thrown before him. "What?"

"And, if you're still here when Fireball drops, you will be helping with the late nights and will change him." Brick threw in.

"Fuck no. I am NOT changing any diapers." Butch said as he took his bowl to the dining table and sat down. Brick followed after him and pulled his bowl of chili away from him. "Brick."

"If you're going to stay in my house, you're going to pull your weight around. Which means, if my son needs his diaper changed and you're the only one around to do it, you'll do it." Brick said as he got in his brother's face.

Butch tried to take his meal back when Brick moved it further out of his way. "BRICK!"

"Diaper duty or you're out on your ass." Brick snapped at him.

Butch's grip on the spoon tightened to the point of breaking it. When he saw that Brick wouldn't relent, he dropped his head back and groaned loudly. "Fine. I'll change his diapers, but _ONLY_ if neither you or Blossom can do it."

Brick slid his brother's bowl back toward him and crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't choke on it."

Blossom came to sit beside Butch at the table as he began to eat. "So, both our dads kicked you out?"

"One kicked me out. The other just denied access until employment." Butch said around a mouth full of chili.

"I guess that means Buttercup is home too. How mad is the professor?"

Butch looked to Blossom and toned down his irritation. Being mad unreasonably at his brother was one thing, but Blossom while she was pregnant was something he didn't want to encounter. He was sure he still had the lump on his head from when she threw a wishing fountain at him. "He's pretty pissed. Buttercup told him all about our Vegas adventure."

"We still haven't heard all that happened." Blossom said with a pointed look, before another pang of pain shot up her back. She held her stomach and breathed through the pain.

The two brothers tensed up as they turned to Blossom. "Don't tell me she's going to give birth now."

"It's…it's…Braxton Hicks." She breathed through the pang of pain. "It's nothing."

"Doesn't seem like nothing." Butch commented as he relaxed.

Blossom's fake contractions eased, and she sighed. "It's just my body preparing for birth next month. If you were to take me to the hospital now, they'd say the same thing."

Butch was skeptical while Brick looked ashen—and dare anyone say, terrified. When the green Rowdy Ruff boy looked to say something, Brick hit his bowl of chili when enough force to send it flying into his face. The spiciness of chili managed to not only get into his nose, but into his eyes. He instinctually rubbed his eyes, which only served to irritate them more. "AHH, Brick!"

The elder Rowdy Ruff boy grabbed his brother by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the bathroom. After turning the tap on, he guided Butch to it, so he could cup the water and rinse his eyes out. Brick leaned against the counter and folded his arms. The only sounds were Butch's sputtering as he forced meat, sauce, and beans out of his nose.

When Butch was as chili free as could be without a shower, Brick handed him a towel. Snatching it from his brother, he wiped his face and then threw it back at him. "What the hell was that asshole?"

"Be sure to wear shorts or something over your boxer while sleeping on the couch. Blossom doesn't need to see your morning wood." With that, he left the bathroom leaving Butch fuming.

* * *

Ten minutes. For ten minutes, Robin, Sam, Tabitha, Deedee, Blossom, and Bubbles admired Buttercup's ring.

"It's even more sparkly in person." Sam said as she twisted Buttercup's finger back and forth so that she could see the light refract off the diamonds. "Wow!"

"Did Butch really spend ten grand on this?" Tabitha asked looking up at Buttercup's exasperated face. When she nodded Tabitha whistled under her breath.

Buttercup pulled her hand back to finally release it from scrutiny. "I'm not keeping it."

"You don't like it?" Deedee asked, almost incredulous that she didn't like her ring.

Buttercup shook her head as she took a sip form her drink. "We have to pay the money back, so that means selling the ring."

"Sell it to Princess." Tabitha says. "Tell her it cost twenty grand. You'll pay Mojo pack and get to keep ten grand." She shrugged at the simple solution.

Deedee rose a brow as she thought over the simplicity of that plan. "Will that work on her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't the bourgeoise going to be extra critical of the jewelry she purchases?" Deedee explained while picking up her menu. "I mean, she's a snob, right? Snobs know their jewelry."

Blossom snorted a laugh at the comment, eyes never leaving the menu. "True, but Princess isn't the smartest snob. I'm sure Buttercup can find a way to hustle Princess."

The girls looked to the typically high morality oriented Power Puff girl with raised brows. "Why is it that every time Princess is mentioned, you become…evil?" Sam asked.

Blossom looked up to see the other girls staring at her and she couldn't help the blush that crossed her face. "Are we going to order or what?"

There was a ripple of laughter before their waiter came and froggy voice cut through. "Welcome to Italian Slice, what can I— Ugh, I have to serve you guys?"

"Mitch Mitchelson." Buttercup sighed. "You work at here."

"Rent went up. Got to pay the bills." Mitch sighed. He then flicked his notepad and flicked it with his pen. "Now, what do you want?"

"A little sugar in the lemonade if you want a tip." Tabitha snarked at him.

Mitch scowled at her before taking down each of the girls' orders. When he turned to Buttercup, his eyes zeroed in on the impressive jewelry she wore. "Nice bling. Did your boyfriend pinch it from some sidewalk peddler?"

Buttercup chose not to dignify that with a response. Mitch was the last person she wanted to have know that she was married. His words regarding the Puffs relationship with the Ruffs was almost on par with Mojo's, only he pointedly antagonized Buttercup and Butch. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he was definitely a would be lover scorned. The spice Puff couldn't care less, what Mitch thought anymore. She'd tried to still be friends with him, but he'd pissed on that as soon as the opportunity presented itself.

Unfortunately, Sam didn't have those same inhibitions. "If you must know, he paid for it, and it's worth more than you'd ever hope to make in a year." The kick to her chair was none too subtle as Buttercup shook her head, eyes blazing.

"He actually paid for it," Mitch started to laugh. "It must not have cost that much."

"How much it costs is none of your fucking business Mitch. Just like everything that else in my relationship with Butch. It's none of your fucking business." Buttercup said turning her glare onto Mitch. "Also, we're hungry. You mind putting order in?"

Mitch ground his teeth before storming off to put their order in. At the table the girls were rendered silent by the brief confrontation with Mitch. Bubbles then blew out a breath and ran her hands through her hair. "So are we supposed to be mum about the—?"

"Don't even say it." Buttercup grumbled. "It's my shame and mine alone."

"I don't think eloping is such a huge offense." Blossom told her.

"We didn't elope." Buttercup snapped at her. "We…we got caught up in the city of lights and all it's glamor."

Blossom eyed her sister critically before a pain shot up her back. She moaned low in her throat and shifted in her place. This drew all the girls' attention as she breathed through the pain.

"Are you having contractions?"

"No, just Braxton Hicks." The soon to be mom answered. When she relaxed, she sighed and rubbed a hand over her belly. "He's also not due to another month."

"Another month is midterms." Bubbles told her worried. "You think the baby will stay in the oven until then?"

"He'd better." Blossom laughed. "His room isn't ready yet."

The lightheartedness returned to the group as they went into talk about the baby's room and pending arrival. While it was very real for the others, Blossom's laughter and smile didn't reach her eyes. She didn't want them to know that she was in fact very worried about having the baby. Sure she had all the support she could hope for, but she was sure the baby itself was still a vague idea for them all. Yeah, everyone could see her protruding belly and feel the baby's kicking, but it wasn't enough to make everyone realize that she was having an _actual baby_.

Maybe they'd realize when she gave birth that the baby was an actual being, and not just a figment of anyone's imagination.

* * *

**Hi my lovelies. First chapter of the new year! I hope everyone's Christmas and New Year's was amazing. Also, I noticed something about my writing. Not a lot has been mentioned about Blossom and how she's feeling. Sure we've gotten Brick and his drama with Mojo. The greens and their marriage troubles. The blues with their. Even Mojo and the professor and their spats. But no Blossom. We've only gotten the bits of Blossom from when she's hanging out with her friends, sisters, and Brick. I think she needs a solo chapter. Don't you?**


	11. Nesting

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Nesting

There was an empty space in the nursery. A big, gapping space that Blossom already knew what she would fill it with. "A rocking chair," she whispered to herself.

She walked over to the space that was empty and with a lot of effort sat down and closed her eyes. It was easy to imagine how it would be in the early mornings and late nights as she sat soothing and feeding her baby. As she rubbed her hand over her belly she felt the little fireball shift.

"I can't wait until you're here. Seeing you in the flesh will make everything that's happened up until now better. Well, I hope you will." She then laughed and shook her head as she leaned back onto her hands. "Wow, that's a lot of pressure to put on someone that's not even born yet. But your daddy and I will make sure you don't have to go through half as much BS as we did. I'm not saying you can't fight crime like your aunts and I did and be a superhero, but do it because you want to. I refuse to let you be a criminal like your father and uncles were. It wasn't for long, mind you, but you're already a Rowdy Ruff Boy. You're already going to have that stigma."

Unknown to Blossom, Brick woke up in their room and could tell that Blossom hadn't been by his side for a while. He came to search for her, and stopped outside the nursery and was listening to her talk to the baby.

"You're going to hear a lot of things about them and us. There's some good, some bad, and one really, really bad thing. What other people say, especially about the really bad thing will hurt, but I wouldn't worry too much about that. One because you have an aunt and uncle that will always be looking for a fight." She said, bringing a quiet chuckle out of Brick with her referencing to Butch and Buttercup. "But also, because your daddy and I won't let you worry about it. Especially your daddy. He won't let anyone talk bad about you if he can help it. He already does now. One of your grandpas isn't really nice, and that's putting it mildly. Hopefully your cuteness will win him over, especially if you look like your daddy. I think he's pretty cute. Always did, but I couldn't let him know that."

Brick smirked to himself and leaned against the wall as he listened to her muse to the baby.

"His head was big enough. It blew up when he heard you were a boy. Me, I couldn't care either way. I just want you to be healthy. I think that what I'm most afraid of." She sighed. "If Bunny were here, you would've loved her. She wasn't healthy like I hope you always will be. She…passed away not long after she was created. You know you're really special. You're the first one of us to be born. The only blight is the circumstances in how you came to be."

Brick's smirk fell from his face as he listened.

"You were far from planned. You were a ploy to control not just Brick, but your uncles Butch and Boomer. They were finding their own way, and someone didn't want that. This is the really bad thing I told you about. You were supposed to cripple them, but I think you gave Daddy strength more than anything. He's taking really good care of us. He found you a beautiful home. He got us both into school. He's done a lot while I just sat around with you incubating. I'm sure he'll say I've done more than that, but I know I haven't. I've just worried head over heels for you. I don't want you to feel like we blame you for anything, because we don't. All that's happened is not your fault. I can promise you that you will never feel like whatever happens between your daddy and me is your fault."

Brick silently stepped into the room, going unnoticed by Blossom.

"If we fight, it's because your daddy is being stupid." Blossom chuckled to herself, only to nearly jump a foot in the air when Brick wraps his arms around her and blows a raspberry into neck. She squealed in shock before breaking into a fit of giggles.

"If we fight, it's because your mommy is being stubborn." Brick whispered against her ear. "You weren't in bed."

"I couldn't sleep." She answered leaning back into his hold on the floor.

Brick hummed against her cheek and looked around the room. "I think everything is about ready for the baby when he comes."

Blossom followed Brick's line of sight as she looked around their baby's room. The crib she picked out was placed on the far side of the room out of the way of the window. She didn't want the sun to wake him when it came through the curtains. His changing station and dresser, already full of clothes; one drawer full of different caps. A playmat in the middle of the floor and a chest full of toys he won't play with for at least a few months. "Yeah, but I think we need a rocking chair."

"A rocking chair?" Brick asked.

Blossom nodded. "Right here by the window. Imagine rocking him to sleep right here."

"I can just as easily do that from the couch or our room." Brick said, before being used as a brace for Blossom to stand. He then watched her as she talked about how it would just complete the room. Ad that the soothing motion of the rocking chair would just soothe the baby to sleep.

Brick listened if only to humor her, when he heard Butch from the living room groan. "Just get the fucking rocking chair. And if you're going to fuck, then do it in your own room!"

Brick turned to the door and got up without a backwards glance at Blossom. There was silence before the sound of impact and then a scuffle. Blossom rushed as fast as her belly would allow to see Butch and Brick fighting on the floor. Brick had managed to get Butch in a headlock and was twisting his fist against the top of his head. "Do I need to remind you, Snails for brains, that this is my house? I reserve the right to kick you out."

Butch groaned and tapped his hand to the floor. Brick released him and pushed him roughly against the couch. "Like Blossom would let you kick me out. She wants her babysitter."

"We have other siblings, and a grandparent willing to do that. It's no skin off my nose." Brick said as he sat beside his brother. When he saw Blossom staring at them, he smiled wanly.

Her pink eyes looked back and forth between the two. Blossom then shook her head and started to head to the kitchen while the boys remained seated on the floor. She might as well have a snack while she was up—despite it being three in the morning.

"She's been up for the past week in the middle of the night." Butch whispered, trying desperately not to be heard by Blossom.

Brick turned to look at his brother with a raised brow. "She has?"

"How have you not noticed—?"

"Choose you next words wisely. I will not stop her if she decides to throw something at your head. Unless it's the TV."

"Where's the ice cream?"

The hairs on the back of the Brick's neck stood up. "Please tell me you didn't." Brick plead.

Butch's eyes widened as he heard more shuffling in the kitchen. "I thought she only ate mint chocolate chip. There was nothing but strawberry in the freezer."

"Dude, strawberry is her favorite." Brick got up and went to stand in front of the TV, knowing that she would throw it, if not break it completely over Butch's head.

Butch felt his body freeze in dread as Blossom came into the living room with a wobbling lip. "There's…no…ice…cream."

"Blossom, it'll be okay." Brick soothed. "Butch, was just going out to get some."

"With what money? Card frozen remember?" Butch said, despite the hair on his neck started to stand, much like Brick's was earlier.

"With the money I'm going to give you." Brick told him, while walking carefully to Blossom.

Butch groaned and reclined his head back onto the couch. "Why does it have to be me?"

Brick didn't answer him, rather he turned eyes burning red with his laser vision at his brother. When he heard Blossom sniffling, he turned and went up to her. "Hey, it's okay. Butch is leaving now."

"At three in the morning? She's going to eat ice cream at three AM?" Butch asked as he lifted his head.

Whatever patience, Brick had with his brother was lost as Blossom let out a soft cry and covered her eyes. "You're right. I shouldn't be eating ice cream at three am, but…but—."

"But nothing. If it's what you and the baby want, then you can have it." Brick said while wrapping his arms around Blossom.

Butch watched the two with a slight bit of envy and frustration. He hadn't really had the chance to see Buttercup and she stood him up when he suggested going to their cabin. He knew she wasn't avoiding him, but not getting the time to spend with her worked his nerves. Therefore, with a groan of annoyance he got up and went to rummage through his duffle bag for a shirt. "The kid is going to be spoiled rotten. Princess rotten if you're not careful."

"Princess rotten?" Her mood then shifted from slightly distraught to fiercely angry. "Over my fucking dead body would I let my son be anything like that spoiled, rotten, whoring bitch!"

Her voice had become shrill and pieced the boys' slightly sensitive dog like hearing. She stormed into the nursery and slammed the door, leaving Brick and Butch in the living room. Brick turned to his brother and huffed out a cloud of smoke. "You jackass."

"What?"

Brick shook his head as he went to their room to grab his wallet. When he came back he handed his brother a twenty dollar bill and sent him on his way. "There had better be strawberry and mint chocolate chip." Once his brother had left, he went to check on Blossom. Cautiously opening the door to the baby's room, he say her going through the drawers with his clothes. Anything that had a crown or was yellow was thrown to the floor. "What are you doing?"

Blossom held up a yellow onesie that she thought was cute with its puppy dog image on the front. She then dropped it to the floor and rubbed her eyes. "I don't want anything yellow or anything that has royalty on it."

The pile of clothes discarded was growing the longer she looked. "I thought you liked all his clothes."

"I did before I remembered that yellow and anything with a crown reminds me of Princess." Blossom grumbled. "I don't want to think about her in any shape or form in regards to our baby."

"Why would we think about her at all?" Brick asked.

Dropping the other discarded item, she sighed and looked around the room. "I don't. Or at least I try not to."

"When do you?" Brick asked stepping into the room to stop Blossom from pulling anymore clothes out.

Bringing a hand to her head and the other to her back, she sighed. "More often than I'd like to admit. I mean, this is the thing that brat would just love to torment me about? I know she's far from right, but just thinking about what she might say to _our_ baby…" Ice crackled as it grew around her hands.

A warm hand grabbed hers and pulled her back against him. He then pressed a kiss to her head and exhaled a warm, comforting over her. "Let's go back to bed."

"What about my ice cream?" she asked looking over her shoulder.

Brick smirked as he led them back to their room. "We have about thirty minutes before he gets back. I'm sure I can keep you awake long enough for that."

"I don't think I can manage having sex right now." Blossom told him.

A mock sigh left Brick's lips as he sat on the bed. "Fine, I guess we can watch a little bit of TV."

"Twin Peaks?"

* * *

The morning was a slow one for Blossom. Her classes seemed to drag as she waited for them to finish. She had to ask to make special arrangements so that she could take her mid terms sooner than her peers, as after wasn't an option. So far, the teachers were accommodating to her needs. They weren't the problem. It was the side glances and the whispers from some of the female students that pricked at her skin. She ignored them as none of them spoke directly to her—and why would they? She was still a Power Puff Girl, and no one wanted to be the one to tell her to her face how disappointed they were in her.

How could she be the poster girl for being by the book and morality, when she's the poster girl for good girl getting knocked up by the bad boy? She knew that wasn't who she was, or who Brick was. Their truth was all that mattered, and it was that Brick was a no longer the evil bad boy. He was just a bad boy. Her bad boy, that fought a demon so his brothers could be free, took his money and got them set up in school and in a now fully dressed apartment. She liked to consider herself lucky in how things between her and him were.

It's too bad luck had to run out at some point. "Excuse me, Professor Hughes. I wanted to speak to you about midterms."

"If it's urgent you may, if not then you'll just have to find me during my office hours." The stricter, English born stereotype nanny child development and care professor told her.

"It is." Blossom started, waiting for the professor to look up at her. "My due date is around the time of the midterm. I wanted to discuss a time when—."

"Miss Utonium, the midterm is half a written exam and half a practical." Professor Hughes told her as she got her satchel together. When she stood up, she leveled Blossom with a stern stare. "It would be unfair to the other students should I administer the midterm to you before anyone else."

Blossom breathed through her nose at the teacher. "It would be unfair of me to not be able to finish my midterm at all should I go into labor the day of."

"How many weeks are you Blossom?"

"Thirty-five weeks."

"The midterm is in four weeks. I'm sure you will be fine." The professor brushed off as she stood to move around Blossom.

Blossom's brow furrowed as she moved to cut the professor off from her trek. "Excuse me? My pregnancy is not a typical one. I'm the first to be pregnant of my siblings and—."

"Miss Utonium, no one pregnancy is the same as the other, but pregnancy is not an incapacitating condition. However, as you are not a mother yet, but a student first, I expect you to respect the time frames in which I choose to give the midterm."

Ice crackled from where Blossom stood, startling the nanny professor. Seeing her reaction, Blossom took a deep breath and made the ice disappear. She then turned on her heel and walked out of the lecture hall and tried to reign in her temper. The last thing she needed was to send herself into a hot flash. As the months passed, her hot flashes only got worst. Using her ice powers only seemed to agitate the baby and he'd flare up and she'd take hours to cool down. Once she made it out of the building, she went around the side of the building t the shade and breath deeply and slowly. The heat made her cheeks flush and she relished the coolness of the brick wall behind her, the shade provided, and the slight bite of the early fall chill.

Professor Hughes has made it more than clear that she had little to no sympathy for Blossom being pregnant, or being a former superhero. If she were to describe her in a phrase, it was black and white. Her not wanting to give an inch in one direction or another was an absolute thorn in Blossom's side, but she wasn't going to break down because of it. She'd just have to get a written note from her doctor and present it to her asinine professor so she could take her midterm before she gave birth.

From her place in the shadows, she was hidden from some of the other students. Some of who she recognized from her class, and were now openly talking about the midterm and a little bit about her.

"Blossom's going to be taking the midterm earlier than everyone else." One of the girls mentioned. Blossom believed her name to be Lana. She was a bit timid, but opened up when it came to childcare. "I guess it makes sense."

"Think we can ask her about what's going to be on it." Mary Anne wondered. Mary Anne struggled a little bit with the curriculum, so it came as no surprise that she'd ask that.

Hearing that make Blossom snort quietly as he reclined her head against the wall. As if she would tell them what questions to expect when she herself didn't. Also, it wasn't as if was taking the test early for their benefit.

Lana shook her head in the negative. "Blossom wouldn't do that."

The last girl Charlotte, Blossom could say was a snot. Not Princess level snotty brat, but still a snot. "Right, the Power Puff Girls can do no wrong. Except lie with one of the baddest boys in town and then get knocked up. So irresponsible."

"I don't think anyone plans to get pregnant at eighteen." Lana defended. "It could've just been an accident."

"The accident was having sex with him in the first place." Charlotte commented. "She's totally sabotaged for the rest of her life because she decided to have a roll around with a boy."

The other two girls didn't look to agree, but they weren't actively disagreeing either. Form her place in the shadows, Blossom felt a major heat flash coming on induced by her anger. _Bitch, _she thought. How dare she think she was limited in life, just because she was having a child now. She stepped out from her place and started making her way toward the three girls, her icy glare fixated on Charlotte.

"You're a bit of a prude, Charlotte." Mary Anne quipped.

"Just because I'm selective in who I sleep with doesn't make me a prude." She informed them, not noticing the frost that was covering the ground at an abnormal rate. Lana had stopped walking as she noticed the ice, and glanced behind to see Blossom making her way toward them. "If she'd been more careful then she—EEEEE!"

She landed hard on her tailbone, sending shockwaves of pain up her spine. Blossom walked past her and stood over her shoulder at her with an icy glare.

"You—!" she gasped.

No words were said as Blossom stormed off as best she could toward the dining halls to meet with Brick. As she wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings, she bumped into another student causing her to drop her satchel and spill its contents. Notebooks, pens, pencils, and highlighters were scattered over the pavement with Blossom and the other student staring at it. The guy looked between her things and where he was heading with hesitation clear on his face. He only made a move to help gather her things when she struggled to get down to her knees.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I'm just running late." The guy said as he haphazardly grabbed her things and handed them to her to put back in her bag.

Blossom didn't say anything as she took her things and rearranged them in her bag. When she had all her things together, she let the guy help her up. When she was back on her feet, the guy gave her a quick nod before walking off to his next class. Blossom exhaled and rubbed her forehead as she turned and started to make her way to meet Bubbles.

Her sister and Jamie were already there, laughing and leaning on each other. It was typical of her sister as her name implied to be jovial and giggly. It's what made Bubbles, Bubbles. What she noticed for the first time was how Jamie looked at Bubbles when she wasn't watching. His eyes were alight with a softness the revealed his more than friendly admiration for her baby sister. He also seemed to try to be as close to Bubbles as possible, just skirting the edge of something more.

She didn't know how long she stood there, before she heard someone call her name. Turning around, she caught Brick coming up to her with a huge smile. It warmed her and she managed to smile back and opened his arms to him. When he was close enough, she tugged him into a hug and groaned into his chest. The sound was muffled and vibrated against his chest. Brick's own hands came up to hug Blossom and hold her to him when she looked up at him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm better now." She told him honestly." She then stepped back and started to head toward the table, only for Brick to take her hand and pull her back to him.

"Wait. What happened?"

She sighed and squeezed his hand. "I couldn't get my child development midterm moved up yet. It's not a problem, I just have to get a note from the doctor saying when my due date is. Maybe that'll convince her that I need my exam pushed." When Brick looked to protest, she shook her head. "Brick, let me handle this. Please? It's my test and my grade."

Brick rose a brow, but the pleading expression had him relenting. If Blossom wanted to handle this on her own, then he would let her. "Fine, fine." He then turned her toward the would be perceived couple at their usual table. "Oh boy."

Blossom followed his line of sight and sighed. "I know."

"Oh, do you now? I figured baby brain was clouding your vision." Brick teased.

Blossom scowled and stuck her tongue out at him. "Shut up. I'm hungry."

"No Molten Fire fries, or anything spicy right now." Brick warned her.

Snorting the two of them made their way over to their table and sat down. Blossom eased into a seat, watching along with Brick as Jamie moved away from Bubbles. He cleared his throat and smiled tightly at Blossom and Brick. Blossom elbowed him in the stomach as he eyed Jamie with a teasing glare. "Is everyone prepared for midterms?" she asked.

"Yeah. Jamie and I are going to be studying like crazy until their over." Bubbles told her sister. "We only have Veterinary Science together, but that doesn't mean we can't study for our other classes together."

Jamie couldn't not blush at the statement. "It's just studying. We're not going to be doing anything other than studying."

Bubbles caught onto the trying to be convincing tone in which he spoke and turned to glare at Brick. "Right, make sure to tell that to Boomer, won't you?"

Brick raised his hands in surrender as he tried to look innocent. It didn't work as Bubbles continued to scowl at him. "It's nothing personal. It's just I know my brother."

"Your brother is a dummy." Bubbles grumbled, before leaning back in her seat with an annoyed pout settling in over her face. "A jealous dummy. Jamie and I are just friends."

In the midst of her pout, she failed to notice that Jamie's face fell. It didn't go unnoticed by Brick and Blossom. When Jamie caught them staring with a bit of pity, his face burned and he mumbled out and excuse to leave. Bubbles watched him go confused.

"What's up with Jamie?"

Brick and Blossom shared a look before breaking into laughter.

"What?"

"You and Boomer are made for each other." Brick laughed. _They're both their own kind of clueless,_ he thought.

* * *

The rest of the day went by in a sort of blur, with Blossom keeping it at the forefront of her mind that she needed to have doctor's note to prove she needed to have her exam pushed. She found her attitude very condescending and uncalled for. Yes, she was a teenage mother, but that didn't define her as a woman. No, it wasn't ideal. It typically wasn't for a lot of teenagers, but they dealt with it in their own way. She chose to have this baby and keep the baby; just like it would've been her choice if she wanted to give her child up for adoption, or not have the child at all. No spinster or snotty classmate was going to make her feel bad about her decision concerning her life and body.

Brick pulled up to their doctor's office and looked at Blossom who was fiddling with the edge of her sweater. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She told him with a lukewarm smile. "Are you coming in with me?"

Brick shook his head with a secret smile on his face. "I have something to do. Do you mind if Butch picks you up afterward?"

Blossom's pick eyes turned to him from under a furrowed brow. "What are you going to be doing?"

"It's a surprise." Brick leaned over and kissed her lips. "And don't bother asking my brother. He knows nothing."

Blossom sighed and started to get out when she saw Princess walking toward the building. Ice coated the door handle. "Oh great."

"What?" Brick looked over her shoulder and saw Princess. "Oh, I'll come in with you."

"I don't need you to protect me from her." Blossom snapped.

Brick chuckled at her fire. "Oh, I know. I'm going in case I need to hold you back."

The icy look Blossom settled on him would've chilled the normal man. Fortunately, he was fire and was her man, so the look didn't do anything. She knew that too, and scowled as she got out of the car. Brick quickly found a place to park and got out to catch up with Blossom. When he found her she was as he almost suspected standing off with Princess. Blossom was standing with her fists propped on her hips while Princess had her arms folded across her chest. Brick stayed a step back and watched as them hash their girl drama out.

"My god, you haven't given birth yet."

"You haven't caught a disease penicillin, can't kill yet?" Blossom quipped back at her before turning to check in. "That's the only reason you would be here right now."

The notorious brat scoffed and turned her nose up at Blossom. "Don't try to sound so smart. I'm not the one dumb enough to get knocked up. Though I have to say, you're lucky the kid's daddy is Brick. If not, I'm sure the baby would be ugly. Like that creature you and your sister made years ago. What was its name. Something stupid 'B' name right? Bunty?"

The pen in Blossom's hand broke and the ink froze before is could hit the page. "Don't you ever insult Bunny again. You insult my baby," she dropped the pen and reached forward to grab the front of Princess' shirt and lifted her off the ground.

The nurse behind the counter stood up while Brick came to run interference. "Ladies, no fighting in the lobby or at all."

"Insult my child again, and I'll freeze you from the inside out." Blossom promised even as Brick urged her hand to release it's hold on the delicate silk of the brat's shirt. "Slowly."

"Blossom." Brick whispered in her ear.

Ice hardened the fabric of Princess' shirt before Blossom dropped her ungracefully to the floor. Brick pulled her back to the counter and the nurse hastily paged the doctor. "I will do it, slut."

"Blossom." He said a little louder in her ear. "Chill out, Cherry Pie."

A frosty breath was on its way out before a burst of heat filled her belly and then her chest. She fell back against Brick and groaned as the feeling grew to be uncomfortable.

"Blossom!" Brick yelled as her legs buckled. He caught her and with no effort at all brought her to one of the chairs in the lobby. "What's happening? Are you okay?"

Breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth. Blossom worked to cool herself down, and thus settle the baby. He was clearly not happy about the use of her ice. Also, her being pissed to high heaven wasn't doing her any favors. When one breath came out with sparks of fire, rather than her typical ice. The sight of that had Brick backing up.

"Whoa, that's different." He said. "The surprise can wait. I'm staying here."

Before Blossom could say anything, she heard a fake retching sound and looked over Brick's shoulder to see Princess scowling as another nurse helped her up. Blossom's anger flared again and the heat along with it making her gasp. "Too warm." When Brick tried to touch her again, she waved his hands away. "Too warm." With her boyfriend backing away a bit, she tried to calm down, hoping it would also cool her down. When she felt like the baby calmed down, her body began to cool.

"Better."

"Yeah."

"Blossom, are you—?"

"I'm okay. We're okay." She said, not wanting him to worry too much. She worried enough about the baby's health for the both of them. "He just hates when I get worked up."

Brick reached for her before pulling his hands back, not liking that he couldn't touch her at the moment. "I hate it too."

Behind Brick, Princess was scowling from her seat across the lobby, as far away from Blossom as possible. It was more than a little petty, but Blossom couldn't help the smirk that crossed her face as Princess Morbucks watched Brick fawn all over her. Served her right, for always wanting something that Blossom had or wasn't meant to be hers to begin with.

With her cooling temper, her body returned to her normal for her temperature. Brick wasted no time in grabbing her hand and placing a kiss to her knuckles. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, we both are." Blossom answered as she squeezed his hand. "Don't you have that surprise for me you were preparing for?"

Brick rose a brow at her in disbelief. "You're kidding right. I'm not going anywhere after that little stunt."

"I heat up all the time." She reminded him.

"Blossom, I'm staying. Butch and Boomer can handle it for now." Brick informed her, only to quickly amend his words after the raised brow look the mother of his child gave him. "Fine, I'll ask the professor to supervise."

Blossom felt the baby kick then and placed her hand over the spot. Brick's own hand come over her and together they followed their baby's movements. "Feel him go. Our little Bl—."

"Blossom Utonium." A nurse called from the doorway leading to the individual examination rooms.

Brick helped her to stand and was about to walk with her to the back when she stopped him. "Brick, go do whatever it was for my surprise. Please?" she whispered, knowing his tough shell cracked under the gentle pressure of her 'please'.

She knew the moment he caved as his ruby eyes went skyward and he clamped his mouth shut to prevent himself from _smoking_. "Fine," he coughed. "I'll be going, but only because it's a great surprise. You let me know if there's anything weird going on, right?"

"Right." Blossom said before following the nurse towards the back. She walked down the familiar path to the examination room and sat down in the chair provided. The walls had what she figured were supposed to be reassuring images of families with their newborns. She could only hope that she and Brick looked that happy with their baby.

Before she could ponder for long on that, her doctor came in. "Hi, Blossom. How are you and baby today?"

"You mean to tell me you didn't hear about the little display in the lobby?" Blossom asked with a dry laugh.

The doctor spared Blossom a conspiratorial glance and chuckle. "Oh, I heard."

Blossom managed a blush. "Yeah, I got a little ticked with out there. Had the normal heat flash when I used my ice as well."

"Yes, about that." The doctor said as she turned to Blossom. "How frequently have those been occurring?"

"Just when I'm angry or use my ice powers." Blossom answered. "Other than that, I had a few Braxton Hicks contractions last month."

"Last month?" The doctor's brow furrowed before looking over her notes, and gesturing for Blossom to move to the examination table. "Sit up here and lift your shirt."

Soon Blossom's belly was exposed as she watched the doctor prepare the ultrasound machine. The typically cool sensation of the ultrasound jelly didn't startle Blossom, but the baby did wriggle around and create a warm spot underneath. The sensation had Blossom shivering at the conflicting sensations. When the doctor started searching, the first thing the two of them saw was the evidence that the child was a boy.

"Is there something wrong?" Blossom asked as the doctor moved the wand down her belly.

"No, he's just more in place for birth than I thought." The doctor said.

Blossom sat up and looked at the screen. "Is something wrong? Is he supposed to be like that?"

"No. Nothing's wrong. At least from where I'm standing. I'll consult with your father, since he knows the most about your physiology. But as far as babies go, they move into this position the closer it comes time for birth."

"Closer to birth? But I'm only thirty-five weeks." Blossom's voice had gone up an octave due to stress.

"Blossom, calm down. Babies tend to come when they want to, however your pregnancy is a little unique. For someone like you this might be normal."

"But we can't know that. What if something's wrong?" Blossom's heart started to race fear settled in. "What if he's unstable? What will happen to my baby?"

The doctor let her have her moment of hysteria, before taking her hand and giving it a squeeze. "Nothing is going to happen to your baby. With him in such a position, it's clear that he can come any day now. His vitals from checkup to checkup have been more than stellar. If there were anything wrong, I'm sure your father would tell you. I know I would tell you if there was something to worry about."

Those words reassure Blossom a little, but she couldn't help but worry. On top of possibly not being able to take her midterm, she was now worried about having the baby much sooner than she thought. Looking at his blurry face, looking so similar to Brick's, on the screen she couldn't help but love him. Difficulties aside, she was glad to be having him. She just hoped he'd have the chance to outlive her. That's all she wanted for and from him. The thought of him bursting in an explosion of light with only the scraps of his clothes left behind stopped her heart colder than any ice she could conjure. Thinking of Bunny and the very dark scenario in where her son died had tears welling in her eyes and spilling. Blossom really couldn't help herself, and she didn't want to. Not now. She knows she hasn't let Brick fully see the extent of her worry over this. He saw the bits from the cracks that she was unable to keep seal, but it wasn't the worst of it.

Blossom's doctor, a motherly figure that over time grew to understand Blossom's growing concern, reached for the tissues on her desk and handed them to her. "It's all right to be worried, dear. Also, there are a number of factors that can lead to an early birth. You're going to school, right?"

"Yes." Blossom sniffled as she wiped her eyes.

The doctor nodded. "On campus?"

"Yes."

"I'm also guessing that you do a lot more walking than flying, right?"

"Yes."

"Been laying off the spicy foods like I asked?" The matronly doctor asked her with a sterner eye. When Blossom blushed, she shook her head. "All that walking as helped your little coal move into the best position for him to be in when it comes time for birth. The spicy food however is kind of jump starting him, so unless you happen to go over the estimated due date, I recommend leaving all the spicy food out of your diet."

Blossom nodded and looked at the picture of her baby. "He looks so much like Brick. Can I have this picture of him?"

"Of course." The doctor told her as she started to print a copy for Blossom. "So where did Brick run off to?"

"He told me he has a surprise for me. His brother is going to be picking me up." Blossom told her, before remembering what she also came for. "Oh, I can I have a written note to excuse me from the week I'm due? I have midterms and the professor is adamant about not pushing it for me."

Her doctor nodded and made a note to have one written. "I'll have it to you by the end of the week."

"Thank you."

After a few more notes were taken about Blossom's progress, the appointment was over and Blossom was free to leave._With the picture of her baby in her hands, she made her way to the front. Butch was waiting for her, reclined a much as possible in his seat. His legs were outstretched, and his hands were linked behind his head. When he saw Blossom he pulled out of his position to stand up, stretching his body._

_"__Everything all good?" He asked._

_Blossom nodded and turned the picture she held out to the soon to be uncle. "Check him out."_

_Butch looked at the black and white rendering of what was supposed to be his nephew. It was fuzzy, but he could make out a few of his brother's features. He could see he was going to be a handsome little guy. "Looks like he takes after you Blossom. He'd be ugly if he took after Brick." He teased._

_Rather than being offended, Blossom laughed and shoved him in the shoulder. "Let's get out of here."_

_"__Yeah. Brick also told me to feed you before I brought you home. Does Chinese sound go to you?"_

_Blossom nodded as she left the building. As they were exiting, saw Princess leaving, but not before the spoiled brat turned her nose up at Blossom and got into a discreet black car—nothing flashy like the limo or any of the other designer cars that she was known to have driven. She probably didn't want anyone mentioning how they saw her at the clinic. Or worst yet, mentioning to her father that she was at the clinic._

_Butch glanced between the two rivals and rose a brow. "Did something happen?"_

_"__Just the usual." Blossom answered blandly. She then walked toward Butch's car, a massive Jeep Wrangler in army green. She needed help to get in, and Butch had to resist laughing at her struggles. Once in the truck, the two of them fell into a slightly awkward silence. _

_Butch had eighties music playing softly, and was looking for his and Buttercup's favorite Chinese place. He glanced at Blossom before turning his eyes back to the road. "Can I ask you something?"_

_"__Sure, what?"_

_"__Is your dad still—."_

_"__Oh yeah. He's still angry, but not as angry as he once was." Blossom turned to him with a soft smile. "He'll come around when you start paying back for the ring."_

_"__What about Mojo?" Butch asked as they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant._

_For that Blossom didn't have an answer. Mojo was his own brand of stubborn. Even though Brick was totally against the idea, Blossom really liked the middle name they'd originally chosen for the baby. Moses was nice homage to the chimp that led to their creation, though the girls more indirectly than his sons. However, since the fight between Brick and Mojo, that middle name was pretty much vetoed. She wasn't even sure if the two of them have spoken since the confrontation with the professor and Mojo about their green siblings' marriage._

"I didn't think so. Maybe I can ask Boomer." He mused aloud. He glanced at Blossom, before needlessly clearing his throat and tightening his grip on the wheel. "How's Buttercup?"

That question was more than a little odd to hear from the guy that was married to her sister. "Shouldn't you know?"

"Does Brick know about every little thing that bothers you?" He asked, sounding a bit like he was prying but wasn't.

Blossom deftly chose to ignore that as her brow furrowed. "You think she's hiding something from you?"

"No. After our little adventure, hiding from one another is the last thing that either of us want to do." Butch started to explain before turning down the street he knew the restaurant to be on. "It's just…she told me something I never thought I'd hear Buttercup say."

Now Blossom was really curious. "What did she say?"

"Has she ever mentioned the type of wedding she wanted?" Butch asked earnestly enough that Blossom dared not laugh. "I mean, she doesn't seem the type to want something girly like that."

"She also didn't seem the type that needed to stroke a blanket to convince herself she was a good fighter."

"What?"

Blossom turned as much as she could to fully face Butch. "Buttercup is a tomboy, but that doesn't mean she doesn't like or do some of the same things that other girls like. Including thinking of her dream wedding."

Butch sighed and ran a hand over the back of his neck. "I promised her I would give her a dream wedding."

"You did?"

"Yeah, but—what does that mean for someone like Buttercup?" Butch asked, sparing a glance at Blossom.

"You'd have to ask her about that." Blossom told him with a smile.

"She's going to make me wear a suit."

"She's going to wear a dress." Blossom pointed out.

That brought a laugh out of Butch. He'd only seen Buttercup in a dress on three different occasions. During spirit week when he saw her orange lace panties. Homecoming night when she wore that silver dress and he got to bring her to orgasm for the first time. Prom night when she wore the purple ombre dress that he wished he'd had the chance to peel off her that night. "She's going to look so weird in white."

"Knowing my sister, her dress will be anything but white."

* * *

Brick was standing outside their apartment, leaning against the surprise when Butch pulled up with Blossom. Pushing off the from where he was standing, he went around to Blossom's side to get the door.

"Hey Cherry. Butch, take the food into the house, will you? We'll be in inside in a second." Brick instructed as he helped his girl down out of his brother's monstrosity of a vehicle.

"The surprise is outside?" She asked, as he came to stand behind her and covered her eyes.

Brick carefully guided her around Butch's truck and had her stand in front of one of her surprises. After having her promise to keep her eyes closed, he stepped away and went to the pull the cover off. "All right, now open your eyes."

She did as asked and her jaw dropped at the sight of the brand new Toyota CH-R in cherry red. "A new car?"

"Your car." He told her. "Already outfitted with a car seat and mirror to see the baby."

Blossom's hands came up to cover her mouth as tears started to fill her eyes. "My car?"

"As much as I hate H.I.M, he gave me a sweet ride of a car. I plan to hold onto it for as long as I can. Also, this little thing wasn't too big a deal. It only cost twenty-seven thousand."

This time Blossom's eyes widened for a completely different reason. "Twenty-seven thousand? Brick. That's far from practical. You should've just traded in your car, and we could've saved a couple thousand dollars."

"Blossom, I was given two hundred fifty thousand dollars. Between paying for college for the both of us after financial aid, this apartment, and this car, I'm still left with roughly—."

"Two hundred eight thousand dollars." Blossom quickly subtracted. "But that's not taking into account, the doctor's appointments, groceries, furniture for the apartment, gas money, clothes and things we needed for the baby."

"Chump change." Brick brushed off, before coming up to take her hands in his own. "Listen, I have the money to take care of us for a while without the need for a job."

"Brick…" Blossom started only to be cut off by a kiss. The kind of kiss that promised more pleasurable things to come later in the night. "Don't kiss me like that when I'm using logic to make a point and you're losing."

"I'm not losing, if I distract you." Brick whispered against her lips, before kissing her again. "Let me take care of you, so you can take care of him." His hand then went to her belly and stroked it gently. When he felt no movement he figured his son was sound asleep. "How was the appointment?"

"He's in position for me to give birth soon. The doctor also said that my walking around campus has helped the baby shift into the best position, so any day can really be any day now."

"But the due date is still the same?"

"It might be a week or so sooner. But that just means I need to have my midterm sooner. She'll get the note to me by the end of the week."

"Good. If not, then your hag of a child development professor can help you give birth." Brick chuckled.

Blossom smiled and was about to say something, when her stomach growled. "We're hungry."

"Then let's go get you fed." Brick said as he led her to their apartment. "Did you make Butch cave and get you something spicy?"

Mock indignation crossed her face. "I'll have you know, I didn't order anything spicy."

"Fine, fine." He laughed. "Just checking."

After the two made it inside, Blossom wasted no time dropping her things on the couch and then fixing herself a plate. Butch made himself scarce, grabbing his own food and them leaving the apartment for the night, claiming he was going to spend it with Buttercup. Dinner between the red Ruff and Puff was quiet and filled with watching a few episodes of Twin Peaks. Once dinner was done, Brick took the chance to remind her of one more surprise he had for her. Pulling her from the couch, Brick led her to the nursery. Before he let her in, he turned to her with a smirk. "Are you going to gripe to me about this gift as well?"

"Depends." Blossom said with narrowed eyes.

A wry chuckle was all she got in response before Brick opened the door and revealed her second present. Right in the place where she sat only a few days prior was a rocking chair. It's stain and polish was done in a dark grey with white detailing along with edges and within the carved wood work. In the seat was red cushion, full and soft, with a white blanket with the baby's nickname sewn into a corner.

"Oh Brick. I love it." Blossom said and she held the blanket in her arms and sat down in the rocking chair. She cradled her arms over her belly as if she were holding a baby and like she did only days ago, saw herself with her baby in her arms. Brick came to stand beside her and ran his fingers through her hair, loving the silky tresses.

"Now we can start to be practical." Brick whispered to her.

Blossom laughed and smacked Brick's thigh, narrowly missing his cock. "Shut up, and take me to our room. I want to say thank you."

No more words were said as Brick effortlessly picked up Blossom and carried her to their room, where she proceeded to say thank you into the late hours of the night.

* * *

**My deepest and most sincere apologies to my readers. This has got to be the longest I've ever gone without posting, and writer's block was not the issue. For a moment, I nearly forgot about my story as I was caught up in off screen issues that needed my attention. As someone who wants nothing more than to create a temporary world for the masses to enjoy, this is unacceptable to myself. Also, this post was something I know a lot of your guys were waiting for as it showed more insight into Blossom's world concerning the pending birth of their baby. I really am sorry for making you all wait so long.**

**Also, as a treat and further apology a special Valentine themed one shot will also be posted later today if not late into the night/early the next morning(witching hour/butt crack of dawn). This one will be really special as we take a small glimpse into the future. Not too far in where we know all the secrets I have in store, but enough to see the kind of people our Ruffs and Puffs grow into.**

**I love you all. **

**Until Next Time**


	12. Break Before We Snap

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Break Before We Snap

"Professor Hughes, here is the doctor's note requesting that my mid term be moved to a sooner date, as my due date has—."

"Miss Utonium, I've already told you that the mid-term date is final and can not be adjusted for anyone. If you can't make it then I'm afraid your grade will have to be based off an accumulation of your previous grades." The professor said, without looking up from her quizzes that she was grading.

"Professor Hughes!" Blossom started, leaning on the desk completely interrupting the teacher's grading process. "I have an official doctor's note, stating that my due date has potentially been moved up to either the week of the midterm if not sooner. If you do not allow me to take my mid term when I need to, I will go to the university administration to report that you haven't been in any shape or form tried to abide by my needs."

The ice forming from Blossom's hands stretched across the Hughes' desk, causing the English woman to back away. She looked up from the frozen over papers to the superpowered pregnant girl before her. Sighing, she stood up and rubbed her hands to fight off the chill. Blossom stood back to her full height as well and folded her arms over her protruding belly. "Miss Utonium, if you are quite finished with your display, then let me tell you that I will not be swayed."

Blossom's eyes burned red with her laser vison. "You old crony!" she grumbled.

"Excuse me?" the normally taciturn woman's brow rose in shock.

Blossom leaned forward to get into the older woman's face. "You heard me!" She snapped at her obstinate educator. "You are an old crony! I've done everything that is required of me regarding this class if not more. I've twice shown you official notes from my doctor saying that I needed my exam pushed. I've been civil, whereas you have been unyielding and completely insensitive."

"Insensitive? Says the girl that comes into this school, my class flaunting—."

"Flaunting?!" Blossom yelled at her indignantly. "What have I been flaunting?"

The professor gestured to Blossom's almost to term belly. Blossom glanced down before her face turned red with her righteous anger. Her normally pink eyes were glowing red with her rage and laser beam eyes.

"You're far from married and as a freshman, I'm guessing you're barely a little over eighteen. What makes you think you are capable of raising a child at this age?"

"Women have babies all the time. Planned or otherwise."

"And for everyone of you that does at this age, the child there is someone _else_ that really takes care of the child."

"You mean someone like you?" Blossom guessed.

The professor then scoffed. "Women like me are the reason children of young mothers like yourself and those trophy wives have a chance. They rely on us to make sure they have a wholesome life. Not the material goods a trophy wife can give or the cheap promises of childish television show that has no value. Also, with his lineage what kind of child do you think you'll have?"

"How fucking dare you!" she yelled with fire sparking from her mouth. "You have no right to judge my pregnancy or who my child will be based on who his parents are!" Her body was warming up with her anger and the baby was kicking wildly with the excitement around him.

Before she could stop herself, Blossom raised her fist and brought it down onto the desk. Oak wood was shattered into splinters from the force and miscellaneous items were now strewn across the wreckage. the professor registered for the first time just how dangerous the girl in her class could be. The stern professor didn't have the chance to say anything to the young woman about her behavior, as Blossom gripped her belly and then walked as quickly as she could out of the office, her body releasing smoke as her body heated to quickly uncomfortable levels.

Anyone who saw her, gave her a wide berth of space, unsure what to make of the smoking pregnant freshman. When she was outside, she braced herself against the large flowerpot in front of education building and gasped as her body continued to heat. Gripping the edge of the pot, her knuckles brushed the leave of the flora. Much to her surprise and that of the few students passing by, the flowers and greenage in the pot burst into flames. She stepped back from it and tried to conjure her ice but found that she couldn't. Her body was just too hot for her to use ice. This only made her angrier and it rose the flames higher, before she felt someone take her hand. The flames were extinguished and when she turned, she was more than glad to see Brick standing there, concern showing in his crimson eyes. "Brick."

"What the hell happened?" he asked looking between her and the burned plants. "And why are you so hot? Warm!" he amended when she gave him a look.

Blossom looked between her baby's father and the burnt campus flowers, and burst into silent tears. They ran in hot rivulets down her cheeks, creating steam that rose off her still burning body. She yanked her hand out of Brick's and wiped at the tears that were burning off her face before she could reach them. I'm going home to take a cold shower."

She was about to take to the air, when Brick wrapped an arm around her waist and held her to him. The heat between them was intolerable and she had to use her super strength to get him away from her. "Please keep your hands off me. I'm hot, uncomfortable, and too pissed to use my ice right now." She ran her hands through her hair, and sighed releasing a breath of fire. Her hands went to her throat and she groaned, before spinning and running away from Brick. Her signature streak of pink followed her, showcasing her speed.

Brick was about to follow her, when a hag of a professor come out of the building. She looked around before her eyes landed on Brick. Stalking toward him with such agitation put Brick's back up. "You. You're the sire to Blossom's child, aren't you?"

The phrase that the English woman used caught Brick off guard and it took him a moment to comprehend what she'd asked. When he was able to answer with a nod, she steeled herself with a deep breath and stood up straighter.

"Please inform the mother of your child that I will no longer be having her in my class. Her display of violence is not one that I will tolerate." She said just barely holding back the tremble of her frame.

Brick's brow furrowed in confusion, not knowing how to respond or what he should do in that single moment. Therefore, the first thing that did come to mind was the least intelligent thing he could say. "Huh?"

"I'll be speaking to the dean of the school to have her removed. Pregnant or not, she cannot simply do as she wishes." She spoke with a bite in her tone, but fear shining in her eyes. "I've told her more than enough times that the dates I have for the midterm are set. If she can't make them, then her grade is going to have to be based on an accumulation of her other grades."

Brick rand and hand over his face and looked skyward. "Look lady, I don't see any reason why she can't take her midterm sooner than the rest of the class. She's given you two doctor's notes, and aside from whatever it is she's done—."

"She smashed my desk with her fist!" She yelled, before taking a breath and composing herself.

"From what I've heard about you, you deserve it." Brick countered back. "You sound and appear to be a bitter, old nanny."

"You are a punk and she's a—."

"Choose your next words carefully." Brick said before he took a step over the spinster. The fear in her eyes grew tenfold at the imposing image of Brick with his red eyes glowing red in the shadow of her face. "Blossom has a level of restraint that I don't."

The spinster inhaled deeply and dropped her eyes. "I'll be speaking with the dean about this incident."

"Fine, I'll speak with him too about how you're a nasty old croon, expecting a girl almost nine months pregnant to practically give birth during her midterm because you won't expediate it." He retorted before snorting a thick black cloud of smoke into her face. As she stood coughing, he turned and went in search of where Blossom could've gone. He didn't like the idea of her being so upset while this far along. As he was walking, he noticed Bubbles looking around frantically. Thinking she saw Blossom, he sped towards her with his own red streak appearing behind him. "Bubbles! Have you seen Blossom?"

"No." She shook her head before looking around Brick. Seeing his confused stares, she sighed and ran a hand through her own loose hair. "For the past few days, Jamie and I were supposed to be studying together, but I can't find him."

Maybe it was his worry for Blossom, his anger at the child care professor, his frustration with his brother and his girlfriend, or his own stress from having to study for midterms—whatever it was literally had Brick burning up as he raised his head and released a brilliant burst of red and orange flames.

Bubbles flinched at the sight, but otherwise didn't move from her place. "What is your problem?"

When he brought his head back down, he looked incredulously at the not as ditsy, but sometimes just as ditsy as his brother blond before him. "My problem is that I seem to have to take care of everyone's problems! _Again!_" he yelled. "Butch is sleeping on my couch because your dad won't let him stay until he gets a job. Boomer's jealous over a guy you're too stupid to see likes you—!

"Stupid!" she exclaimed.

"I have to find a way for Blossom to take her midterm, because her crumpet shoving professor has some issue with her. And out of everything, I still have my own fucking midterms to prepare for! I should only be worrying about myself, Blossom, and our baby. Not a bunch of babies." He snapped at her.

Bubbles wasn't given a chance to respond as Brick left to hunt down Blossom. She was really fired up, and with her emotions being what they were, the flowers by the Education building were just a small dose of what she could do. He also worried this would send her into an early labor, not that they weren't ready for their son to arrive, but he at least wanted it to be under calmer much happier circumstances.

* * *

Blossom wasn't sure of where she was going until he found herself on the doorstep of her old home. She fumbled with her satchel, looking for her keys when the door opened and revealed her father, dressed and looking ready for an appointment. However, any thoughts of going were thrown out the window as he took in the sight of his distraught and visibly steaming pregnant daughter.

"Blossom?" he said, watching her face crumble and tears fall, practically evaporating off her hot skin. Careful not to touch her, lest he burn himself, he guided her through the house to his lab. Once downstairs, he led her to the simulation room and helped her to sit down in a chair he'd brought in. After she was settled, but still crying he left to go to the controls and began creating a setting of snow and ice. A soothing tundra landscape that would feel just as cold as liked. Hopefully, it would soothe not only her flaming body, but her frayed nerves as well.

While she was calming down, the professor had the machines take note of her and the baby's vitals. His more advanced machinery was a bit more refined as his girls and their counterparts' vitals were a little different. Blossom's and Brick's temperatures for one were something to keep in mind. Brick's normal temperature was always a few degrees higher than his brothers. Blossom's was typically lower than her sisters', but not right now. Her core temperature was closer to Brick's when he was at volcanic temperatures. The source of her rising heat was her belly, or more who lied there. Her son's temperature had risen to rival his father's. He wasn't sure how long he'd been running that high a temperature, but he hoped it wasn't for much longer. Blossom's body was better adapted for the cold over the heat. Another thing that concerned him about her vitals was her blood pressure.

"Blossom, I want you to try to relax. Your blood pressure is too high to be safe for you or the baby." The professor told over, speaking over the intercom into the simulation room.

Blossom tried to calm her tears as she let the coldness seep into her body. It was hard for her to feel it initially as her body was so hot, but soon the chill got to her and she felt able to relax. Still, she could feel her blood pumping rapidly through her body. Closing her eyes, she tried to think of something that would help in relaxing along with the cold. Under her breath she started reciting the countries of the world in alphabetical order.

"Afghanistan. Albania. Algeria. Andorra. Antigua- Barbuda. Argentina. Armenia. Australia. Austria. Azerbaijan. Bahamas." She muttered under her breath.

As she mumbled to herself the professor kept an eye on their monitored vitals. Her body temperature had dropped a few degrees. "That's good, Blossom. Very good."

She nodded absently as she kept reciting the countries.

While she was doing that, the professor reached for his cell phone and called Sarah Bellum. He was supposed to meet her to discuss her upcoming plan for a more efficient plan for energy conservation. "Hi, Sarah. I can't make it today."

"Oh? Blow yourself up again, John?" Bellum laughed on the other end of the phone.

The professor chuckled despite the situation he found himself in. "No, I'd still be able to make it if I suddenly blew myself up. It's Blossom. She came over upset and I'm helping her to calm."

That got the mayor's attention. "Is everything okay?" she asked him.

"I'm not sure." Suddenly his phone rang, and he pulled it away from his ear to see Brick's name flashing across the screen. "It's Brick calling me. I'll get back to later, Sarah."

"We can talk about my plans tomorrow John. Take care of your girl and grandbaby." She hung up and allowed the professor to answer Brick's call.

"I can't find Blossom." Brick said in a stressed voice. "Please tell me she's there with you."

The professor glanced through the glass to look at Blossom and checked her vitals. Her temperature and blood pressure numbers were dropping slowing back to their normal rates. "She's here."

A relieved breath escaped Brick. "Aww fuck. Good."

Glancing back at Blossom, again, he saw that she was looking and him and was now shaking her head. Seeing she didn't want him to speak with her baby's sire, he quickly thought of a reason to hang up. "Sorry Brick. I've got to see Bellum. Blossom just needs some time to rest."

"Hey—!"

The professor ended the call and turned to see Blossom settling back into the chair and closing her eyes again. He pressed the button for the intercom. "Want to tell me what happened today?"

Blossom sighed and the professor saw her blood pressure pick up, but thankfully her temperature remained low. "I couldn't get my midterm moved to a sooner date."

"I thought this was handled at the beginning of the semester?" he asked.

"It was. I just needed to remind the teachers of the choice. I'm taking most of them next week, but this one professor is just…spiteful. She told me I was flaunting my pregnancy, and that I wouldn't be able to take care of my child. Her way of punishing me was by not moving my midterm." She then mumbled under her breath. "Mean old bitch."

"Blossom," he sighed. "People are going to say things. However, I don't condone the lacking in being a proper teacher over a prejudice. I'll call the university and have her removed."

A heavy sigh that was closer to frost than smoke left Blossom as she slumped in the chair. "No, I've got to handle this myself. I'll go to the dean tomorrow and tell him about this. She won't be getting away with this."

"Your temperature just went up three degrees." The professor informed her. "Blossom, don't get too worked up too much over this. Handle this gently."

Blossom thought about how she smashed the desk and groaned. "Gently might be hard to do. I might have…smashed her desk to bits."

This time the professor sighed and rubbed his temple. "Blossom." This was something, he expected mercurial Buttercup to do, not sensible Blossom. However, he had to take into account her fluctuating hormones.

"I know. I know." She breathed. "She just made me so angry. Making assumptions about what kind of parents Brick and I would be. What kind of person my baby would be? I get it, already. I'm a teenaged mother. I'm not the first and probably won't be the last."

"But unlike a good number of teenaged mothers, Blossom, you're infamous in Townsville. The Power Puff Girls are well known, as are the Rowdy Ruff Boys. My grandson is already a celebrity in his own right for being the first one of you to be born." He told her in a matter of fact tone. "There are highs and lows to this, honey. Different from when you were just a superhero. Right now, you're in a low but not the lowest."

Blossom considered that in silence. Her father did have a point. She—and her sisters—used to have thicker skin. It would have to be toughed up once her son came. He was going to need her strong for the both of them. Brick couldn't be expected to handle everything—and try to handle everything he did. There was no doubt that she loved him, but she couldn't let him take all the worry and do all the planning for everything. She had to do some things herself; at least solve her own petty problems herself. "I just wish one thing about our lives could be normal."

Outside the simulation room, the professor turned his head at the sound of his lab door opening and falling closed. Looking up, he saw Buttercup dressed in a quarter sleeve white button down and a pair of black slacks. "Hi sweetheart. How'd the interview go?"

A week after having returned from her trip, she'd been looking for work. She'd gotten a few interviews, but just waiting to hear back from them. She couldn't believe finding a job was so hard. She searched for employment in waitressing—which she hoped to never have to do—and personal trainer jobs or mixed martial arts instructors—which she hoped to hear back from. Her recent job interview was at gym across town that wanted her to teach self-defense. The establishment was nice and gave a lot of space for working with students, also with it being full time she'd have great benefits after working there for a few months. The salary wasn't all that bad either with twenty-five dollars an hour. The green Puff hoped she got this job. "Well enough. The guy really like that I was a Power Puff girl. I thought you had an appointment with Miss Bellum."

"I did." He said while sitting down in the chair behind the control panel. "But Blossom needed a bit of…attention."

"What happened?" Buttercup asked as she leaned on the panel while looking at her elder sister.

"It's just stress." Blossom said having heard her sister ask. "I'll be fine once I cool down."

Buttercup had a feeling that they wasn't all, but decided not to pry. Instead she asked about something that had a bit more relevance to her. "How's Butch? Brick hasn't kicked his ass yet, I hope?"

"No." Blossom said laughed as she stood and turned the chair around to fully look out the glass window. "Though I almost did a few days ago when he ate the last slice of pizza."

"Sounds like him." Buttercup said, with a small smile on her face. Her husband—it still felt weird to think of him as such—and her met up a few times at the cabin during their separation, but still had yet to have sex. They'd secretly gone to a clinic and their STD results all proved that they both were clean. However, she wasn't feeling all that comfortable with her body yet. She felt like they were starting from scratch with their kissing, mutual masturbation, and groping each other. She knew he wanted to get back to their normal, but she didn't think they could ever be at their previous normal ever again. "He told him he had a few interviews for mechanic apprenticeships."

"Mechanic, huh? Sure, he can probably take apart any old rinky dink car engine and put it back together," the professor start, drawing an eye roll from Buttercup. "But can he outfit a rocket engine from scratch, and have it run on vegetable oil?"

"Professor." Buttercup groaned. "Butch is trying."

"Trying my patience." The professor told her.

Buttercup pushed off the control panel and left the lab, but not without slamming the door behind her. The professor looked back at where his daughter went and sighed. He turned his attention back to Blossom and caught her staring up at him. "What?"

"I hope you two haven't been fighting the since she got back." Blossom said with a worried gaze.

The professor shook his head in the negative. "We haven't but things…aren't the same. She's married now and I don't necessarily have a problem with Butch, but he's…I've seen Buttercup broken up over his bullshit before. This marriage is just the lit candles on the already iced caked."

"He does love her." Blossom told him while relaxing into the chair again.

As loathe to admit it as he was, the professor grumbled unintelligibly under his breath about the validity of the statement. He'd seen firsthand how much the Neanderthal of a boy turned man showed how much he loved his daughter. He remembered finding the two of them on his couch after said boy had snuck out of the hospital when she hadn't come to see him. Shaking the thoughts about his married daughter and her husband—he couldn't even think the word without getting angry—from his mind, he turned to look at Blossom and the baby's vitals. While Blossom's temperature regulated itself to her pregnant normal, he turned his attention to the fetus. His temperature was still a bit higher than he'd like. "Blossom, I want you to stay in there for a little while longer."

She nodded her head as she settled into place and closed her eyes. The professor gave one last look before deciding to head upstairs. Hopefully Buttercup had retreated to her room and he wouldn't have to face her cold shoulder in person. Unfortunately, he wasn't so lucky as she was in the kitchen with a glass of cranberry juice in front of her. When she glanced his way, glared, and then turned his head away he sighed heavily. "Buttercup—."

She didn't give him a chance to say anything as she stood up from her place with her glass and left the space. He didn't try to stop her as he remained silent. Walking toward the stairs she caught the sound of tires squealing to a stop and looked out the front window to see Brick haphazardly parking and practically flying out the car to the door. With a roll of her own eyes, she went to the door and opened it. "She's in the lab."

Brick nodded and started to walk past her when she asked, what he did now. "I haven't done anything, and I really don't need your attitude, Butterface."

Feeling a particular sting in the comment had her staring after him shocked, but annoyed. "I don't need yours either Hothead."

Brick glanced over his shoulder with a scowl. "You can really go fuck yourself, especially since I know you aren't fucking anything these days."

Her own temper flared at the sex comment. "The fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Your husband—my brother—is staying at my house. I know his habits, so I know when he's using up my fucking hot water, he's yanking it because you aren't doing it for him."

The level of concentration it took to not crush or throw the glass she held was an amazing feat for Buttercup. However, that was the only physical reaction she could control as her face flamed and other muscles bunched in preparation for a fight. "What Butch and I do is not your goddamn business."

"It is when he's sleeping on my goddamn couch!"

"That's enough, both of you!" the professor said as he walked into the room. Ruby and jade eyes turned his way with flaring tempers shining in both of them. "Brick, go to the lab and check on Blossom."

The elder Ruff boy didn't need to be told twice as he quickly went to do just that. Buttercup took an angry sip from her cup before going to the stairs. The professor glanced her way and reached out to touch her shoulder.

"I already told you want happened." She said in passing referring to the rushed-out explanation of her Vegas trip.

Now left alone in the main room of his home, the professor ran a hand over his face and groaned softly. "Teenagers."

* * *

A loud banging on the glass drew Blossom's attention from her relaxed state. Opening her eyes, she looked and sighed at the sight of Brick standing there with a worried look on his face. "Hi Brick."

"'Hi'? I spend the better part of an hour and a half looking for you to make sure you're okay, and all you can say is 'hi'?" He blurted unthinkingly his own nerves frayed and temper still running on high.

Blossom chose not to take it personally. "I just worked myself up."

"You were practically on fire." Brick commented to her. "I'd say you were more than just worked up."

Standing up from her place, she went to walk over to glass and placed her palm against it. Brick's own hand immediately lifted to cover her own. "I'm sorry for running off like that."

"I'd hope so." Brick grumbled. "I didn't like not knowing where you were."

"I know."

"You're pregnant. Eight months pregnant." Brick emphasized.

"I know." She smiled at him softly.

"You're laughing at me." Brick grumbling with a ring of steam coming from his hand on the glass.

Blossom then started laughing as she leaned her forehead against the glass. "Not so much you, but the situation, Peaches."

"I wish you hadn't given me that nickname, Cherry." Brick chuckled as he rested his own head on the glass. "Are you all right now?"

"Yeah." She said before lifting her head and looking up at him. "I'm really sorry. I just needed to get away for a while."

Brick hummed in understanding. He too felt like he wanted to get away sometimes. It was reason why he wanted to go to school in the first place. "How long do you think you'll be?"

Inhaling deeply, Blossom exhaled and was glad to see an icy breath appear on the glass. "I think I'll stay the night here."

Red eyes flickered up before he lifted his head and his brow furrowed. "What, why?"

"I need a little time to get my head straight after my…scene today. You…you could use a break from all this too." She said sympathetically.

"This is our family, Blossom. I'm not just going to walk away—."

"Brick, it's just for one night, okay?" Blossom said. "I'll meet you on campus tomorrow."

Being away from Blossom while she was this far along was not appealing to Brick, but he knew she wasn't going to relent. Also who knew, a night apart blowing off steam would do them some good. Maybe he could call his brothers and have a night out or maybe just a nice fight.

As if they had a telepathic link to each other, Brick's phone began ringing. Pulling it from his pocket, he saw Boomer's name flashing across the screen. When he answered, he barely got a word in before Sonic Boomer started yelling through the phone.

"WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU GET OFF CALLING MY GIRLFRIEND STUPID!?" He started yelling. "SHE CALLED ME IN TEARS ABOUT HOW YOU SCREAMED AT HER BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T FIND BLOSSOM! YOU DON'T GET TO TALK TO HER THAT WAY FOR NO FUCKING REASON!"

Brick pulled the phone from his ear and scowled at the phone before turning away from Blossom. "If anyone's got some fucking nerve, it's you. Having me practically be your spy because you don't trust your girlfriend with the guys she hangs around. You're just as stupid as she is. A true match if you ask me."

"Just you wait till I get off work, I'm going to kick your ass." Boomer promised in a low voice.

"I'll be on Monster Isle if you're serious." Brick told him with a snarl.

Boomer scoffed at the challenge. "Oh I am, you fucking asshole." The called ended with a harsh click and had Brick's teeth grinding in his mouth.

When he glanced back at Blossom, her own face was creased with worry. He looked to the control panel and looked for the button to the door. Pressing it, the simulation disappeared leaving Blossom in a stark white room and opening the door. When she stepped out, he took her into his arms and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, a complete contradiction to the harsh threat of violence he just spouted to his brother. "See you tomorrow."

"Are you really going to fight Boomer?" the mother of his son asked. "I mean, do you have to?"

Brick sighed and lifted a shoulder in a shrug. "Not particularly, but if he's rearing to go, then why not? It's not like he can beat me."

"Not the point." Blossom shook her head. "Why's he so mad anyway? My super hearing doesn't work so well through the simulation room."

"I…" he hesitated in answering not sure how Blossom would take the news. "…I might have yelled at your sister earlier while looking for you."

"Oh Brick."

"I'll apologize, and tell her I didn't mean it." He promised, before cupping the back of her head. "Are you sure you'll be fine?"

Blossom nodded her head and wrapped her arms around Brick in as tight a hug as she could get with her belly in the way. "We'll be fine." As she said it the baby kicked them both as if agreeing with her sentiment. "See, even he agrees with me."

Brick snorted and rubbed his hand over her belly. He then kneeled down so that he could kiss her belly and whisper, "Take care of your mommy."

Blossom laughed and pulled off Brick's cap so he should run her fingers through his hair. "All right, now go on, and don't beat up Boomer too badly. You know how Bubbles gets when he's hurt."

"Yeah, I'll try to go easy on him, if only so you don't have to patch me up when she tries to kick my ass. I'm kind of surprised she didn't do it herself." Brick mused aloud. "You know I used to hear stories about Bubblevicious from Mo—." The smiled that was creeping on his face fell and he cleared his throat before continuing. "I know how violent your sister can get."

"Brick, have you—."

"No, I haven't and I don't know when or if I will talk to him." Brick cut her off as he stood and took his cap back from her. "Oh, that professor is going to the dean to try to get you removed from the class tomorrow."

"What?!" Blossom was thankfully distracted from any Mojo talk by that. "But she can't—."

"And she won't. I'll go talk to the dean as well—."

"No, _I'll_ talk to the dean on my behalf. You do too much already, and you have your own midterms to study for." Blossom reminded him. "Wouldn't want you to get a B." she teased.

"If I recall you're the one that got a B on a quiz recently." Brick joked back before placing a lingering kiss on her lips. "I'll pick you up in the morning."

"I'll meet you on campus." She said firmly. "For the next sixteen hours, don't worry about me." She gave him another kiss. "Now go."

With that parting gesture, Brick left and Blossom to return tot eh simulation room, the icy tundra falling around her again.

* * *

Boomer quickly exited the truck and went to Kevin to finish the needed paperwork for the day before going to kick his brother's ass. Alice had tried to talk to him, but his anger had him blocking everything out of his mind. It didn't go unnoticed by his coworkers as his writing was for forceful that he broke the pen in his hand, as well as the board his paperwork was sitting on in half. "Damn it."

"What's got you in such a bind?" Kevin asked.

Reaching for another pen, Boomer restarted his paperwork. The ink from the pen covered his first stack. "Nothing that I can't handle."

"Your girlfriend stepping out on you?" Jeff asked falling into laughter, missing the exasperated look on Kevin's face and the thunderous one on Boomer's.

Before any of the other guys say anything, Alice walked up and scoffed. "If she is, then she's not worth your time Boomer." She told him leaning against the counter Kevin was sitting behind. "Besides what kind of girl would cheat on a sweetie pie like you."

"She's not cheating on me!" He shouted, voice ringing in with a bit with that supersonic vibration he was powered with. He then finished scribbling in his report with a signature and dropped the keys to the truck on the counter. Hastily clocking out, he was already unbuttoning his work shirt and stomping out of the room in irritation.

Jeff, Kevin, and Alice watched with mixed reactions as the blue Rowdy Ruff boy left. Jeff was the first to break from his stupor as he took Boomer's paperwork and placed it with the other reports to file. "I wish you two would quit messing with the kid."

Alice turned to look at Kevin with a raised brow. "What do you mean messing with him?"

"You're flirting with him." The blunt man said while turning to his computer screen and continuing to do his job.

Alice felt no shame about that as she shrugged and looked away. "It's just flirting." She said before frowning irritably. "Besides, it's not like he notices."

"Let the girl have her fun, Kevin." Jeff told him. "We all can't not have fun."

The taciturn man turned to glare at the man in his third marriage and shook his head. "It's because you let women have their _fun_ that you're on wife number three."

"Asshole." Jeff said as he pushed off the desk and walked away.

Kevin cracked a small smile at getting under the skin of the frequent divorcee. He then noticed that Alice was still there and had a disgruntled look on her face. "Alice?"

"I don't see what the big deal is." She mumbled. "He's a cute guy—"

"With a girlfriend."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." She groaned. "Bubbles this. Bubbles that. She's in school. She loves animals. She's going to be a vet. He talks about nothing but her."

"Then give it a rest." He told here, now only half paying attention to the young woman who liked to tease the male employees. "Alice, I usually don't care who you flirt with, but do you really want to flirt with a guy whose girlfriend can and possibly will break you in half?"

He took a moment to see her really contemplating that possibility. When the female lead caught him staring at her, she glared and stormed off so she could clock out. Seeing his point was proven, he turned back to his work.

* * *

Boomer was flying at super speed to the isle, cobalt blue streak flaring behind him, when he caught dark forest green cutting in front of him. "Butch?" He sped up to meet his brother, flying by his side and taking noticed of his annoyed expression. "Did Brick piss you off too?"

Butch not having paid attention to his surroundings startled and flailed a bit in his flying, before righting himself and turning to look at his younger brother. "Fuck, don't you know better than to do that shit?"

"Not my fault you weren't paying attention." Boomer could honestly care less about proper flying etiquette at the moment. "Why are you going to the Isle?"

"Why are you?" Butch returned the question.

"Brick made Bubbles cry."

That had Butch looking to his younger brother with a raised brow. "That's it?"

"He called her stupid." Boomer said, getting angry all over again. His fists clenched at his sides as he turned his attention forward keeping an acute eye out for the Isle. It wasn't particularly small, but with how high up they were, they were likely to miss it if not paying attention. "I don't care why he said it. The point is he shouldn't have."

Butch strangely enough found himself being tactful. Boomer has been touchy regarding being called stupid as of late. He wasn't sure why, but he knows if he were in a less Sonic Boomer mood, he'd have teased him about it. Also, he wasn't in a teasing mood, he had his own frustrations to work out.

"You didn't answer me. Why are you going to the Isle?"

"Going to blow off some steam." He said flatly, hoping that his little brother didn't put together the kind of steam he needed to blow.

Unfortunately, his brother knew him just a little too well. Boomer regarded his brother for all but a few moments, before scoffing out a laugh. "So, what they say about marriage is true. It kills sex."

The emerald glare Butch laid on his brother could've peeled paint, but as it wasn't enough Butch reached forward and dropped his fist hard onto Boomer's head. "It's nothing like that."

His statement wasn't believe for a second, despite how true it might've been. It wasn't his _marriage_ that was killing the sex, it was Buttercup and her insecurities. Butch knew she was still feeling weird about having had sex with someone else. Hell, he felt a little weird too, but he felt it everything would right itself as soon as he and Buttercup finally did the deed. Her hand and his own could only do so much.

Lost in his own thoughts as he was, he wasn't braced for the sudden and completely low blow that had his balls shrinking away within themselves. Cupping his crotch, he stopping his forward momentum and sunk a few feet in the air. Looking forward at the culprit, his face twisted into a fierce snarl. "You'd better have a good goddamn reason for that snips for brains." He groaned as his balls dropped back down in released tension.

"I'd almost forgot that you stole my condom out of my wallet, you fucking asshole." He floated in the air with his arms crossed over his chest.

Narrowing his eyes in confusion, Butch's eyes wandered as he thought about when he'd done such a thing. When he did, green eyes widened in remembrance. "That was well over two months ago!"

"Three, and I haven't—." Boomer quickly cut himself off before revealing more information than his brother needed to know. There was no telling how severe the taunting would be if he knew Boomer hadn't had sex in such a long time. Though he could just as easily remind Butch of his own blue ball status.

"You just decked me in the balls because you're too stupid to go buy more condoms?!" Butch yelled at him, not believing he deserved such a strike from his brother.

"Don't call me stupid and that's not the only reason." Boomer grumbled at him. He then turned and resumed his flight toward the Isle which was just now coming into view. He didn't get far as a hand wrapped itself around his ankle and jerked him to a stop.

"What else did I do?" Butch asked, only to have to let go of Boomer's ankle to avoid the kick that was aimed at his head. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

Instead of answering, Boomer faced forward and broke the sound barrier as he flew toward the Isle. He was there to fight Brick, not Butch. Though he was sure by his previous action that he wouldn't have much of a choice in the matter. He'd unwittingly awoken the beast and was now going to have to pay for it.

This came true as Boomer felt the impact of being attacked from above. Boomer just barely managed to grab a hold of Butch and start laying his own blows while Butch tried to keep his hold on him until they crashed into the far side of the Isle. The monsters that were nearby fled the area from the impact that was caused by two of the Rowdy Ruff boys. When Boomer managed to throw Butch off him, he immediately got up and went after him. Laser vision shot from his eyes, catching his brother off guard as it struck him in the shoulder. While he was distracted Boomer came down with his elbow onto Butch's shoulder, easily dislocating it.

Butch groaned in pain, but didn't let it deter him too much as he used his still workable arm to catch the knee that would've smashed his nose in. HE then threw Boomer back as he stood up and tried to gauge how badly the dislocation was. He wasn't given much of a chance as Boomer charged him, forcing the green Ruff to defend himself one handedly. He blocked as well as he could with only one functioning arm, taking more blows to his left side as Boomer clearly took advantage of his injury. When Butch managed to land his own blow, by spinning into a kick that caught Boomer by surprise as the suddenly had to block with his arm otherwise be hit in the face. The force did send him through some of the trees and disturbing a group of monsters were trying to hide. Their snarls and yelps of irritation and fright were ignored as Boomer landed in a shallow puddle that was a color that made him briefly question what he _really_ fell in.

With the reprieve from attacks, Butch looked around and upon seeing a rather large boulder rammed into it shoulder first. Feeling the joint pop back into place was painful in its own right, but at least he now had function of both his arms. "That fucker." He grumbled partly proud of his younger brother, but mostly annoyed. Seeing the break in the trees he ran though them, seeing Boomer standing at the ready with his fists up. Butch took a dive and slid between his brother's legs and through a kick to the back of his knees. As Boomer feel Butch wrapped him in a headlock before getting body slammed to the ground. His legs them came up to wrap around Boomer's neck and he pulled him forward with enough force to smash his face into the ground. Scrambling to get atop his brother he brought an elbow down onto his stomach knocking the wind out of him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt to hold him in place and lay punch after punch on him.

Boomer in turn grabbed the hand that was holding him down and twisted until the joint couldn't withstand the pressure without breaking. He then through his own punch toward Butch's face throwing him off. Moving into a crouch, he surged forward, not realizing that there was a downward slop behind them. Blue and green blurs tumbled down the slope in a dizzying tangle of limbs striking flesh wherever they could, be it a kick, a punch, or even a bite—which Boomer got two of them in. Once at the bottom of the hill, their fighting was less refined and more of a mindless brawl at this point. The only thing that brought them out of their fight was the sudden monstrous roar that was much closer than either of them imagined.

The creature wasn't the typical mutant like some oversized octopus with a single eye or the Godzilla-esque monsters breathing fire or radiation. It was one of the rarer chimera types that was an amalgamation of bird, alligator, rhinoceros and ape. What also made the creature rare was its ability to speak. The girls in their younger days had a bit more difficulty with these as they tended to be smarter than the other monsters of the Isle. "Humans on my Isle? In my territory? Death must be a wish for you two to be here."

The two brothers broke apart and glared at the monster, who they felt they should but couldn't pity. It was clear the monster didn't recognize them, otherwise, he'd have stayed clear of them. The smarter—a term used very lightly—monsters shied away from the Rowdy Ruff boys when they were fighting. The trio usually came to their domain when they really wanted an all-out brawl with no regards to damage or to the beings around them. Any creature unfortunate—or in the case of the chimera monster, dumb enough—to cross their paths were subject to be part of the brawl. It was just unfortunate that the boys' attention would now be solely on the monster and not each other.

Butch stood up and rolled his neck, enjoying the feeling of the kinks cracking away. "When was the last time we fought a monster?"

"I couldn't tell you." Boomer said and rolled his shoulders and hopped in place at the ready. "I bet I can take the first shot before you can." He then jumped into action and raced toward the creature.

Butch was quick to follow after him with a shout. "It doesn't count if you cheat!"

He was ignored as Boomer jumped and landed the first blow, a kick to the neck, throwing the monster to the ground. He was about to strike again when the monster's skin seemed to shimmer and he then blended in with his surroundings. Boomer kept his eyes trained on the empty space and slowly looked around for any shifting in the light or movement. Butch landed beside him and looked around, before the two of them were struck with what felt like a swinging tail. Falling to the ground and tumbling over one another left them in shock more than in pain. Still, when they managed to look up at the now smug monster.

"That thing is so dead." Butch growled lowly as she pushed himself up from the ground off his stomach.

Boomer curled his body and throw himself forward to land on his feet. A smile and a manic Rowdy Ruff Boy glee shining in his eyes. This fight was going to be a good one.

* * *

About maybe an hour later, the boys were laying on the back in the middle of the carnage they'd caused. The monster had taken a bit longer to defeat than expected, but they weren't complaining. Its use of his camouflage made keeping an eye on it difficult, as well as its quickness, brute strength, tough hide, and sharp claws. Butch and Boomer both sported their own injuries of bleeding gashes, lumps, and bruises. Those were nothing compared to the now dead monster whose body was torn apart and littering the ground around them.

"So…" Butch spoke in between deep breaths. "…feel better now?"

Boomer's breath was slow as he tried to catch it. He was splayed out on the ground looking up, his clothes a complete mess. He was glad he changed out of his work clothes before he came to the Isle. "A little. What about you?"

"I blew off enough steam. That monster really helped." Butch answered from his place propped against a tree.

An acknowledging hum came from Boomer before he closed he opened his eyes. "So why aren't you having sex with Buttercup?"

Butch glanced his younger brother's way and wondered if he should tell him or not. His temper had cooled considerably after fighting so he was sure he wouldn't get too pissed. "She's…not comfortable with it yet."

That wasn't the answer Boomer was expecting and turned his head to look at his brother. "What do you mean not comfortable? I'm sure she's seen every inch of your ugly ass by now, and you've seen all of her."

Butch titled his head back and blew out a breath. "Can I trust you not to run your mouth to Bubbles?"

"What makes you think—?"

"You told her I was sleeping with Buttercup before she could even say anything." Butch reminded him.

"I thought they knew." Boomer defended himself.

Butch rolled his eyes in annoyance. "My point remains. Why haven't you had sex with Bubbles?"

Boomer clammed up, while his face burned with mortification. "Can I trust you not to laugh at me?"

"Don't count on it." Butch told him honestly. If he found Boomer's reasoning to be dumb, then he would tell him so and laugh as was needed. "So why're you giving yourself blue balls?"

"I've been working. She's been studying." Boomer started, hesitating on telling him the real answer. "And I wanted to try something, but she didn't want to."

"What was it?" Butch asked, though he had a bit of an idea.

Boomer brought his arms over his face and groaned. "I wanted to…go down on her."

Even though Butch suspected that's what his brother did, his eyes still widened in shock. "What happened? Did she kick you in the teeth?"

"No!" Boomer rolled over to glare at Butch. His anger left as quickly as it came. "She tried to throw me off and we both fell to the floor in her room."

Now Butch couldn't hold back the laugh if he wanted to. It was loud and boisterous and made Boomer scowl in indignation. That only made it funnier as it made Butch realize that his blue balled brother had tried and failed to liven up his vanilla sex life. "Wow, you truly are one vanilla couple."

"Stop calling me vanilla!" Boomer snapped at him. "Besides, you're not getting any either. Otherwise you wouldn't be here."

Butch reclined more against the tree and folded his arms behind his head. "Right, you were here to fight with Brick." His brow then furrowed as he looked up to the sky, noticing how dark it was getting. "When was he supposed to be here?"

Boomer seemed to remember then that he was supposed to meet and fight Brick, however he'd yet to see his red eyed brother. "That _asshole!_" Boomer growled out as he stood up, only to sway in his place still tired from the fight he'd just had with his brother and the monster.

"I wouldn't have expected Brick to send you on a wild goose chase of a fight." Butch mused. "Maybe he sent you here so he could go balls deep in Blossom. You know he told me that giving a girl an orgasm while she's this close to birth with help send her into labor?"

"He'd better be with Blossom after yelling at Bubbles and sending me here to wait around for him like an idiot." Boomer grumbled, before running his hand irritably through his dirty blond hair. "I'm really going to kick his ass now."

* * *

Soft snores took over living room from Brick's place on the couch. Once after leaving the Utonium home, he thought of going to Monster Isle, but then thought that he could buy himself a few hours of quiet to study. Unfortunately for him, as soon as he sat down and closed his eyes, he fell asleep. In his deep sleep he had shifted from sitting to being sprawled out, the pillows Blossom bought to "complete" the couch shoved to the floor. His sleep was deep and one couldn't be sure that he'd wake up for anything.

The partial silence was broken by the ringing of Brick's phone. _Hot Blooded_, the song his brothers thought was so clever broke through the sound sleep that Brick found himself in. Rolling over until he fell off the couch with a heavy and loud thud. Groaning he sat up and rubbed the remaining red haze from his eyes. He was in a red haze again, and he found himself looking down at who he believed his son to be. He was yelling at the poor boy and calling him names. Even when the tyke started to cry, he didn't relent on berating the child for the whatever trivial thing he'd done. However, that wasn't what had him the most disturbed. It was the laugh the he could hear over the crying. A laugh that he hoped to never hear again.

"He's dead. He can't hurt us anymore." He grumbled drowsily as he tried to banish the nightmare from his mind. With his phone still ringing, he reached for the arm of the couch until he found it and answered blindly. "Hello?"

"Hey." Blossom's voice came through on the other end of the call.

Brick yawned and glanced at the clock stating it was seven in the evening. "Hey." He yawned.

"Were you sleeping?"

"Yeah." He answered while scratching his stomach tiredly.

"What about Boomer?"

"It'll be a while before he realizes I'm not showing up." Brick answered. "I meant to study, but fell asleep."

Blossom sighed on the other end of the phone. "You probably needed that more than you know."

Brick hummed as he reclined on the couch and rubbed his eyes. He thought about whether he should tell her about the bizarre dream he had, but decided against it. There was no reason to worry her about something that no longer existed. "Yeah, I probably did. Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah, I was just about to get us something to eat."

"Nothing too—."

"Nothing too spicy. I know, I know." Blossom laughed. "I don't want you worry about me tonight. You just worry about you. I just called to see how you were doing."

Stretching and getting up, Brick shuffled to the kitchen so that he could make himself something to eat. "You know I can't help but worry about you. It's not like you got pregnant by yourself." He said, with a sudden bite in his tone while looking in the fridge. He saw the Tupperware with the macaroni and cheese from the other night and pulled it out. "I mean, it was my dick that got us here."

"Brick, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" he said as he used his shoulder to hold the phone while using his fire power to heat his dinner.

"It's just…It's just I never heard you talk this way about the pregnancy since the beginning." Blossom said in a small voice.

As if a veil was lifted from his eyes, Brick blinked and nearly dropped his dinner as he turned and haphazardly placed it on the counter. "Fuck, Blossom. I'm sorry."

"Are you sure you're all right?"

Brick rubbed a hand over his face and sighed. "I…I don't know. Look, I'll talk to you tomorrow when I come to pick you up."

"You don't have to—."

"Blossom, I said it's okay." His tone was tense and for a second didn't sound like his own. Shaking his head, he glanced at his phone and then put it back to his ear. "Blossom, I—I…"

"Your voice changed." Blossom said worried, but not for the reason Brick thought. "Maybe…"

"I've got to go!" He said, before hanging up the phone and taking a deep breath. The heated macaroni was forgotten as he went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face.

"Troubles in paradise?"

Looking up, Brick saw a face he hoped to never see again, smirking back at him from the mirror. Spinning around, Brick was met with nothing, but empty space. "He's not here. He's not here. H.I.M is dead. I killed him."

"Did you?"

A yell broke out from Brick as he spun and saw his nightmare in the mirror. H.I.M was exactly as he remembered him to be with his clawed hands, red skin, yellow eyes, and feather boa. "No."

"Yes."

"NO!" Brick smashed his fist into the mirror, just barely holding back from breaking through the wall. Stumbling back, he backed into the wall and slid to the floor. "You're just tired. You're stressed. This means nothing. _Nothing!" _

Though he said the words, he wasn't sure that he believed them to be completely true.

* * *

**Hello my Lovelies. **

**Sorry for the long wait. I hope everyone had been taking the time to take care of themselves, but also not forgetting to still enjoy the little things, like a favorite movie, a joke between friends, or a even a story. Speaking of stories, I hope you guys like this chapter and the intrigue that goes with it. Trouble is a brewing and...I think it's almost time, but will it be before or after Blossom has her midterms. And what of Brick? Is H.I.M back or just pre-daddy jitters getting to him? Who knows what I'm planning to do next, but you'll find out soon enough.**

**Until Next Time**


	13. Worry For You

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Worry For You

Blossom stood in her old room staring into her closet with a frown on her face. There were a handful of clothes she left after moving into the apartment with Brick, and she could see why she left them. A not of them didn't fit her—or if they did, then not in the same way that they did before her eight-and-a-half-month belly grow to its current mass. All that she saw she could wear was a red maxi dress that normally would've come down to her ankles would now thanks to her belly come to her calves if not higher. As much as she didn't want to wear it, she was left with little to no choice as she didn't have any other clothes besides the ones she wore the day before. At least her jackets would still fit, even if she couldn't button or zip them up.

As she got dressed, she thought back to her brief phone call with Brick the night before. His voice had changed when he got angry with her. Not his tone, but the voice. It didn't even sound like him and suddenness of his voice change tugged painfully at her memories. She'd heard it many times before from another. Once she hoped to never think of again in her life. She hadn't even fully formed the though in her mind when she felt her skin break out in shivers from the perceived danger. It was like ice going up rather than down her back, and that was saying something as she was practically ice itself. Something just wasn't right about, and it made her stomach turn to speculate what it could be.

There was a loud knock at the door, and it drew her attention, just as she was getting her flats on. She listened as the front door was opened and the professor let Brick in. It was through her super hearing that she was able to pick up on their brief conversation.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

There was a pause as Blossom guessed Brick moved through the house and sat on the couch. "You look tired."

"Midterms." The red Ruff answered.

The professor moved so he could sit in the armchair beside the couch. "This looks like more than just midterms."

Brick made a sound that Blossom couldn't distinguish. "I'm about to be a dad in a matter of weeks. How did you feel?"

"Both times I became a father was abrupt. Mojo's—."

"Don't mention the chimp to me." Brick said in a tone that shifted, much like it did the night before.

That sound had Blossom worried as she grabbed her back and prepared to leave the room. Pulling her door open, she came face to face with Buttercup. Her sister was still dressed in her nightclothes, a green nightdress with a black cat on the front. "Hey Buttercup."

"Morning Blossom." She said while moving past her to the stairs.

The elder girl reached out and urged her sister to stop with a hand to her wrist. "Buttercup, no fighting with Brick today."

"I don't—."

"You do and I'm telling you don't." Blossom glanced down the stairs, before bringing her eyes back up to her sister. "Just don't."

Something about Blossom's tone and grave expression made Buttercup hold back the retort that was on her tongue. Something more was bothering Blossom it had more to do than what was obvious to anyone. Buttercup sighed and nodded her head. "Fine."

"Thank you." She then released her sister and started to go down the stairs with her sister close behind her.

Brick turned his head to glance up at the girls and smiled wanly at Blossom. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah. Did you?" She asked, despite noticing the faint circles under his eyes.

Rather than answer, he stood up and went to her. Wrapping his arms around her, he breathed into her hair. "I feel better now." He murmured into her hair. When she pulled back to look up at him, he kissed her to prevent the question from spilling. "Let's get to campus, so we can talk to the dean."

"So _I _can talk to the dean. I want to handle this myself." Blossom reminded him.

"Right." He whispered.

* * *

"All I ask is that I be able to take my midterm before I'm due to give birth. I've discussed this before when the class first started, a second time when we were about a month from it, and once more yesterday. Yesterday, she expressed her reasons for why she would not allow me to midterm sooner. The overall gist was that I was the embodiment of irresponsible and unable to care for my child." Blossom said while feeling the harsh stare Professor Hughes on her. "It was uncalled for, discriminative, and insensitive."

"What was uncalled for was her destruction of my office." Hughes interjected after Blossom was finished.

"I will replace everything that was in her office that I destroyed as well as the plants that were outside the Education building." Blossom promised.

The dean, an older man with salt and pepper hair and a heavy mustache in a slightly ill fitting suit, leaned forward and linked his fingers under his chin. "Ladies, I have to say that both of your behaviors in their own way are unappealing of a Townsville U Falcon. However Professor Hughes, yours are more so. There are certain protocols and regulations that are in place to aid our students to perform to the best of their ability. If Miss Utonium has provided the proper documentation, and she has, I see no reason why she can't have her midterm expedited."

The stern professor's head dropped in aggravation. She did not want to yield to this young girl that had no right to make such demands. However, she liked her job and the benefits that came with it, so she bit her tongue. After it was finalized by the dean that Blossom's midterm would be made available for her to take next week, he dismissed the two of them. Professor Hughes waited for Blossom to exit, before following her. "You think this means anything, just because you get to take your midterm when you want?"

Blossom turned to look at the judgmental professor and clamped her hands over the strap of her satchel. "It's a small victory, but I was not without my own causalities. I have to replace the school's foliage and your office."

"We'll see how smug you are after you have your child and see how difficult raising it—."

"Him. My baby is a boy. If you can't respect me, at least respect the fact that I'm growing a person who will a better person than you." Blossom said as she turned on her heel and left the administration building. As she was leaving, she saw Brick leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and his head tilted back. As she got closer, she noticed his lips were moving as if he were talking to someone or himself. "Brick?"

Startled he opened eyes and turned to Blossom. "How'd it go?"

"I get to take my midterm next week with the others and I pay for my damages." She said while looking at him worriedly. "Everything's all good."

"Good." He said while reaching out to take her hand. "Let's go eat."

Blossom pulled him to a stop with force and stared up at him with probing pink diamond eyes. He stared back unflinchingly, idly wondering what she was looking for.

"What?"

Whatever she'd been looking for, she didn't see it and shook her head. "Nothing. Can I get Molten Fire Fries today? Your son really wants them today."

Brick laughed and rolled his eyes. "_Your _son is just going to have to do without, least he arrive in the middle of the night."

The two shared a laugh while walking toward the cafeteria. The weather was getting cooler and it felt amazing to the temperature orientated super humans. It was still warm enough for the girls to wear their skirts and guys their shorts, but cool enough to break out the various jackets and sweatshirts. Brick didn't tell Blossom earlier, but he liked the red dress she was wearing. Not just because it was in his favorite color, but because it highlighted her belly. He chose not to voice this aloud as he knew she wouldn't appreciated the same way he did, but seeing her belly reminded him that he made something rather than destroyed. He was taking classes and was going to learn to be an architect, so he could continue to make things. He'd be doing the exact opposite of what he was made to do. It gave him peace and an anchor to hold onto.

While Brick didn't say so, but last night unnerved him. When Butch returned to the apparent in need of a shower from his battle, he found a sink full of broken mirror and his brother holding his head in his hands. Thankfully rather than rib him for bailing on a fight, Butch snapped his brother out of his funk and tried to make sense of what the hell was the matter with him. Even now, he wasn't sure of he what he saw the night before. It could've been a hallucination brought on by stress for all he knew, or a nightmare spilling into his daydreams. He refused to believe without a doubt that the demon was back. However, he wouldn't be so arrogant as to think it wasn't a possibility. He'd bring it up with his brothers when he had the time.

* * *

"All right, everyone. Just a reminder that in a few weeks' time, you'll be taking your midterm. The review will be posted on the class page by the end of next week. On it will be terms you will be required to know along with anatomy, procedures, and class of animals you as a veterinarian will be helping."

The professor was talking, but his words were a hollow, almost muted out sound that barely made it to Bubbles' ears. A few desks away from her sat Jamie, who had for the past month been ignoring her. Whenever she tried to talk to him, he'd make some excuse to leave. She couldn't for the life of her figure out why he'd suddenly decide to not be her friend. At least, that was until Brick screamed at her the day before saying she was too stupid to see that Jamie liked her. Surely that wasn't true, but what if it was?

She now more than ever had to talk to Jamie to get to the bottom of this. The shuffling of the other students as they packed away their things, signaled to Bubbles that the class was over. Looking up, Jamie's curly head was quickly leaving thus was her chance to speak with him. It was only through the use of her super speed that she managed to gather her things and catch up with Jamie. It was through the use of her super strength combined with her speed that she was able to pick up Jamie and carry him off without anyone being able to stop her. It was only when Bubbles reached the typically empty tunnel that led to the amphitheater on campus, did she set a bewildered Jamie down.

"Wha—how—Bubbles?!" her friend panted as he gathered his wits about him. Bubbles stood with a frown on her face and her arms folded defensively across her chest. "What the hell?"

"I could ask you the same thing Jamie." Bubbles started out. "I mean, what happened?"

Jamie looked anywhere but at Bubbles for a second and then sighed. "It's nothing you did really, but I can't…be around you."

If that wasn't a dagger to Bubbles' tender heart, no one would know what was. Her throat got tight as the feeling of rejection flooded through her. "Why?" she choked out as she blinked wildly to prevent tears from falling.

"Does it matter?" He asked, not wanting to be the reason she cries. It was tearing him up inside and she wasn't even cully crying yet.

"Yeah, it does. Especially when you just out of no where start ignoring me and don't give me a reason why." She said, catching the few stray tears that fell from her eyes.

Jamie took a step towards her, placing his hand on her arm before thinking better of it. He then pulled back when she recoiled slightly from his touch. "Bubbles, you—you didn't make it easy for me to be around you."

"How?" She asked. "I didn't do anything."

"You were…Bubbles." He started out. "You were giggly. You were nice. You were funny. You were so…cute." His face was burning red with his confession and he rubbed the back on his neck anxiously, while his heart pounded in his chest. "But…you have a boyfriend. I mean, how can I-I-I can't. I mean, what is there for me to do or say about this?"

_A guy you're too stupid to see likes you! _The words rang through Bubbles' mind. When she first heard the words, she was in shock and hurt by being called stupid. Thinking about them now, she couldn't help but think that Brick was right. Jamie _did_ like her.

"And the worst part of it was you friend zoned me without me even getting the chance to tell you that I liked you." Jamie said while looking away from her.

"When did I—?"

"When we were with Brick and Blossom and you told them, Boomer was a jealous dummy. Right after that you said we were just friends." Jamie told her as his own eyes dropped to the floor, so he wasn't looking at her anymore.

Bubbles' lips was quivering as the tears fell down her face. She was losing a friend, all because he liked her and it hurt too much for him to be around her. She hardly found that fair, but it also wasn't fair to him to keep spending time with her when he clearly didn't have a chance. "We can't be friends at all?"

"Hey, you can't be more upset than I am about this." He told her, unable to fight the urge to comfort her. He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Your heart's not the one that's broken."

Bubbles looked up at her former friend and released a shuddering breath. "Right." she said while reaching for his hand on her shoulder and maneuvering it so their hands were still connected between them.

Jamie glanced down at their still joined hands and locked to memory the sight of the only time Bubbles would hold his hand like this. When she sniffled, the sound echoing in the tunnel, he made the impulsive decision to lean forward and press his lips to hers. It was so quick and sudden, that she didn't react aside from freezing into place. When he pulled back, he let her hand go and risked facing her ire for stealing a kiss by waiting for her reaction. That reaction turned out to be a blush that stained her entire face red with embarrassment rather than the anger he'd been expecting.

"You kissed me."

"Yeah." He said lamely. "Umm, it's okay if you tell Boomer that I did."

"Why?" she whispered as if afraid, which she sort of was, as she knew Boomer would react very badly to knowing someone besides him kissed her.

At that Jamie shrugged. "I don't know. You don't have to, but if you do it's okay." He then chuckled humorlessly. "I just hope he doesn't break my jaw for it."

"Yeah." She couldn't saw anything more intelligent at the moment.

The awkwardness of the moment dragged out, before Jamie shuffled away rubbing the back of his neck like he does when he's nervous. Bubbles was left staring at an empty space with a hand going to her mouth. She wasn't sure how to feel about having been kissed by another boy. All she could think about was Boomer. If he found out, he'd no doubt confront Jamie and hurt him. However, it would be worst if he found out from someone else. Bubbles had to tell him herself, but when?

As if the world were conspired against her, her phone rang and Boomer's ringtone sounded in the empty tunnel. She shouldn't have been surprised as he usually did call her around lunch time. Sniffling, she reached for her phone and stared at it, before taking a deep breath and answering. "Hey Boom." She winced at the sound of her voice. It was clogged with tears and pitched high with stress.

"Are you okay? Did Brick—."

"No, no. Brick didn't—I haven't even seen him today yet." She started while walking out of the tunnel. "It's midterms. I have a lot to study for in my classes and-and Jamie and I haven't had the chance to do our study sessions like we originally p-planned." Her heart started to speed up as she though she were lying. She wasn't necessarily, but she wasn't telling him the whole truth either. It made her stomach turn.

"Oh." Boomer said plainly, and Bubbles was sure he was trying not to reveal how much their separation made him feel. "You have been studying right?"

"Yeah, it's just a lot on my own." Bubbles sniffled.

"You sound like you could use a break." Boomer told her over the phone. "Would you want to go away this weekend? I work the early shift on Friday, and we can go to the lake in Little Tokyo for the weekend." He suggested.

"Sure. Yeah. That sounds great." Her trying to be excited wasn't in the least bit convincing. "I ever tell you you're a really great guy Boomer? You may have started off as a pain, but I really love you, Boomie."

"I love you too, Angel." Boomer told her, before talking to someone on the other end of the phone. "Yeah, Alice? All right, I'm coming. I got to go, but I'll call you tonight."

"Okay." She said, before he told her he loved her again and hung up. Bubbles leaned against the tunnel walls. She brought her hands over her face and let out a groan. Shaking her head, she took a deep breath and started to make her way away from the amphitheater. Glancing at the time, she knew that Blossom and Brick would be in the cafeteria. She didn't have any messages from her sisters, so she knew that weren't concerned about her not being there. Still, she sent them a text saying she was going to her dorm saying she didn't feel well because honestly, she didn't.

* * *

"Here's your burger with the works and fries." Joey said as he sat Butch's plate in front of him. He then turned to Buttercup and sat her plate down. "And your burger with no onions and extra pickles and a milkshake."

"Thanks Joey." Butch said looking up at his friend.

The owner of The Joint just smiled and tilted his head in a nod toward Blossom before heading back to his chicken. The young married couple were silent as they began to dig into their food. Buttercup had reached for the ketchup and mustard and rather than putting them directly onto her burger, squirted ample amounts of both on her plate and dipped her burger in each sauce before taking a bite. Butch laughed at her quirky habit, as he chewed his own bite of burger.

"I don't get why you do that rather than just putting it on the burger." He told her. "You just get more sauce on your face than in your mouth.

As she was wiping said extra sauce from her face with her finger and then sucking on it, she rose a brow at him. "You insist that a peanut butter and jelly sandwich must be eaten with the peanut butter side on top."

"It should." He laughed, before taking a moment to get to get serious. "I wanted to talk to you about—."

"No." Buttercup cut him off, knowing exactly what he wanted to talk about. He'd been wanting to for a few weeks now, but she couldn't bring herself to. "Not here."

"Buttercup, why do you think we're here? No one really knows us or would care that we're married." He picked up some fries and stuffed them into his mouth. "Listen, we've got to get over sex thing."

"We are getting over it." Buttercup told him as she reached for a fry from his plate to dip into his milkshake. "Not as fast as you'd probably like, but we are."

Leaning back in his seat, Butch leveled Buttercup with a hard glare. "Cupcake." He dared to say.

Like he expected, Buttercup froze and looked anywhere but at him. She then pulled her milkshake to herself and leaned away from Butch. As she tucked into her milkshake, she spun the straw around sullenly. "I don't want you calling me that. I already told you not to."

"It's the nickname _I _gave you." Butch said. "A little joke between us about your name, Toots. I'm not going to stop calling you that just because of some asshole."

Looking up from her milkshake, she sighed and set the tall glass on the table. "Right. The same asshole that asked while we fucked if I liked to be iced. He wondered if you would _ice_ his wife."

Butch's eyes shot up to Buttercup's face with wide eyes. "That fuckwad said that to you?"

"Yeah, so can you please drop the Cupcake issue?" she snapped.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked her.

The jade glare she leveled him with was paired with a disgusted scoff. "Yeah, right. You want to hear how another guy fucked me?"

"I'll tell you how I fucked that girl, if it'll make you feel better." Butch threw out at her.

"Don't be an asshole, Butch." The green Power Puff snapped, her voice raising just a bit. She lowered it when a few of the diners got quiet and turned their way.

"I'm not. I'm just trying to do whatever it'll take for me to get you back." His own nerves were steadily getting shot with this emotional distance between him and Buttercup. Their relationship started with their being emotionally distant from each other. It was just sex that Butch felt he could just walk away from at any time. As they fought and kept having sex, their feelings grew. The thought of her pulling herself away from him in anyway, hurt more than he would be willing to admit.

His appetite was gone, and he signaled for Joey to bring him a to go box. Buttercup saw this and sat up to lean toward him. "Butch."

"Don't." He told her with a hard, green stare. "Just don't." He said while reaching for his wallet for the "allowance". Butch would think his older brother was being funny, but he knew Brick did have some sympathy for him—despite making him an indentured servant through housework and promised diaper changes.

Thinking of his brother reminded him of the sight he came home to. Brick was on the floor and the mirror was broken. Before he left to meet up with Buttercup, he spoke with Brick's landlord and coordinated a time for when a maintenance man could come to fix the wall and replace the mirror. He wasn't sure what happened, but the last time Brick broke a mirror it had something to do with H.I.M. He hoped—and dare he say it—prayed that H.I.M had nothing to do with this. He just hoped it was first time daddy jitters, school—hell, even something to do with Mojo would be better than dealing with their deceased mother. He'd check on him when he got to his temporary home.

"What do you mean don't?" Buttercup asked him, not catching onto his lost in thoughts look. "I haven't done anything."

Those words drew her husband's gaze back to her, and his frustration spilled out toward her. "You're doing the same thing you always do when you're upset, Buttercup. You wallow and get in your own head."

"I don't—."

"You do. Rarely and this is one of those times where you let someone else get in your head, and I hate it. Especially since it's that jackass who wasn't even considerate enough to give you an orgasm!" Butch bit out just as Joey came by with a to go box.

"Whoa, what did I walk in on?" The jovial cook said he looked between one third of the Rowdy Ruff and Power Puff trio. When the two of them didn't say anything and just looked angrily at one another, Joey, set his hands on his waist and waited. "Something wrong?"

"No." They both said at the same time. Buttercup's face was pinched as she ran a hand through her hair. Butch released a sharp, exasperated breath as he began packing his partially eaten meal.

"Bullshit. What's going on?" The question left no room for argument.

The two remained silent as Butch finished packing his food and threw money onto the table. "Well, we got married. Had a wedding night with swingers. We're now separated, but only until I get a job. Only then will father in law let me live with my wife, so for now I stay with Brick because the monkey kicked me out. However, I don't know if living with my wife will solve whatever other fucking problems we have, because she won't sleep with me. That one right there is just a fucking mental block she developed from the swingers."

"Everything is everyone else's fault Butch, but never your own!" Buttercup spat at him, now pissed off to high heaven. "It was your idea to stop in Vegas. You had the fucking fake IDs! You suggested we go to the fucking casino where we met those people! You had just as equal a part in all this shit as me!" She stood up and was now screaming. She knocked Joey's hands from her when he reached for her.

Butch just sat there with a tight jaw and a challenging glint in his eyes. He remained quiet as she finally put all her frustrations out there. It was always piece by painful piece before she released the tempest. He hated having to push her to such extremes, but he hated it even more when she held back for whatever reason and didn't honestly tell him why. Now he knew, and he couldn't say he was surprised that she was angry at him. The events leading up to their current situation was Butch's fault, but he only did the action. Buttercup's reaction wasn't helping things either. "Was it really so hard to tell me you were pissed with me?"

"Butch!" Joey turned to look at his protégé.

The dark haired teen didn't have a chance to say anything before he was met in the face with chocolate milkshake. Carefully opening his eyes, he watched as Buttercup shattered the glass and stormed out of the diner. The sound of her take off was the last thing he heard before Joey groaned. "Why do you three always bring your problems into my place?"

Looking up at Joey though the milkshake, Butch rose a brow.

* * *

For the second day in a row, Butch returned to Brick's apartment in great need of a shower. He saw both Blossom and Brick's cars in the parking lot, so he knew they were home. He'd made sure to clean up a majority of the mess while at the dinner, so as not to make a mess in his own car and in Blossom's house. Still he was sticky and was starting to smell.

Walking into the apartment, he was surprised to Blossom sitting in the middle of the floor with the parts of a swing organized piece by piece beside her. The instructions were held in her hand and being scrutinized with more intensity than Butch thought was needed.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he closed the door.

"About to build a swing." Blossom said without looking at him. "Can you get me the crisscross screwdriver?" she asked.

"You mean a Philips?" Butch said while going to the kitchen where he knew Brick kept the tools.

"Yeah, the crisscross screwdriver." She said while finally turning to look up at him. "What happened to you."

"Your sister seems to love throwing chocolate milkshakes at me." Butch answered. "Why isn't Brick putting that together?"

"I asked if I could put it together, and he's taking a nap." Her face darkened for a moment as her brow furrowed. "Do you mind checking up on him?"

"I was going to do it anyway." The screwdriver was in his hand and he was moving to hand it over to her. "He's acting weird."

"You noticed too?" she asked while taking the screwdriver.

Butch scoffed as he reached to run a hand through his hair, only to remember the sticky mess that he was. "You saw the mirror, right?"

Blossom's pink eyes widened in shock. "The mirror? What mirror?"

"He broke the mirror in the guest bathroom. I've known him to do that only once before." Seeing the worry and her about to get up, he placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Hey, you worry about Red Ruff Junior. I'll worry about and take care of Ruff Red Senior."

The mother to be gave in with a deep exhale and turned back to the building instructions. "Okay."

Butch turned and made his way down the hall toward the bedrooms. Passing the nursery, he went to the master and didn't bother knocking as he entered the room. Sure enough, Brick was asleep with his body sprawled out on the bed his hat nearly lost under the pillows. He was snoring softly, obviously in a deep sleep. The green Ruff was about to leave him as he was, when he heard mumbling coming from Brick. Glancing back, he saw Brick turning his head against the blankets. His brow was furrowed and his hands twitched as if he were reaching for something.

"Brick?" Butch called. He wasn't answered by his brother and found himself walking towards the bed and leaning toward him.

"No. No. Go away. You—you can't. He's my son. My son." Brick's nightmare was manifesting itself in the waking world by his skin heating. The longer he dreamed, the hotter his body became. He exhaled a hot breath that was full of smoke and a few sparks.

The sheets caught fire and Butch reacted quicker than he could think. He shoved Brick off the bed, making a loud thud. The red-haired teen quickly popped up from the other side of the bed and rested a red glare on his brother. "_BUTCH!_" His fists clenched on the sheets.

Butch was using his hands to snuff out the small flames when he was suddenly punched in the face. "What the hell?"

"What the hell are you doing knocking me out of bed?" He yelled at him with eyes still bleary with drowsiness. He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands.

Butch rubbed his jaw and stood up. "I hope Blossom doesn't mind that _YOU BURNED HOLES INTO HER BEDSHEETS!" _he yelled making sure that Blossom heard him.

"What?! Brick!"

Brick turned to scowl at his younger brother and huffed a cloud of smoke. "Why'd you wake me up for anyway?"

Butch sent a glare at his red eyed brother and softened his look. He took a deep breath and dropped his hand from his face. "Are you all right?"

"What are you talking about?" Brick stretched his arms over his head and yawned.

"Dude, you broke the mirror in the other bathroom." Butch told him with a careful eye. "Is it H.I.M?"

His answer came too quickly for it to be the truth. "No."

"Brick, don't lie to me about this." Butch said. "We went to actual hell to deal with our _mother_ to protect all that we have here. I'm not going to let that get fucked up." He remembered his current situation and shrugged. "At least not fucked outside my own actions."

Brick was about to answer when Blossom came into the room and spotted the scorched marks on their bed. "Oh, damn it Brick. I liked these sheets."

He grabbed the sheets off the bed, and as he was making his way out grabbed his brother by the arm. Once out in the hall, he began whispering to his brother lowly and in the only other language the three of the boys knew collective. "_I'm not sure if he's back."_

_"What do you mean not sure." _He said in Latin.

Brick held the bunched up sheets in his hands and rubbed his eyes. "_I have had two dreams now about something happening to my son. The first one I didn't see H.I.M, but it felt like he was there. This one, I definitely saw him there."_

_"Were you dreaming yesterday?"_

Brick shook his head in the negative. _"I'd just woken up and I thought I saw him."_

_"Did you?"_

This time Brick shrugged. "_Not sure. Have you had any weird dreams as of late?"_

_"No. Have you talked to Boomer?"_

Brick let out a mirthless laugh as he went to throw the ruined blankets in the hamper in the laundry room. "What do you think?" he asked in English. "When I see him, I'll let him get a few hits in. That should make him feel better. I'd be surprised if he didn't try to take a swing at me."

Butch snorted and stopped himself from leaning against the wall, remembering he needed a shower. He turned to head to the bathroom with those intentions in mind. He had a few interviews tomorrow, so he'd focus his attention there and worry about Buttercup the day after. Giving her time to cool off would be best.

* * *

A knock at the door was more or less expected at the Utonium home in the early evening. The professor has seen Buttercup storm into the house after having met with Butch. She didn't spare him a look or a word as she went up to her room and slammed the door, hard enough to rattle the frame of the house. The middle aged, soon to be grandfather wasn't sure how to react at this point. Their relationship was such a roller coaster, and the only ones who knew how to navigate the twists and turns—no matter how recklessly or smoothly—were the two involved. There was only so much he could say and do without becoming invasive. He found this particularly hard to do, as Buttercup was his daughter and he had yet a real conversation about all this with her husband. There was yelling when Butch thought he would just stay in his house. He hasn't seen him since and couldn't help being disrespected by that. Speaking man to man would've been much appreciated.

When he opened the door and was met with a different black and green person, he rose a brow. "Well, I can't say I was expecting you to be here."

Mojo just pushed his way inside and looked around. "Is Butch here?"

"No. I'm under the impression that he's been staying with Brick." The professor said after Mojo walked over to the fireplace where their family photos were. Mixed in with the many pictures of the girls and the professor were the doctors that first adopted him.

Mojo smiled wanly as he remembered their kindness to him. There were even pictures of him as a baby and the young professor. Happy memories, he recalled them to be. One picture stood out to Mojo and he reached for it unthinkingly. In it was the professor holding a young Mojo who had been frightened of the flash of the camera. He had his arms wrapped tightly around the neck of the professor and was trying to scamper away.

"That was always my favorite picture." The professor said while coming to look over Mojo's shoulder. "I don't think you've ever seen a flash before then."

"No." Mojo agreed as he set the picture back on the shelf.

"You know you were the only baby I ever the chance to hold?" The professor mused aloud. "I wonder if I'll remember in time to hold our grandson."

"Don't refer to that…spawn as _our_ grandson. I want nothing to do with it." Mojo said tensely. "If Butch isn't here, then I best be going."

"Boomer isn't home?"

"He has the late shift at his delivery job." Mojo said as he was making his way toward the door.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about something." The professor said quickly.

Mojo turned toward him with an eye roll. "Is it another lecture about how I raise my boys?"

"No." The professor said while quickly trying to come up with an answer. "Just…look at it this way. This child will be a fresh start for everyone."

A skeptical look on Mojo's face settled in and he folded his arms. "A fresh start? Does that mean you all plan on lying to this child about what its legacy is? Let him think the parents have never hated each other? That his mother didn't kill his father? That every battle that happened between me and those girls never happened?"

This was not the way the professor wanted this conversation to go. "Look, let's just have a seat in the and try to calmly talk this over. Have a bite to eat while you're here."

Mojo was about to decline when his stomach growled. Ignoring the smile on the professor's face, he made his way to the nook and helped himself to a banana from the fruit bowl. When he glanced up at the ceiling, he rose a brow at the freshly spackled surface. "What happened there?"

The professor glanced up at the ceiling and sighed. Blossom had told him that Bubbles tripped, but by the way Blossom avoided eye contact, he was sure it was something no father should know about his daughter. "You have superpowered teens for children."

"Had. The only one still living at home is Boomer and he's there for only a fraction of the time." He shook his head as he took an annoyed bite of banana. "Can you believe he's a delivery boy? All his capability as a mechanic or engineer, and he's going around the sitting delivering vegetables and meat to subpar restaurants."

"Apparently Butch is looking for an apprenticeship at a few garages. Or so I've been told." The professor said as he went to spoon some of the pasta he made a bit earlier in the day onto a plate.

After plating a second helping, did he go to the table. He sat the pasta in front of Mojo and waited a moment or two before he dug in. Mojo hesitated before picking up his own fork and began eating. The silence was only broken by the slurping of pasta noodles and clinking of the silverware against the ceramic plates.

"What did you want to speak with Butch about? That is if you don't mind me asking." The professor asked when he could no longer bear the silence.

Mojo glanced his way and sighed. "I wanted to see how he was adjusting to married life. I still can't believe that this happened. That he spent ten thousand dollars of my money on a damn trinket of a ring."

"I'd hardly call the ring Butch got Buttercup a trinket." The professor said while twirling his fork in his pasta. "I did tell them they were going to have to pay the money back. Have some responsibility for their actions."

"I gave them that money as a means of starting right in the world, and what to they do? Brick is pouring all his money into raising that…child with Blossom. Butch threw his away on a whim. At this point, I'm just waiting for Boomer to tell me he's buying a zoo or some other nonsense."

The memory of when Bubbles released all the animals from the zoo and his own lab being flooded and housing a whale made him shudder. "Whatever you do, don't put that idea into his head."

Mojo snorted and looked up in time to see Buttercup coming into the kitchen. The two stared at each other for a moment, before Buttercup huffed and walked to the cupboard. The silence was tenser than it was before as the green Power Puff fixed herself a plate of food and retreated back upstairs.

Mojo's fur slowly relaxed from standing on end. "Those two need to divorce."

"Whatever those two need only those two can figure it out. Their relationship is something I'm still trying to make sense of." He admitted. "Bubbles and Boomer make sense. Brick and Blossom, apart from the pregnancy, even makes sense."

"You did allow for this happen without much of a fight." Mojo reminded him. "Encouraged it even."

"We've had this argument before, Mojo. I already told you how I feel about this. I wish Blossom hadn't gotten pregnant the way she did. I most definitely wish Buttercup hadn't gotten married the way she did."

Mojo's face reflected a level of surprise that indicated to the professor that Butch hadn't told him the events leading up to their being married as Buttercup did for him. He wasn't sure if he was surprised or not, considering hearing it from Buttercup made him want to murder Butch. If Mojo knew the truth, then his heart surely would've stopped. If Butch didn't tell him, then he certainly wasn't—no matter how probing his look was.

"Our children have been through things and they are making choices that they believe will suit them best." The professor said. "They're adults now."

"Barely." Mojo cut in. "March and June were when the six of them had their birthdays into this _adulthood_ according to this society. They're barely eighteen—thirteen if you really want to be technical."

"Mojo, you're a chimpanzee. You reached maturity at age ten. The only reason you were still in a diaper, was because you ruined the carpets more times than I cared to have then cleaned or replaced." The professor reminded him.

Mojo's cheeks darkened with a blush as he looked away from the professor. "Well, our children are not chimpanzees."

The professor couldn't disagree with that. "They're still free to make their own choices, just like we're still free to worry about them."

"I'm not worried." Mojo bit out. "I just…don't like the idea that I'm not part of their lives."

There it was. The real reason Mojo had come over. He was lonely. Two of three of his sons lived away from home; one by choice the other by eviction. The one that still lived with him was now working, so who really knew when or if Mojo saw him. The former simian supervillain was an empty nester and for the first time found himself missing his sons, so much that he ventured to the last place he would ever want to be. The professor had recognized it from the moment he saw Mojo on his doorstep and emphasized with him. Two of his own daughters were living away from him. The one daughter that stayed often spent her time in her room if not out of the house. They may not be on the best of terms, but at the very least, they could provide each other with a bit of companionship.

* * *

**Hello my lovelies. I hope you like this chapter and it got you guys thinking of what will happen next. Will Bubbles tell Boomer about the kiss? Is H.I.M truly back? Will Blossom EVER have the baby? Yes. I don't know. Yes. I hope you guys are prepared for next chapter as things will get a bit...awkward, exciting, and may pull at a few heartstrings. Also, I have to point out that this is the fastest I've ever turned a chapter around in a long while. Thank you quarantine.**

**That being said, I hope everyone is safe, healthy, and still finding time to enjoy the little things in life. It doesn't have to my story, but if it is, I'm glad. A little bit of happiness somewhere from something can go a long way. At least that's my opinion.**

**Until Next Time**


	14. Before Everything

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Before Everything

A blue sports car had just arrived at Townsville University and from it stepped out Boomer. On his head was a blue bandana that he wore to keep his sweaty hair from getting in his face while working, along with a blue jacket over a white shirt and dark jeans with his favorite sneakers. He was really looking forward to this weekend with Bubbles. A few days at the lake with just him and his girl were sure to do them good; especially Bubbles. He planned to cook her some of his favorites from when he and his brothers went on the rare lake trip with Mojo. If she liked pickles on her chili fries, he was sure he would like the peanut butter Oreo smores skillet bake.

As he was walking around campus, he was oblivious to the stares from some of the female students that were gawking at him as he walked toward the dorms. He wasn't sure if Bubbles was ready or not, but he didn't mind waiting. Maybe he could find Jamie and see why he wasn't studying with Bubbles—not that he minded that they weren't spending time together. It was no secret that he was jealous of Jamie for spending so much time with Bubbles. However, what bothered him more was some guy hurting her feelings.

Walking into the dorms, he made his way over to the resident assistant to get checked in for the next few hours. He'd just finished penning his name to the sign in sheet when he heard his name being said. Turning around, he saw Jamie just walking into the building with his backpack hauled over his shoulder and his arms full of books. The normal human was breathing hard, but his face seemed to pale under the cobalt gaze of the Rowdy Ruff boy.

"Hey Jamie."

"B-boomer. What-what are you doing here?" he asked, bracing himself as best he could from whatever the boyfriend of the girl he kissed might do.

"I'm picking up Bubbles. We're going to the lake for the weekend." Boomer told him, his brow rose in confusion as he saw shock appear over Jamie's face.

"Really."

"Yeah. She seemed a bit stressed from all the studying." Boomer then folded his arms over his chest as he frowned at the college boy. "I hate to ask, but why aren't you studying with Bubbles. She said you two had plans."

Jamie shuffled uncomfortably and tried to move around Boomer. "Plans change."

Boomer caught his arm as he tried to walk away and gave it a light squeeze. He wasn't about to let the guy go without an answer. "Hey."

"You're her boyfriend. Why are you worried about the time I'm _not _spending with your girlfriend?" He pulled hard against Boomer, only to lose his balance and trip over his own feet and drop his books. With a groan and glare thrown at Boomer, he bent down so eh could gather his things. "I'd thought you'd be glad, I wasn't spending time with her."

_Smart ass,_ Boomer thought finding his dislike for him growing, but this time he had a valid reason. "That doesn't mean I like it that you're hurting her feelings."

"I'm hurting _her_ feelings?" The incredulity in his voice had him looking up at Boomer with wide eyes. He then scoffed and turned his head away and stood up with his books. "You know, the world doesn't revolve around Bubbles. As much as you'd like to think it is, it doesn't. And it's not fair to me, or anyone else for that matter, to have to pretend that it does just for the sake of not hurting her feelings."

Boomer bristled at the comment, but before he could say anything his phone rang. As his attention was diverted, Jamie left the lobby. He didn't want to provoke Boomer, but knowing that Bubbles hadn't told him about their kiss and was now going away with him for the weekend stung. He had the feeling she was trying to apply to get over by getting under clause, and that just didn't sit well with him. However from what he knew of Bubbles, she wasn't that shallow. That, and based on talking with Boomer and the lack of a broken jaw, he seemed to not know that he'd kissed Bubbles. Maybe he should've told him that he kissed her.

Jamie immediately shook his head as he banished the thought from his head. It wasn't his place to say, but it also wasn't his place to kiss Bubbles either. What he needed to do was focus on his midterms in the coming two weeks.

Back in the lobby, Boomer answered his phone and was a bit surprised to see that it was Brick calling. "What?"

"Hello to you too. Listen, before your get your boxers in a punch, I want to talk to you about something important." Brick said.

"I'm going away with Bubbles for the weekend, can't it wait." Boomer sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"It can't, Boomer. It's about…H.I.M." There was no beating around the bush about this.

There was an icy chill that went down Boomer's spine at the mention of their _mother_. "What about H.I.M? He's dead."

"Yes, but I've had—am having dreams and—."

"Brick, you're about to be a dad!" Boomer cut him off, his voice rising. "You're just anxious because you don't know what you're getting into."

"Hey!" Brick yelled through the phone. "I get that you're scared—."

"I'm not scared."

"You are. I get it. I do, Boomer. I'm…scared. More so because, I have a son coming. Can you understand that? He's going to be much younger and less capable of defending himself than we were when H.I.M started abusing us." Brick told him. "I just want to protect him, even from myself."

Boomer wanted to continue to believe that H.I.M was gone, because he _knew_ that H.I.M was gone. That week in the hospital puking black bile and having fevers was proof that H.I.M was gone. It was the last of him being expelled from them. Further proof was of that was Blossom hacking up the same black bile for three days. If he _wasn't_; Boomer didn't wasn't to think about a wasn't. "You're only thinking about this because he got in your head and—."

"Imagine what he could've made you to Bubbles." Brick snapped at him in a low voice.

"I don't have to, because he's dead. You made sure of that, so why are we having this conversation?"

There was a grumbling on the other side of the phone that let Boomer know that Brick was exhaling smoke if not fire from his end of the call. "We're having it because I want to be sure before my son is put at risk. Don't wuss out on me, Boomer."

Boomer ground his teeth in his mouth, and closed his eyes against the near crippling fear that was slowly consuming him. "Bubbles and I are having a mini vacation. I'll be back Sunday night."

"Boomer, you—!"

The youngest Rowdy Ruff boy hung up before his brother could say anymore. Raising his hands over his head, he took a deep sobering breath and closed his eyes. "Boomer?"

When he opened his eyes, he saw Bubbles standing in the lobby looking at him with worried eyes. "Hey."

She walked up to him and hesitantly placed her hand on his chest and breathed heavily. She felt just the tiniest bit guilty for touching him without him knowing about the kiss. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, umm…are you packed?" Boomer asked.

Looking into his eyes, she saw the agitation and the frustration burning in his deep blue eyes. "Boomer?"

"I reserved a cabin by the lake for us. It's going to be fun." He dropped his arms and smiled at her. "I hope you have warm clothes packed."

It was clear that something was terribly wrong with Boomer. It was clear by the tenseness of his body, the focus on their trip, and the shaky smile he wore on his face. He was terrified, but the only thing she could think off that would have him so afraid was gone. There was no way. Taking a deep breath, she took a step back and turned in the direction of her dorm room. "Do you think it's going to be really cold?"

Boomer appreciated her going along with his wanting to not think about his terror. Unbeknownst to him, she was taking advantage of this as a reason to not tell him about the kiss she and Jamie had—no matter how one sided it was. Together the two went up to her dorm to finishing packing for their mini vacation.

* * *

"I'm going to kill him." Brick growled out with an exhale of smoke. Suddenly a hand was fanning the dark cloud from in front of his face. "B-Blossom."

"No smoking, but what's wrong?" Blossom said as she sat beside Brick on the bench where he waited for her after their last classes.

Brick glanced at Blossom, wondering if he should tell her all his concerns. He took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I needed to talk to Boomer about…something important."

"What?" she asked.

Brick turned to look at her and sighed heavily. "Ruff stuff."

"Brick," she said moving closer to him, as much as her belly could allow. "I know something is wrong." She got a snorting laugh in response to that. "You're not sleeping, and if you are, you're having nightmares."

There was no lying when Blossom stared at him like that. Her probing look was intense—Brick once thought it to be invasive. There was no doubt that their little lump would quake and fall to pieces under her "Mom Glare". Brick wasn't quaking, but he was feeling the pressure of it just a bit. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "Could you save the 'spill your guts or else, Mister' glare for when the little guy gets here? He's going to deserve it a lot more than me, especially with Butch as his uncle."

"Don't forget Buttercup as his aunt." Blossom said with a smile and tried to scoot closer. Unfortunately, her belly wouldn't allow it. "I can't wait till he's here. I kind of miss being able to sit on your lap."

"That's not to say you haven't. It'll just be easier." Brick told her and he maneuvered her to sit on his lap like she wanted. He couldn't fully circle his arms around her, so he settled for his hands cradling his son through her belly. "There is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Yeah?"

Brick pressed his forehead against her shoulder and exhaled a warm breath. "In my dreams, I see our son." Blossom started to smile, but it fell when Brick continued. "He's afraid. Something is trying to hurt him, but I don't know what it is. I can't protect him. It's like when we kids and…H.I.M beat us."

"Are you worried that he's back?" Blossom asked, easily switching into the Power Puff leader that she was.

"I don't know. Hence, why I need Boomer to quit pussyfooting." Brick then came to realize something and stood up, after carefully setting Blossom on her feet. "That asshole's on campus. I was going to let him get a few hits in for missing our fight, but that wuss—."

"Brick!"

"I'll be right back." He saw before a walked a few steps and took off into the air, so that he could find his brother and hopefully beat some sense into him.

Blossom sighed from where she was and rubbed her back. "Boys. No matter how old they get, but boys will be boys."

Brick could see almost everything on campus from his position in the sky, so he was see his yellow bellied brother come out of the dorms with Bubbles beside him with a small suitcase. Brick wanted to come down like missile, but there were too many people around. His dumb brother just got lucky as he watched him get in his car with his girlfriend and ride off to wherever the hell he going with Bubbles. He grumbled in the air as he flew back to where Blossom was.

* * *

Butch raised a hand to knock on the door, and braced himself for whatever he came face to face with. When the door opened and the professor was there, Butch's back straightened as he stared at his father in law. "Professor."

"Butch. Buttercup's not here. She's—she's at work. A gym hired her to be a trainer." The professor told him as he folded his arms across his chest. "Was there something you needed?"

"Yeah, to talk to Buttercup." Butch looked away from the professor and ran his hand through his hair. "We had a fight a few days ago and—" He sighed and looked up at the professor. "I made her say things she probably wasn't ready to say." He then started to turn and walk back to his Jeep, when the professor called out to him. "What?"

"Why haven't you spoken with me about this marriage you find yourself in with my daughter?" The professor asked him with a stern, but open expression. "I can't imagine you'd had a chance to really talk about this—."

Butch raised his hands and shook his head. "No, no, no, no, no. You're Buttercup's father not mine. Also, you've never been married, so hell no. There is nothing you can tell me about this."

"As much as that is the point," the professor said, coming from his doorway to stop the married teen from running away, "I'd appreciate you talking to me about this man to man."

"Man to man?" Butch laughed bitterly.

"Yes, man to man, you rebellious, little bastard." The professor yelled at him, and rubbed his hand over his forehead.

"You don't see me as a man." Butch turned on him to say.

"I'm trying to, all right. I want to see that my daughter isn't making a mistake by being married to you."

Butch scoffed and rolled his eyes. "That's not insulting." The sarcasm wasn't to be missed.

"It was easier for me to accept when you were her boyfriend, but not this." The professor stepped closer to Butch and pushed his car door closed so that he could face him. "I don't want her to feel trapped. You shouldn't feel trapped because of a decision made when you were under the influence."

"I love Buttercup. Under the influence or not, I love her. It sucks how we got married, but I never for a second thought it sucked that I was married to her. Not going to regret that." Butch told him as he leaned against his car. "I'll give her the wedding she deserves too. She wants a dress and you to walk her down the aisle. Ugly bridesmaids dresses and cake. Just as soon as Mojo opens up my account."

The professor laughed as he leaned against Butch's truck. "Or you get a job. I heard you're looking into mechanic apprenticeships. I can't imagine you've gone to official trade school for that."

"Are you trying to delay my living with my wife?" Butch asked.

"It's a valid question."

"I can deconstruct—not destroy—any machine and rebuild it. Better than new." Butch told him with a smirk that had the professor raising a brow with a skeptic snort. "I mean it."

The crackle of challenge charged the air and the professor got a smile on his face that made Butch's hackles rise in warning. Something was about to happen and he wasn't sure if he was ready.

* * *

Buttercup's first day as a trainer wasn't as strenuous as she believed it to be. She was placed in a beginners' class as she was new. She wanted to be in the advanced class, but the manager wanted her to start slowly. _Ease into pushing people, _he said with a smile, knowing how tough she could be. Granted only one guy puked, but he had too heavy a breakfast. As evident by the pancakes, bacon, sliced fruit, and coffee that was thrown thankfully in the trashcan outside their workout studio. All in all it wasn't a bad day.

She flew home, and sighed heavily when she saw Butch's truck out front. He was no doubt there to talk, so his presence wasn't a surprise. What was a surprise, was seeing the garage door opened and the two of them working on toy trucks. Horribly broken toys trucks. They two kept looking at the other, occasionally glancing up to see their progress. The only sounds were the tinkering and the screwing of the plastic and metal bits.

"What are you two doing?" Buttercup asked once she was close enough to them both.

She was deftly ignored as the two men continued their tinkering. She took a deep breath and moved to sit on the bumper of the professor's car. In silence she watched as Butch flipped over the truck he was working on and reached for a different tool before he began working with it. His fingers moved with precision and swiftness. The focus he had was unshakeable, and he exuded a confidence that showed in the smirk on his face. This was something that Buttercup noticed about Butch. Whatever he gave his focus too, he gave it whole heartedly and with great enthusiasm. It was applied to everything he did—even her.

A blush came across her face as she thought about how he applied that to her and her body. His fingers seemed to always know her tickle spots and pleasure points. When he kissed her, she swore she could feel it in her toes. He knew just how tight to hold her. Knew how to get her to try something new or to back off when she didn't want to try. He knew when she wanted a hard fuck verses when she wanted a him to make tender love to her. He knew when to push her past her limits. She in turn knew how like liked to rest his head in her lap, and how much pressure to apply to his head when she massages him. She knew he liked to be completely naked when having sex now as he wanted to feel all her skin against his. She even knew how he liked all his sandwiches to be dressed—from every peanut butter and jelly to each bacon lettuce and tomato cucumber slaw sandwich. He could match—she refused to believe he was truly stronger then her—her strength and fighting style. She could handle his crude jokes and blunt demeanor. He was now her husband, and she was his wife.

Buttercup couldn't say she was as upset about it now as she was before. She also wasn't all that angry with Butch about how things turned out. She was angrier that he was forcing the sex issue and being an ass.

She was then pulled out of her thoughts when near simultaneous clacking drew her attention back to the…whatever the professor and Butch were doing. The trucks were put back together and set right side up. They reached for the controllers and began pushing buttons. The professor's truck began moving forward first. Triumph flashed across his face without sparing a glance at Butch. That quickly proved to be his downfall as Butch pushed his truck forward. It quickly caught up and then passed the professor's.

Butch's truck must've crossed some finish line first, because the professor groaned. Butch couldn't contain the smugness that radiated from him as he turned to the professor. "I win."

The professor scowled and stood up from where he was sitting. "You smug, little—what did you do?"

"Boosted the motor, so that the wheels could turn faster. Thus moving faster and beating your ass." Butch told him, while flashing that irritatingly cocky smile his way. "Now you have to pay up."

The professor dropped his controller and stood up, heading inside. "You better make the best of it."

"Will do." Butch said before finally turned to face Buttercup, smile still in place. "Hey."

"Hey. What the hell was that all about?" Buttercup asked as Butch stood up and moved toward her.

"We made a wager. I won." Butch placed his hands on either side of Buttercup and braced himself against the car.

Buttercup took a deep breath and tried to act unaffected by Butch's sudden closeness. "Yeah, I saw that, but that were you two betting against?"

Butch's lower body pressed against Buttercup, so she could feel his cock against her. He wasn't hard, but that was beside the point. "Butch, quit it. I'm still mad at you, so forget about trying to get any from me." She pushed against his chest and got up from the car's bumper.

"I wasn't doing anything."

"You were teasing, and I don't appreciate it." She sighed as she made her way inside, intent on taking a shower. She ignored Butch following closely behind her.

"How was your first day on the job?" he asked her.

Buttercup was making her way up the stairs with Butch still on her heels. "It was fine. No one cried if that's what you're asking." She unzipped her workout jacket and took it off only to drop it in the hamper right by her door. Butch stayed in her doorway and watched as she grabbed a fresh pair of undies and a towel. "I'm going to shower." She moved around him and quickly retreated to the bathroom. The door was closed deftly in Butch's face.

Butch placed his hands against the door and rested his forehead against the door. "I don't even get to see you naked?"

There was a thump at the door indicating she'd thrown her clothes at the door. Butch pulled back and almost fell threw when the door suddenly opened. Standing before him was Buttercup in all her naked glory. "Happy now, dumb-dumb? Also, you have x-ray vision."

Butch's eyes ran up and down Buttercup's body and gave her an appreciative smile. "Not the same."

Buttercup scoffed, before glancing behind Butch and then slamming the door shut. Butch just barely avoided getting hit in the nose with the door. Turning, he saw the professor seeing him a disapproving glare. "I hope it didn't see what I thought I saw."

"You didn't." Butch told him moving away from the door and toward the professor. "Do I have my spoils?"

"Which garages have you gone to already?"

From the other side of the door, Buttercup listened to Butch list the garages he went to. She sighed as she started the shower and drowned out the rest of the world.

* * *

The two-hour drive to Townsville's Little Tokyo area strained. The couple was quiet, letting the music from the radio fill the remaining silence. Bubbles reached over and took Boomer's hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. The touch was a comforting one, but did little to reassure Bubbles of her own conflicted feelings. After the long drive, the two of them settled into their rented cabin and ate a dinner that consisted of campfire chili potatoes. Boomer even made sure to bring the pickles that Bubbles liked. The night was spent snuggling and catching up on everything that they missed being away from each other. It was a nice night that gave the chance to relax. They didn't think about any problems or secrets they were keeping from one another.

The next morning, Bubbles was awoken to the smell of eggs and bacon. Sitting up in bed, she watched as he turned the bacon over expertly without splashing himself grease. Not that it would bother much, despite being shirtless. Him cooking shirtless with bedhead and the morning light shining on him was a welcome sight for Bubbles. She smiled and wrapped her arms around her knees as she watched him move about the kitchenette. Boomer truly was the sweetest guy. The smile one her face fell as she once again thought of how he didn't know Jamie had kissed her. Even though she didn't react in anyway toward the kiss aside from freezing in shock, she still felt guilty for it.

Boomer had just finished with the bacon when he turned and saw that Bubbles was awake. "Morning. Ready for breakfast?" When she didn't respond, Boomer's brow furrowed at the frown on her face. "Bubbles?"

"Huh? What?"

"Are you okay?" Her boyfriend asked as he plated their breakfast and made his way over to the bed. He sat down and held one plate out to Bubbles.

She took it before setting it aside and looking up at Boomer. She took a deep breath and felt the words that needed to be said come up, and then get stuck in her throat. Bubbles knew she needed to tell Boomer, but this was the first time, they'd spent time together for an extended period for a while. It was totally selfish of her, but she didn't want to ruin her time with Boomer. She'd tell him after this weekend. "Yeah, I'm fine. What did you want to do today?" She then started to tuck into her breakfast as did Boomer and watched him shrug.

"Take a few laps around the lake in the paddle boats?" he suggested.

This time Bubbles really did smile. "Paddle boats? You really want to ride the paddle boats?"

"Sure. Why not?" Boomer chuckled around a mouthful of bacon. "It sounds fun."

"Yeah it does." Bubbles agreed as she took another bite of her eggs and sighed at the fluffiness. "Promise me you'll always make my eggs like this. They're so good."

Boomer bit into his own eggs. "Yeah, and what motivation do you have that will keep me making eggs like this?" he asked with heat burning in his eyes.

A blush filled Bubbles' cheeks and she nearly choked on the bit of bacon in her mouth as she inhaled deeply. "Umm, I…I…don't—."

"I'm sure you can think of something." Boomer teased, as he leaned toward her and placed a kiss on her lips, finding the taste of bacon and eggs there strangely delicious.

Bubbles' blush only deepened and she turned her face away from Boomer. "A year ago, you were a semi-innocent Rowdy Ruff boy with no real dating skills what to speak of. Now look at you. A flirt with absolutely no shame."

Boomer and Bubbles shared a laugh as Boomer took her nearly empty plate and set it aside. He moved over her and pressed a kiss to her neck. "Yeah, maybe, but what shame should I have for loving an angel like you." His body was pressed over hers and then buried his head in her neck, nibbling and kissing the skin that was there.

Bubbles moaned under Boomer's touch, but gently pushed him back. "I thought you wanted to go paddle boating on the lake?"

Boomer blew out a breath and propped his chin in his hand as he looked down at Bubbles. "I guess we can put this off until later."

"Yeah, I guess." Bubbles said with a wane smile. The guilty kiss coming to mind again.

* * *

"AHH-Hahahaha!" Bubbles shrieked and laughed as she was hit with splash of icy lake water. "It is on." She turned to look at the cheeky smile on Boomer's face and leaned over to try to splash him. The two of them had been paddling across the lake for the past hour, feeding the ducks and koi fish and playing their game of speaking in as many different languages. That was until he splashed her with lake water.

Boomer was struck with lake water and started laughing as the water battle was waged. Their laughter rang out across the lake and turned out to be very infectious. Other patrons of the lake heard them and couldn't help feeling joy at the young couple playing out on the lake. At one point Bubbles started speaking in a series of raspy clicks and squawks that had Boomer's brow furrowing. Suddenly the ducks that they'd been feeding came and started to attack Boomer.

"Hey, hey, hey!" he laughed as he swatted and tried to shoo the animals away from him.

Bubbles watched Boomer get snapped and jabbed at a while longer before she spoke in duck telling them that she appreciated their help. When they swam away, Boomer turned to the gleeful expression that was on Bubbles' face. Before he could say anything, Bubbles splashed him in the face and giggled loudly. "You should see your face." She laughed at him as she started to peddle again.

Boomer began peddling on his side as he looked at Bubbles. "You speak duck?"

"Yeah," Bubbles sent him a smile. "I can speak to all animals. You know we had a pet squirrel? His name was Bullet."

"A pet squirrel? Cool. Mojo wouldn't allow us to have pets. Not even a fish." Boomer told her somberly. "He didn't like animals being treated as property."

Bubbles nodded her head as she remembered Mojo's _debut_. He'd mutated all the primates from the zoo and released them onto the city. "Makes sense, but…if you wanted a pet what would you have wanted?

Boomer thought about that for a second, as he never really thought about it before. Once a pet came to mind, he smiled and happily blurted it out. "A pig."

"A pig?"

"Yeah, a pig." He smiled. "I like pigs."

Bubbles chuckled and shook her head at him. "We just had bacon for breakfast. Wouldn't your pet pig get offended?"

Boomer thought more and then nodded. "Yeah, you're right. How about…a chicken?"

"We had eggs for breakfast too."

"But not chicken." Boomer said. "A male chicken. A rooster. Think about it, we wouldn't need an alarm clock ever again."

The two shared a laugh as they went back to the shore. After returning the paddleboat, the two got ice cream and sat on a blanket enjoying the fall afternoon chill. "Is your ability to speak to animals the reason you want to be a vet?"

Bubbles nodded. "Yeah. That and I love animals."

"They're delicious too." Boomer joked only to get a smile and a shove from Bubbles. "I'm kidding. I just hope you don't hold it against me whenever I have a steak or huevos rancheros."

"I might not, but your pet chicken might." Bubbles teased.

Boomer scoffed and shook his head. "Why would my pet chicken Oyakodon hold it against me? He'd be a boy. Boys don't lay eggs."

"Maybe, but he'd be offended for being named after a Japanese dish." Bubbles said as she moved closer to snuggle against him.

Boomer wrapped his arm around Bubbles and gave her a slight squeeze around the shoulders. "It's my favorite. My brothers and I like to panko fry the chicken and scramble the eggs. Our rice is cooked with soy sauce and—what?"

Bubbles was staring up at him with a wide smile and bright eyes. "I've only seen you get excited about food."

"I like food."

"You love it." Bubbles said. "You also love cooking."

"It's a nice hobby." Boomer brushed off, suddenly uncomfortable with this topic of conversation. "I like to cook for me. And for you." He kissed her forehead.

"It's more than a hobby for you Boomie. It's your happy place." Bubbles pulled back and turned to him. "Why don't you want to consider—?"

"Because it's not what I want." He then sighed and looked away from Bubbles. "At least I don't think it is. I just don't know right now, Bubbles. It wasn't something I needed to think about before."

There was no need to voice the question aloud. She knew what he was referring to. His "before" was being confined to the volcano tower with Mojo and his brothers. There weren't many, if any, options available to them. Now he had more than he ever thought he ever would. Some things he was more than sure about like wanting to date Bubbles, and go out on dates and just spend time with her. Other things like what he wanted to do with his life were a slower to unravel mystery.

"You know, most eighteen-year-olds don't know what they're going to do with their lives. It takes time, and from what can you, you have plenty of time." Bubbles said.

Now Boomer felt guilty. Last night, he'd had a nightmare about prom about how Bubbles had yelled at him for not putting their safety before anything else. He also heard a voice in his head, tell him that she would never trust him again. He knew he had to tell her Brick's suspicions, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to accept them as a possible truth. If H.I.M were possibly back who knew how much time any of them really had. "Do you want to head back to the cabin and shower before dinner?"

"Yeah." Bubbles stood and together the two of them folded up their blanket and walked back to the cabin. Once there the two of them were back, Bubbles made her way over to the shower and closed the door behind her. Not long after the sound of the shower running started.

Boomer was just getting the things he needed to get dinner started when Bubbles cracked the door open the to bathroom and peeked her head out. "Boomer, can you reach me my bag?"

She probably wasn't aware of the angle of the mirror and the door, because when Boomer turned in her direction, he could see her entire naked backside. Boomer quickly forgot about making dinner and went to do as Bubbles asked. He grabbed her toiletries bag and made his way over to the bathroom. Rather than just handing her the bag, he pushed the door open and walked in. Bubbles was startled by the suddenness of the action, but didn't have the chance to really think about it as Boomer easily lifted her up and set her on the counter top by the sink and kissed her.

"Boomer," Bubbles gasped, wrapping her arms around his neck. "What…?"

"I'll tell you after." He told her after stepping back and pulling his own shirt off. "I just want—." The second his head was free, Bubbles pulled him close and kissed him.

"Whatever you want tonight, Boomer." He had to tell her something, she might as well tell him what she needed to tell him. It was only fair.

Nothing more was said at the two worked to work Boomer's pants down. Once he was just as naked as she was, he picked her up and walked them to the shower. The steaming water poured over them as they continued to kiss and hold onto each other. Boomer pulled back first from the kiss as he reached for her soap and created a quick lather. Bubbles thought he was going to start with her upper body, so was very surprised when his hands went between her legs. Even thought they were both naked and had touched each other intimately a number of times, she still blushed. His fingers weren't probing as they washed her and he kept his eyes focused on her and smiled when Bubbles' blush ran from her hairline all the way down her chest. He leaned in and kissed her neck, following the trail of the water as it ran down her skin.

When Boomer finished washing Bubbles' most intimate part, he got down onto his knees and lifted one leg so that it rested over his shoulder. As he was leaning in to taste the soon to be once forbidden, she reached down as gripped his head between her hands. Cobalt darted up to look at sky blue and he smiled as he shook her hands off and placed a kiss to her inner thigh. That action alone was enough to make Bubbles jump. She just wasn't sure if it was anticipation or fear. Breaking eye contact first, the youngest Power Puff tilted her head against the damp tile of the shower and tried to relax. When the first touch of Boomer's tongue came onto her, she tensed and accidently dug her fingers into the tile. The sensation of Boomer's tongue between her legs was something akin to electricity going through her. Her body wanted to move in one way, but she didn't want to break away from her boyfriend, least she cause damage to him or the small bathroom they were in.

Boomer himself was focusing on the taste of Bubbles, not noticing the damage she was inflicting on the tilework of the shower. The sweetness was expected with her being the sugar of the group, but also there was something that was just distinctly Bubbles. He couldn't describe it, but knew no other girl would do for him. He delved deeper between her legs, reaching for that place that would bring her the most pleasure. Her pleasure was all he wanted to think about right then. His slightly longer tongue touched on a part that he knew made her sonic scream. When she tensed and inhaled sharply, Boomer knew she was close. She always inhaled like she was doing know when she did her sonic scream—be it in pleasure or anger. Stroking that special place in her a few more times was all it took for Boomer to wring that scream out of Bubbles. The small space of the bathroom made the scream louder and it pierced Boomer's sensitive hearing and he almost dropped her so that he could cover his ears. Normally, they were outside at the orchard or on the rare case in her room, much bigger and better at sound absorption.

Still, he kept a steady hand on her and caught her when she slumped down and wound up awkwardly contorted around Boomer. Her leg was still hiked over his shoulder and her other was bent between her body and Boomer's. She was breathing hard and her face was red and dewy from both her orgasm and the steam from the shower—a shower that was slowly growing cooler the longer they were in there.

"I think we should…dry off, and—and take this to the bed." Boomer suggested as he eased Bubbles' leg from his shoulder.

Bubbles didn't say anything, but she did nod to show she acknowledged him. She sat still while Boomer stood and shut the water off. He grabbed one of her towels and quickly wrapped it around her. She allowed him to pick her up and carry her bridal style to the bed. Once he laid her down on the comforter, Boomer went to his bag and grabbed a few condoms to have within reach. Taking one and putting it on, he urged Bubbles to move onto her stomach and keep her legs closed while her laid on top of her. She turned over her shoulder to look at him as best she could with a slight frown on her face. "Boomer, what?"

"I saw that this position feels like it's deeper in you. Also the different angle makes your orgasm come faster, because I'll be hitting that special spot better." He whispered into her ear. "I think you'll like how it feels."

With his legs on either side of Bubbles, he used his left hand to guide his cock to her core and slowly sunk into her. Bubbles head dropped as Boomer did feel different in her than their typical positions. She felt fuller, like he was touching all of her insides. Boomer put his full weight onto Bubbles and then reached for her hands, entwining their fingers before he pulled out halfway and then pushed back in. The two of them both gasped at the different feelings it invoked.

They were silent as the feelings of being together after their awkward hiatus took over. Nothing escaped their lips but heavy breaths, gasps, and moans. The only other sound in the cabin was the slapping of skin, a sound that somehow seemed louder to Bubbles and the thought of it made her blush, despite the position she was in. She let out an embarrassed squeal that was muffled by her arms and mixed in with a moan of pleasure. It sounded weird to Boomer, and he slowed in his actions so try to look at her face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," her voice was muffled by their arms, with her face buried into them. She lifted it just a bit to turn to Boomer. "It's…It's different from what he usually do."

"You don't like it?" Boomer asked panting heavily. "I can stop." _Though I really don't want to,_ he thought.

"No," she shook her head with another sigh and a moan. "It's just…ahh! It's..mmhmmm…different. AHH!" The beginnings of an orgasm was stirred and Bubbles clenched her hands around Boomer's in reaction to the feeling.

Boomer smiled as he felt Bubbles tighten around him. "You're close." Male pride filled him as he sped up his movements again. He leaned up just a little to give himself more leverage, and smiled when she started clenching around him tightly. Closing his own eyes, he moved instinctually and let the feelings flow over him. When Bubbles came she let out another scream and dragged Boomer to his own. He stayed in her as he came down from the high and carefully pulled out of her. The moment she did, he laid out on his back and breathed out an incredulous laugh. Bubbles curled in on herself and rolled to her side. Boomer turned toward her and placed his arm around her middle.

"Are you okay?" He asked, wondering if he did too much.

Bubbles nodded her head and pulled herself tighter into herself. She closed her eyes and before she knew it, had fallen asleep. Boomer chuckled as he heard her even breathing. He placed a kiss on the back of her head and snuggled close to her. Not long after he too fell asleep.

The things that needed to be said were left unsaid and for the time being forgotten. At least for now.

* * *

Brick was staring at Blossom as she slept soundly. Her skin was glistening just a bit from their frenzied sex from just minutes ago. She'd taken three out of four of her midterms already and just had two more to take the next day. He thought she'd have been exhausted taking nearly back to back exams, but she'd surprised him by practically pouncing on him the minute they got home—not that he minded. However, it wasn't the only thing that had her body sweating like it was. She _felt_ hotter than she normally was, if not hotter than _he_ was. She didn't seem bothered like she normally was, but he didn't want to chance it if something else were wrong.

Slipping out of bed, Brick opened the windows to allow the fall chill to cool her and pulled the lighter bed sheet over her. Finding himself hungry, he ventured out of the room unbothered by being naked. Unfortunately, he should've minded, as it wasn't just him and Blossom in the house. No sooner had he opened the fridge, had the front door opened and Butch walked in. It wasn't as if his brother could see him, but still—his brother would see him parading the kitchen buck ass naked. Grabbing the pitcher of iced tea and the leftover dinner if chicken rice and mixed vegetables, he kicked the door closed just in time for Butch to enter the kitchen and catch an eyeful of his naked brother.

"It's a bit early for you to be waltzing around naked isn't it?" Butch asked as he moved around his brother to get into the fridge.

"It's my house." Brick reminded as he heated up his hand, knowing he could warm his food faster and better than the microwave. He walked around so he could sit on the couch, only for Butch to protest loudly by yelling out in the negative. "What?"

"Could you not place your naked ass on the couch where I'm sleeping?" Butch scowled at his brother, only for said scowl to deepen when his brother smirked at him. "What?"

"What makes you think I haven't sat _my_ naked ass on _my _couch? What makes you think I haven't done anything else on this couch?" Brick said, thought he moved to sit at the dining table.

Butch grimaced, as he got things out to make himself a sandwich. "Is there a real reason you're naked?"

Brick glanced at his way and rose a brow. "Do you have to ask?"

"Should she be having sex that close to birth?" Butch asked as he licked the pickle juice from his fingers. He was about to reach for the turkey when Brick gave him an annoyed look. "What?"

"Don't stick your licked fingers into the lunchmeat." Brick snapped at him. "And Blossom can have sex up until the day she gives birth."

"Are you saying that because it's true or because you know you won't be able to have sex for six weeks?" Butch asked, while rubbing his hands over his pants before grabbing some lunchmeat.

"It's true." Brick said. "Speaking of, have you found a job yet? Not that I mind, since you'll share in the diaper duty."

Butch smirked as he slapped his sandwich together triumphantly. "If you must now, I've had three interviews in the last two days. I won a bet against the professor and he had to write a letter of recommendation for me. He sent it them to all the garages I applied to and the three I interviewed with are top dollar garages."

"Sounds like you'll have a job soon."

"Fingers crossed, that I might just escape diaper duty." Butch chuckled, before getting a bit somber. "Have you talked to Boomer since Friday?"

Brick scowled at the thought of his youngest brother. "No, and he's being a fucking asshat. It's hard to not be pissed. I know why he's avoiding talking about this, but he has to see why I _can't_ avoid talking about this." Brick ran a hand over his loose hair. Its was down his back again, not as long as it used to be, but getting close enough. "He's going to force me to go to the volcano tower."

"Mojo would just love that. Are you going to tell him when your kid is born?" He asked as he bit into his sandwich.

"Like he'd care." Brick grumbled bitterly.

Butch chose not to say anything about the hurt tone in Brick's voice. When he was still staying at the volcano tower, it was clear that Mojo missed Brick. He didn't know for sure at first, but he could tell that Brick missed Mojo. He was just better at distracting himself. The dark-haired Ruff decided he'd only tell Mojo if he was asked. It was more likely that any news about Brick's baby would come from Boomer or the professor. Boomer could never keep his mouth shut when under pressure. The professor would just think Mojo would "like to know". Not wanting to think about those kinds of what ifs, he redirected his train of thought back to the real matter at hand. H.I.M and whether or not he was back.

"Have you had anymore dreams?" Butch asked him.

Brick appreciated the change of subject, even if it was a more serious one. "Thankfully no. I hope it means, it was just paranoia. But I won't know for sure until I talk to the moron. Have you had any dreams?"

Butch shook his head. "You know H.I.M's psycho bullshit doesn't work the same way it does with you and Boomer." His mother preferred to play with his heartstrings usually by causing physical harm to his brothers, usually Boomer. He didn't say it, but he was worried and just a bit afraid of what this could mean. Also, there wasn't just the three of them to worry about anymore. There was Brick and Blossom's baby. Butch dared not think of all that could happen.

"Right." Brick stretched out as much as he could in his chair and groaned. He caught Butch pointedly keeping his eyes away from him and snorted. "Your abstinence has made you a prude."

"I'm not a prude. I just don't want to look at your naked ass any more than I have to." Butch grumbled.

"You need to get laid." Brick told him as he took his meal to his bedroom.

Butch couldn't prevent the scowl the crossed his face as Brick strutted down the hall, ass on full display. It was totally immature, Butch couldn't resist zapping his brother in the ass with his laser vision. To his credit, Brick didn't jump like Butch wanted him to. His butt did however clench from the stress.

* * *

Blossom had just finished her second to last midterm when she felt warm all over her body. It was a bit like the day before when she…pounced on Brick, but somehow different. The sensation didn't seem centered in her core like before. It felt higher in her belly, where the baby was. She hoped it was just him reacting to the weather. It was getting cooler as they progressed further into fall. Either way, she had to focus on her next midterm. It was with that spinster for her child development class. Blossom knew she was in for a written portion and a practical. The practical was what she was concerned as it involved a real-life scenario.

Walking to into the class she took a deep breath before clearing her throat and setting her bag down at one of the desks. The English woman shuffled her papers and rearranged her papers before standing up and walking toward her with a copy of the exam. She refrained from slapping it down and folded her arms across her chest. "Fifty questions. One hour. The practical will also be an hour. You'd do well to not dawdle."

Blossom nodded and began to take her exam. The first thing she did was open the test and look at the last page. Sure enough there were fifty questions as Professor Hughes said. What she didn't say was that there were short answer questions mixed in with the multiple choice. Blossom rolled her eyes at the small jab. It wouldn't be nearly enough to make her fail. Turning back to the beginning of the exam. The questions were as she expected them to be and there was no doubt she'd make an A. She'd show Professor Hughes that being a teenaged mother would not be a hinderance.

All throughout her exam, the heat she felt started to grow and she was starting a sweat a little. She shifted in her seat and took a deep breath.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Utonium?" Hughes asked with a raised brow.

Blossom glanced up and frowned. "No, just a little warm is all." She didn't want to want give the hag any reason to not let her finish her exam. Especially when she was almost done with the written part, and with almost fifteen minutes to spare. She used five minutes of that time to double check her answers. Once she was satisfied, she stood up only to feel a warm spot erupt in the center of her belly. She inhaled

Professor Hughes glanced up and took the exam from Blossom. She gave it a cursory glance and was a bit surprised that she'd answered every question. Sniffing, she stood up and placed Blossom's exam in her bag. "Impressive Miss Utonium. Now onto the practical portion of the exam."

Blossom nodded her head and wiped a hand over her skin. More sweat was gathering on her skin from the increasing heat. "Right." She pressed a hand to her back and breathed deeply.

"Something troubling you Blossom?" Professor Hughes asked as she turned over her shoulder.

Blossom waited for the slight discomfort to subside and then shook her head. "No, I'm fine." She followed after the professor to the room where she wanted the practical to be done. It looked like a lab, but the room had carpeted floors, cribs, and a child changing station.

"For this part of the exam, you'll be demonstrating the basics when I ask." Professor Hughes informed her. "Are you ready?"

Blossom nodded while wiping more sweat from her brow. Professor Hughes rose a brow, but didn't say anything regarding her student. "Demonstration the proper way to cradle a child."

Blossom did as she was asked with the doll provided, wistfully thinking of her child that she'd soon hold in her arms. A surge of warmth filled her belly as she thought of him.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Professor Hughes taking notes. "Demonstrate how you'd change a diaper."

Blossom carefully laid the realistic baby doll on the changing table and went about the process of exchanging the dirty diaper for a clean one. Professor Hughes continued taking notes, not giving anything away. She instructed Blossom through a few more tasks, only speaking to give Blossom a direction and ask a question about a hypothetical situation. The longer the process went, the warmer Blossom began to feel. She was sure her face was flushed by now with her rising internal heat.

"Your face is red."

"I'm nearly nine months pregnant and the room is warm. Of course, my face is red." Blossom quipped, taking a deep breath. "What's next?"

Professor Hughes looked down at her sheet, eyes widening when she saw there was nothing else to test her on. "The midterm is finished. Your grade will be posted along with the other grades after the other students have taken their midterm. Unless you want that expediated as well."

Blossom shook her head and let out a breath. "You know you don't win by treating me this way." She reached for her bag and then started to leave the room. "Now if you'll excuse me." She pulled her phone out of her bag and checked for messages. There was a message from Brick saying she could call Butch to bring her home. With her midterms finished, there wasn't a reason for her to be on campus anymore. She wanted to wait for Brick, but he still had classes until three. That and she was burning up. She wanted to take a cold bath desperately.

She called Butch and waited by the university center for him to show up. When his Jeep came into view, Blossom stood up from the bench she was sitting on and let him help her into car. She turned the air to cool on full blast and fanned herself. Butch glanced at Blossom with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just started running too warm." She panted. "And I'm getting hotter. Roll the windows down?"

Butch did just that while keeping a careful eye on Blossom as she rubbed her belly. "Want to stop and get ice cream?"

"There's ice cream at home." Blossom reminded him, only to pause and turn to Butch with a raised brow. "Isn't there?"

Butch didn't give that an answer as he drove in toward the inner town. "Are you finished with midterms?"

"Yeah, I just took my last one today." Blossom sighed and shifted in her place. And moved to take her jacket off. "It's so hot."

"Do you want me to call Brick?" He asked, wondering how worried he should be for Blossom right now. He didn't have the same heat resistance as his brother to deal with whatever temperature related issue was about to happen.

Blossom just shook her head and breathed slowly. "No, just—," her eyes widened and she tried to come to terms with what might've just happened.

"Just? Just what?" Butch made the turn into the parking lot of the ice cream parlor, driving much more carefully as his attention was divided between finding a parking spot and making sure Blossom was okay.

"I—I think…oh boy…"

"WHAT?!" Butch shouted, as he looked down over at her and caught her looking down. "Did you just piss yourself?"

"No." she whispered. "Call Brick."

"Because you pissed yourself?" Butch repeated more for his own sanity than anything else. If he heard what really happened, he was sure to lose his mind and not be able to help in the way Blossom needed. Brick would _kill_ him if anything happened to Blossom, because he couldn't hold his shit together.

"I didn't piss myself. My—."

"Blossom, please don't say it." Butch stopped the truck where it was, not caring about the traffic building around him, or the horns being honked at him.

The elder Power Puff girl raised her eyes to her brother in law and noticed his blanched face. "Don't you freak out on me! Please don't."

"I'm not freaking out!" he said as he knew that to be the complete opposite.

"You are." Blossom said in a small voice. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the seat. The heat was growing and making her start to pant. "I want you to call Brick. While I call the professor. After you talk with Brick, drive me to hospital."

"Shouldn't I get you to the hospital now? Like right now?" Butch asked, anxiety building in his gut.

Blossom shook her head. "Call Brick first. You're freaking out."

"I'm not freaking out!"

"Call Brick." She said while reaching for her own phone and dialing up the professor. The phone rang all of three times before the call picked up. "Hi daddy."

"Hi Blossom. Is everything all right?" he asked knowing one of two things could be happening right now. The girls only referred to him as "daddy" on special occasions.

Before Blossom could answer, she heard a thud and turned to Butch just in time to see him slump forward and faint. She could just make out Brick on the other end of the call yelling for his brother and Blossom. "Umm, can you meet us at the Sprinkles and More on Jenkins and Main?"

"Blossom, are you going into labor?" The professor asked with a professionalism that came with being her doctor for the past thirteen years.

"Yeah, my water broke I think five minutes ago, and Butch fainted."

"Butch? Where's Brick?"

"In class. I finished my midterm and Butch was—."

"Tell me when I get there to take you to the hospital." He interrupted. "Have contractions started yet?"

"No." She said. "I've just been feeling very warm and hot. I had flashed yesterday and thought it was just that today."

"I'm on my way." He promised her. "When your contractions do start, call me when if I'm not there by then and start keeping time."

"Okay." She said in a small voice. Her phone beeped and she saw Brick's name flash across her screen. "I have to go, it's Brick."

"All right. See you soon." He then hung up and allowed for Blossom to answer Brick's call.

"What the fuck is going on?" he yelled worry and aggravation clear in his tone.

Glancing at her currently unconscious brother in law before looking down at the growing puddle at her feet, she couldn't help the burst of incredulous laughter that spilled from her lips. "Umm…Butch fainted because me water broke."

* * *

**It's finally happening. Baby Red is coming, and with so much that happened this chapter. Sweet Mother of Monkey Milk. I hope you guys like it.**

**Until Next Time**


	15. After When All Breaks Loose

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: After When All Breaks Loose

A red streak flew across the sky at such speed that a whirlwind was created. Car alarms went off and people were knocked over from the force. When people looked up to see what had caused such a ruckus, the red streak was already fading away. The wind was like a thunder in Brick's ears with how fast he was flying over the city. Flying like the devil was at his heels, Brick rushed to get to the hospital, and the first thing he was going to do was clobber his brother.

_"Butch fainted because my water broke." _Blossom told him. Brick was in the middle of class when he saw Butch's name flash across the screen. Knowing his brother was looking after Blossom, he knew it had to be an emergency for him to call rather than just text him. Excusing himself from class, he went to answer only to get his brother stammering and tripping over his words. All he'd been able to catch was "Blossom" and "water". It was after he asked if her water broke that he heard a faint moan and a clattering thud. After yelling for his brother for about a minute, he hung up and called Blossom praying she was all right. For her to say her water had just broken, he wasn't sure if he should've been relieved or terrified. He knew he wasn't going to faint like his dumb brother did, that's for sure.

What Brick did do was ask where she was and then hung up. He went back into class for his things and then ran to his car to drive to the ice cream parlor. The only reason he didn't fly, was because he thought it wouldn't be safe for Blossom should he needed to get her to the hospital himself. Hence why he got her a car. However, since the two of them were almost always together, she hadn't had much a chance to drive it. He'd made a mental note to drive her car to the hospital for when she would be discharged.

So imagine his surprise when he got to the ice cream parlor and didn't see a trace of Blossom or Butch. He did see Butch's Jeep abandoned and with a note left in the dash. He was further surprised to see it was from the professor.

_Blossom tried to tell you I was coming to take her to the hospital. We're at Townsville Memorial._

It was after all that Brick found himself flying across the city. When he finally made it to the hospital, landed with enough force to leave two identical potholes in the shape of his feet in the sidewalk. Walking in, he made his way to the front desk eyes trained on the receptionist. "Hey, I'm looking for my girlfriend she went into labor."

"Name?" She asked without looking up from her computer screen.

"Blossom Utonium."

"Blossom?" The receptionist looked up and her eyes widened when she saw the leader Rowdy Ruff Boy standing before her. "Oh my god."

"Utonium?" Brick looked at the receptionist with a burning glare that threatened to turn her to ash if he had to ask again.

With a few swipes of her fingers across the keys and a few mouse clicks, she found Blossom. "Maternity ward on the fourth floor. Room four nineteen."

Brick nodded and left to go to Blossom. He impatience radiated from the red Rowdy Ruff boy as he very nearly broke the buttons on the elevator. Once it arrived, his restraint was lacking as he tried to force the elevator to move faster. He needed to find Blossom quickly and see that she and the baby were okay. He was sure they were, but he just wanted to see them with his own eyes. The moment the elevator started to inch open, Brick was already squeezing his body through and following the signs that directed him toward Blossom's room.

Before he could get to Blossom, he saw the professor standing near the nurse's desk with who he figured was her attending doctor, a woman about the professor's age with warm brown hair and cate eyes glasses that somehow seemed to work for her. The two were talking quietly with one another Heaving a sigh of relief, he walked over to the two. "Hey."

The doctor and the professor turned to the soon to be father. The professor gave him a smile and reached out to grab his shoulder. "Dr. Herbert. I hope you're ready."

"Is everything okay with Blossom?" Brick asked nervously.

The doctor looked to Brick and waited a moment she had his attention. When the red eyes settled on her, she cleared her throat and reached her hand out to him. "First congratulations are in order. You're about to have a baby, young man."

Brick shook it, just a tad too roughly with his super strength—a sign of his fraying nerves. "Thanks. Blossom?"

"Second, Blossom's temperature is high." She started.

Brick nodded his head. "Yeah, the baby inherited by pyrokinesis. Her temp's been higher since the start of the pregnancy."

Dr. Herbert nodded her head. "Yes, but since going into labor her temperature has gone up. It's concerning."

"How high?" he asked.

"Last we checked one hundred and twenty degrees. We know for you that's nothing, but for Blossom whose temperature at her coldest can be absolute zero, it's concerning. While you and the baby can handle that temperature, I'm not so sure that she can for extended periods of time."

"Yeah, she'd have flare ups sometimes as we'd have to put her on ice. Just put her on ice and she'll cool down." Brick said. "Can I see her now?"

"She's been on ice ever since she arrived, but her temperature has not abated. We think the baby is reacting to her having gone into labor. I worry that it might continue to increase the closer to the actual birth it might be." Dr. Herbert informed him.

"Okay, and that means?" Brick asked growing agitated and heating up as did.

The professor came to stand between the doctor and his grandson's father. He placed his hand on Brick and pushed him back just a bit. "Brick calm down. If you go ablaze, you're not going to be of any help to Blossom. "

Brick exhaled and pulled in the heat. He nodded his head, and ran a hand over his head, knocking his hat off. The professor caught it before it could fall to the floor. "Right, so what does her increasing temperature mean?"

Dr. Herbert pulled her cat eyeglasses from her face. "It means we can't properly administer any pain medication for her. She'll burn through it too quickly for it to do its proper job."

"No pain medication? You're going to make her have a natural birth." He turned to the professor. "You can't be serious. Does Blossom know?"

"Yes."

"And?" he stressed.

"She's agreed, said it was the most logical." The professor told him. "That and she gets the chance to scream she hates you and that you'll never knock her up again."

That comment had Brick looking at the professor in shock, before he took in the amused smirk on his face. The boy then rolled his eyes and huffed out a laugh. "Yeah, she's going to love screaming obscenities. Can I see her now?"

"Room four nineteen. Just two doors down." The doctor told him as she stepped aside to let the rightfully anxious Rowdy Ruff Boy pass. "He's taking it surprisingly well."

The professor huffed out a laugh. "He's better than his brother who's still out cold downstairs I believe."

"Yes." The doctor looked down at Blossom's chart. "I want to keep Blossom under careful watch. More ice will be brought in and I'll try to have maintenance turn up the air conditioning."

The professor sighed and hoped that would be enough.

In Blossom's room, she sat with cooling blankets draped over her, ice packs wedged between her back and the mattress, and cold compresses attached to her forehead, neck, and over her chest. Beside her was where Brick was sitting as he held her hand tightly in his own. Her face was pinched as what could only be a contraction wracked through her body. When it passed, her face relaxed and she settled against the pillows.

Blossom's eyes opened and she turned to look at Brick. "Have I told you I hate you?" she asked with a humorous smile.

Brick managed a scoffing laugh. "No."

"Good. I'm saving it for when I have to push later on and I'm in the worst pain." Blossom informed him. "That being said, don't take anything I say during that time seriously. I won't mean a word of it."

Brick kissed the back of her hand, and brushed some of her hair out of her face with his free hand. "Sure. Sorry, I wasn't here sooner. I—."

"Went to the ice cream parlor. I know." Blossom laughed. "I should've asked you to pick up some strawberry ripple."

Brick had to smile at how optimistic she was right now. He was completely wigging out on the inside, because he wasn't sure what he should do. He wasn't even entirely sure if there was anything he could do. Blossom was truly going to be doing all the work while he just watched from the sidelines. "Is ice cream safe for you to eat right now?"

At that moment, the doctor and professor walked in. "I think you'd better stick with ice chips for now Blossom." Both teens turned to the doctor as he walked in. "You might even be able to have a popsicle, if you can stomach it."

The professor walked further into the room and came to sit on Blossom's other side as Brick was already occupying the other. "Not too many."

"Yeah," Brick agreed turning back to Blossom. "Wouldn't want him to get a brain freeze."

Blossom laughed and sighed as she leaned back and tried to make herself comfortable. Brick watched her shift in place with a worried eye. The soon to be mother looked to the father of her child and sighed. "What's wrong?"

"You look uncomfortable." He stated.

Blossom rose a pale orange brow at him and scoffed. "I'm having a baby. It's not exactly the most comfortable thing in the world."

"Especially without any pain medication." Brick grumbled, missing her other eyebrow raise. "This is going to be difficult enough. Why forgo the epidural?"

"Because your hot-blooded son has me burning up to quickly for it to do anything." Blossom said calmly.

"We told you this already Brick." The professor told him, trying to diffuse the situation before it escalated.

"Blossom—."

"Brick, it's okay. I'll try not to crush your hand when I push later on." She smiled at him, hoping to ease his nerves. "Don't you faint on me too."

That statement reminded Brick that he hadn't yet seen his doofus brother. "Where is Butch anyway?

"In the emergency room resting." The professor said, trying and failing to hold back his laughter. "It was quite the spectacle when I got there. He was face down on the steering wheel, and Blossom somehow managed to convince everyone that he was fine."

"What a wuss." Brick shook his head in annoyance. "I tell him to take care of you and you wind up having to take care of him."

"I took a picture of shame, if it'll make you feel better." Blossom told him.

It did, but Brick still couldn't help the bundle of nerves that was ever present in his gut. However, he didn't get a chance to really wallow in that feeling as he heard Blossom's intake of breath and she squeezed his hand as another contraction hit her. It lasted slightly longer than her previous one. She held tight to Brick's hand and breathed deeply through it, thanking her lucky stars for the breathing classes she took over the summer to prepare for this. When it passed, she relaxed and released Brick's hand. He discreetly flexed his hand, shaking out the pain. His girlfriend truly had to be commended for her pain tolerance. Then again she was just as physically strong as he was. Maybe stronger, considering she had to push a baby out of her vagina. It truly made him cringe to think about how it would feel for him to give birth. Female hyenas and male seahorses suddenly gained a newfound respect from the soon to be father.

"You're doing well for your first birth." Dr. Herbert told her. "Just keep breathing through your contractions like you are and you'll do fine." She smiled at Blossom.

"Does that mean I can have ice cream?" Blossom asked with a hopeful expression on her face.

Dr. Herbert laughed and shook her head. "I'd recommend something a bit lighter on the stomach. Popsicles and Jell-O are good before you get further along."

"I'll go grab some." Brick said quickly, the need to be moving overwhelming. "Strawberry flavor, right?" He didn't wait for an answer as he quickly left the room, leaving everyone left in the room bewildered.

"Professor—." Blossom started turning to her dad.

The professor stepped toward Blossom and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'll go get him." He then left Blossom with Dr. Herbert as he went to find Brick. He wondered if it was nerves or something else that was bothering him. He caught up with Brick at the elevators, watching as he tangled his fingers into his hair.

When the doors opened and everyone cleared out, Brick quickly stepped in and forcibly pressed the buttons on the console for the first floor. The professor slipped in just as the doors were closing. Brick's eyes were wide with shock before he swallowed the lump in his throat, and tried to put on a nonchalant façade. He leaned against the back wall and folded his arms across his chest. "Hey."

The professor copied his movement and placed himself beside the young father. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Better than ever." Brick shrugged, keeping his eyes trained on the numbers blinking as they passed each floor. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you practically ran from the room." The professor said as he looked towards Brick. "It's all right that you're nervous."

"What have I got to be nervous about? I've got the easy part. It's Blossom that's going to be doing all the work." Brick grumbled. "I mean, she's the one having stabbing pain shoot up her back, and can't take anything for it because my freakish gene has her burning up too fast."

_Ahh!_ The professor thought. _It's not nerves, it's helplessness._ "You're miles above your brother. I thought you were nervous and were trying to avoid fainting in front of Blossom."

Brick shook his head and thudded his head against the elevator wall. "I don't really have time to faint."

"True. You have to get Blossom a popsicle." The professor chuckled. "You've got to relax. If you're relaxed, Blossom will be relaxed."

"She is relaxed. Too relaxed if you ask me. How can she be so calm?" Brick wondered. "She's about to have a baby."

"This will translate to the baby as well. He's going to be just as relaxed or excited as you are during this time. Also, I think Blossom is in a bit of shock." The professor told him as the elevator doors opened for them on the first floor. "Should we also check on Butch, see if he's come to yet?"

Brick snorted roughly before coughing as he choked on a smoke cloud that was caught in his throat. He couldn't imagine it would go over well if he was caught "smoking" in the hospital. "He'll be fine. If I find him, I'm likely to give him a real reason to be in the emergency room."

The two of them made it to the food court, but unfortunately for Brick's nerves there weren't any strawberry or _cherry_ flavored popsicles. "I'm pretty sure Blossom won't mind that there isn't strawberry or cherry flavored popsicles. She likes other flavors too."

"Strawberry and cherry are her favorite." Brick groaned. "She has to have cherry or strawberry."

"I happen to know she also likes peach." The professor said, unknowing of the deeper meaning of peach between himself and Blossom.

Brick was about to respond when it registered in his mind how the professor said peach, he purposefully kept his face turned away as he blushed, a very rare occurrence. "Peach, huh?"

The smile that crossed his face wasn't one he could help if he tried. "She grew a taste for it not long after she started dating you."

Brick's blush was tempered by his pyrokinesis, so it wasn't as deep as any other guy's would be when his girlfriend's father hinted at a near sexual innuendo between them. "Huh, how about that."

The poor boy was inches away from being at wits end, if he wasn't there already. Before he could move from his spot to go speak with Blossom's doctor, his phone rang. Pulling it from his pocket, he saw Buttercup's name.

"What do you mean Butch is unconscious? What happened?" She started, worried about her husband.

"He's fine."

"If he's fine then why is he unconscious?" Buttercup asked.

The professor couldn't hold back his chuckles as he answered his second daughter. "Because he fainted when he heard Blossom's water broke."

There was as splutter of air that came from her. "He fainted because Blossom's-wait Blossom's water broke. She's gone into labor?!"

The professor pulled the phone from his ear at the sudden increase in volume. He hesitated only the tiniest bit at putting it back to his ear. "Yes, maybe two hours ago. We expect the new addition to be here by tonight if not by morning."

"She went into labor two hours ago and you didn't bother to tell anyone?" She yelled thought the phone. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine. Just waiting on Brick to choose a popsicle for her to have." He turned his attention to Brick and sighed. "Just get the peach flavored one. Buttercup do you mind letting Bubbles know. I'm sure she'll let Boomer know. I'll call Mojo."

The grip on his arm had him drawing his attention toward Brick, who was shaking his head. When the professor laid a confused stare on him, Brick's grip tightened almost to pain as he shook his head more insistently.

"All right. I'll be there after I finish my shift. Tell Butch to call me when he wakes up." Buttercup told him. "I can't believe he fainted."

"Blossom took a picture."

"Good. I'll call you if anything else happens." Buttercup might've said something about him leaving vague messages before she hung up. His attention was fixed on Brick who was grabbing a few peach and mango flavored popsicles. "Brick."

"Don't bother telling Mojo anything. It's not as if he'll care." Brick said as he paid for the popsicles. He quickly turned to leave the cafeteria.

The professor didn't say anything as he followed Brick. He could only imagine what Brick was feeling in regard to his father right now. One could only imagine the number of mixed feelings that was going through him right this moment. However, he did want the young man to remain as calm as he could. Maybe he'd tell Mojo after the child was born; it'd be least likely to rile anyone up. The last thing Blossom needed was for her temperature to rise any higher.

* * *

Buttercup shook her head as she got off the phone with the professor. Blossom goes into labor and he only tells her about Butch fainting. _That moron_, she thought. _How could he faint at a time like this? It's not like I'm having the baby._ As soon as the thought passed through her mind, she blushed a wicked red and shook her head to rid it of the thought. "Don't be stupid. You've barely been married long enough to truly consider children."

She shook her head a second time for good measure and returned her attention to her phone. Dialing up Bubbles, she only waited a few beats before the youngest of the Power Puffs answered the call. "Hello."

"Blossom gone into labor." She said, getting straight to the point. She then pulled the phone away from her as she braced for the scream that was no doubt come.

True to form, Bubbles let out a decent shriek before stopping herself and breaking into a fit of giggles. "Oh my god! The baby's really coming! Oh, there are going to be a few people upset about their bets. I have to tell everyone. Should I invite everyone to the hospital?"

"No!" Having everyone there would be too much like their ill-fated prom night. "Tell everyone, but don't bring them to the hospital."

"Okay." Bubbles sighed. "But we're going, aren't we?"

"Yeah. Butch is already there. I think he was with Blossom when her water broke." She left out the part that her husband had fainted. "I'm going after I finish my shift at the gym."

"Okay. I have one more class and then I'll be there. I think I can spare one day of studying."

"Right midterms. Blossom mentioned you were studying with…Jamie. Did she mean scrawny Jamie from the Academy?"

The mention of the other boy made Bubbles lose her jubilation at the pending birth of her nephew. Their weekend getaway was blissful, but had a cloud over it. After a nap from their first round of lovemaking. They woke up and proceeded to make love the entire night, Boomer encouraging her to try different position after different position. In a way she never felt closer to Boomer. In another she never felt farther away. While the sex felt good—it would've been great had there been no secrets and uncertainty—she needed to tell him the truth.

"Bubbles?"

"Buttercup, can I ask you something?" Bubbles breathed out, needed some advice in this course. "If someone other than Butch kissed you, would you tell him?"

The question caught Buttercup off guard. Not because she herself had just gone through a very similar thing, but because Bubbles was the one who asked it. Stranger was that she'd ask that after she mentioned Jamie. There was a beat and then lightening struck the green Power Puff. "Bubbles?"

As if realizing what she'd just inadvertently admitted to, she hung up the phone. With the sound of the call dropping loud in her ear, Buttercup's jaw dropped. Never, _ever_ would she think this would happen to Bubbles. She and Boomer were cavity inducingly, sweetly in love. She couldn't imagine that either of them would cheat on one another. Then again, she never thought Butch and she would get caught up with swingers. She'd talk more about this with Bubbles when she saw her at the hospital later.

* * *

Bubbles sent out a mass text message to their friends informing them about Blossom and the baby. It was belatedly that she saw that Jamie was included and she cursed under her breath. In the midst of her panic, everyone was sending messages of congratulations and small gripes about their bets. Jack's date was the closest, but he thought the baby was going to be a girl. Now everyone was complaining that he was out of the running. Especially Robin as she wagered it was a boy and her date was the second closest. When nothing from Jamie came through Bubbles released a breath of relief.

It turned out to be premature as a message separate from the group chat appeared on her phone. Jamie's name appeared, and Bubbles wasn't sure if she wanted to know what he said, but she was already hiding away from Boomer. She wasn't about to be cowed by Jamie, so she bit the proverbial bullet and opened the message.

**_Tell Blossom and Brick I said congrats._**

It was a quick and simple message. Bubbles quickly typed out a thank you, hoping that would be the end of it. Unfortunately, it wasn't as he sent a follow up message.

**_Did you tell Boomer?_**

Bubbles ground her teeth as she looked at the message. Why did he care if she told Boomer or not? He knew what would happen if she did, or was he trying to be noble? She asked him as such, wondering what he hoped to accomplish.

**_It would just be better if you told him. _**He stated.

**_Why? I mean, I'm going to tell him, but why do you want to tell him so badly? _**She typed back, growing frustrated with this situation Jamie had put her in.

**_It's just the decent thing to do._**

That answer infuriated Bubbles. How dare he try to tell her what is and isn't decent, when he was the one that kissed her. That was so fair from fair.

**_But YOU kissed ME!_**

**_Yeah, and I'm sorry for that. But you should still tell him. I already told you I was fine with it._**

Bubbles didn't bother to respond to that. She would only get angry and that would serve no purpose other than to ruin Blossom and Brick's joyous occasion. As she was having this conversation with Jamie, it looked like their friends were planning a party, but needed access to Brick and Blossom's apartment. They were asking if Bubbles could get the a key from Blossom or Brick. Bubbles answered that she'd get it from Brick when she went to the hospital.

**_Give us updates so we know how much time we have to get their place ready._ **Robin texted.

Bubbles typed out she would and then slammed her notebooks closed before she headed off to her last class of the day.

* * *

When Butch came to consciousness, he was blinded by the bright overhead lights. Covering his eyes, he groaned and rubbed his eyes. When he finally managed to open them, he sat up quickly when he realized her wasn't in his truck. Instead he was in a bed that was surrounded by blue curtains. Beyond that he could hear the sound of machine beeping, voices passing medical jargon, and the occasional frantic twenty questions about what was happening to either themselves or a companion.

"Finally awake I see."

Butch turned his head to notice his wife sitting beside him in black athleticwear with green accents. The black hoodie was unzipped revealing the cat figure on the shirt front, while her kitty print legging clad legs were crossed at the knee. The expression on her face was one of boredom.

"Buttercup, when did you get here?" Butch asked as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"After my shift at work. Some help you were today." She told him as she stood up flicked him in the forehead.

Butch rubbed the offended spot on his forehead and sighed. "Sorry. I didn't think that would happen."

"Promise me you won't faint when I go into labor. Because if you do, I'll kick your ass." She said as she stood between his legs.

Butch wrapped his arms around Buttercup and a certain twinkle in his eye. "Are you saying you want to have my babies, Cup—." Buttercup put her hand over Butch's face and shoved him away from her. "Hey."

"We'll talk about that later." She said as she pulled away from Butch. "Let's go upstairs and see Brick and Blossom."

"Buttercup—." He was stopped by the surprisingly gentle act of Buttercup laying her finger over his lips.

"We'll talk about this later." She repeated to him before removing her hand, only to have Butch grab her hand. He twined their fingers together as he stood up and placed a kiss to her forehead. Without another word the two of them started making their way up to see Brick and Blossom.

As they were heading up, they saw Bubbles coming in a look of consternation on her face. Buttercup caught the look on her face and practically shoved Butch toward the elevators. "Hey, what—?"

"We'll meet you upstairs. I have to talk with Bubbles."

"About?"

Buttercup gave him a more insistent shove and pointed upwards. "Just go and tell Blossom you're sorry, doofus."

Butch looked between the girls and sighed. Whatever it was they needed to talk about it looked like legitimate _girl talk_, and he hadn't any real interest. However, he wondered what could be more important than seeing Blossom right now. He'd figure they be dying to see her progress.

"Buttercup, I want to see Blossom first." Bubbles said. She was going to stall for al long as she could. It wasn't fair that she was telling her sister before her boyfriend she was kissed by someone else. Bubbles also hated the think of any _advice_ that she might try to give her.

"Fine," She said while the three of them headed to the elevators, Butch leading the way. When there was a considerable space to allow the illusion of privacy, since Butch's hearing was just as sharp as theirs, she whispered to Bubbles, "We can talk about your question later."

Clouded sky blue met open jade before a small groan of defeat escaped her. "Fine."

The elevator ride was a short one before the three exited. They saw the professor sitting in the hallway eating a sandwich, while glancing back into the room beside him. When he caught sight of Butch at the front of the approaching group, he could help taking a shot at him. "Took you long enough to wake up."

Butch rolled his eyes at the comment, despite knowing it was a well deserved one. "Yeah, yeah. How's she doing?"

"Better, no thanks to you. We're trying to keep her as cool as possible." The professor informed them.

When Bubbles and Buttercup looked about to gripe, Butch turned to them with a placating raised hand. "Hey, hey. She was already on fire when I picked her up. Cutting him some slack remember?"

Buttercup bit her tongue and crossed her arms over her chest. "Slack, right. Can we see her now?"

The professor glanced toward the room. "The doctor is checking her for dilation. She hadn't started when we last checked about two hours ago."

The expression that passed over Butch's face indicated that a very dirty thought had gone though his mind. His suppressed chuckle was still enough to draw the professor's attention and then an eye roll at the immaturity.

"How long do you think it'll be?"

"Depends on how quickly or slowly she dilates." The professor said. "It could be as early as tonight or late as the next morning."

"Are you going to stay here the entire time?" Buttercup asked, him glancing through the window to see that the doctor was now speaking with Blossom and Brick.

"Yes. There needs to be someone here who knows your unique physiology the best." The professor said. "When visiting hours are over, I suggest you three go home and rest."

Bubbles nodded, as she turned her attention to the door. The doctor came out of Blossom's room and smiled to the professor. "She' started dilating, but it's a slow progression. She's barely making two centimeters when she should be past three. At this rate she'll be giving birth tomorrow morning at the earliest."

The professor nodded his head allowed for Butch and the girls to go visit with the young parents.

When Brick and Blossom saw they had company, their eyes zeroed in on Butch. Brick walked around the bed and grabbed his brother in a headlock. He then ground his fists into Butch's skull. "I asked you to do one thing, jackass."

"Brick." Blossom said with a warning in her voice.

Brick looked her way, before letting Butch go and returning to his place beside Blossom. "How could you faint like that?"

"I didn't think I was." He told him, same as he did Buttercup only minutes ago. "Sorry, Blossom."

The pregnant Puff shook her head. "You're forgiven, but the ten babysitting days will be bumped up to fifteen."

"Damn it. Well, I guess I deserve it. We heard the doc say your little guy is taking his time." Butch said as he moved to lean against the railing at the end of the bed. He finally noticed how cold the room was and the multiple compresses attached to her skin. "Cold packs?"

"To keep me cool. He's running hotter than ever because of the labor. It's unlike any of the other times I flared up." She explained, staring annoyed at the compresses attached to her skin. "The compresses for the outside. Popsicles for the inside." She said gesturing to the wrappers on the bedside table beside her.

When she looked up, she noticed how Bubbles was standing the farthest from her and with her arms held over in front of her. She also noticed the Boomer wasn't among the them. "Where's Boomer?"

"Working. He doesn't get off until…" Bubbles glanced at the clock on the wall. "…now. He probably just got off from work. Meaning he'll be here…soon. I sent him a text that Blossom went into labor."

"A text?" Butch asked.

"Yeah."

The dejection in her tone wasn't hard to miss. But before anyone could really ask her what was wrong, Buttercup remembered the not so hypothetical question Bubbles had asked earlier. "Butch, why don't you and Brick go downstairs to wait for him?"

"Why do the both of us—?"

"Now!" She said not looking for an argument with him. She inclined her head for him to leave the room.

Brick stood up and pecked Blossom on the cheek. As he was passing Butch, he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and all but dragged him out of the room. Once the girls were left alone in the room, Buttercup pushed the door to almost closed, and Bubbles toward the chair by Blossom's bed. She forced her sister to sit down and sat on the edge of Blossom's bed.

"All right. The boys are gone, so spill it."

Blossom was left confused as to what was going on between her sisters. All she could gather was that Bubbles was feeling awkward about something or other, and it concerned Boomer. That and Buttercup at least had an idea of what was going on. "Bubbles?"

"It's nothing." She said while shooting Buttercup a glare.

"Doesn't seem like nothing." Buttercup said raising a brow. She then turned to Blossom's confused expression. "Otherwise you wouldn't ask me a not so hypothetical question about other boys kissing you."

"What?"

"Buttercup! _Shut up!" _Bubbles snapped at her second sister. "It was just a stupid question. It didn't mean anything." She looked away while tugged at the end of one of her pigtails.

Buttercup rose a brow and sighed. "Maybe. I mean, you did just spend a nice weekend at the lake with Boomer."

Blossom smiled and then inhaled as a contraction hit. Her fingers bunched in the blankets and a surge of hit swelled in her belly before her muscles relaxed and she cooled. It was a slight drop, but enough to not make Blossom feel like she was going to melt. "Is that where he ran off to last weekend? Brick needed to talk to him about something important."

"It seems like Bubbles needs to tell Boomer something important." Buttercup quipped. "I mean you wouldn't be feeling so lousy if you didn't."

The blond blue-eyed Power Puff's face flushed red with anger. With her hands balled into fists she stood up and turned away from her sisters. "I don't feel lousy. I'm just irritated that it happened."

"So you admit that another boy kissed you." The rough Puff said.

Blossom's eyes widened as she looked between her sisters. "Another guy kissed you? Was it Jamie?"

"I think it was." Buttercup said. "She did freak out when I mentioned him on the phone earlier."

"Would you shut up Buttercup!" Bubbles snapped as she turned back to her sister. "It's not like you'd get it."

Buttercup's brow twitched with her rising anger at Bubbles comment. "Don't I? Isn't that the reason you asked me?"

A groan broke from Bubbles as she rolled her eyes. "Don't take it so personally Buttercup. It was just a question that I just happened to ask you."

"You're sickeningly self-righteous, Bubbles." Buttercup retorted as she stood up from her place and placed her hands on her hips.

"Girls." Blossom warned them, feeling her body heat with agitation.

Jade clashed with sky blue as the girls faced off with one another. "This is the second goddamn time you've taken a shot at my relationship. Both times you did it because things weren't going your way, you brat!"

"Buttercup!" Blossom snapped, feeling the beginnings of a dizzy spell as the heat rose in the cold room.

"You weren't even in a real relationship when you started sleeping with Butch!" Bubbles rebutted. "Now you think you can tell me how I should go about mine, just because you got hitched a la Las Vegas chapel?"

"Bubbles!" She was breathing shallowly now and feel back against her pillows as the heat started to overwhelm her. She reached for the button to call the nurse and pressed it twice. She was burning up, and it had nothing to do with her contractions.

Within moments a nurse came into the room, drawing Buttercup and Bubbles' attention. She quickly moved around them as she took in the flushed state of Blossom's face and her elevated temperature, with went from one hundred twenty degrees to one thirty. "We need some ice, a fresh cooling blanket, and cold compresses." She said as she took some napkins and began wiping sweat from Blossom's face.

Her sisters looked at her in shock before turning back to one another with glares pointing at the other. The professor had gone to the vending machine when the boys left, so when he came back and saw a nurse running to Blossom's room, he too ran. The sight of Blossom getting the beading sweat that was formerly a light glisten wiped from her face, along with his two youngest daughters in a glare off was not welcome.

"Bubbles, Buttercup! Leave the room." He ordered.

Bubbles spun in her heel and left with Buttercup waiting a beat before she too left the room. Once outside, the professor herded them away from Blossom's room he watched as the two girls pointedly looked away from each other.

"Should I even ask for an explanation?" The professor asked while looking between the two.

"She started it." They yelled at the same time, pointing toward each other. "Did _not_! You did too!"

"Enough!" The professor snapped at the two of them. Glancing behind him he could see that a new cooling blanket and ice were being brought to Blossom's room. He'd caught a glimpse of your temperature and was worried about the ten-degree jump. Turning back to Bubbles and Buttercup he sighed. "Whatever issue you two or three may have, I ask that you refrain from fighting about it now. This amount of excitement right now isn't good for Blossom or the baby."

The blue and green sisters reluctantly nodded in agreement before turning away from each other. The professor realized that he'd had to take the meager truce for now as Blossom needed his immediate attention more. With that he turned and entered Blossom's room to check on her.

Left in the hallway, Buttercup and Bubbles huffed at each other before Bubbles started walking away. Buttercup used her super speed to cut her off and just barely refrained from shoving her sister. "Hey! For future reference don't come to me seeking relationship advice if all you're going to do it bring your condescension for mine."

"Believe me I won't." Bubbles promised as she walked around Buttercup.

Buttercup turned to look at Bubbles retreating back and scowled. "No relationship is perfect, Bubbles. Not even yours, no matter how much you pretend it to be."

"I never said it was." She said, tossing the words over her shoulder and still walking away.

"Right, because if it was you wouldn't be so worried about what Boomer would do if he knew you kissed Jamie." She shouted, drawing the attention of patients, faculty, and visitors alike.

There was the sound of something liquid and plastic crashing to the floor accompanied by an exclaim of shock. It was ignored as Bubbles turned to glare at Buttercup one last time before she went to cool off. "I didn't kiss him. He kissed me."

"Either way a guy that wasn't Boomer put his lips on yours, _and_ you're too chicken to work up the nerve to tell him." Buttercup snapped.

Rather than create a further scene with her sister, Bubbles rounded the corner intent on getting a bite from the cafeteria. Unfortunately for her, when she turned the corner she froze at the sight of the Rowdy Ruff Boys—all three of them. Brick and Butch were standing around Boomer, with firm grips on his arms. At his feet were assorted spilled boba tea drinks, the tapioca pearls and the ice a dangerous slippery mess. The was all inconsequential at the moment as Boomer's face was frozen in betrayed shock.

Bubbles' mouth opened and closed, a few times trying to find the right words to say, but never got the chance to find let alone say them. Boomer violently broke away from his brothers' holds on him and stormed down the hallway toward the elevators.

"B-boomer wait!" She called once it registered that he was walking away.

The remaining Ruffs tried to hold her back, knowing what Boomer was like when his was angry. Often, they were on the receiving end if not the cause of a Sonic Boomer tantrum. They were used to his destructive and violent anger being directed at them. Bubbles however would not. If she approached him now, Brick and Butch were sure he'd either say or do something he'd regret once he calmed down. That being said, it was purely instinctual that when Bubbles twisted Butch's arms hard enough to flip him and gut checked Brick. Butch somehow managed to land on his feet, while Brick deflected the shot. Still Bubbles ran after Boomer, watching as he headed to the stairs rather than the elevator. He didn't get to slam the door as he wanted because Bubbles caught it and raced after him. The two blue counterparts became blue blurs as they raced down the stairs and found themselves outside. Boomer was running with Bubbles not far behind him, leaving blue streaks amongst the people and the traffic they weaved in and out of.

Boomer wasn't paying much attention to where he was running. He just knew he had to get away and wanted to be left alone. Unfortunately, Bubbles was right on his heels, calling his name asking him to wait. Give her a chance to explain. It was just a misunderstanding. _Misunderstanding?!_

Boomer glanced over his shoulder just as Bubbles reached out to him. While not paying attention, his foot got caught in a pothole and he tripped. Bubbles collided with him and the inertia from their super speed hurled them across one intersection and down the street into the next. Imprints of their bodies were left as they bounced along the asphalt before skidding to a stop. Bubbles was sprawled atop Boomer before she pushed herself up. "Boomer, I promise I was going to tell you. Jamie…Jamie just—."

"When?"

"Huh?"

Boomer sat up and rubbed the back of his head, dislodging the bits of asphalt that was caught. "When did it happen?"

She knew what he was asking but hesitated in answering him. She reached for his hand for some reassurance that things would be okay, only to have Boomer pull his hand back. Her heart felt as though it were lanced with a rusty blade doused in Antidote X. "Boomer…"

"When did you kiss him, Bubbles?" Boomer asked with pain etched onto his face. When she still hadn't said anything, Boomer rose his fist in the air and brought it down hard enough to drive it through the street up to his elbow. Bubbles flinched, but didn't look away from Boomer. "When was it?"

"Last week."

"When last week?"

"When you called as suggested we go to the lake." She breathed out with a rush of tears.

A shuddering groan left Boomer as he stood up and started walking toward out of the street. Bubbles wiped at her eyes and got up so she could follow after Boomer. "Leave me alone."

"Boomer, please. It didn't mean anything."

Boomer stopped in his gait to spin on Bubbles. He did it so quickly that she was startled and took a half step back from him. "Doesn't seem like it since you've obviously been stewing over it if what Buttercup said was anything to go by." The scowl that was embedded on his face loosened as a thought went on in his head. As he processed this thought, Bubbles watched as his stormy cobalt eyes dulled and he backed away from her.

"Boomer?"

"'Whatever you want tonight'. Was that the reason?" He asked, feeling his heart get further crushed under the weight of this betrayal. Again, Bubbles couldn't find the words and she didn't need to. Boomer took her silence as admission and found himself unable to look at her. "I want to be left alone."

"Boo—."

"I mean it, Bubbles. Just leave me alone for a while." He quickly turned on a flew off, careful to not leave his signature blue streak in case Bubbles decided to follow. The first thing he did was return to the hospital so he could retrieve his car. Bubbles would be less likely to track him, should he be driving rather than flying.

It figured when he got back that Butch was waiting for him by his vehicle. His green favoring brother didn't say anything as he watched Boomer land and walk the rest of the way to his car. When Boomer unlocked the car, he let himself into the passenger seat.

"_Butch!"_

Raising his hands in a placating gesture, he buckled himself in. "Cool it. I want a ride to my truck."

"Fly."

"Would you just give me a ride?"

Seeing that his brother wasn't making any move to vacate his car, Boomer grumbled as he started the ignition and seethed silently as he maneuvered his car into traffic. Butch wisely turned the radio onto a sports station to fill the silence. Buttercup gave the short story of what was going on before Brick went to Blossom's side. Right now, he was just keeping an eye on his brother to make sure he didn't do anything too stupid. Looking at him now, he wasn't sure what happened between the two of them. Boomer wasn't exactly _Sonic_ right now, which he wasn't sure was a good thing or not.

In silence the two made it back to the ice cream parlor where Butch's car was left, but unfortunately with a boot attached to it. Sighing as he got out of the car, he took care so as to not cause damage to other cars or people as he lifted his car overhead. "I think I'll head home for the evening. Blossom and Brick aren't going anywhere for a while. Why don't you go see Blossom before heading home?"

Boomer shook his head in the negative. "I think I'll go home to." All he wanted was to be alone. He didn't wait for Butch to acknowledge him before he drove home. His drive home was a blur to him, and he didn't realize he'd arrived until he heard Mojo calling his name.

"Boomer? Where were you? You didn't answer my messages or call." Mojo said from his place in the kitchen where he was fixing himself dinner.

Boomer repressed a sigh of annoyance. "I'm eighteen, dad. I don't have to tell you when or if I'll be home or where I'm at every minute of the day anymore, if I don't want to; and I don't." he said heading up the stairs to his room without a backwards glance.

"Boomer! Is there something going on with Brick?" Mojo asked suddenly at the bottom of the stairs with Boomer about to go into his room.

"Why do you ask?" He asked only mildly curious as to why Mojo would ask today of all days.

"It's hard to miss your son zooming across the sky like a rocket." Mojo explained with a hint of impatience.

Boomer sighed and pushed himself into his room. "Blossom went into labor." With that he closed the door behind him with no plans to come out under the next morning when he had to go to work.

* * *

"You're at five centimeters." Dr. Herbert informed Blossom around ten o'clock that evening. She then replaced the blanket over Blossom and removed her gloves from her hands. "Now, I have a question for the two of you."

"What?" Brick asked, growing worried immediately. After her flare up that had nothing to do with her labor, he was a bit on edge.

Dr. Herbert smiled at the two of them. "It's nothing serious. I just want to know if you two discussed circumcision for your son."

The look that came over Brick's face brought a laugh out of Blossom. After expecting bad news, only to have such a mundane question sprung left Brick looking adorably confused. "Circumcision?"

"Yes. It's just something we ask all parents with little boys on the way." Dr. Herbert said with a patient smile. "It's okay if you haven't thought about."

"I haven't thought about it at all." Brick said as he glanced down at Blossom. "Have you?"

Blossom gave a shrug in answer. She thought about it maybe once or twice, but honestly hadn't given much thought to it. Brick _was _the one with a penis and strangely enough _was_ circumcised. There were two reasons she thought it strange. The first reason being that she didn't think Mojo would've thought about it, let alone cared. The second was that when she did happen to ogle Brick's penis, the shaft was bizarrely free of any surgical scar associated with circumcision. As her staring usually led to sex during those times, she wasn't let much time to ponder or ask Brick about it. But now…

"I don't think we'll need it." Brick said breaking her train of thought.

Dr. Herbert looked to Blossom for agreement. When the young mother shook her head the doctor nodded her head. "I'll be sure to make that note on your chart. I'll be back to check on you in a few hours. Page the nurse if you need anything."

Blossom nodded as she and Brick were left alone. Brick down beside Blossom and rested his folded arms on the bed beside her. He could see the question dancing in her head through her eyes. "What are you thinking about?"

"Brick, why doesn't your penis have a scar on it?"

Brick's brow furrowed in confusion wondering where a question like that came from. "Why are you asking about whether my dick has a scar or not? Also, why would it have a scar?"

Now it was Blossom's turn to be baffled as she wasn't expecting that kind of question in return. "Because…because you've been circumcised right?"

"No." He said dragging it out as his own befuddlement continued to build.

"But you don't have a foreskin."

"No, I don't."

Now Blossom was thoroughly confused. If he was never circumcised, then how was it that he didn't have a foreskin? It didn't make any logical sense to her. The thought was cut off as a contraction shot up her back, its intensity a notch more painful than the last. "Aaaaahhhh!" she exclaimed while breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth. "This has is starting to get old, and I'm only halfway to being fully dilated."

Strong fingers relaxed Blossom's softer ones from their tight grip on the hospital bedsheets. Turning to Brick, she watched as he placed a soft kiss on each of the digits. "It'll be worth it when we get to hold him in our arms."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just tired of sitting in this bed. I've been sitting here eight and a half hours now." Blossom complained. She then sat up and shoved the cooling blanket off her legs. When she started to turn in his direction, Brick caught her with a hand on her outermost legs.

"What are you doing.?"

"Getting up. I want to walk around before I go crazy." She said, using her strength to force herself off the bed. When her feet touched the floor, she sighed heavily and stretched her arms over her head. "That feels leagues better." She sighed as took a few steps by the bed with Brick's hands hovering in the air, prepared to catch her should she fall.

Ignoring Brick, Blossom walked to the end of the bed and began pacing the room back and forth. Since she wasn't taking any pain medication, walking about seemed to help. She felt better than she had in hours. Brick stood up from his place and followed her as she walked, more than nervous about her strength leaving her at any time.

"Brick, stop hovering. I'm fine." She assured as she made her fifth circuit around the room.

The elder Rowdy Ruff Boy truly couldn't help how he was feeling. The urge to throttle Buttercup and Bubbles for getting her wound up was intense. He doubly felt he was deserved the chance to do so after all the grief the two of them gave him. It took about half an hour to cool her down. While he felt for Boomer, he thought it was utterly stupid to bring it up now.

"But back to what we were discussing before. You've never been circumcised, but you don't have a foreskin?" She said when she faced him on the start of another circuit.

"Yes, on both accounts. Does it matter?"

Blossom shook her head as she walked towards Brick. "Not really. It's just a little weird."

"How?"

When she glanced at Brick, she quickly looked away suddenly and somehow embarrassed for him. "It's—it'd just mean you were created without one, which—."

"I wasn't. Neither of us were." Brick informed her.

Blossom stared at him with a raised brow. "Huh. Perfect little boys." She chuckled to herself as she turned.

"I won't say perfect, but we have certain perks. Besides the perfect little boy is sitting in your belly." Brick smiled at Blossom.

A low groan pulled itself from Blossom's throat. "If only this perfect little boy would just arrive already. Mommy and Daddy are impatient to finally see you." She said while rubbing a hand over her belly. "I can't wait to hold him in my arms."

"Me neither." Brick said as he came to stand behind Blossom and cradled her belly.

* * *

At three in the morning it was reported that the Blossom had reached seven centimeters. "It shouldn't be too long now. I'll give it another two hours before you're ready."

Blossom nodded as another contraction passed through her body. The last one was ten minutes ago and the pain had intensified. She squeezed Brick's hand and sucked in a shallow breath. When it passed, her breathing was ragged as she reclined against the pillows. Brick ran a finger along her temple, brushing her hair back from her face. "Two more hours Brick."

"Yeah."

The doctor turned to the professor and nodded her head as she left. The professor turned to his daughter and the father of her child. "I want you two to try to sleep while you can, Blossom. Brick you too."

"I don't think I can." Blossom whimpered as she shifted in place. "My skin feels too tight and I'm too warm."

"We can get fresh cooling blankets and compresses if that will help." Brick said.

"Not enough. I want to be in an ice bath. Completely submerged with ice." Blossom groaned out. "Please."

The professor scooted closer to Blossom and took her hand between his own. "Blossom, we both know the baby can't stand the cold. We're keeping you cool this way because it's the only way to stop him from having a heat flash."

"But I'm starting to get hot. Too hot." Blossom moaned as a drop of sweat ran down her chest between her breasts.

Brick took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He hated feeling so helpless. "Just hang in there, Blossom. I promise we'll get you into a cold shower of bath."

She moaned and turned her head away from him. "I need one now. Please, just for a few minutes."

"Blossom we can't move you right now." The professor told her trying to calm her down. "I know it's getting difficult honey, but hang in there. You're doing great."

"I don't feel great." She retorted with a bite. "Ice. I need ice."

When she moaned with her discomfort, Brick ran to the adjoining bathroom. Grabbing one of the provided towels he ran it under the cold water of the tap until it was fully soaked. Once he was satisfied, he immediately went to Blossom's side and pressed the cold, wet towel to her face. A sigh escaped her, and she turned her pink eyes to Brick, a grateful smile on her face. "Mmmm. That feels so good."

"I'm glad." Brick said. "Sorry I can't do more for you."

"This is good." Blossom sighed as the icy touch of the towel graced her with relief from the heat.

Brick continued to try to keep Blossom cool in this minor way. He placed a quick kiss to her hair and ran the towel over the spot immediately to sooth her.

"Thank you, Peaches."

"Any time, Cherry Pie."

* * *

It was approaching time for Boomer's alarm clock to go off, but it was probably unneeded as the blue Ruff Boy didn't get a wink of sleep. He simply laid in bed buried under the blankets and pillows, trying to wrap his mind around what was revealed to him last night. Jamie had kissed Bubbles last week and rather than tell him, she spent the weekend guilt fucking him.

Of the two things, he wasn't sure which offended him more. He knew Jamie liked Bubbles. It just came as more of a surprise that the idiot had the balls to kiss his girl. It wouldn't be a stretch for anyone to believe that Boomer would pound the poor human. That thought then led him to think she was trying to protect Jamie by not telling him. By not telling him, and apparently by letting him fuck her anyway he liked. The latter was what bothered him more and had him tossing and turning all night.

While sex wasn't a major part of their relationship like it was for Butch and Buttercup, it still meant something to Boomer. It was a safe place of comfort and reassurance for him. When they first had sex, it was because she'd been worried about him. Each time after that was less about lust and more about love; a rarity for teenagers. Sure, his brothers had put it into his head that he was probably boring and that led him to doing a little research for better sex moves. But it wasn't just for his benefit, he wanted to be sure that Bubbles would be getting the most pleasure as well. The past weekend was the perfect chance to try those new positions, and they felt amazing. He thought his girlfriend was enjoying them as well. Or maybe she was just faking it for his benefit.

The alarm clock on the nightstand went off, blaring loudly and startling Boomer. He sat up in a flurry, throwing the pillows and blankets to the floor. The screeching of the device didn't last much longer as Boomer yanked it from its place and hurled it toward the window of his room. The crash was loud as was the wind whistling through the shards of glass.

Growling with disgust, Boomer launched himself from his bed and went about getting himself ready for his early shift. When he finally brought himself downstairs, he noticed Mojo sitting on the couch. "What are you doing up so early?"

Mojo looked over the edge of the couch and sighed. "What was that crash I heard?"

"Nothing." Boomer said, going to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he grabbed the orange juice and started drinking it straight from the cart. "You still didn't tell me what you were doing up?"

Mojo's hands which were interlocked in front of him tightened their grip. "Do you mind bringing me to the hospital before you go to work?"

Irritated as Boomer was with everything, he was still shocked by the request. "Why?"

That was the very question Mojo had been asking himself since Boomer told him Blossom was in labor. He knew he wanted to see Brick, but did he also want to see the infant? That was what made him so unsure of his reasons to go. Maybe he'd figure it out once he got there. "Would you bring me, so I don't have to catch the bus? It would take me a least an hour, and you know I detest public transportation."

"I'm not going to bring you, if all you're going to do is stir up bullshit." Boomer said swiping the back of his hand over his mouth and returning the juice to the fridge.

Mojo flinched a sharp edge to his usually softer-spoken son. Turning toward him, he noticed the hard edge to his face and tightness around his eyes. "Boomer?"

"What?"

"Is…something wrong?"

The growl that came from Boomer as he slammed the fridge door was startling to say the least. The force rattled the outside and no doubt jostled the contents. He even snapped the handle off the door and contorted it beyond recognition. The ruined hand was dropped on the kitchen island as Boomer left the kitchen space and headed toward the door. "Find your own damn ride to the hospital, and don't start any bullshit."

Mojo's pinkened eyes were wide with shock as he watched Boomer storm to the front door and leave in a violent retreat.

* * *

"Ten centimeters, and your contractions are under a minute apart." Dr. Herbert told Blossom. "I hope you're ready. When the next contraction comes, I want you to push as hard as you can."

The elder Power Puff nodded her head and tried to focus on her body's reactions. The heat she felt now was unbearable and so intense that the ice chips and cold towel provided little aid. When the next contraction came, she closed her eyes and focused on working the muscles that would bring her baby into the world. She cried out at the accompanying pain of the contraction and her baby moving through her body.

"Now, relax." Dr. Herbert told her. "Good. That was really good Blossom. Take a breath and get ready for the next one."

Brick stood to Blossom's left side, wiping away the sweat from her face with a lukewarm towel. "No cursing my name yet?" He asked with a wane smile. "I wouldn't thought you'd be screaming at me never to touch you again."

"I'm considering it." Blossom hissed at him between heavy breathing. "I'm practically melting because of your hot-blooded son right now. I can't take this heat much longer."

"Blossom, focus now. Next contraction is coming."

This time when she pushed the pain was worse than before and she yelled out louder, the further down the baby moved. She squeezed Brick's hand just as hard, making him wince at the amount of super strength she used. When the pain of the contraction eased, she fell back against the pillows, tears formed in her eyes and fell down the side of her face.

On her right, the professor patted Blossom's hand bunched in the sheets beside her. "That's a good girl. You're doing well. I think three more pushes and he should be here."

"Three?"

He nodded his head and rubbed her hand soothingly. "Three."

"I'll count them down with you Blossom." Brick said on the other side.

"Get ready," the doctor said. "And push."

"One." Brick counted off to her, while she pushed heart clenching at the sound of her yells. His fingers were numb from the tight grip Blossom had on them, but didn't complain. Her pain was a hundred times worst. When she relaxed her leaned over and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Come on, Cherry. You got this. Just two more."

"Get ready Blossom."

"Okay," she said hoarsely.

"And push."

"Two."

The pain continued to travel downward and for Blossom it felt like it was the worst of it. The only things that kept her focused were Brick's pep talk and the professor's sweet assurances beside her. The tears on her face were burning as they glided down her cheeks. Tendrils of her hair loose from the messy bun clung to her sweaty face. Her eyes were clenched so tight that she could've sworn she saw white spots appear.

"He's crowning Blossom. Your baby is almost here." Dr. Hebert said from her place at the end of the bed.

Brick glanced toward the doctor with shock strewn all over his face. Somehow is own numb hand managed to squeeze Blossom's. When the doctor instructed Blossom to push one final time, he couldn't keep his eyes from the sight of small human being pushed into this world. It seemed as if the world went silent as the doctor used a small suction tool to clear the baby's airways, before he let out a loud cry; but even that sound seemed muted to Brick. Unlike when he and Blossom were created, this baby was completely human looking. Fingers, toes, ears, a nose. No one would think that he was superhuman. He certainly didn't seem like it, all small, squirming, and covered in bodily fluids.

Whatever was said to him was lost as his hand was let go and his arms were almost immediately filled with the small bundle. The first thing he registered was his son's heat. It was this sensation that made it real, and everything came back into focus. The baby's cries were loud and piercing. The professor and the doctor were congratulating him and Blossom. Blossom was calling his name and weakly pulling on his shirt.

"Brick? Brick?" Blossom's voice was hoarse from her tears and the yelling, but Brick still heard her over the cries. "Can I see him?"

Turning to Blossom, he lowered the baby until he was lightly pressed against her skin and Blossom brought her hands up to touch him. Soon as she did, she cooed and took his slimy hand into her own. "Hey, baby. Hey." She laughed at him as he continued to cry. "It's okay. Mommy has you."

As of her voice were the world's greatest lullaby, the baby's cries quieted to soft whimpers.

"Oh Brick. He's here. Can you believe it? Our little Fireball is here." She said, turning to Brick and noticing how silent he was. "Brick?"

To Blossom's surprise his cheeks were wet from tears he probably didn't know were falling. His gaze was locked on their son and it held the most tender expression as he looked down at him. His throat bobbed with the emotion that was bursting out of him.

Blossom sniffed back her own tears that hadn't yet abated and smiled at her baby's father. "Say 'hi', Brick."

"H-Hi, buddy." He whispered hoarsely. "I can't believe you're finally here, Coal. Our Blazing Coal."

Blossom turned her bright smile back to the now quiet baby. "Blazing Coal Jojo."

* * *

**This chapter was such a hard one to write. I swear I got halfway through and then deleted EVERYTHING because _I _didn't like it. If I don't like it, then I can't expect my readers to like it. I wanted this to be special but still have some drama. For those who love the Blues, this bump in the road won't last long. It's not to say it won't be difficult for them, since those two fell hard and fast. Also, I anticipate the rage and hate comments that will be left, so fire away. Just remember it won't last.**

**But HOORAY! The baby is here. Baby Red—no Blazing Coal is here. I know we only got a little glimpse of Fireball, but I promise he'll get the proper introduction. He certainly deserves it.**

**Until Next Time**


	16. Introducing Blazing Coal

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Introducing Blazing Coal

Blossom fell soundly asleep after Coal—the nickname the young parents decided for their son—was taken away to get cleaned up and a full physical. The professor accompanied the nurses and Dr. Herbert for the examination. He knew that the Chemical X would make for some strange readings. He wanted to reassure them that for a superhuman this was normal. Also, he wanted to doubly check for Blossom's sake that the baby was healthy on all fronts. He was more than sure that the child wouldn't spontaneously combust like the unfortunate Bunny. However, if it gave Blossom peace of mind, he run all the tests needed.

Beside Blossom was Brick. He took the chance to sleep as well for he was nearly just as exhausted as Blossom. She'd urged him to get into the hospital bed beside her, keeping in mind that he couldn't squeeze so tightly even though her was much smaller than she was maybe two hours prior. Her belly was soft and sore from being expanded for so long. Still Brick couldn't help but hold her as close to him as possible. When he awoke, Brick buried his face in Blossom's hair and inhaled her sweet sweaty smell. She'd no doubt fuss about being gross and needing to shower, so he'd take the chance to praise her now. She was owed at least that much for having given birth to his son.

As if thinking about him were a mere summons, a nurse came into the room rolling a medical bassinet into the room. Inside was his son, with a soft white cap upon his head with alternating blue and pink stripes. Brick sat up from where he was and got up from the bed. He had to see his son, hold him in his arms again. As soon as Coal was within sights, a bright smile lit up Brick's face. He'd washed his face of the tears from earlier, but it seemed a bit for naught as more welled in his eyes again. "Hey Coal." He whispered to his sleeping son. "It's Daddy."

The nurse smiled at him as the young man reached for his son and brushed his hand over the bit of red hair the came from under his cap. "You can hold him if you want."

Brick looked up at the nurse before glancing down at Coal. She gently eased her hands under him, making a small grunt of discomfort. She then walked around the bassinet to Brick. After a bit of maneuvering, Coal was in Brick's arms and sighing at the familiar heat that he instinctually knew was his father. The nurse helped him to settle into the seat by the bed. "It's so weird. Your mommy carried you for nine months, and now I'm here holding you."

"I'll leave you to it. Page if you need anything from us." The nurse said as she left the small family to their devices.

Brick nodded before turning his attention to Blazing Coal. Looking down at him, he sighed happy like he never was before realizing that something wasn't right. Looking around, he searched for Blossom's hospital bag, only to realize that it wasn't there.

"What are you looking for?" asked a drowsy voice with a yawn.

Brick looked up to see Blossom turning his way in the bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Where's your hospital bag?"

"Probably at home." She answered. "We left campus and started heading for ice cream before we went home."

Brick slumped back in the chair and sighed a warm breath over Coal, whose face twitched at the sensation. "Then it's not here."

"What isn't?" Blossom asked.

Brick sighed as he looked at the hospital cap on Coal's head. "His cap."

The light snicker that came from Blossom drew Brick's attention. "It wouldn't be there. Something told me I might not have my overnight bag, so I started keeping it with me."

"So…? His cap?"

Blossom sat up enough to look at the unoccupied chair save for her purse and school bag. "There."

Brick stood up a tad too quick for Coal's liking and he made his discomfort known by letting out a soft whimper. The new father looked down at his son and shushed him. "Sorry, sorry. You're fine." He looked up at Blossom who was smiling at his eagerness. "Hold him?"

"Of course." She breathed as she moved as quickly as her body would let her to a sitting position. Soon as she was, she held her arms out and let Brick gently pass her baby to her. Coal noticed the change in temperature around him and made a sound of protest before warming up involuntarily. Blossom chuckled at the reaction her son had to the chill even from when he was within her. "Blazing Coal. My little Coal." She brought him up to her face and placed a kiss on his soft skin. His skin turned red from where he was kissed, but Blossom knew that was just his natural reaction to the chill. The flushed skin returned to its normal peachy pink hue within seconds. He cooed softly as he got comfortable again.

Meanwhile, Brick was searching through Blossom's bags. When he came across the little red cap that was purchased months before, he couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. Turning back to his small family, he walked over and carefully removed the hospital cap from his head. His short spiky red locks were in a cute disarray that made Blossom smile before they were covered by a cap that was way too big for him. It fell forward with the bill covering his face.

"It's too big on him, Brick." Blossom said as she adjusted the hat so that it didn't cover Coal's face.

"He'll grow into it." Brick promised with a smile. "But look at him. It's perfect."

Blossom couldn't agree more as she smiled down at her baby. "Yeah, it is. We should probably tell everyone that Coal's here."

"Our first family photo." Brick smirked as he pulled out his phone and carefully got into bed beside Blossom. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled them close while he held his arm out to capture the three of them. Once it was captured, Brick and Blossom examined the picture and were pleasantly surprised to see that their little Coal's eyes were open if only a little bit. Looking back down at him, they caught just a glimmer of his eyes. It came as no surprise that his eyes were an exact copy of Brick's own. He couldn't have been filled with more pride at the sight. Brick then took another picture of his son. This time getting a close up of his small face. He looked down at two pictures and smiled fondly at them. "These are keepers."

"Please make sure you send me those pictures to me. I want the family picture to be my wallpaper on my phone." Blossom asked him with a giggle. "They're just too cute."

Brick chuckled at Blossom's giddiness over their little Fireball's first pictures. "Yeah, yeah. I'm sending them to you now."

Her phone made a soft pinging sound from her satchel, signaling that her phone had received the message. She hadn't checked it since yesterday, but with all the excitement, she was sure there were more than a few well wishes there. "We can send it to everyone else now."

A few swipes of Brick's fingers and the pictures were sent to their friends along with a brief message about the details of the birth.

**_Meet our son Blazing Coal Jojo. Born October eighteenth at 8:27 AM. _**

It wasn't long after that the text messages came in from their friends. Congratulations were passed all around, as well as compliments about how adorable the Mini Ruff Baby was, especially in his oversized red cap. Brick was reading off the messages to Blossom about what everyone was saying and who was saying what. After a second Brick noticed that neither Bubbles nor Boomer had responded to the mass message. It was a surprise that Butch and Buttercup did so before them.

"You think they're all right?" Blossom asked with a furrowed brow.

"I'm not sure." Brick told her as he put his phone down, and reached for his son. "Also, the timing couldn't have been worst."

Blossom didn't have to ask to know what he meant. The threat of H.I.M was an uncertain one, but this discord was too perfect a setting for H.I.M to use against them. She tugged her son closer to her, and took in a shuddering breath. Brick moved closer to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"I won't let anything happen to us. Any of us." Brick promised with a kiss to Blossom's temple.

Blossom nodded before turning to Brick and gave him a loving kiss. One that was deeper than the few they'd had in the past day. When they pulled apart, Blossom smiled wide at the sight of the professor in the doorway. "Daddy."

"Hey, you three." He said as he stepped into the room. "Mind if I get to hold my grandson for a little while?"

Brick moved so that Blossom could hand their son to the professor. Soon as he was in the professor's arms, Brick took his cap so it wouldn't fall and placed it back in Blossom's bag. The white hospital cap was left off his head, letting the spiky locks stick in every which way. Being in the professor's arms was warmer than Blossom's but cooler than Brick's. Coal sighed as he settled and cooled his body. "That's interesting."

"What?" Blossom asked instantly worried.

The professor smiled to reassure that nothing was wrong. "He just cooled down when he was in my arms. Has his temperature changed between the two of you?"

Coal's equally hot-blooded father gave a shrug as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I couldn't tell you. My body runs hot all the time."

"He did warm up once he was in my arms." Blossom said remembering how his skin flushed after she'd kissed him.

The professor nodded his head, confirming his suspicions. "I'm surprised he has this much control so soon." He gently rocked Coal as he spoke. "It's good. At least we know he won't burn someone accidently."

Blossom bit her bottom lip as she nodded. "Is everything else good?"

"He's more than fine, Blossom. His vitals are stable and he's quite healthy." The professor said while turning back to his grandson. "The little guy's fine."

"Coal." Brick said.

"His name is Coal. Blazing Coal Jojo." Blossom said with a smile and relieved tears welling up in her eyes. She wiped them away, while Brick scooted back to his original place beside her on the bed.

The professor looked back up at his grandson's parents. "Keeping to the tradition of B names, I see." He mused with a chuckle.

"Sort of." Brick smiled.

The three shared a laugh, while an unexpected guest moved into the open doorway. He hesitated in where he stood, going unnoticed until the professor looked over and sobered his jubilation by clearing his throat. "Care to join us?"

Brick and Blossom turned and startled at the sight of Mojo standing in there. He looked more apprehensive than angry, but Brick still has his guard up. Today was one of the best days of his life. He wasn't about to let Mojo be an added shadow. He got up from the bed, unsure of what he was going to do, but knowing he wouldn't hesitate to stop harm from coming to Coal. "What are you doing here?"

Mojo broke his attention from the small bundle the professor was holding to look at his eldest son. His son was obviously on the defensive, but he also looked a little…repentant? The two hadn't spoken to each other since that ill fated "conversation" that was had over Butch and Buttercup's marriage. Brick had yet to apologize for hitting him. However in his defense, Mojo had yet to apologize for anything he's said to Blossom about her or their son. Whatever Mojo said next would define the direction this relationship would go. Unfortunately for Mojo, he shrugged and dropped his eyes. "I'm…not sure."

"You're not sure?" Brick echoed with a scoff. "How did you even know?" He didn't bother looking toward the professor. He knew for a fact that he was too busy keeping an eye on Blossom and speaking with her attending doctor.

"Boomer." Mojo answered looking back up at Brick, before his brow furrowed in concern. "Speaking of, what happened when he came here? He wasn't himself last night or this morning."

Brick shook his head at his father. "That's Boomer's business. You want to know you go ask him. If he doesn't tell you, let it go." Even though he said this, he would keep an eye on him. He'd talk to him once he and Blossom settled in at home and Boomer had time to calm down. He wanted this anxiety of H.I.M being alive or not gone. Blazing Coal needn't live through the same horrors that he and his brothers had to at the that demon's hands.

Mojo grunted in discontent at the answer. He heard the infant gurgle and turned his attention toward him. The infant's face and body were concealed by the white blanket, but the red cap precariously place on his head and threatening to fall.

"He doesn't have teeth Mojo, so I doubt he's going to bite." The professor teased, trying to ease the tension that had suddenly built in the room.

Blossom to her credit laughed while Brick rolled his eyes and sat back down beside Blossom. Mojo scowled at him before slowly stepping into the room. The professor stepped closer to Mojo under the watchful eye of Coal's parents. Tilting his arms, he angled the baby so that Mojo might look at him. The first thing Mojo noticed about the infant was his hair. It was spiky and all over his head, the texture similar to Brick's when he was first alive. The color however was lighter, like he knew Blossom's to be. The baby's face was mostly Brick, for which Mojo was glad for. He figured if he were to come to tolerate the child, it would be easier to do should he resemble the father. If he had to look at him and only see Blossom, he'd surely find the tolerance an infeasible task.

"It's not a hideous child." Mojo commented. "Small miracle I suppose."

"Mojo!" Brick exclaimed, getting off the bed. "You really can't help yourself, can you?"

The offensive chimp sighed and turned to Brick. "What would you have me say? I'm happy for you? I'm not."

"Then why the hell are you here?" Brick asked, not willing to stand for Mojo deliberately insulting his son.

Mojo turned back to the child and sniffed before turning away. "Does it matter? I saw the child. No one can say that I never did."

"You're so generous." Brick grumbled as he watched Mojo leave.

Blossom gave his hand a squeeze as he dropped her head onto his shoulder. "It's something."

"I guess." Brick grumbled.

* * *

The phone rang and rang until it went to voicemail, much like it did the first three times. Robin sighed and blew out a breath as she failed to get in contact with Bubbles. She and the others had quite the surprised planned for Brick and Blossom when they arrived home, however as none of them knew when Brick and Blossom were arriving home, it put a bit of a crimp in their plans. Since Bubbles had sent out the mass text telling everyone Blossom had gone into labor, she'd hoped the sugar of the mix would've kept them informed about things. That being said, it was a little strange that Brick was the one to inform everyone that the baby was born. Stranger still was that neither Bubbles nor Boomer responded in any way.

That Bubbles hadn't gushed over her nephew was worrying. Hence why Robin was calling one of her oldest friends. When she couldn't get through to Bubbles, she tried the next best thing which was to call one of her sisters. As Blossom was involved in the surprise, she had to settle for Buttercup.

When the call picked up, she was greeted to a an out of breath Buttercup. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No. Just finished my class." Buttercup breathed as she took a sip of water. "What's up?"

"Do you…do you know what's up with Bubbles? She was supposed to get Brick or Blossom's key to their apartment so we could…"

"Butch will let you in, or I can grab it from him. He's been staying with them." Buttercup told her.

"Oh." Robin said, glad to have the one problem solved. Albeit a minor one. "Cool, great. Umm, is Bubbles okay?"

Buttercup sighed and ran the back of her hand over her forehead. "Probably not. We had a fight last night and then she fought with Boomer."

Robin blew out a breath. "Oh boy. What about?"

A sharp breath was inhaled and then spluttered it out. "That's between Miss and Mister We Want Everyone To Think We Have Perfect Relationship."

That answer was totally not unexpected from Buttercup. However, that wasn't what Robin needed answered. "I meant you and Bubbles. Not Bubbles and Boomer."

"Oh." Buttercup said, then sighed. "She asked for my advice and then didn't want it while trashing my relationship with Butch."

Robin groaned as she ran a hand through her hair. "Ugh. What did you do after that?" She asked while making sure she didn't place all the blame on Buttercup. She wasn't saying that she blamed Buttercup, but she knew Buttercup to be a bit blunt. However, Bubbles did tend to slip into Bubblevicious and drive a knife into a sore subject when she was irritated or angry.

"I…might have let slip something that she wasn't ready for Boomer to hear though. However, in my defense I didn't know he was standing around the corner." Buttercup told her best friend.

At that Robin had to laugh, because it was such a mundane and normal situation that the girls found themselves in. "So much for x-ray vision."

That drew a laugh out of Buttercup as she went to her locker. "It would've been useful in that moment, but let me tell you Robin, it's a tad overrated. Sneaking a peek at someone you've already seen naked gets old quickly."

Robin spluttered out a laugh. "I doubt you get tired of looking at Butch's naked ass from time to time when he thinks you aren't. And I bet he doesn't mind looking at yours from time to time either."

"You'd think being married would kill the mood." Buttercup said as she put on a jacket and grabbed her bag. "But not with Butch."

"Is the sex different?" Robin couldn't help but ask. "They say marriage changes sex."

Buttercup paused in her motions and sighed. The intimacy was different, and they were still holding off on the actual sex. Well, she was at least. Butch was more than ready to get back at it, but she was still hesitating. Before she knew why, but if she was asked now? "It's a little different."

"Different good or bad?" Robin hedged.

"I don't know." She honestly answered. "I have an hour for lunch, but I get off around four. If you need help with anything—."

"Think you can find out when Brick and Blossom are coming home. I want to make sure that everything is close to perfect when they come home."

Buttercup chuckled as she exited the gym. "No problem." When she stepped outside, she was more than a little surprised to see Boomer outside. "I'll keep you posted. Hey, Boomer."

"Hey," the Blue Rowdy Boy said as he walked up to Buttercup. "Can I ask you something?"

Buttercup took in his slightly pale complexion and bag under his eyes from a sleepless night. "Sure."

"Did you know?"

"Know…?"

Boomer closed his eyes and took a deep breath to quell his temper. He did not want to fight with her when he wasn't really angry with her. "Did you know that she'd kissed Jamie?"

"Only a few minutes for sure before you did." She told him honestly. "Boomer, I had no idea."

He seemed to accept that with a nod of his head. "Did Blossom?"

"No one knew."

Boomer sighed heavily and ran his hands over his head. Without another world he turned and went back to his delivery truck that was parked on the side of the building.

Buttercup followed him and yanked him to a stop. "What are you thinking right now?"

The youngest of the Ruff boys sighed and shrugged. "I don't know. That I'm pissed. Hurt. Irritated. I mean, why didn't she tell me?"

Buttercup didn't get a chance to answer as he continued to release the pent-up feelings in him.

"She just fucked me all weekend. Any way I wanted out of guilt." Boomer grumbled. "What did she think that was going to do? Is this what you and Butch do? You fight, or one of you screws up and then you fuck the other to make that feeling go away?"

Now, it was Buttercup's turn to feel chagrined as she felt once again put on the spot about her relationship with Butch. "Why do you think why Butch and I fuck is any of your business?"

"Because you two are the physical couple." Boomer explained. When Buttercup started fold her arms and scowled at him, she rushed to continue. "Look, we talk about sex with each other. Between all our picking fun at each other, Butch makes it clear that you make him feel safe."

Buttercup softened at the answer, but still felt chaffed. "What's your point?"

A hand ran over his hair in frustration, as he looked away from Buttercup to gather his thoughts. When he turned back to his girlfriend's sister, his eyes were pleading. "When Bubbles and I have sex it's our way of saying I love you. That couldn't have been the case this weekend when she too busy worrying about some stupid kiss."

The dark-haired Puff relented in her anger and took a deep breath. She remembered when Butch and she first had their breakthrough. He told her that he felt safe with her. It was their comfort zone. A comfort zone that was violated, but slowly getting made anew. Small steps like kissing, oral, mutual masturbation. Maybe they were ready for the actual sex. Shaking her head, she focused again on the matter at hand. "Maybe it still was."

"How?" he asked, growing frustrated.

At that she shrugged, unsure of how to answer that question. "Maybe you should ask Bubbles that."

"I'm not ready to talk to her. I'm still pissed the fuck off." He told her.

Buttercup rubbed her hand over her brow and sighed. "Okay, but what are you going to do about the party?"

"What party?" Boomer had been so deep into his own misery that he hadn't really checked his messages. A string of them were from Bubbles with a few being from Robin, and his brothers. He'd ignored them all, wanting to focus on work and not the pain of Bubbles lying to him.

"Well, Robin is planning a party or something like it for Blazing Coal." Buttercup smiled as she thought about her new nephew. "Did you see the pictures of them?"

"No." Boomer shook his head, feeling a tad ashamed for not taking interest in his nephew. "Blazing Coal?"

"I'm sure they'll come up with a nickname for him." Buttercup guessed. "Will you be there?"

"I don't know." He answered honestly before leaving turning and walking away.

Getting back into the cabin of his truck, he started the engine and then sat there for a second before pulling out of his phone. Again, he noticed it was flooded with messages, a majority from Bubbles. He didn't bother to look at them, knowing he wasn't ready to. Not in his current state of mind. He did open the messages from his brothers. The messages from Butch were asking how he was doing and threatening to blow up his phone with nonsense until he assured him he hadn't done anything stupid. To that Boomer sent the "fuck you" emoji and moved on to Brick's message.

When he saw the image of Brick and Blossom with their baby, he couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. They looked happy and proud. It was hard to not see why. When he scrolled to the next picture, he saw the cherub face of his nephew. His eyes were barely open, but he could see the red of the baby's eyes. His cap was too big for him, but it didn't stop him from noticing the red spikes that were there.

**_Lucky you, Brick. He looks like his mom. _**He texted Brick. After a second, he sent a second message separate from the group saying, **_I'm sorry for not responding sooner. I'm okay._**

Brick's response was quick and to the point. **_Are you sure?_**

**_I think so. I have to get back to work. _**Boomer wondered on whether he should open Bubbles' messages, but decided against it. He'd just told Buttercup he wasn't ready to and that was the truth. Space needed to be had while he got his thoughts and feelings in order, and it wasn't with her constant texting him. Knowing this would probably come to bite him in the ass but needing to have the silence, he blocked Bubbles' number. With that done, he stashed his phone in his pocket and looked to his schedule to see where his next delivery would be.

* * *

Blossom had just come out of a much-needed shower and sighed as she dried her hair and got dressed in a black shirt dress that buttoned in the front. Buttoning up the front she again looked down at her now flat stomach. Her belly that used to be taut was loose and sagging from being expanded for so long. It was so strange to know that her son was in the next room in Brick's arms, rather than in her belly. Clutching the fabric of her dress in her hand, she placed her other hand over her mouth to hold back the sob that wanted to break out. She was a mother now. Her baby, little Blazing Coal was in the next room with Brick. He was okay. He was healthy. He was safe. It was almost hard for her to believe that as thoughts of Bunny came to mind, but Coal was here.

A soft cry from the other side of the door broke her out of her thoughts and had her nearly yanking the door off its hinges to get to her son. Coal was in Brick's arms and his face was red as he began to cry. The miniature Rowdy Ruff boy was being rocked, but the motion didn't soothe him in the least.

"What's wrong? Is he okay?" Blossom asked as she rushed to Brick's side and looked her baby over. Seeing his agitated face pained her and she wanted nothing more than to ease his temper.

When Blossom placed her hand on the back of Coal's head, the chill of her skin had him turning towards her. His crying lessened to a whimper for a moment before returning to its previous volume. Brick noticed this and smiled softly. "I think he was just missing you."

Blossom glanced up at Brick and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" he asked noticing the dampness of her lashes and the red tint to her nose.

"I'm okay." Blossom said as she took her son and moved to sit on the hospital bed. Coal turned his face into Blossom's chest and nuzzled his head before letting out a frustrated grunt that turned into a cry.

Before Brick and Blossom could struggle further to figure what he needed, the professor and a nurse entered the room.

"Sounds like someone's hungry." The nurse said, coming up to Blossom's side. "Ready to try breastfeeding?"

Blossom looked up at the nurse and then the professor. Her father gave her a smile and then turned his attention to Brick. "Let's go for a walk."

"What?"

When the professor gave him a very pointed look, he sighed and stood up from his place. He placed a hand over Coal's head and then kissed Blossom, before leaning over and whispering in her ear. "You can give me a demonstration later."

The blush that came over Blossom's face made Brick smile as he reluctantly left the room. When the men left, the nurse turned to Blossom and gave her a small smile. "Ready to feed your baby?"

Blossom nodded as she began one handedly unbuttoning her top, exposing her breasts. The nurse came to stand beside Blossom and patiently showed her how best to hold her son. "Okay, just like this, so he's level with your breast. Now gently coax your nipple to his mouth and allow him to latch on." Blossom did as she was told and watched as Coal's small mouth wrapped around her nipple.

Almost immediately his mouth worked into a sucking motion. Blossom winced, as her breasts were tender from being so swollen. "Is it supposed to hurt?"

"Not all mothered feel this discomfort, but some do. How bad would you say it is?" She asked.

"Mild." Blossom answered, before taking a deep breath. Coal was still sucking, but whatever was supposed to happen so far hadn't. The delay was starting to worry her and she looked up to the nurse with worried eyes. "Nothing's happening."

"It takes a bit of time for your milk to let down." The nurse reassured the young mother. "Just be patient."

It was hard for Blossom to calm her nerves as thoughts of not being able to feed her baby came to mind. Thankfully she didn't have to fret long as she felt the at first odd sensation of milk letting down from her breast. Coal let out a soft grunt as he began to eat. She let out a soft laugh as he ate and made little sounds of contentment. The nurse smiled at her and placed a motherly hand on her shoulder.

"You're doing just great."

"It's only the first day." Blossom said before sniffling and then scoffing as she found herself crying yet again. "Ugh, I'm a mess."

"You're not, sweetie. You're just like any other first-time mother. Excited, and scared out of your damn mind at the same time." The nurse reassured her with a light laugh. "You'll figure it out, but not by yourself. I see how attentive that boyfriend of yours is. Your father as well. You'll both be just fine."

Blossom smiled as she reached up and brushed some of his hair from his face. "Thank you."

The nurse gave Blossom's arm one last reassuring rub and then sat down so she could guide Blossom through switching breasts should he still be hungry and then burping him. After Coal was fed and burped, he fell asleep, his temperature dropping slightly with his sleep. He was just put back into his bassinette when Brick returned. "How'd it go?"

"Okay." Blossom told him. "It took a bit of time before my milk let, but he ate well."

"He has a nice appetite." The nurse informed them. "I'll be back in a while for his first diaper change." She then left them to their son.

Brick went over to the bassinette and ran his finger over Coal's cheek. "We spoke with the doctor and she said you should be able to leave by tomorrow."

"That sounds great. I can't wait for a real meal. Though I don't mind the popsicles." Blossom said as she sat back against the pillows. She then looked over Brick and noticed that he was still in the same clothes he'd been in since yesterday. "Brick, why don't you go home and shower?"

Brick rose a brow at her. "Not a chance."

"Brick…" Blossom sighed.

"I'm not going home without the two of you with me." Brick told her, resolute in his statement. He'd go home when he had his son and girl with him.

"Did you bring your car or fly here?" She asked with an exasperated frown on her face. When he hesitated to answer, she knew that he flew. "Right. I can't very well fly home with a barely two day old newborn. You'll have to go get my car. You know, the one with the car seat?"

Brick shrugged his shoulder as he sat by the bassinette. "Butch can bring the car."

"What about your car still at the ice cream shop or campus or wherever you left it?" Blossom dared to ask.

"Taken care of. Butch flew it home after he brought his truck back. You know he got a boot put on it?" Brick said with a triumphant smirk on his face.

That remark only served to get an eye roll from Blossom. "Then have him bring you a change of clothes and take a shower."

"He already did. I was just waiting until after you had a shower before I took one." Brick told her, with a smug smile on his face.

Blossom could only scowl and scrunch her nose up irritably at him. "Smart Alec." She grumbled. "Just go take a shower already."

Brick leaned over to kiss Coal and then walked over to Blossom to kiss her cheek, chuckling when she scowled and swatted at him. When he was behind the bathroom door, Blossom turned to the professor. "You should go and get some rest too. I know you've been awake and working just to make sure the two of us were okay."

The professor walked over to Blossom and took her hand as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I knew you needed me here, sweetheart. Also, I wouldn't miss the birth of my grandson." He looked over to Coal sleeping in the bassinette and smiled widely. "He's the first born superhuman."

"No experiments on him until he's old enough to understand." Blossom told him. "You can be present at all his doctor appointments in case anything our normal appears and you have to explain, but no experiments on my baby."

"Of course not. He's just a baby." The professor said, before reaching over and taking his little hand in his own. "The experiments will be more fun when he's older."

"Professor." She said lightly shoving him.

"Oh come on. You know his uncles will get him in worst trouble than I could." The old scientist said while stroking Coal's normal temperature hand.

The distressed groan that Blossom let out at that thought had the professor laughing. "If he's brought to Monster Isle and gets hurt, I'll kill all three of them."

The two shared a laugh quieting when Coal made a soft noise. The professor sobered and kept his eyes on Coal as he searched for the best way to bring up his suggestion. "Blossom?"

"Yes?"

"I know you're living with Brick and he wants to take care of you both, but have you ever thought about coming back home?"

Taking a second to use her x-ray vision to see that Brick was in the middle of his shower, she took a deep breath as turned her pink eyes to the professor. "I have, but Brick and I need to be able to take care of him on our own."

The professor looked toward Blossom with a furrowed brow. "Are you sure? It would be easier if—."

"Until Butch lands a job and is allowed to move into your house, he'll be helping out." Blossom reassured him. "You can also come by whenever you want."

The professor saw that he was just going to have to accept that was all the concession Blossom was going to give him. With a sigh he turned to look back at his grandson. He was peaceful in his slumber and naturally had his head turned toward the window, catching the rays of sun that came through. At that moment, Brick came out of the bathroom ends of his hair a bit damp from his shower, smug smile in place.

Blossom turned to look his way and somehow managed to not scowl at him. "I hate it when you look so smug. Reminds me of when we were five. You were nothing but talk."

"Hey, we kicked your butts." Brick chuckled as he sat in the chair beside the bassinette.

"Okay, a fart cloud and a swan dive mean nothing." Blossom criticized. "Cheap shots."

"Oh like that kiss wasn't a cheap shot." Brick chuckled as she smirked.

"If it's any consolation we didn't come up the kissing idea. That was Miss Bellum." Blossom laughed before remembering the professor. She blushed and avoided looking his direction.

Brick pretended to be contemplative about that before shaking his head. "I still blew up. All of us did. Imagine if this little guy had—oh fuck. Sorry bad joke." He quickly amended his statement when he saw her face cloud over with worry. The last thing he wanted to do was make her think she was a danger to their baby. Hell, he himself was still a worried and needed to talk to his brothers as soon as possible. Like he mentioned to Blossom earlier, the timing sucked.

"It's…it's okay. The professor has checked out all his vitals and was there for his physical. Coal is okay." She took a deep breath to calm her suddenly agitated nerves. "He's okay."

"I told you he would be." Brick boasted in a tone that was all bravado, as he looked at his son. "He's a Rowdy Ruff Boy. We're made of tougher stuff than that."

"Right. Snips, snails, and a puppy dog tail." Blossom recited, unable to take her eyes off her baby, sleeping peacefully unaware of the worries his parents had for his life.

* * *

Butch watched as the girls' friends came into the apartment with boxes of decorations. They then went about the living and dining room area hanging a banner saying, "Welcome Home Baby Boy!". The walls were plastered with baby and boy orientated decals. Not only that, but they letting helium filled balloons fill the ceiling. In the span of an hour they'd changed the college student apartment to a daycare center. He'd tried to retreat to the kitchen, after they chased him away from the combination potluck and takeout, only for Sam and Goo to come in and start preparing pitchers of drinks; one a spiced virgin sangria, the other a blended virgin margarita.

He then found retreat in Brick and Blossom's room, but not after calling Buttercup to complain. "Why didn't you tell me they were coming over now?"

"Didn't Robin tell you there were coming over?" She asked, with a sigh. "I have to grab a shower and then I'll be right over. Brick, Blossom, and baby should home soon."

"Not soon enough." He grumbled, as he sat on the floor and reclined his head against the bed. "It's a gaggle of girls and they've taken over everything. I'm hiding out in Brick and Blossom's bedroom for crying out loud."

The got a chuckle from Buttercup that Butch was very unappreciative of. He'd just gotten home from the demonstrative part of his interview at the Townsville Pistons. Much like the little bet with the professor, he had to deconstruct an engine and put it back together. While it was more complex than a toy car motor, it still wasn't the most difficult thing in the world for him to do. He'd built rockets and bombs with his forcibly retired supervillain guardian. But because Butch had used his superspeed the first time, and the head mechanic hadn't been able to truly see his work, so he had to repeat the process at a slower pace. It was more annoying than anything else, and all he wanted to do was shower and take a nap. He was glad that he'd cleaned up the day before after Brick told him Blossom and Blazing Coal were being discharged. He was luckier still that he got the chance to shower before the stampede of estrogen came through.

"I hope they don't stay long. My bed is a couch right now, and I'd really like to go to sleep as soon as I can." Butch told his wife crankily.

On the other end of the call, Buttercup got quiet as she thought back to yesterday's revelation. Maybe now was a good time to being easing toward her desired outcome. She spoke slowly, but with growing confidence as she pushed on. "Hey Butch? After we see the baby, do you want to go to the cabin? Then you can possibly spend the night with me at home."

Butch didn't get the chance to answer as a knock sounded on the door. Turning his head he was shocked and a tad disappointed that it was Mac, rather than Brick. "Goo said you were hiding in here."

"I'm tired they are way too excited to see someone who'll barely remember this." Also, don't they think Blossom and Brick will just want to relax when they get home. They have been at the hospital for the past three days."

Mac fully entered the room and blew out an exasperated breath. "Yeah, but once Robin came up with the idea none of the others wanted to back out." The tanned skinned teen noticed the phone pressed to Butch's ear and hung in the doorway unsure. "Oh sorry."

The green Ruff glanced at his phone and mumbled out a half assed affirmative and goodbye before hanging up the phone. He welcomed Mac's presence wholeheartedly. "Thank god, you're here."

Mac didn't say anything as he slipped into the room and sat beside Butch. "How long have they been at it?"

"Too fucking long if you ask me. How can they manage to stay at that level of…whatever in the hell that is?"

"Baby mania?" Mac tried.

"Mania. That's the perfect word for it." Butch complained.

"Hey, it's better than baby fever?" Mac threw out.

As both phrases weren't really familiar to Butch, he looked to his friend with a raised brow in question. "What's the difference?"

"Baby fever is when they want to have a baby themself." Mac explained.

Butch shuddered at the thought of all those girls invading his borrowed space having babies right now. If their excitement over his nephew Blazing Coal was anything to go by—and it intolerable as it was now—he was sure he'd find just about any excuse to avoid the horde of female maternal hormones as much as possible. "I think I'll wait to have kids for a few years. Maybe ten."

A strange sound came from Mac that had Butch guessing a snide comment about his sexual life was being suppressed. Usually he'd just have his friends or brothers just spit it out, but his current mood allowed his to appreciate the censorship. His sex life with Buttercup was a toss up at the moment, but if her words before he abruptly hung up were anything to go by, maybe just maybe she was ready for real sex again. He really hoped his reluctant wife was ready.

Suddenly there was a flurry of excitement that was loud enough to be heard from the sanctuary of the bedroom. Butch's super hearing assured him that it wasn't Brick and Blossom with the baby. From what he could tell, it was Bubbles. She asked if Boomer had arrived and could practically see in his minds eye the dejection on her face. That was then followed by questions about what was wrong; was she okay? To those the youngest and currently heartbroken Puff answered with a vague "Boomer" for what was wrong and "No" for being okay.

Standing up, Butch braced himself before making a move to leave the bedroom. Talking to Bubbles about her relationship was the last he wanted to do, but he needed to at least convince her to not try to has out her issues with Boomer tonight. As he saw the other night, his brother wasn't exactly in Sonic Boomer mode, but that just made what he'd do next unpredictable. When he was Sonic, he'd eventually run out of steam and let get over whatever crawled up his ass and bit him. He was a new combination of jealous, angry, and hurt. The closest he could compare the situation to was when Boomer thought Mac had a thing for Bubbles. Their friend most certainly didn't, but it wasn't the case for whoever this nimrod was that kissed Bubbles.

Mac followed a few paces behind Butch, coming out of the short hallway just in time to see Boomer enter the apartment. He'd have easily mistaken Blossom for being in the room due to the chill that seemed to settle over everyone as the two made eye contact.

"Boomer." She uttered and turned her face him fully.

When Bubbles looked to be making her way over to him, Boomer broke the connection and turned to his brother and friend. Shoving his way between them he didn't spare a second glance as he went to the only place that was girl free. Butch stood resolute before Bubbles and blocked her path when tried to follow. "I wouldn't."

"This is none of your business Butch." Bubbles hissed at him, intending to forcibly move him if the tenseness of her body were anything to go by.

"Maybe, but do you really think forcing him to talk is a good idea, considering our siblings will be here any minute with our nephew?" He practically dared her to try to find reason in her logic. "He may by your boyfriend, but he's also my brother. I know him better when he's like this than you do."

Bubbles visibly bristled at the comment. Mac had gone back down the hallway so that he could mostly be out of harms way and partially to check on Boomer. While the opposing energies were clashing against one another, the girls tried to draw Bubbles' attention by asking her the decorations. It was a weak attempt that proved in vain as the superpowered blonde refused to move. The former bad boy drew on that inner edge that never quite went away and glared right back at her.

"Give him space Bubbles." Butch told her.

Robin came over and placed her hands on Bubbles' shoulders. "Hey Bubbles, why don't we go have a drink? Sam made this sangria with oranges and spiced peaches. You've got to try it."

The stare down lasted a second more, before Bubbles tried to stomp on his foot. When he dodged, he only had a moment to gloat before pain radiated through his shin. She gave him lone last glare before she dropped her eyes and allowed Robin to lead her away.

Butch snarled under his breath at his brother's girlfriend. He hoped Buttercup or Brick and Blossom got here quickly. His patience was growing thinner by the second. Going back to the bedroom Butch saw that Boomer had found his place in the single chair in their room and was fidgeting irritably. Mac was sitting on the bed and gave a shrug when he saw Butch enter. Boomer glanced at his brother and sighed.

"Thanks. I'm not really ready to talk to her yet. I just wanted to see our nephew." Boomer told him with a tight grip on the arms of the chair.

Mac looked between the two brothers knowing he'd missed something. "What's going on?"

"You remember that guy Bubbles brought to the housewarming party? Well, he kissed Bubbles." Boomer snapped out, feeling his irritation growing. "Worse yet, she thought having sex with me all weekend rather than telling me was better."

Okay, that was something Butch could talk to his brother about. "Maybe she thought the sex would soften the blow when she told you about it."

Boomer turned a skeptical eye to his brother and sighed. "I went to talk to Buttercup, and she said it might've been her way of saying she loves me. But hell if that's a way to say it."

That got Butch's attention and it made him wonder if Buttercup suggestion earlier had anything to do with that. If it was then he'd definitely have to find a way to thank his brother. "Not saying I agree with her method, but I can sort of understand why she did what she did. She should've just come out and said it. Or at the very least waited to have sex with you until she worked the nerve to tell you."

Boomer's grip on the chair relaxed as he deflated. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Right now? Nothing." Mac said, finally cutting in. Butch nodded in agreement. "You couldn't even stand to be in the same room as her."

Looking between his friend and brother, he realized that their advice was sound. "Fine. As soon as Brick and Blossom get here and I see out nephew, I'm out of here."

"Fair enough." Butch quickly agreed. He himself couldn't wait to get out of here.

Shrieks of joy pierced through the space and was followed with overlapping voices. The trio of boys stayed within the relative safety of the room before the door opened and Brick and Blossom walked in, car seat in tow. All the three of them saw was red from the cap hiding over his face and white from the blanket on his body.

"Is that him?" Butch asked trying to take a peek at the little guy.

Brick set the car seat on the bed and held a hand up to prevent his brother from getting in his son's face. "Yeah, but you mind giving us a chance to get comfortable?" He then shoved the boys out of the room, leaving them to face the girls on their own.

Thankfully for Boomer's sake Bubbles was corralled by her friends on the other end of the room. The tension was heavy and enough to choke a horse. All topics of conversation were about anything but what was going on with Boomer and Bubbles. Also, this was about Blazing Coal. It was his first night home, the least everyone could do was make it a pleasant welcome for him. That meant keeping all drama out of the mix.

"I can feel her staring at me." Boomer whispered, hoping his voice was low enough to not carry over to Bubbles.

"Do not engage." Butch whispered back. "She can talk to you after we see Blazing Coal."

Boomer couldn't hold back his chuckle. "They sure gave him a mouthful of a name. He definitely needs a nickname." When he turned to his brother, the smile on his face was as close to genuine as it could be given his current disposition.

Mac and Butch let out their own laughter at that just as Brick and Blossom came down the hall carrying the small bundle. "All right guys, here he is. Blazing Coal Jojo." The newest member of the Jojo Rowdy Ruff Boy family was dressed in a bright red onesie with white socks over his feet and his too big cap on his head. He was more adorable in person than in the picture the girls thought; and smaller than they thought he would be as thought the boys.

"And because his name is a mouthful," Blossom's pink diamond eyes zeroed in on Boomer, letting him know that she'd heard him. The blue Ruff Boy had the good grace to look sheepish, a faint reddening appearing on his cheeks. "We decided to call him Coal for short."

"Coal?" Mac spoke up. "Doesn't that break the tradition? B names for all."

Blossom hugged her little Coal to her and smiled. "His full name still starts with letter B, he'll just go by his nickname Coal."

"Coal is not the worst nickname that little lump could have." There was a beat of silence from him before a wide smile crossed his face as his own joke registered. "Now Lump is a terrible nickname."

"Especially when you associate it with Fuzzy Lumpkins." Mac agreed as he tried to suppress his own later. "Whatever happened to that…what was Fuzzy Lumpkins anyway?"

That seemed to be the perfect way to break the remaining tension in the room as everyone started theorizing what the fuzzy pink whatchamacallit could be. It was then that Buttercup arrived, and she started off the passing of Coal to everyone. The minute she walked in she asked to see her new nephew and got the chance to hold him.

"He's so cute." Buttercup had unexpectedly gushed over him. "Look at his spiky red hair. Oh, and those pinchable cheeks."

Her behavior was cute and endearing up until she asked, "When will be able to teach him to fight?"

After that Coal was passed like a hot potato as everyone wanted the chance to hold him. The girls all got the first dibs and practically smothered the poor boy—Butch's sentiments—in gushy mushy baby talk and kisses. To say all that mush put a bad taste in the Rowdy Ruff Boys' mouths was an understatement.

"Brick, they're going to emasculate him long before his balls have a chance to drop." Butch complained when Boomer was holding Coal.

Boomer, awkwardly rocking the tinier than expected bundle—at least in his opinion considering how large Blossom got—couldn't help the snide comment that slipped. "At least he won't have to be worried about getting squished…or worse." He then looked up at his elder brother and met his red gaze, realizing he'd put off talking to Brick about whatever he was worried about concerning H.I.M for long enough.

He had the day off tomorrow, so he'd meet up with his brothers to talk about it then. Bubbles as far as he was concerned could wait. After all she'd waited to tell him about that kiss. It was a petty thought, but in that moment, it provided him with the perfect excuse to continue avoiding her for the time being.

After Coal was passed back to his dad, Boomer said his goodbyes and left. With his back turned, he didn't see Buttercup restrain Bubbles from going after him. Once he was gone for a good ten minutes, Buttercup released her sister and watched as she rushed to chase after him.

The night dragged and Coal started to get fuzzy with all the attention and the varying temperatures around him. With his own body temperature fluctuating, and paired with his drowsiness and hunger he started to fuss.

"Looks like it's someone's bedtime." Blossom said as she got up from the couch and started making her way toward the nursey. Before he could fall behind the corner out of sight, she stopped and turned to face her friends. "Thank you, guys so much for this. It really means a lot."

Robin stood up and went to carefully hug her friend, mindful of the baby between them. "Of course, Blossom. We love you."

"I love you guys too." She said, before pulling back from the hug. "We should definitely plane to hang out again. I've missed you guys."

Robin's smile was wide as she nodded. "For sure, so long as we get to see this little guy." She then took Coal's hand and rubbed the back of it.

Coal in his cranky mood let out an annoyed whine and turned to press his face into Blossom's chest. "I better get him fed and put to bed."

After she went to do as she said, the others helped to put away the leftovers and left. Words of congratulations were passed to Brick and were asked to be passed along to Blossom as well. When it was just Brick, his brother and his wife he let out a relieved breath. "No offense to our friends, but I'm glad they're gone. It's been a long couple of days." He then stretched, grunting as his joints popped.

"I can imagine." Butch commented, before looking to Buttercup and taking her hand. "I'm spending the night at the Utonium house."

A thick red brow lifted in surprise. "Really? The professor's okay with that?"

Buttercup shook her head in the negative. "So long as we're quiet when we get back, he won't know."

The married couple didn't further elaborate as Butch gathered a few things to spend the night and left with Buttercup. After deciding that he had all tomorrow to worry about really cleaning up, he went to go help Blossom with putting their son to bed. In the nursery he found her floating in the air creating a rocking motion with her body. The soft sounds of Coal nursing filled the small space. As Brick went to look over Blossom's shoulder, he took in the sight of Coal's small mouth at Blossom's breast. Brick reached around to run his finger over his son's cheek and smiled when he left out a grunt of annoyance.

"The little guy is finally home. How do you feel?" He asked the mother of his child in a soft voice.

Blossom let out a soft breath that was chilly as it washed over Coal, evident by his halfhearted flare of heat. "Relieved more than anything." She then looked up at Brick over her shoulder. "I mean, we went through a bit of Hell before we got here."

"I actually went to Hell." Brick commented as he stopped Blossom's rocking and shifted her so that she was level with his standing height. "But you and Coal were—are worth it."

"You're worth it too." Blossom told him as she leaned forward to place a kiss on his lips.

* * *

**Hi my lovelies. I hope you all enjoyed meeting Blazing Coal Jojo. He is just the cutest little thing isn't he? I can't wait to write more about him and the interacts he has with the rest of his family. I know you guys are curious about how Mojo really feels. I know I am, but that's for another time. Next chapter maybe? I know the holiday chapters will definitely be interesting. What with the drama between the Greens and the Blues. And let's not forget H.I.M. Is he back or not? We'll find out.**

**Until Next Time**


	17. Redefining Our Relationships

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Redefining Our Relationships

The moment Butch and Buttercup stepped into the cabin, Buttercup took initiative and pushed Butch against the door closing it. She pressed her lips to his and with gentle force pushed her tongue through to tangle with his. Butch matched her ardor and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him. While their mouths were occupied Buttercup pushed his jacket off his shoulders and as it fell reached for the hem of his shirt and yanked it up. When she reached for his buckle, she pulled back just far enough to watch his eyes. Moving to her knees, she worked to take his boots off maintaining eye contact. Even in the faint light from the stars, their eyes shined like jewels with their rising desire for each other. After she helped him to step out of his shoes, she pulled his pants down. It took a bit of effort to ignore the semi hard erection that was pointed at her. Even though she knew Butch wouldn't mind her taking him into her mouth, that wasn't what Buttercup wanted to do for him.

Standing up, Buttercup grabbed his hands and guided him to the couch bed that was still pulled out form their last time. She let him sit and stepped back so that she may strip herself before him. Butch braced himself on his hands as he leaned back and watched Buttercup strip her own clothes. His excitement was on full display with his legs spread before him. Buttercup could take him however she wanted to tonight. He knew that she was taking a big step, and wouldn't do anything to discourage her by getting to excited.

Buttercup took the few steps toward Butch and urged him to scoot back until he was in the middle of the couch bed. She walked on her knees toward him and straddled his lap, erection brushing against her ass. She then leaned forward and kissed him. When she pulled back, she leaned over so she could reach the box on the side of the bed where they kept their extra condoms. She felt Butch's hand run along the side of her leg that was still draped over him. He moved his hands to behind his head as she opened the condom pack. He felt as if time was standing still as she rolled the condom down his shaft and positioned herself over him.

Buttercup took a deep breath and closed her eyes, before she felt Butch's hand under her chin. "Open your eyes. See that it's me, Cupcake."

Buttercup inhaled deeply at her once beloved nickname and the request to look at Butch. She felt her belly clench with nerves rather than arousal, and she almost retreated from him. "Butch."

"Please, Buttercup." Butch begged. He never begged—never thought he would—but he wanted _his_ Buttercup back. "We're so close."

"Please shut up." She whispered, feeling the her built up arousal fading away.

Seeing the retreat in her body language, Butch sat up and wrapped his arms around Buttercup. "I'm sorry, Buttercup. I really am, but don't leave me hanging like this."

"I'll jerk you off." She whispered as she sat in his lap, his straining cock between them.

The green Rowdy Ruff Boy shook his head and growled under his breath. "I don't want to be jerked off. I…I thought we were finally moving past this."

Buttercup held his gaze and sighed. "We are, I just don't want to hear you call me Cupcake."

"No, Butter—."

"I'm not ready for that, Butch." She quickly told him, feeling his erection begin to deflate as his frustration grew. "I was ready to have sex with you tonight. I wanted to have sex with you, Butch."

Butch pulled Buttercup closer so that his cock was pressed right up against her folds. "Then let's." he practically growled, urging her upwards.

He was about to pull her down when she resisted, bringing her hands up to cup his face. She wanted to be sure that he understood what she said next. "Just please—PLEASE—don't call me Cupcake. Just don't."

When her husband closed his eyes and dropped his head to her shoulder, she sank down onto him. She felt more than heard his intake of breath at being inside her for the first time in weeks. They savored the feeling with kisses being pressed onto each other's skin wherever they could reach. For Buttercup it was his forehead, while Butch dotted her chest and neck with his kisses. As he lifted his head to look at her, he leaned back against the pillows and twined their fingers together. "Move."

Slowly Buttercup did as he asked and rocked her hips against his. The friction of sliding against one another felt euphoric to the young married couple. With their hands clasped like they were, they could feel the metal of their rings brushing against their fingers. Looking at their hands, Butch couldn't help but to smile. He honestly loved seeing that ring on her finger, more than he ever imagined it would. It might be a bit primitive, but seeing that she carried something that said she was taken. That she was his, made his male pride swell. Better yet, his own ring told everyone else that he was hers. No one could make him think it was a bad thing. Despite the bad timing, he thought of how great it would be to shove it in Mitch's face that he and Buttercup were married. When he let a laugh escape, Buttercup looked down at him in question.

"What?"

"I love you." He answered her, thrusting upward with his own hips to get her back to her rhythm when she faltered. "I love you more than you could ever know Buttercup."

This time Buttercup laughed, gasping at what the sensation did with Butch inside her. Sobering a little she leaned down and kissed him. "This is the second time you've told me you loved me with your dick inside me."

"It's also the second time you haven't said it back when I said it to you with my dick inside you." Butch retorted pecking her lips back.

"Touche." Buttercup murmured as she ground against him with her body laying as flat at it could against him. She sighed happily in her throat before bringing her hands run them over Butch's hair. "I love you, Butch. I really do."

Sitting back up, Buttercup resumed her motion over Butch, building that pleasurable tension between them. Butch eventually released her hands and gripped her ass for leverage as he met her thrust for thrust. When he felt his balls tighten with his pending orgasm, he moved faster. He wanted Buttercup to cum when he did. Along with his faster thrusting of his hips into hers, he brought his hand inward to stroke the place where their bodies met. When his fingers brushed against her clit, he felt she was close. It was as her body seized up around him with her orgasm, did Butch give into his own.

Buttercup nearly fell forward and was caught by Butch. He maneuvered them so that they were lying side by side, with Buttercup's leg draped over him. He kissed her softly and brushed her hair from her face. "I fucking love you, Buttercup."

"I fucking love you too Butch." She then snuggled against him and released a breath against his heated skin.

After they recovered their strength the two made love twice more, before deciding to go the Utonium home. It was late enough that the professor was asleep, but still they crept quietly into the house and up to her room. Grabbing a fresh towel and their toiletries they made their way to the bathroom for a shared shower. They did nothing more than kiss and wash each other before getting out and just as quietly making their way to her room. Laying in her bed, they just got lost in their thoughts. Mostly thinking about the last time the two of them had a sleepover at each other's house. That one ended in such disaster, with not just their secret affair coming to light, but all of their siblings' secrets.

Their lives had changed so much within the last year. To think they were platonic enemies and now were lovers. The toughest of the Ruff and Puffs were married. The leaders of the respective trios now had a baby. Strangely enough, the most normal out of the group were Boomer and Bubbles. Even their petty little fight was under normal circumstances. Despite them being on the outs with each other, their relationship was what one would expect teenagers to have. Simple misunderstands and sugary sweet moments. Sure it was enough to make one's teeth rot, but it was normal.

Butch and Buttercup went to sleep thinking of what the new normal would be like going forward.

* * *

The following morning, the professor woke up with plans to go visit Blossom and Brick. After that he thought he might go check on Mojo. Knowing the chimp, the professor was sure he was sulking. Mojo was trying, but that temper and grudge of his kept preventing him from moving forward.

While he was putting his arms through the sleeves of his robe, he voices passing his room. One he was sure was Buttercup. The other he hoped to hell wasn't Butch. Not even bothering to tie his robe, he ran out his room just in time to see Butch and Buttercup disappear around the corner to go to the kitchen. Going down the stairs, he froze in the doorway as Butch sat and Buttercup went about getting cereal for them to eat. Clearing his throat, he drew attention to himself and folded his arms. "Good morning."

"Hey, good morning Professor." Buttercup said while having the decency to look ashamed.

Butch gave a mumbled good morning, and feigned not being affected by the professor's presence. "I'm expecting a call from Townsville Pistons today."

"Counting your chickens before they've hatched I see." The professor commented. "Though, if you're brave enough to spend the night without permission, then I assume you did well."

"Better than well considering I had to do it a second time so he could see what I was doing." Butch complained as Buttercup pushed an empty bowl his way and the cereal. He went about fixing his breakfast, glad that his first morning after with his wife wasn't as awkward as he thought it would be—considering her father was sending him a halfhearted glare.

"How did Brick and Blossom settle in yesterday?" The professor asked as he began making a pot of coffee.

Butch angrily crunched on his cereal as he remembered the apartment being flooded with girls and their enthusiasm. "The poor little guy was smothered along with his parents."

Buttercup rolled her eyes as she sat and ate her own breakfast. "He was not. Everyone just wanted the chance to hold him and we did. I got to hold him first. He's so much cuter than that picture Brick took let on."

The sparkle in her eyes that could only be something girls had over babies shined in her eyes. Butch held back a smart remark, but the knowing smirk on his face still gave him away. Thankfully, the professor spoke, saying him from embarrassing Buttercup.

"Coal's lucky to have the parents and family he does." The older man mused allowed. "Not even Mojo could be his typical grumpy self."

That drew both green eyed teens' attention; Buttercup with her spoon in her mouth and Butch nearly choking on cereal and metal from accidently biting his own spoon. He idly though about how much of a literal pain in the ass it was going to be when that metal passed through his body. Even worst that he should know what it feels like thanks to a stupid contest in his youth with his brothers.

"Mojo visited them? When?" Buttercup asked when she recovered from her shock.

"Why?" Butch wanted to know. Mojo visiting his grandson was the last thing he expected the surly chimp to do.

"He claims it was so no one could say he didn't see the child." The coffee pot finished its brew and the professor went about getting the cream and sugar to prepare it the way he liked. He had to do so quickly as he liked it extremely sweet and the girls had a habit of trying to curb his diet. Thankfully Buttercup was still in mild shock the Mojo went to see Coal. "I think he was worried about Brick."

Butch hummed to himself and turned back to his breakfast. He and his brothers needed to talk today. It's been put off long enough for one reason or another. After seeing his nephew himself, more defenseless than he and his brothers were, the assurance of H.I.M being completely was greatly needed. "Despite being the ultimate pain in our asses, Mojo does care."

"If you say so." Buttercup grumbled as she tucked back into her breakfast. She then glanced at the stove clock and gasped. "Damn it. I'm going to be late." She scarfed her breakfast down and zipped up the stairs so that she could brush her teeth and get dressed. Before either the professor or Butch blink more than twice Buttercup was a black and green blur out the front door.

Once she was gone, Butch and the professor turned to face each other. "There she goes."

"Yeah." Butch agreed as he turned back to his breakfast. "I'm going to go meet up with my brothers later, so don't worry about me sitting around scratching my butt."

"Wasn't worried per se, but glad to know you'll be doing something today." The professor said as he took a delicious sip of sugary coffee. "I'm going to go check on Mojo. Who knows how he's feeling?"

Butch's brow creased as he raised a single dark brow and then focusing on his soggy cereal. "This is Mojo we're talking about. The chimp is probably plotting some plan he won't do just to calm his nerves. That or watching monkey porn again."

"Monkey porn?" The professor wasn't sure he wanted to know what exactly that meant.

"Animal Planet. Chimpanzee special." Butch elaborated.

The professor nodded and took another sip of his coffee. "I'd suggest getting a girlfriend, but he never really got over Moko Jono."

"Moko Jono?" Butch asked looking up. "Who was she?"

"A really touchy subject for him." The professor said. Taking another sip of coffee, he sighed and ran a hand over his head. "He spent his sentence in eating banana split ice cream, crying, and watching Monkey Trouble over and over."

Butch couldn't figure if he should find that funny, or sad.

* * *

It was a blessing that it was the weekend for their first few days back home with their baby. Blossom spent the day resting while Brick looked after Coal. At only a few days old, the newest Rowdy Ruff Boy wasn't all that energetic. He much like his mother slept most of the day. When he woke, Brick urged her to go back to sleep while he attended to their son. Thankfully all he needed at the moment was a change, and not a feeding. After his changing, Brick and Coal migrated to the living room, so that Blossom may sleep peacefully at least until the next feeding. Putting the television on some random movie with the volume on low, Brick rocked his son. He sucked contently on his pacifier and made the smallest of grunts and groans.

Brick glanced down at his son and smiled. "You're being so good right now, Coal. Though, I guess that's because you aren't even capable of keeping your eyes open for more than a minute."

The almost muted conversation on the television filled in the space.

"Are you just waiting until it's just you and Mommy? You know we're both still in school. I mean Mommy already made arrangements so that she can still do her assignments from home, but Daddy…Daddy still has to go to school. I didn't think it would matter so much, but something's happened."

Brick glanced up at the television just as a fight scene in whatever action movie was on started. The simulated fight, nothing like what he experienced himself from years of fighting, flashed across the screen. Butch would laugh at how cheesy it would be and how there would be more damage.

"I think someone…a bad someone might be back."

Coal didn't give much of a response other than a sigh and a harder sucking on his pacifier before it relaxed.

"This someone hurt Mommy and Daddy." Brick whispered. "Your aunts and uncles were also hurt by this person. I wouldn't put it past this person to hurt you if given the chance, but I won't give it. He'd have to kill me first."

Red eyes cracked open and looked up at his father. The image he had of him was a bit blurry at best, but the deep timbre his voice and warmth that matched his own let him know it was Daddy. He didn't have to change his temperature like he did with other people or with Mommy. Mommy was cold, but her soft voice was comforting.

A knock at the door, disturbed the two red-headed boys. Brick groaned as he stood up, while Coal grumbled at being moved when he didn't want to. Walking to the door, Brick opened it and found himself quickly maneuvering out of the way as Boomer barreled inside. Coal didn't appreciate the sudden jostling and made his complaint known by letting out a distressed cry.

"Nice going, jackass." Brick grumbled as he closed the door and kicked Boomer in the back of his knee when he passed him.

Boomer barely caught himself as his brother passed. Regaining his footing, he watched as Brick walked around and rocked his son in his arms. "Sorry."

"I just didn't want to get caught." Boomer supplied as he moved to sit on the couch.

Coal's crying settled a bit as he was cradled in Brick's arms. "By Mojo?"

"Bubbles. She's been calling and texting, but she's not giving me time to just figure this out."

"What is there to figure out?" Brick asked absently as he kept his attention on Coal.

Boomer ran his hands over his face as he groaned into them. Reclining back, he Dropped his hands to the side. "Jamie kissed her. She's been very clear about that." He snorted.

"Then I'd go talk to Jamie." Brick supplied. "He knew Bubbles was your girlfriend, so he's in the wrong. Not Bubbles."

"That's just the thing." Boomer said as he turned to look at his brother. "Bubbles knew I'd go talk, and probably punch the guy, so why wouldn't she tell me?"

"You just answered your own question." Brick pointed out to him, lowering his voice, now that Coal had calmed down.

"Bubbles let me try any kind of sex position I wanted that weekend. She did that because she was guilty, not because she really wanted to do it." Boomer told him aggravated.

Brick finally looked up at his brother and found himself pitying him. While he was glad that Boomer wasn't so shallow to be this upset over a kiss, he also didn't want him overthinking this either. "So what do you want from her?"

Boomer slumped over the back of the couch. "I don't know. What would you do?"

The elder brother carefully shrugged, mindful of his son in his arms. "I don't know. I mean, I know I wouldn't be scared to talk to my girlfriend for one."

"I'm not scared to talk to her!" Boomer snapped, only to wince when Coal let out a soft whimper.

"You are, and keep your voice down." Brick warned him darkly. "If he starts crying, you're going to rock him till he calms down."

"Sorry."

"You are pussyfooting in talking to her. I just don't know why." Brick said as he moved to sit on the couch beside his brother.

Boomer turned and twined his fingers together in his lap. "I don't want to see her cry, but I can't hold back how I really feel about this."

"And how do you feel about this?" Brick asked.

Boomer chewed on his bottom lip as he thought about how best to answer that. "Overall, I feel like she didn't trust me enough to understand that Jamie was the asshole. I mean who kisses a girl, knowing she has a boyfriend that can crack their head open like an egg?"

A soft rap at the door, pulled the boys from their conversation. Brick made a gesture for Boomer to get the door. When Butch walked in, it seemed the air changed as the real reason they needed to talk hung unspoken in the air as they got settled in the living room. It was as if they held their breath before jumping headfirst.

"I haven't seen H.I.M, but his presence or something like him is there when I've dreamed." Brick just came out and said to his brothers. "What about you guys?"

"I already told you, his mind games don't work on me." Butch reminded Brick. "If he wanted to get at me, he would do the direct approach. Attacking me or you guys."

Boomer chewed his lip, before letting out a breath. "I think I first might've felt it a while back."

Brick and Butch looked to their little brother, tension radiating off their bodies. "How far is a while back?"

"Not long after you guys started calling me vanilla." Boomer almost mumbled. Unfortunately for him, he was sitting beside Brick and his brother kicked him hard enough to jostle the both of them—three if you count Coal, and the miniature Ruff boy did as his cry was anything to go by.

"Fucking jackass, that was months ago!" Brick stood up from his place on the couch and left the room to try to go soothe his son.

Boomer was left with Butch who could only shake his head at him. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"You guys were making fun of me!" Boomer yelled suddenly, his frustration with his brothers calling him vanilla and the drama of Bubbles pouring out. "You guys always make fun of me for whatever fucking reason. So don't you dare fucking blame me for this."

Butch took immediate offense to Boomer taking his anger out on him. "Hey! We're not blaming you for anything, but you do need to understand how stupid that was."

"Don't fucking call me stupid!" Boomer yelled standing up from the couch and getting in his brother's face. "I am not stupid."

"Stupid is what you did jackass!" Butch yelled back at him. "H.I.M is no fucking joke. We wouldn't have made fun of you if you that he was back."

"If all you buttheads are going to do is scream and yell, them get the hell out!" Blossom's tired and aggravated voice travel down the hall, along with a chill to travel down the boys' spines. Whatever Brick said must've been spoken at normal volume, because neither Butch or Boomer could hear over Coal's continued crying. "I don't care whose goddamn fault it is. Take your brothers and get out of my house!"

Aside from Coal's crying, there was silence. A few minutes later, Brick came down the hall and gestured for his brothers to follow him out of the apartment. Brick made it clear that they weren't going far, by only bringing his phone and nothing else. He led his brothers to a picnic area and sat down at one of the tables. Boomer and Butch joined him on the other sides and waited for Brick to start speaking.

"Boomer you should've said something, but I get why you didn't." The Rowdy Ruff leader admitted. "We do pick on you more than we do each other."

Boomer sat up a little straighter, glad to be validated in his feelings. It was a short-lived feeling as Brick continued with, "It's not going to ever stop, but when it's serious we'll listen. Not to be mushy, but we do love you."

Butch grunted out an affirmative while shooting Boomer a smile. "Any more dreams or feelings?"

Boomer shrugged his shoulder. "Maybe, but when it was only when I felt guilty or was worrying about something. It was only once or twice before with the Vanilla thing."

"And now with your shit with Bubbles?" Brick asked knowing that was prime manipulation fodder in the making.

"I…haven't really slept long enough to dream the past couple nights." He admitted to his brothers. "This thing with Blossom is bothering me more than I thought it would."

"You're going to have to talk about it sooner or later with her." Butch told him. "That shit is going to eat at you if you don't talk it out with her. Trust me."

It took Boomer a second to remember that Butch was married. It seemed like such a vague idea that he was since they weren't living together, but then he would see the binding ring on Butch's finger. It was so strange how their relationships were at such different places than what everyone—themselves included—thought they would be. Brick had a baby, Butch was married, and Boomer found himself on the rocks right now. If anything, everyone thought that Boomer would be the first to get married and have a child. He and Bubbles just seemed so in love. He was in love, and figured that was why his heart hurt so much. It ached just with him thinking about it.

Boomer sighed and nodded his head at his brother's words. "Yeah, I just needed space to think."

There was a beat of silence before Butch ran a hand over his hair and blew out a breath. He turned his emerald stare onto Brick and waited for him to look him in the eye before speaking. "Don't breathe a word of this to Blossom."

"About…?"

"Boomer, Buttercup and I have slept with other people." He then went on to tell them the full story of how he and Buttercup got married and the events that followed. The ecstasy, the drinking, the wedding, the reception, and the wedding night. The only thing about that that shocked Brick was the sleeping with other people. He'd more or less guessed that Butch and Buttercup were on drugs. Boomer listened a bit more raptly to how Butch and Buttercup coped. "I wanted to have sex with her, because I wanted to get back to that feeling of security we have. She couldn't have sex with me because that security was broken."

"Are you saying that's the reason Bubbles let me have sex with her like I did last weekend?" Boomer asked.

Butch lifted a shoulder. "You'd have to ask her, but if that's the case don't hold it against her."

"Then what about Jamie?" Boomer asked.

"You talk to him civilly." Brick told him. "You can't hurt him. None of that Sonic Boomer shit."

"No promises." Boomer told him honestly.

After that the boys talked about what they should do if more dreams happen. In the meantime, they all agreed to have the professor run some tests. If there was anything strange, they'd figure out a way to deal with it. The three of them hoped that there was nothing. If H.I.M was back, who knows what he'd do—especially with their having so much more to lose this time.

* * *

Mojo was sitting on the couch when a knock came to the door. With a roll of his eyes, he clicked a button to open the door. There was only one person who came to visit him on such a regular basis; that and he figured he'd be coming to see him at some point. "I already say the child, so what do you want?"

"I need a reason to come visit you?" The professor said as he came to stand beside the couch. Mojo hadn't turned to look at him, but he scowled nonetheless.

"You haven't had a real reason for the last few visits." Mojo informed him.

The professor then placed his medical bag on the couch, finally making Mojo turn his direction. Looking between the bag and the professor he sighed. "Don't give me that. It's about time for a checkup for you." He then moved around the couch so that he could begin his examination of the genetically altered chimpanzee.

"I figured you'd be too busy spending time your grandson to be bothered with me." Mojo grumbled.

The professor opened his back and reached for his stethoscope. "Don't be like that. Coal needs to spend time with his parents and just his parents for a while."

"His parents that are still children themselves. He'll be lucky if he makes it to his first birthday." Mojo grumbled as he sat still for his checkup.

"He'll live long to see his cousins drive you crazy." The professor said as he pressed the hearing end of the stethoscope to Mojo's heart. Noticing the fast beat, he glanced at Mojo's face to see it tight with stress. "What is it?"

"You said his cousins. Are one of your other girls pregnant?" Mojo asked.

"I doubt it." The professor told him. "Between the birth control and condoms I pray our children are being more cautious. Also try to remember that Coal's birth, was not because of negligence."

The dark and sarcastic snort that came out drew the professor's attention. "How was lying to me not negligence? They lied for what? Sex? A relationship?"

"For you to not constantly be breathing down their necks." The professor told them. "I tried that with my girls, and it backfired horribly. Heavily enforcing the curfew and bedtime. The Dynamo suit. My super suit, which I got my ass kicked in, by you if I remember correctly." He laughed, before moving to listen to Mojo's lungs.

"I remember." Mojo chuckled, before sobering back up. "But you never had to fear that your actions or those of your children would result in them being taking away from you."

The professor shook his head as he went to get his arm cuff to check Mojo's blood pressure. "Not true. Every time they went out, I worried something would happen to them. Fighting your boys gave me a heart attack. It doesn't compare to when my old roommate almost killed my girls."

"Your roommate?" Mojo asked, unsure of who the professor was referring.

Squeezing the pump to tighten the cuff on Mojo's arm, was enough of a distraction that the professor didn't have to delve to deeply into the emotions that bizarre event brought up. "Dick Harding. I met him in college and I thought he was my friend. Then he tried to use my girls as a means to make a profit."

Mojo winced as the cuffed was much too tight, from the continuous pumping that was happening. The tension released when the professor continued his story.

"He tricked him into giving him the Chemical X and he made counterfeit versions to sell all over the world. When they tried to stop him, he somehow turned into a monster and managed to trap them. He then began to drain the Chemical X from their bodies."

The pain and fear he had from that time were clear in his eyes. The crow's feet were tight around his eyes and his mouth was a thin line. Mojo vaguely remembered the surplus of Power Puff Girls, but thought nothing much about it. He was still loathing himself after finding out that he twice over screwed himself when it came to lending a hand in creating the girls. That and he was a bit sick from his journey through space and time.

"If it weren't for the girls that Dick made…" He swallowed the lump of emotion in his throat. "…I'm pretty sure neither the girls or myself would've survived."

"How did you find the will to let them be off in the world after that?" Mojo asked, thinking of his own sorrow when the boys died and the fear when his custody of them was threatened.

The fatherly smile that crossed his face was soft as he thought of his girls. That look almost made Mojo sick. He might not admit it out loud, but he was still bitter and resentful of the love they received from his father. "I learned to remember that I made them strong. Just like you made your boys strong."

Mojo didn't disagree with that statement. While he could see that the professor knew and understood his pain, it was still limited by the amount of grief he experienced. The professor at most despaired for the night and worried like any parent would do should they come so close to experiencing the death of their child. Mojo went months thinking that his sons were gone for good. "Yes, they are strong, but…"

"You can still worry about them. They're never too old for us to worry." The professor told him.

The rest of the physical went well, while Mojo watched his animal documentaries. "The child looks so much like Brick."

"I see traces of Blossom in Coal." The professor said. "He has her ears and her hair color."

"The child's name is Coal?" Mojo asked. "How did they come to a name like that?"

The professor wrote some notes about Mojo's checkup as he answered. "It's actually short for Blazing Coal. I think they had a fight about his middle name."

"What was it supposed to be?"

The pen scratching across the notepad paused, as he realized he never did find out what Coal's middle name was supposed to be. "I don't know, but I think Blossom wanted it to honor your name."

"Why my name?"

"You'd have to ask her that." The professor said after finishing his notes. "Maybe you ask her when you go visit your grandson."

Mojo couldn't fight the scowl that crossed his face. "Seeing that child once was enough."

Apparently that was as much of a concession that everyone could ask for from Mojo. "Make sure you're watching your sodium intake."

* * *

"The midterm is on Wednesday, so I hope everyone is prepared." The veterinary science professor told her class before dismissing them.

Bubbles quickly gathered her things and left the class, going out of her way to not look at Jamie. She didn't trust herself not to take her anger out on him. He'd been the one to kiss her, but he did tell her to just come out and tell Boomer. She didn't, and because of that was now not talking to Boomer. She wanted to fix things, but he'd wanted to be left alone. The question was for how long.

Lost in her thoughts, she almost didn't notice her phone ringing. Pulling it from her pocket, she stopped in place at seeing Boomer's name flash across her screen. Her first and only instinct was to answer, which she did. "Boomer!"

"Hey, I'm on my lunch break, so I can't take long." Boomer started, wanting to get straight to the point. "Did you think letting me fuck you any way I wanted was going to soften the blow when telling me Jamie kissed you?"

Straight for the jugular with that question. Bubbles closed her eyes and felt tears well in her eyes. "Yes." She croaked through a tight throat.

On the other end of the call, Boomer inhaled sharply. "Wow. I…I was honestly hoping for a different answer to that."

A shuddering breath escaped Bubbles in the form of a frosty cloud in the chilly autumn air. "What were you hoping I'd say?"

"I don't know." He said gruffly. It was easy to picture him running his hand through his hair in frustration or breaking something by accident. "Just anything other than that."

"I was going to tell you." Bubbles told him insistently. "I was never not going to tell you."

"But did you have to sleep with me before you did?" He asked her. "It was a kiss. I would've been irritated and angry that some jackass would dare to kiss my girlfriend, but I would've gotten over that."

Bubbles had neared the cafeteria, but found that the conversation with Boomer had made her lose what little appetite she had. Finding an empty bench, she sat down and braced her head on the back of her hand as she leaned over. "Boomer, you can get so jealous."

"I'm not saying I don't." He admitted to her.

"Then can you at least understand why I wouldn't say anything?" She pleaded with him. "You would've wanted to punch him in the face."

"I still do want to punch him in the face." Boomer told her earnestly. "But because you didn't just outright tell me, I'm mad at you right too."

The tears were falling down her face in tandem. "I know, but—."

"I don't want to be, but I am Bubbles." His voice raising as he lost his temper for that split second. A breath sounded against the phone before he spoke again. "From my perspective, everything you did was for Jamie's benefit."

"I—I—." She sighed. "Boomer." Her heart was clenched in her chest as she worried about what this would mean for their relationship.

Boomer own heart was torn, because he was hoping that what Butch said was true. If she'd had answered "no", he would've just let it go because he was being stupid. However, with her "yes" it proved that she didn't trust him to be mature enough to deal with his jealousy reasonably. It was just a kiss. One initiated by Jamie. He'd take Brick's advice and talk to him. He felt the guy owed him that much for throwing this wrench into his relationship.

A tap on the glass sounded and he turned to see Alice lifting her hands in question at him. Holding up a hand signaling to give him a minute, he hastened to finish his call with his girlfriend. "I have to go Bubbles. Umm, we'll talk later." He didn't wait for her to say good bye, as he knew there would be nothing but tears, and her tears always tore at him.

After the phone call ended, Bubbles couldn't help letting out a short sob. Standing up from the bench she ran to the dorms, leaving a visible blue streak behind her. Making her way up to her room, she threw herself onto her bed and allowed herself the chance to really cry. It was probably premature to think it was a certainty, but Bubbles could feel that Boomer was planning to break up with her over this. Not necessarily because of the kiss itself, but because of her own actions following the incident.

The Power Puff bearing the blue title in more than name cried through her free hour and well into when it was time to go to her next class.

* * *

**Hello my lovelies. I apologize for the extremely long wait between posting, but A LOT has happened. I won't dreg up the details, but I was in an emotional crisis. I needed time to get my feelings and views about everything in order, and figure out where I stand in the grand scheme of things, and what that meant to me. If I tried to write in my previous emotional state, I'm pretty sure that this chapter would most definitely have ended with a breakup between the Blues, and that's not something I wanted to do…yet, or if at all. Bottom line, I'm more sure now than I was before.**

**That being said, after purging myself of all my pent up feelings about everything I decided on two things. One, was to be more active in changing the way the world is. I'm living in it now, but it won't just be me in the future. There will be my children and others' children and so on who will have to live with the choices that I make now. The least I can do is give them the courtesy of trying to make things better. This is what I hope I can do for others. Two—and this is something more for myself than anything else—but within the next six months, I plan to start writing my own original stories on Fanfiction's sister site, Fiction Press. I'll still write Fanfiction as I can't leave you all behind, but I need to create a character that represents the person I am, and who I want others to be. The character I have in mind is a reflection of myself, both the good and the bad, and that person needs to be expressed in a way I don't think I can fully do in the real. As I said this is more for me than anyone else. If people like it, cool. If they don't I'll be okay.**

**I also want to say that I appreciate all my readers. I would not have continued to write and grow as an author without your support and constructive criticism. It means more than you all could possibly know. These difficult times have a way of putting things into perspective for one's self and how you measure up. On this platform and any future ones I create, I want the stories I write to not only entertain—but to inspire and create food for thought, again whether it's good or bad, but the point is that you'll think about it. It'll linger and leave an impression. I'm sure everyone has that one story, song, person, or event that resonates within them and shapes them. It doesn't have to be my stories, but if it is I'm glad that I could at least reach someone with the words I write.**

**Thank you.**

**Until Next Time**


	18. Ruff Love

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Ruff Love

The first week that Coal was home, he discovered a lot of things as his eyes opened and cleared. First was that the cold sensation of Mommy was matched with a soft face and pink eyes. She held him the most and fed him every time he was hungry. He also spent the most time in the day with her; either playing in his room on his mat with his toys. Sometimes he would watch her work, writing notes, or typing. She'd put on the television with colorful shows, but he found her more interesting. It was only after he was fed that he'd take a nap with her chilly presence nearby.

It was sometimes when he woke up that his Daddy would be home. Coal could tell be the heat that filled the space. Daddy was always hot, just like he was. His eyes were also red, and his face was sharper than Mommy's. He didn't know why Daddy left in the morning, but he was always glad when he came back. Daddy would pick him up and play with him until it was time for Mommy to feed him for the night and put him to bed. He figured tonight would be the same as any other until he heard the words "Bath time."

"Bath time?" Brick said as he held Coal in his arms. The baby in question looked between his parents, wondering what "bath time" could be.

Mommy came to stand beside him and Daddy and rubbed her hand over his back. He sighed as the chill spread over his body. "Yeah, the last of his umbilical cord fell today, so it's time for his first bath."

"Does he really need a bath?" Brick asked in a mocking resistant tone.

"Yes. He might not stink, but I do want a clean baby." Blossom said. "Come on and help me get his bath ready."

The young mother then went down the hallway to the guest bath. Brick followed and glanced down at eyes similar to his own. "Your first bath. I hope Mommy doesn't make a big deal about it."

"I heard that!" she called out as she started to run the bathwater. Brick stood in the doorway with Coal wriggling in his arms as the water thundered from the spout. "You mind undressing him while I fill the tub?"

Coal tried to keep Mommy in his sights as Daddy took him to his room to take his clothes off. Unbuttoning the light onesie he had on and seeing that the last of the cord was indeed gone. He thought about taking the diaper off but decided against it as he didn't want the added task of cleaning up a spill should his son decide to take a leak. Going back to the bathroom, Blossom had his small tub in the larger one and had a towel, and his special baby soaps lined up ready to be used.

She turned to her boys with a wide smile. "Ready for a bath Coal."

Coal didn't answer save for letting out a yawn and allowing his body to heat to stave off the cold that wasn't his mommy. Brick looked down at him and then back at the bath. "Does he really need a bath tonight?"

"Yes, he does. Not every night, but at least once every three days wouldn't hurt him." Blossom said as she stood to take Coal's diaper off. Brick walked him over to the tub and set him in the warm water. No sooner was the little boy placed in his tub that his bladder let loose in a shallow arc that added to the water.

It was totally beyond his ability to stop as the laughter poured out of Brick. Blossom shot him an icy glare, and it was one of the rare ones that didn't have any effect on him. "What? He peed and it was funny."

"You're such a boy," Blossom grumbled as she carefully picked up her son and held him out of the way as she urged Brick to dump the tub and refill it. He laughed the entire time he worked, which only aggravated Blossom's annoyed temper. "Quit laughing, it wasn't that funny."

"It actually was." Brick chuckled as he finished refilling the tub. "If he'd taken a shit, I wouldn't be laughing as much."

"You so would," Blossom commented as she carefully placed Coal back into his tub. Taking a small cup filling it with water. When she poured it over Coal, the little Rowdy Ruff Boy squealed and his body heated so quickly he created steam. "Coal."

He waved his arms awkwardly as he tried to catch the steam, playing his own little game. While he played, Mommy poured more water over him until he was wet and then began a lather in a soft red towel. Then Mommy began to run the soapy towel over him covering him in suds. Coal stared and started a new game of trying to get the suds off.

All while this was going on, he heard his Mommy and Daddy talking. He noticed that they spoke differently to each other than they did to him. The words not that he could really understand were bigger and their voices seemed deeper. "He seems to be enjoying himself."

"Of course he is. Bath time is fun." Blossom said. "How were your midterms?"

"Fine. Nothing I couldn't do with my eyes closed." Brick answered. "I saw Bubbles."

Blossom paused in bathing Coal to look over her shoulder at her boyfriend. "How was she?"

Brick exhaled a cloud of smoke and Blossom swatted at him with a towel. "Sorry." He flicked the vent on. "She thinks Boomer is going to break up with her. I told her he's not, but I think he's going to talk to Jaime soon. I think he just wanted to wait until midterms were over."

"Has he told her that?" Blossom asked as she turned back to her baby who was making himself busy by squeezing his hands around the bubbles.

The snort that came from Brick answered her question and Blossom made the water chill around Coal, who reacted by heating up and making steam appear around him. Blossom pulled her hands back and waved her hand for Brick to come forward. "I made the water cold. Can you warm it up?"

Stepping up to the tub, Brick placed his hand in the water and warmed it, smiling when Coal reached for his hand. "He's been working, but at the same time I know he's been putting it off. He wanted to make sure he doesn't punch the guy. Remember what Butch did to Mitch?"

"Mitch has always been a bit of a jerk," Blossom told him. "Jamie was just a little shy."

"Well, he got brave enough to kiss Bubbles." Brick grumbled as he sat on the floor beside Blossom and watched as she finished bathing Coal. Blossom handed Brick and towel and she pulled the plug from the small tub. Brick unconsciously warmed the towel for his son. Blossom took their naked baby out of his empty tub and passed him to his daddy. Once in Brick's arms, he was swaddled in the warm towel, causing a soft sigh to escape him. As Brick was holding Coal, a thought came to mind, that had him

"Let get him ready for bed." The two parents brought their baby to his room.

While moisturizing his skin with the gentle baby lotion and getting him dressed, Brick brought up what was plaguing his mind. "Do you think Boomer is being targeted to be made an example this time?"

Blossom froze in dressing Coal, leaving his belly exposed. He placed his hands over his belly as if trying to keep it warm, causing a slight smile to cross Brick's face. "What do you mean?"

"What happened to us was a power play." Brick gently reminded. "The first time he struck hard and went after us. If he managed to destroy what we now have before we had it, I'm sure that my brothers and I would still be under his thumb."

The young mother turned back to her son and finished dressing him, before picking him up and going to the rocking chair in the corner. Lifting her shirt, she unhooked her bra to start nursing him. Coal quickly latched on, noticing that his mommy's milk was colder than usual. "I'm sure he was hoping you'd just walk away from all this. Leaving me pregnant and to take care of Coal in whatever way I saw fit." Her arms tightened a bit around her son's body, making him grunt in discomfort. "If you had I couldn't say for sure that Coal would be here with us."

Blossom's uncertainty was clear to see on her face and through her body language. Her brow was pinched, and her knee bounced nervously as she rocked. Brick came to stand in front of Blossom and his son and reached out to take her hand. "I never would've left you, and my reasons for staying would never have been because of guilt. I already had some feelings for you, hence all the flirting and teasing. You were just getting on my nerves about my leadership skills."

"I just knew you could be better, and I hated that you were curbing it for…I never figured out for what." Blossom admitted to him.

A weary expression took over Brick's face and he let out a sigh. "I wanted the three of us to be our own people. We'd been too reliant on each other that I wasn't sure of who I was outside of being their leader and elder brother. Though I still seem to be stepping in when my brothers get into trouble."

Shifting Coal, despite his protests, Blossom placed her hand upon Brick's and gave it a squeeze. "I understand that better than you know Brick. My sisters rely on me to be the foundation of reason and stability. Believe me, when I found out I was pregnant I worried about what this would mean for our dynamic. I had to remember that we were growing older and had to live our own lives, however, we won't stop being sisters or helping each other out. The same goes for you and your brothers."

Brick shifted onto his knees and used the arms of the rocking chair for balance as he leaned forward and kiss Blossom. The heat that filled Blossom was enough to raise her temper enough for Coal to pull away and let out an annoyed cry. While he was impervious to heat on the outside, he wasn't yet on the inside and didn't like the sudden heat in his mouth—especially while eating. The young father pulled back from Blossom and had to take a deep breath to calm his suddenly aroused body.

_Five more weeks,_ he thought to himself as he stood, not bothering to hide the semi-hard erection from her. "I'm going to take a shower. We can talk more once he's asleep."

Blossom called on her cryokinesis to cool her body so that she could return to feeding Coal. Her efforts must've shown on her face as she quelled her own desire because Brick radiated a smugness that couldn't be contained. "I hope your shower is a cold one."

Brick placed a simmering kiss to the crown of her head as he left the nursey. "Nah, I think I'll rub one out while thinking of my Cherry Pie."

A second bout of heat flooded Blossom's body and Coal let out another cry of annoyance which grew to anger at having his bedtime meal interrupted a second time. His anger manifested into his fire powers, making his body burn hot enough to force Blossom to use her icy breath to cool and calm him. "Brick!"

* * *

Boomer stood outside of the science building waiting for Jamie to make an appearance. He knew the guy shared a class with Bubbles, so all he had to do was wait. He stood against the wall with his arms folded over his chest, and his ankles crossed over one another. When he heard the students shuffling inside via his super hearing, he took a deep breath to quell his temper. There was the very real chance that Bubbles would make an appearance before Jamie did, and while he wasn't really opposed to it, he needed to have words with Jamie.

Students began pouring out of the building and Boomer was quickly scanning the crowd for the curly-haired catalyst to his current situation. When his cobalt gaze zeroed in on his target, Boomer pushed himself from the wall and like a bulldozer made his way through. "Yo Jamie!"

The mention boy nearly jumped out of his skin—as well as a few of the surrounding students—as he turned to see who called his name. Practically seeing the seething anger radiate off him, Jamie's skin blanched the closer the former bad boy stepped closer. It was a small thing, but Jamie prided himself in not cowering before him. Especially since he could clearly see that Boomer knew he had kissed his girlfriend. He just hoped the confrontation didn't land him in the hospital.

"Hey, Boomer." He started out in a shaky voice and an awkward scratch the back of his head.

Boomer to his credit didn't just punch the guy or flick him in the head like Butch was known to do Mitch. However, he wouldn't hold his breath that wouldn't change. "I think you owe me an explanation."

Shoulders sagging in resignation, Jamie nodded his head and twisted the strap on his backpack. "Yeah…um…where did you want to talk?"

"Don't care." Boomer told him.

Jamie nodded his head and happened to take notice of something over his shoulder. It didn't take a genius to know that it was Bubbles that stood behind them.

Boomer turned to look over his shoulder at his girlfriend. He quickly took in her appearance and wanted to kick himself for it. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun with a number of messy tendrils waving in a halo around her face. Her eyes had circles lying under them. She was wearing a loose sweater dress with black leggings and her rugged purple converse. He remembered those converse. They were still on her feet, trapped beneath her tights as she rode him in the driver's seat of his car. Boomer remembered the comfort he'd needed in her at that time. The comfort he'd hoped she had found in him last weekend. "We're just going to talk."

"You're talking to Jamie, but not me?" Bubbles huffed out a breath and shook her head. Her jaw was set in a rigid clench as she walked passed them, swiping at her tears that just barely fell.

Boomer closed his eyes against the pain that sight did him, but he had to make her realize that she was partially in the wrong. Turning his attention away from his heart hurt girlfriend, he refocused on the task at hand. "Are we just going to stand here?"

Jamie jumped to attention and pointed in a vague direction and made a gesture for Boomer to follow him. The two boys walked in awkward, tense silence until they reached the library. Outside there was a café and patio, one that Jamie started to come to after being friend-zoned and continued after he kissed Bubbles. He picked his favorite table, one that always seemed to have the right amount of light and shade around lunch. Boomer sat with his arms folded over his chest. The sight was intimidating, to say the least. Deciding to just bite the bullet, he braced himself for what was to come. "Sorry, I kissed Bubbles."

"I would hope so, or else I'd break your jaw." Boomer said without blinking.

The lump of fear the clogged Jamie's throat was hard to swallow, but he managed. "That's fair. I actually thought that you knew and that was why you were there."

"I didn't. Not until that Wednesday." Boomer's hand clenched into a fist at how he found out. Not from hearing it directly from Bubbles' lips, but a shouted out jab from Buttercup. Energy from a power he hadn't used in a while tingled in his fingers. "Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

The fear that was on Jamie's face turned to indecision. While he didn't want to make Bubbles look bad in regards to her boyfriend, he also didn't want to lie to Boomer. However, there was another matter to consider; between Boomer and Bubbles, who was he more concerned about hurting him? As he was mulling over who was the one he wanted to piss off the least, he felt a crackle of energy raise the hairs on his body. Returning his attention back to Boomer, he came back to himself. "No."

"Then why'd you do it?" Boomer had to know why this guy would risk every bone in his body to make a move on his girlfriend.

"It's Bubbles." Jamie sighed heavily, but not in a lovelorn type of way, but an exhausted one. "She's pretty and has a charming personality. A laugh that makes you want to laugh. She also has a damning candidness that cuts to the core."

"What?"

"Before I even mustered up the courage to tell her that I liked her, I was friend-zoned." The boy shrugged piteously at his plight. "I needed space to get my head back on straight. My pride was damaged if you can believe it."

The energy fizzled out around from around Boomer's fingers as he felt sorry for Jamie. Not only that but he was starting to feel like a jackass. From how it was sounding, Jamie truly didn't mean any harm. Part of him felt jipped that wasn't going to get the chance to hit him. Boomer had really hoped he would be given a reason to punch him. Then he remembered that he still kissed his girlfriend. "Why did you kiss Bubbles then?"

Jamie took a steadying breath that failed to calm his nerves. "If I was only going to get one chance to kiss the girl I liked, then that was it. I know it was impulsive, and I told her to tell you—."

"Wait. You told Bubbles to tell me you kissed her?" Boomer asked, not understanding the logic behind this. "Why would you do that knowing I'd bash your face in?"

"Because I knew it was a crappy thing to do. I knew the kiss would leave her feeling confused because I was her friend and you were her boyfriend. She wouldn't want to hurt you by not saying anything, but she also didn't want me to get my face bashed in." Jamie ran a hand over the back of his neck nervously. "So, I told her to tell you, because I didn't want to make her choose between me and her boyfriend."

Anger surged violently within Boomer. Standing up abruptly, he took two steps back from the table and without care of the surrounding tables, blasting off into the air. Tables, chairs, students, and their café purchases were overturned from the force of the blue Rowdy Ruff Boy's take off. Jamie—also turned over—pulled himself from the wreckage and let out a breath. Looking up to the sky, he just barely caught the fading of the cobalt streak. Whatever he said, triggered something and he for one found himself very lucky that it wasn't turned on him. At the same time Jamie had a newfound fear that if that anger had been directed at him, he'd most likely be dead.

* * *

Butch was just finishing up an old change when he heard the terrible sound of a car in pain. Looking up his place, Butch saw an equally painful-looking car on what could only be its last legs as it puttering pitifully into the waiting area. He wasn't the only one who saw the poor vehicle be forced to make its way into the garage. His manager and two of the other mechanics looked up from their jobs to see who the monster was.

"Butch, this is all you." The manager told him.

"What? My shift is almost over."

The other two mechanics, who's names he hadn't had a chance to remember, laughed and made a show of going to finish their closing work. Butch scowled at their backs and then turned to the car, waiting for the owner to make himself known. When he did, he turned to his manager with a shake of his head.

"No. Not taking him."

"I'm not asking, Butch. Plus, you're the new guy." His super smirked at him before giving his shoulder a pat.

Groaning, he turned to face the murderer of the poor vehicle. "Someone must hate me."

"Please tell me you don't work here," Mitch said as he came to stand before Butch.

"I do and I have the utter displeasure of trying to save that poor dying machine you call a car," Butch said while gesturing to the rust bucket that was Mitch's car. "What in the hell did you do to it?"

"I've been driving it," Mitch said as Butch walked around him to his abused vehicle. "What else would I do?"

Butch didn't bother with giving the frog voiced ass a sarcastic response. He found the hatch to pop the hood and went around to look at the damage. It was just as he feared. The engine was a relic that was surrounded by poorly oiled parts and was held together by duct tape, rust, and a very literal belt. "How long have you had this car?"

"Just bought it."

"Whatever you paid was too much," Butch told him as he braced his hands on the lower lip of the car.

Mitch rolled his eyes, before noticing the ring on Butch's left hand. He then remembered that Buttercup was wearing a gaudy ring on her _left_hand. As he was too caught up in being embarrassed at having to serve his former best friend and her friends, he didn't take too much stock into the significance. Not until now. "Holy shit."

Butch glanced at him, with a raised brow. With Mitch's downward gaze, he thought he was looking under the hood of the car much like he was. "Amazed at how much of a waste of a miracle it was that you didn't stop in the middle of traffic?"

"You and Buttercup got hitched," Mitch stated as his arms dropped limply to his sides. "I'll be fucked."

Butch rose a brow at him and stood up from his leaned over position. "I'd imagine you won't be."

"How in the fuck did you convince Buttercup to marry you?" Mitch sneered at him, full of disgust, and dare he admit to himself jealousy.

Butch carefully closed the lid down on the car—worried if he put more than a little force behind the motion that the whole thing would collapse. "Believe it or not, but the girl is crazy about me. Didn't take much convincing."

"I don't believe it," Mitch said, before looking over Butch as he wiped his hand on his grey overalls. "Buttercup doesn't marry. Wouldn't marry. Especially not you."

A shrug was all the answer Mitch got as Butch reached underneath the car and lifted its front wheels off the ground. "Maybe, when you thought you had a chance. Slim as it might have been." He then began to pull it to the garage. Normally he'd drive it in, but he feared more damage would be done before if he did. "I'm going to need your keys."

"You're dragging it without breaking a sweat, what do you need the keys for?" Mitch asked as he followed Butch into the garage, his car easily pulled behind the human tow truck.

Placing the car down as gently as he could, and still managing to leave a dusting of rust on the grease-stained concrete floor. "Because I'm going to need to turn on your car tomorrow after I manage to pull it from death's door."

Mitch looked at his sad excuse for a car and sighed. "Is it really that bad?"

"It's going to cost more than it's worth, I'll give you that much."

"I can't really afford—."

"Shut up!" There was silence in the air, but a crackling of energy he felt made the hair on Butch's neck stand on end. "Oh damn it. We told him never to use that unless we were there." He was about to run back into the garage to speak with his manager right as a red streak raced across the sky.

Seeing that there was no time, Butch took two steps out of the garage and followed after his brother. "You can feel it too?"

"How could I not?" Butch growled as he felt his own energy crackle in reaction to feeling Boomer's energy in the air.

Brick's own energy crackled. "I'm seriously going to pound him. Blossom was worried because Coal started to react to this. He knows he can't control it by himself. None of us can."

"At least he had the sense to head to the Isle," Butch said as the energy crackling around them go stronger. "It's been forever since we last used this technique."

"For good reason." Brick reminded him. Monster Isle was coming into sight and right before the two brothers could get close enough to land, a bright flash blinded them and the force of the shockwave sent Brick and Butch spiraling out of control and falling into the ocean. Butch was the first to remerge from its depths with a gasp. Looking around for Brick, he felt the water begin to warm. When it quickly passed the point of being hot to boiling, Brick broke the surface and grabbed Butch on his way out of the water. "Come on. He's totally lost his mind."

The older Rowdy Ruff Boys quickly made it to the Isle and began to locate Boomer. It wasn't hard to locate him; the closer they got the stronger the crackle of energy that made their own energy flare in response—that and the louder the thudding and roars became. Butch and Brick broke through some foliage to see that Boomer was throwing energy balls into the side of a cliffside, behind him was a trail of wreckage from where he must've crash-landed.

"Do you know what the hell happened?" Butch asked as they watched their brother taken his anger out on a defenseless wall.

There wasn't a chance to answer as a cacophonous round of roars and screeches surrounded them. Brick merely sighed while Butch let out a groan.

"I'm still in my work clothes. I doubt they'll provide me with a second uniform so quickly." He complained as he turned toward the noise.

"Damn it!" Butch turned almost simultaneously with his brother to face the lesser monsters that were making their way toward them.

"Come on, it's just a few monsters. We used to take these guys out for fun when we were kids." Brick cracked his knuckles loudly as he prepared for the fight. "I haven't had a good monster brawl in a while."

"Yeah, because you've been domesticated." Butch snorted, feeling the ground shake the closer the monsters got to them.

"Says the guy that's married." Brick countered back.

The monsters had just broken through the foliage when the red and green Ruffs jumped out the way as a rather large blue energy blast shot between them. Unfortunately for Brick, his hair was loose and the left side was partially singed from the heat the blast produced. He stared in outraged dismay at his locks that were once again a casualty. Butch let out a sharp laugh before having fire spat towards his face. Brick turned to their younger brother.

"Boomer!" Whatever else he was about to say was stopped as he caught the look on his usually chipper brother. "Oh fuck."

Butch glanced at Brick before turning to look at Boomer after noticing his older brother's attention on their younger one. "Sonic Boomer?"

"I'd say Super Sonic Boomer." Brick clarified as Boomer walked between them toward the monsters.

Emerald eyes widened as he followed his younger brother. "Oh fuck!"

"Best stay out the way unless he starts to go too far." Brick suggested.

Butch was about to say something when he felt Boomer make the first strike. He'd headed toward the biggest creature and while dodging a clawed hand, generated his energy bat and used it to knock the head clean off the monster. Its body had barely caught up with being violently decapitated and taken over by gravity when Boomer turned onto the other monsters. His energy bat was striking wildly before he was attacked from behind by a slithering monster with a vicious set of claws. Drawing its hand back, it threw it forward and raked the sharpened points down Boomer's back. Boomer lost his energy bat with his broken concentration and turned to the monster behind him. Eyes burning red, he used his laser vision on it, drawing an angry line of scorched flesh in its wake.

"Okay, he's gone too far. Butch scare the monsters off, while I take care of Boomer." Brick said as he held his cap between his teeth while pulling his hair into a bun at the nape of his neck. Once he secured his cap on his head, he took off in a super sprint charging toward Boomer. He tackled him to the ground and with a wave of his hand created a large wall of fire between the monsters and his brother.

The monsters stepped back and were further chased away as Butch made a huge ruckus that included throwing boulders. Brick's reprieve was a short one as he felt something crash into his nose. The stinging pain was enough for him to fall away from Boomer. "Leave me the hell alone."

Boomer pushed himself into a sitting position and pulled his energy blast into his hands. The charge in the air was raising, sending Brick's hair to stand on end. "Boomer, would you cut that out. What happened?"

Instead of answering, Boomer threw the energy blast he was forming at his brother. "I said to leave me alone. I don't want to talk about it."

Brick managed to catch the energy blast, turning it from Boomer's blue to his red. He threw it back at Boomer, watching as it glanced over the back of his head. "We're going to talk about it, Boomer. You know we don't use this power without good reason."

"I'm blowing off steam."

"Did you talk to Jamie? Is that was this is about?" Brick hedged, still feeling the energy crackle around them.

Blue energy rose in ripples around Boomer. Red around Brick and green for Butch. The latter turned from scaring the monsters away and looked over his body at the energy crackling around him. "Brick!"

"Boomer, if you don't cut it out, I'm seriously going to have to hurt you!" Brick threatened him, feeling something in his gut churn uncomfortably.

Boomer stood up from his place and didn't hesitate to charge at Brick. Brick was ready as he matched Boomer's right hook with one of his own. The resulting explosion from the collision sent shockwaves across the Isle. Butch barely managed to cling to a nearby boulder before getting blown away from the blast. Peeking from around his place, he saw his brothers locked in combat. Both were going out of their way to try to best the other, making it clear that neither was going to let up. The energy swirling around him had lessened with the first contact, but Butch could feel it swelling as they fought. However, that wasn't what had Butch worried.

When their energy swelled between them like it was now, their signature colors were streaked with pure white. However, when he looked again, he noticed the flecks of black and felt a familiar tingle run down his spine. There was no doubt that it was H.I.M's essence he felt, and it only got stronger the longer his brothers fought. "Guys! GUYS!"

Brick and Boomer were too far gone in their fight to hear their green brother's warning. Boomer was putting his all into the fight he had with Brick, but there wasn't any of the usual finesse to them that they'd gained over the years from fighting each other and the girls from years before. It was wild and sloppy, but no less dangerous. Brick was giving everything he could to defend himself and take the offensive. At one point, Boomer threw a wild energy-charged punch that cut the skin on Brick's face.

There was a beat of stillness as Butch thought he saw Brick's blood turn black. However, he couldn't be sure as Brick reacted instantaneously. Using the momentum from the punch to the face, he brought his leg up to kick Boomer in the face. His younger brother was knocked off his feet by the force. Before he could hit the ground due to gravity, he was punched in the gut and thrown back into the crumbling cliffside. His body went through as if it were nothing.

Brick took a step to go after his brother when he was stopped by a hand grabbing the collar of his shirt. Turning around, Brick's eyes connected with Butch's and saw a certain fear there. Seeing that fear seemed to snap him out of whatever haze he was in. "Butch, what—?"

"Shut up and look me in the eye," Butch demanded his grip tight on his brother's collar.

Brick did as his brother asked wondering what he was looking for in his face. It bothered him that Butch's face was contorted with a fear he'd seen any when H.I.M was involved. "Butch."

Whatever Butch had been looking for, it was gone—he hoped it was just his imagination and it hadn't been there, to begin with. He let go of Brick and clenched his fists to stop the slight shaking that was there. Before either red or green Ruff could say anything else, Boomer emerged from the hole his body left in the cliffside. His steps were shaky and his eyes were unfocused. An arm was wrapped around his torso, fingers clutching his side. Butch took a worried step toward him before he saw Boomer stumble, fall to his knees, and then collapse. "BOOMER!"

Butch ran to his younger brother's side and pulled him from the ground. Turning Boomer over he tried to rouse him awake. Brick tried to reach for him when Butch knocked his hands away. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Stay away from him, Brick!" Butch screamed at him before turning back to Boomer. "Boomer? Wake up, buddy." When a weak moan passed through Boomer's lips, some of the tension released from Butch's body. Boomer's hand was still clutched to his side and his breathing was shallower than normal. "What's wrong?"

"My ribs." He gasped out in pain.

Lifting his shirt up, Butch and Brick both saw the bruise that was roughly the size of a fist marring the left side of Boomer's torso. Growling low in his throat, Butch shoved Brick, throwing him off balance and making him land on his butt. "You asshole! You hit him too hard!"

"I'm fine." Boomer groaned. "I'll be better in two days." He tried to stand but was still too unsteady from being knocked around so violently.

Butch carefully helped his brother to stand, making sure that he was able to stay somewhat upright. "I'll take you home, Boomer. Make sure you get fixed up, all right?" He then turned his glare onto his older brother. "You go to the professor and get checked out."

Putting a hand to his face and felt the coagulated blood from the punch. "This is nothing."

"Your blood turned black, Brick. Right before you did this to Boomer, I'm sure of it." He secured a hand around Boomer, more to hide the shaking of his own hand. "If you go home without getting checked by the professor, I will smash your ribs as you did to Boomer."

The allegations of what his brother was saying crashed in Brick. The fear he saw in Butch's eyes made sense now. His brother thought H.I.M had influenced him. Brick could admit that after Boomer punched him, he did feel weird for a few moments, but he didn't think it was H.I.M. It couldn't have been, could it?

Boomer's groan of pain drew bother brother's attention. Butch took a better hold of Boomer and started to fly off the ground, supporting Boomer's weight. "I'm taking him home. You go to the professor's. I'll call Buttercup to make sure you went there." With that, he began the careful flight back to Townsville.

Brick watched his brothers disappear over the tree line. Letting out the breath that was lodged in his chest, he put his head between knees. If H.I.M did take him over, then it meant he was back or enough of him survived that battle to still influence him. The urge to give into that fear and start panicking was strong, but Brick forced himself to remember who he needed to be strong for. He already failed Blossom once. They recovered relatively quickly, but he still worried that something might trigger her. He'd do anything to make sure he never her hurt again. Now, there wasn't just Blossom, her sisters, and his brothers to worry about. There was Blazing Coal to think about. His newborn son that was the most defenseless of them all needed him to protect him—even if it was from himself.

Pulling himself from despair, Brick got up and flew with super speed to the Utonium home. Shitty as it was that he wouldn't be home in time to put his son to bed with Blossom, Brick knew Blossom would understand his worry.

* * *

Coal was having a bad day. He'd been woken from his nap by some strange energy surge that had his small body humming uncomfortably. Unhappy by being forced awake and the unfamiliar sensation left him cranky and crying for the better part of the afternoon. Mommy had tried to calm him with her frozen powers, but she was a little nervous herself. To make matters worse, Daddy had been gone almost all day. He felt his warmth that morning but had yet to feel it even as the sun sank into the early evening.

His evening was further disturbed by a yellow-haired version of Mommy. She looked like his mommy, but had blue eyes instead of pink and was of normal temperature. She'd tried to hold him, but Coal was so hot with anger that holding him was almost unbearable. Thankfully that strange sensation had long since passed, but now he just wanted his daddy. Where was Daddy?

While Coal was quietly pondering, Blossom was listening to Bubbles describe her relationship troubles. "The first time I see him in days, and he wants to talk to Jamie." She griped.

"Why wouldn't he? If someone kissed Brick, I would definitely go to the offending party to figure out why." Blossom said, trying to maintain the reason while trying to soothe Coal. His temperature had yet to decrease, indicating he was getting sleepy. He was as far away from being sleepy as a newborn could ever be. "Also, you have no right to be angry. You're the one that didn't just come out and tell Boomer that Jamie kissed you."

"Well, how was I supposed to tell him? You know how jealous he gets." Bubbles told her sister, watching as her nephew was rocked.

That response earned her an eye roll and a scoff. "I don't know, Bubbles. He's your boyfriend, but if you keep doubting how he'll deal with things, I don't know for how much longer."

Sky blue eyes looked up from bright red to tired pink. The sugar stared at her everything nice sister with her breath constricted. "Do you really mean that?"

"Boomer might be nicknamed The Dummy, but you're the one that's been stupid about this whole thing," Blossom told her, just as her phone rang. Carefully maneuvering Coal to one arm, Blossom reached for her phone on the coffee table. Seeing that it was Brick, she immediately answered and brought her phone to her ear. "Brick? What happened?"

"Boomer and I got a little banged up. Butch flew him to the tower and I'm at the Professor's right now." He sighed on the other end of the phone. "I'll be home late, so can you kiss Coal goodnight for me?"

The sudden slamming of the door startled Blossom and Coal. While Blossom stared at the still trembling door, Coal let out a wail. Anger swelled in Blossom at Bubbles' singlemindedness but tried to reign it in. It would do neither Coal nor herself any good.

"Blossom? Is everything okay?" The weariness that was in Brick's tone was replaced by fear.

"Yeah. It was just Bubbles. She slammed the door on her way out and it startled Coal." She explained as she turned her phone to the speaker setting. She needed both hands so that she could properly soothe her baby. "He's been agitated since this afternoon."

"I could imagine." He mused, calmer now that he knew nothing was wrong. The professor's voice sounded in the distance but wasn't discernable to Blossom. All she heard was Brick's. "I'm not sure," answer.

Blowing a cooling breath over her overheated baby, Blossom's brow furrowed with confusion. "What aren't you sure about?"

"I'm having some tests done." Brick answered shortly. "Butch thinks he saw something on the Isle. I just want to be sure that it was nothing."

The young mother stopped blowing cool air as she sucked in a sharp break. "Was it nothing?"

"I don't know." He huffed, no doubt blowing smoke. "Don't wait up for me. Put Coal to sleep and go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Brick—."

"I'll tell you everything in the morning." He promised before hanging up the phone.

* * *

The professor watched as Brick got off the phone with his daughter. The younger man set his phone on the table and rubbed a hand over his face as he breathed out another cloud of smoke.

"Is everything okay?"

From behind his hands, Brick shook his head. "I can't be sure until you finish your tests."

The professor nodded as he looked back down his microscope to the blood sample he'd acquired minutes before. The normally red blood appeared darker than it should've been, but other than that looked fine. Something must've shown on the portion of his face that Brick could see,because he was then asked about his findings.

"Your blood looks different."

"Is it H.I.M?"

Looking up from his microscope, the professor matched Brick's worried stare with a steady one. "It's too early to tell, but I will let you know should I find anything more."

Brick nodded, knowing that was all he could hope for.

* * *

**Hi my loves. I started working part time-a blessing during this time, so my writing time and brain function has been limited. Also, working toward getting my platform ready for my original is taking time away from writing as well. As soon as my bases are fully laid out, I plan to spend more time writing. For my original, it's the hope that by January I will have the first five chapters written and ready to be published. If I could apply that to my other works, I think I will be golden.**

**This is a great task I've set myself on. Blood, sweat, tears, and time are going into this whole heartedly. I'll try not to get my stories mixed as I'll still be writing my fanfiction as I write my original pieces. That being said, if for whatever reason you don't hear from mee for over a month, it's because I'm taking a mental break. I'll try to let you guys know when I do, but the key word here is try.**

**I love you all and thank you for the continued support. I can't wait to go on this next adventure with you, especially as I bring new characters and placed to life.**

**Until Next Time**


	19. Blood That Binds Us

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Blood That Binds Us

The professor sent Brick home after taking a few more samples from him. Along with blood, he took hair, skin, and saliva. He'd do more invasive tests over the weekend when he would be able to pull favors from some of his friends at the hospital. Brick mentioned that Butch told him his blood had changed colors. His green-themed brother was sure he saw Brick's blood turn black in the midst of battle, moments before he brought Boomer down from his rage. That being said, he expected a call from Mojo about coming to look over his youngest's wounds.

Making his way to his empty bed, he sighed and flopped down on his bed, only bothering to take his lab coat off and his shoes. Peace seemed to be a hard commodity to come by these days. Before sleep overtook him, he wondered what everyone's life would be like had Mojo succeeded in keeping his sons away from his daughters. It was clear for anyone to see that Coal would not be here, but H.I.M would be. The thought alone was a tragedy to think about. When looking at Coal, one could see the results of an act meant to control and punish. Contrary to when the professor looked at Coal, he saw a chance for recovery. New relationships could be built due to his innocence and detachment from being an active participant in so much history. It would it ignorant to think that his family's history wouldn't be mentioned, but he wouldn't be pressured to be anything but himself. Whoever Blazing Coal turned into was up to only Coal.

With those thoughts, the professor drifted off into an exhausted sleep void of any dreams.

* * *

Mojo rarely had a legitimate reason these days to be angry. One could say he was angry with Brick for deciding to raise that spawn with Blossom. Another could say he was angry that Butch refused to get a divorce. However, everyone could say he was angry after discovering that Boomer was brought home after getting "banged up".

"Banged up? How are bruised if not broken ribs and a concussion reduced to just being banged up?" he yelled the next morning when he saw two out of three of his sons lounging on his couch the next morning. "And don't you dare tell me this was just you three idiots horsing around! You all know better than to cause that kind of damage to each other!"

Butch sighed heavily as he fought exhaustion. "It's too goddamn early." He groaned and then reached for his phone. Checking the time, he groaned as he stood and stretched. His joints were tight from sleeping so poorly and awkwardly. "And I've got to shower before getting to work."

As he began to head up the stairs to the bathroom he used to share with his brothers, Mojo called out to him. "You're still not welcome in this house! Leave!"

"Dad! Would you shut the hell up?!" Boomer snapped, clearing still in a Sonic kind of mood.

Mojo turned to his youngest, giving Butch the opportunity to retreat to the shower above. "What's gotten into you now?"

"Other than getting my ass kicked and then woken up on three separate occasions?" he quipped with a touch of biting sarcasm. "Nothing. Just shut up and leave me alone." He then pulled a couch cushion over his face as he tried to return to sleep.

Unfortunately, Mojo stormed over to him and yanked said pillow away and leveled a pink-eyed glare on him. "I get that you're more than worse for wear at the moment, but you've had this attitude for longer than I can take."

Cobalt so stormy, thunder and lightning wouldn't have been a surprise glared up at Mojo. Shifting painfully into a sitting position Boomer groaned and scowled as he sat up. "I'm going to my room. You're so fucking annoying."

"A-annoying!"

Boomer stood and slowly shuffled to the stair before using what energy he had to float up rather than walk. "Yeah, annoying. I'm banged up, tired, and…and—" Sadness clouded Boomer's face briefly before it contorted into a scowl. "Just leave me alone. I don't need you in my face right now."

"Boomer!"

Mojo was ignored as Boomer disappeared up the stairs and slammed his door. Unsure what was going on in his house now, he moved to the recently vacated couch and sat down. Teenagers, he thought. He idly wondered if the professor had these sorts of problems with his girls.

Lost in his thoughts he barely heard Butch as he was coming down the stairs. His hair was damp and limp from the steam and he'd put on his clothes from yesterday. He thanked his lucky stars that he still had underwear stashed in his room. Otherwise, he'd be going full commando. Not that he hadn't before, but the chaffing in a jumpsuit would get old really quickly on his more sensitive parts. "I'll be back to check on him after work."

Mojo looked up and couldn't help the growl that broke through his lips. "The hell you are. Not unless I see some divorce papers."

Butch stood at the door and sighed. "You've already pissed off Brick to the point where he won't talk to you. Don't do the same to me." With that he left, leaving Mojo alone again.

The former simian villain sighed and looked around himself. His home which used to be full of boyish laughter and antics was slowly vacating. His sons were young men now. Two of them were no longer living with him, but only because he couldn't stand to have them and their betrayals in his face. Brick was hell-bent on raising a child with Blossom. Butch was staying married to Buttercup. The only son he had left was Boomer, and at the moment he was far from sure of what was going through that boy's head.

Up in his room, Boomer was lying on his bed trying to calm down. His mind was at war with his heart in what to do. In his mind, the most logical decision was to break up with Bubbles. She didn't choose him; she chose Jamie. To put his physical wellbeing over Boomer's emotional wellbeing, was a harsh betrayal. He also felt that he was being selfish, wanting to keep all of Bubbles' affection for himself—but shouldn't he? Bubbles was his girlfriend. Their first emotional priority after their family should be to each other. He at least thought so. Then his heart came into play because he couldn't deny how much he still loved her. The question then lied in if she was as in love with him as he was with her. While he and Bubbles shared their bodies with each other first, he'd be an idiot to think there were any other firsts. She was his first in so many things. Kiss. Date. Girlfriend. Sex. She was attached to all his senior year memories. She gave him a taste of the world beyond Mojo's grip. More than the few trips his brothers managed to grasp on the stolen nights to City's Ville.

Careful of his ribs, he curled in on himself and buried his head under his pillows and blankets. He'd also turned his phone off, so he'd be completely left alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"Leave it alone Bubbles," Robin told her friend as she was taking a bite of her pizza. "After what happened yesterday, I think you should give Boomer some space."

"Not you too, Robin." She moaned. "Boomer's—."

"Never had his heartbroken as we have," Robin stated around a mouthful of cheese and tomato sauce. When Bubbles turned her way, she sighed and swallowed the bite of pizza in her mouth. "Remember when you first got your heartbroken."

The memory of Allen Dewberry breaking it off with her because he was intimidated by her powers, ran through her mind. She cried for a week and watched nothing but Hallmark romantic comedies back to back. "Allen broke up with me because he was a lily liver. It's not the same thing."

"Of course not. Allen at least had the decency to not lie to you." Robin pointedly told one of her best friends. "You couldn't even be bothered to do that."

"Whose side are you on?"

"There's no side to this Bubbles. You're in the wrong, and I'm not going to tell you otherwise." Robin told her sternly. "While Jamie did the cruddy thing of kissing you in the first place, he gave you an out. He told you to just tell Boomer. You had every opportunity to do so and didn't."

The not so sweet sugar of the Power Puff Girl groaned and picked at her pizza. "I know."

"If you know, then why are you being such a baby about it?"

Bubbles stopped picking at her pizza and wiped her fingers on a napkin. "Have you ever broken someone's heart?"

Now Robin could see why Bubbles was acting the way she was. She was upset with herself for hurting Boomer and wasn't sure how to deal with her own guilt or to resolve it properly. Bubbles was performing some strange self-flagellation that was serving to only irritate everyone rather than making her come to a clear decision about what to do. It was annoying, to say the least. "Bubbles, the only thing you can do is give Boomer and yourself time. When you're both ready to talk about this you will."

"I am ready to talk about this…It's just Boomer—."

"You're no more ready to talk to him than he's ready to talk to you," Robin informed her as she went back to eating her pizza. "Don't force him to do anything right now. You know this is the most mundane problem you've had to deal with in a while. It's almost refreshing."

Bubbles let out a dry laugh as she reached for her own slice and finally began to eat. "That's both depressing and funny."

A bit of lightheartedness settled over the two friends as they caught up. They talked about their classes what their friends were doing. Tabitha moved in with Josh. Sam was crushing on her English Teaching Assistant, who she described as "romantic literacy personified". Goo and Mac were planning a mini-vacation to visit her family. Jack said he was enjoying his time in Japan, especially his demon mythology classes and his katana training. Deedee was taking time off from school to work while Dexter was just as snobby and socially awkward as he was in high school. Robin herself was barely keeping up with her calculus class.

"I swear Bubbles, it's the most for the birds class I've ever taken. If it wasn't so late in the semester, I would totally switch out of the class." Robin told her. "There are numbers and then there are these symbols. Omega. Sine. Cosine. E! What does E even mean?"

"Beats me, and I have a scientist for a father." Bubbles laughed when she heard the bell jingle for the front door and saw Mitch come in. She gave a small wave at him, hoping he'd just nod his head and keep moving. Unfortunately for her, he stopped and made a beeline for her and Robin.

Turning in her seat, Robin rose a brow wondering what Mitch wanted. When the trailer park boy came to stand at their table, he fidgeted and clenched his hands at his sides. "Buttercup married Butch."

Bubbles and Robin shared a look before turning back to Mitch and nodding.

Huffing through his nose, he scowled and looked away from them. "I can't believe her."

"If you have a problem with it, go talk to Buttercup rather than getting in my face." Bubbles started before taking another look at Mitch, his posture tight with irritation. "How'd you even find out anyway?"

Mitch's face contorted into disgust as he remembered seeing the black-green metal band on that smug son of a bitch's face. "I saw the ring around that spiky-haired monkey's boy's finger." His manager called out to him and he turned away from the girls to raise his hand in acknowledgment. "What does she even see in a guy like him?"

"He's not a creep for one thing." Robin threw out there.

"Right? Like Butch isn't a creep himself." The disgruntled trailer kid said before he turned and went to clock in for his shift.

Robin watched him go as she then thought about the mentioned person's wife. "Wasn't Buttercup supposed to join us?"

Bubbles shrugged her shoulders as she bit into her pizza. After chewing and swallowing, she answered with. "We're not exactly on speaking terms right now."

"Because she told Boomer what you should've told him yourself?"

"Something to that effect, but it was more because she yelled it out to anyone who could've heard it at the hospital." Bubbles corrected.

Robin made a neutral sound. "What do you think is holding her up?"

Bubbles' nose wrinkled just a tiny bit as she quickly came to a viable conclusion. "If I were to guess, I say making up for lost time with her husband."

A loud rattling drew their attention to the drinks station of the restaurant. Mitch had set down a tray of plastic drinking cups and was now glaring in their direction. He didn't say anything, but he turned and walked off in an angry gait, fists clenched at his sides.

"I would laugh, but it's kind of sad," Robin said while sipping her drink. "We've known Buttercup and Mitch forever. It's would've made more sense for her and Mitch to get together than Butch, but Butch is a better match for her."

Bubbles couldn't disagree, and that went further than the blatant connection they had as counterparts. They matched and had a way of tempering each other. They understood each other in a way that Mitch couldn't compete with. That train of thought lead her to thinking of her relationship with Boomer. Other than their former Chemical X connection and hero-villain status, what bound the two of them together was their exploration of everything new together and the love that came from that. When they were both working on the homecoming committee senior year, she found she couldn't help but find his enthusiasm charming and his curiosity something she wanted to be part of. Coming to care for him after that was easy. Loving him was easier after the care.

There was no denying she loved Boomer, and he loved her in return. They must or else this rift between them wouldn't hurt so bad.

* * *

Their breaths mingled together in the air that was filled with the sounds of skin hitting skin, grunts, and groans of pleasure, and the creaking over their overworked couch bed. Somewhere in the back of Buttercup's mind, she was worried that the couch bed would give way under the stress of Butch's vigorous thrusting into her body that was just able to keep up. One of his hands gripped her tightly at the waist as he used it for leverage and the other was tangled in her hair, foreheads pressed together. His eyes were closed, but Buttercup's were half-lidded, so she could see how much he was trying to lose himself in the sensation of her body.

Buttercup had met him after work at his job, and he'd almost immediately asked to go to their cabin. She couldn't really complain as she did miss the feeling of Butch's body against her own. However, the frantic nature of his having sex was reminiscent of whenever he was irritated and needed to blow off steam. When Butch managed to pull a climax from Buttercup, his own followed with a heavy sigh of relief. Falling to his side with his arms around Buttercup, Butch kept her tight to his body wrapped around each other.

"Feel better now?" She asked him, pulling her head back just far enough to look up at him.

"Not in the slightest." He kissed her forehead and rolled onto his back. "We'll probably need to go a few more rounds."

Buttercup sat up and leaned on his chest with her arms folded in front of her. The action pushed up her breasts and created a very distracting view for Butch. "What exactly happened yesterday?" Large hands cupped her butt and pulled, forcing her to spread her legs so that his semi-hard cock was in the perfect position for insertion. "Butch." A warning clear in her tone.

"Butch talked with Jamie. He wouldn't tell me what was said, but it was enough to send him over the edge. Pretty sure my skin is still tingling from it."

"That's not your skin tingling; it's just your erection growing." Buttercup said, moving as far away from it as she can considering her position. "What's really going on and why were you worried about Brick seeing the professor?"

Mentioning his brother while naked with him was enough to soften him to half-mast. Mentioning her father was like throwing cold water, thus killing his boner all together. "Brick needed to get checked for any trace of H.I.M."

"WHAT!?" Buttercup sat up never mind that she was stark naked. "Start explaining. NOW!"

From under the glare of Buttercup's jade glare, Butch sighed and rand his hand up Buttercup's thigh. When she smacked his hand using her super strength, Butch drew his hands back and told her about his and his brothers' suspicious. From the dreams, Brick and Boomer had to the black blood that Butch glimpsed yesterday. "We're not sure of anything right now, but—"

He shouldn't have been surprised, but still, he wasn't braced for when Buttercup slapped him across the face. Dragging herself off Butch's torso, Buttercup left the couch bed and started making her way around the relatively small space to collect her clothes. Butch sat up slowly, stroking his jaw.

"Buttercup—."

"Butch!" Her voice was tight with stress as she tried to keep her temper in check. Yanking her bra and underwear on, she turned to Butch clothes clenched in a vice grip. "Don't. Just don't."

He pulled himself to the edge of the bed and reached out to his wife. This time she gripped his hand tight enough to crush fingers—would have if not for his own super strength. She threw his hand away and pulled her shirt over her head. "We wanted to be sure."

"Like you three jackasses were sure on prom?" Buttercup snapped at him. "If we were dealing with anyone else other than H.I.M then I wouldn't give a rat's ass about it. But H.I.M?"

"This won't be as bad as prom." He swore to her, despite his own nerves still being in a tempest. Buttercup scoffed as she pulled up her pants and stuffed her feet into her shoes. Grabbing her work bag, she went for the door, leaving Butch no choice but to follow her naked into the chilling night. "Would you please listen to me?"

Buttercup then reached out and grabbed his penis in a tight grip.

"Nails. Your nails." He groaned as they dug into his skin.

Her grip only tightened on him and Butch sucked in a breath at the pain. "You'd better hope nothing happens to anyone, especially our nephew. You hear me?"

"Yeah." He wheezed.

With a final painful squeeze, Buttercup released him and then took off into the air. Once she was gone, Butch braced himself on his knees and breathed deeply through his mouth. Waddling back into the cabin, he fell face forward onto the couch bed. With his face buried into few pillows there, he groaned aloud trying to get as much of his frustrations out. When his pity party was over, he moved over to his phone to check the time. It wasn't too late in the evening, so he'd go check on Boomer. Mojo couldn't do anything worse than Buttercup.

He then made the decision to give Brick a call. That way if Buttercup did confront him, he could use Coal to ward off an attack.

* * *

In Coal's nursery, he was playing with Daddy while Mommy was in the shower. He liked that he got to see Daddy after not seeing him at all yesterday. Home felt just a bit colder without him. He was all smiles now as Daddy tickled him and blew onto his tummy with his warm breath. It wasn't exactly a laugh, but his happy cooing filled the room.

"Did you miss me, Fireball?" Brick asked his son while lying on his belly. When Coal let out a sputtering answering of bubbles, Brick popped each one, much to his son's delight. "I missed you too."

Coal looked at Daddy with matching red eyes and smiled wide. Waving his arms, he reached out to him showing he wanted to be picked up. When Brick obliged, he warmed up nuzzled his face into his Daddy's chest. Brick rubbed his hand over Coal's back in comfort.

Brick reached for one of his toys, a stuffed red bulldog, and gave it to him to play with as he got lost in his thoughts. Last night, he had a dream—nightmare really—about his final battle with his mother. His brothers fighting for their lives rather than for the sake of destruction. Almost being killed by the weapon given to protect them. H.I.M thinking he had the last laugh. Being stabbed in the gut. Then darkness until he woke up in the hospital. The only difference between his nightmare and the reality was that in the nightmare after he cut off H.I.M's head he still wouldn't die. He just kept taunted Brick as he kept hacking at his headless body, hoping that one of the strikes would be the final strike. All the while he was losing blood and consciousness. Blossom had to wake him up and use her ice powers to cool him down.

A soft retching sound and a wet and warm sensation started in the middle of Brick's chest. On pure reflex, Brick sat up, remembering that he was holding his son and looked down at the bile. Considering the dark place his thoughts were, seeing white spit-up from his son's dinner rather than black H.I.M essence had Brick sighing in relief. "Oh, man."

"Brick?" Turning around, Brick noticed Blossom standing in the doorway of the nursery dressed in one of his shirts and toweling her hair dry. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine." He said before turning back to his innocent-looking son. His chin was messy from residual vomit, but the young Ruff was undeterred from his play with the stuffed animal. "He's perfectly fine."

Coal begged to differ as Daddy wiped his chin with his bib, distracting him from his play. As he tried to wriggle away, he dropped his toy, further upsetting him and making him heat up. The heat didn't bother Brick at all, but he couldn't do anything to temper it either. Blossom feeling the heat rising in the room stepped in brought herself to sit beside Brick. Taking Coal from Brick she blew a cooling breath over him and rocked him slowly. Coal calmed in Mommy's arms, but was still a bit discontent and fussed hoping one of his parents would give him his toy.

Brick reached for the dropped bulldog toy and handed it back to Coal, who eagerly took it into his mouth. Brick smiled at his son tugged on his foot which he kicked, before turning to look at Blossom. Her gaze was pensive as she stared at him. "What?"

"You looked scared for a second. When he puked, your face went pale and you sat up so quickly, I thought you were going to drop him." Blossom told him, watching as his face tightened. "Were you thinking about H.I.M?"

"Yeah, and the battle that night." Brick said. "To think we almost died that night." He reached out to run his hand over her knee where Coal was resting.

A rare shiver ran down Blossom's spine as she thought about that long night. Wondering if she would see Brick again and if her son would ever see him. "What did the professor say?"

"My blood did look a bit strange, so I'm going back for more testing." He answered her. "You and Coal should get tested as well."

Blossom looked up from Coal, pulling his toy from going too far into his mouth. "Why me?"

Brick sat up and moved to sit closer to Blossom and cupped her face. "You were spitting up that bile the same as us that night. It could've just been because of Coal, but I don't want to take that chance."

"Okay." She whispered. "But no needles with my baby. He's barely two weeks old."

* * *

Coal let out a piercing shriek filled the lab before turning into indignant and pain-filled cries.

"Professor! Brick, I said no needles!"

The Rowdy Ruff boy flailed his arms and legs in angry protest against the offending needle. The professor was mercifully done withdrawing blood and was pressing a cotton swab to the drop of blood that formed there. It was a small miracle that his super strength hadn't come in. The same couldn't be said for his temper as he radiated intense heat. Thankfully before he could set off the alarms, Blossom brought free from Brick's hold and zoomed over to retrieve Coal from the examiner's table.

"It's okay. You're okay." She then glared up at the man who created her. "Did you really need to draw blood from him?"

"If you want to be thorough then yes." The professor told her as she held his hot-blooded grandson. "It's the only way to know for sure with him."

Blossom inhaled sharply and blew out an icy breath. Coal had yet to calm himself in Blossom's grasp, but his yells had lowered to soft crying against Blossom's skin. "I know. I just don't like seeing him in pain."

"Neither do I Cherry, but imagine what could happen to him if my brothers and I are wrong about H.I.M being dead." Brick said from the far side of the lab. "I'll do anything to keep you both safe."

"I know." She repeated, before checking on the puncture wound in Coal's leg. Aside from the small bead of blood, there was no indication that his skin had ever been pierced. "He's healed already."

A spark of interest filled the professor's face, but he was prevented from acting on it by a glare from Blossom. Instead, he stayed back as Blossom walked past both men out of the lab with her baby held protectively in her arms. Brick watched her go while the professor moved to his table to prepare a slide to look under a microscope. "Just tell me that there's nothing in his blood, so I can justify to Blossom sticking our son with a needle."

The professor didn't say anything as he finished prepping the slide with Coal's blood and began his examination. There was nothing out of the ordinary with the same he took. Bright red blood cells free of any of that black bile. When the professor added a drop of sanctified water to the same, nothing happened. The professor hummed appreciatively and wrote his findings down. "Well, rest assured Your son isn't infected with whatever I found in your blood."

"That's a relief."

"You should tell your brothers to come so I can test them as well." The professor looked up from his notes and hesitated before voicing his next thought.

"What?" Brick stood straighter in worry.

"We may have to speak to Mojo." The professor told him. When Brick bristled and exhaled a thick cloud of smoke, the professor stood up and raised his hands in a placating gesture. "Aside from you three, Mojo would know that most about H.I.M. Can you tell me otherwise?"

Brick tried to think of someone—anyone that could possibly know more about H.I.M than his brothers or Mojo. Fuzzy Lumpkins was so far at the bottom of the list, Brick wasn't even sure why the name crossed his mind. Sedusa, probably not. She'd never had any dealings with the demon. The Amoeba Boys were the same as Fuzzy Lumpkins. The same could be said for the Gang Green Gang. Even if they did know something, those green-skinned freaks had long since left Townsville. For greener pastures, Ace had mentioned, thinking he was clever with that parting line. That only left Princess and Mojo who could know about H.I.M. Between the two of them, he wasn't sure which was the worst choice. If he spoke to Mojo, he might lose his temper and never get the answers he needed before resorting to a screaming match. If he spoke to Princess, who knows what she might want in return if only to get Blossom riled up. The last thing he needed was to restrain the mother of his child and girlfriend from attacking his ex-fake girlfriend.

That's going to be hell, he thought to himself. Wait. Hell? Hell. HELL! His eyes went as he looked up at the professor. "Hell."

"What?"

Brick opened his mouth about to tell the professor his plan when at the last second, he thought against it. If the professor knew what he was planning, he'd most definitely tell Blossom and she'd do everything in her power to stop him. She wouldn't be wrong to stop him, but if the boys wanted to be sure that H.I.M was gone they had to do the unthinkable. He and his brother had to try to get to H.I.M's realm. "Nothing, just thinking aloud."

While the professor didn't say anything, it was clear that he didn't entirely trust what the Rowdy Ruff Boy was telling him. Whatever idea that had passed through his mind had most likely been a bad one. For Blossom's sake, he hoped Brick would at least run it by her before executing it. If he decided not to say…the professor glanced at the footlocker that was just barely peeking out from under the desk where his super suit lie. He also wanted about throwing Antidote X his way if need be. "Hmmm, well I still think talking to Mojo would be the best bet at figuring out any surprises regarding H.I.M."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Brick grumbled. "H.I.M beat us within an inch of our lives and Mojo didn't know until last year. That was only one of many things Mojo didn't know about H.I.M."

"There could still be something he knows that you don't. Parents aren't the same as children as they are with each other."

Brick was inclined to disagree, but when he was younger there were times he saw H.I.M and Mojo speaking to each other on friendlier terms. At least before the courts forced Mojo into retirement, lest he forfeits custody of the boys. Brick often wondered what would've happened to them. Would they have been bounced from foster home to foster home? Would they have been thrown to the streets? Or would they have just been left to the mercy of their mother? Either situation would've changed the boys for the worst. Still, he doubted that Mojo could reveal anything pertinent the boys didn't already know about H.I.M. "It'll be worth a shot."

Brick pushed himself off the table he was leaning against and started to make his way up the stairs out of the lab. He needed to get something to eat and discuss with his brothers his plan. As he was coming out of the lab, he heard Coal gurgling and low voices coming from the living room. Floating so as not to be heard, he inclined his head to listen to the hushed voices of Blossom and—surprise, surprise—Buttercup.

"I'm telling you they're doing it again, Blossom. They're lying." Buttercup practically hissed at her sister over Coal's gurgling.

"About what, Buttercup?"

"About H.I.M. He might still be alive," Buttercup told her. The silence was broken up only by Coal making his soft baby noises. As Brick couldn't see, he figured something must've shown on Blossom's face for Buttercup's next words was an accusation. "You knew already?"

"I don't know anything Buttercup. I just know Brick has been having nightmares and feelings." Coal let out a soft sound of protest, meaning Blossom must've shifted her position. "We're just being cautious."

Buttercup snorted and something was set heavily onto the coffee table. "Right cautious. Listen, Blossom, we need to do something."

"We are."

"No, we are not. Just because H.I.M is the guys' mother or whatever we've been letting them half-assedly deal with this. We need to get more involved with this."

Setting himself down onto his feet, Brick came from around the corner and glared at Buttercup. "You really know how to run that mouth don't you?"

The girls turned to face Brick. Blossom's face was filled with exhausted resignation while Buttercup's was with contorted with indignant rage. She stood up and placed her hands on her hips as she prepared to confront Brick. "No better than you Brickhead."

"Buttercup, please don't," Blossom said while Coal looked on wide-eyed, body still hot from his earlier tantrum.

Turning to her elder sister, Buttercup's scowl deepened. "Don't what? Tell him that he and his brothers are about to fuck up again?" She then turned to Brick with jade daggers directed at him. "That because they thought they could handle H.I.M by their own fucking selves, they almost died? That they aren't capable of getting the fucking job done?"

Brick couldn't help it as he blew fire into Buttercup's face. He was tired of always having to defend his actions and those of his brothers to Buttercup. She was by far the most antagonizing of the girls and was a master at getting under someone's skin and staying there like a goddamn splinter.

Stumbled back, more startled than hurt, Buttercup wound up tripping over the coffee table. She crashed to the ground, breaking off part of the table. Blossom stood abruptly, jostling Coal and startling him into another crying fit. "Brick!"

"Reign in your sister." He said without taking his eyes off Buttercup, who was looking more than ready to fight.

It didn't escape Blossom's notice that Brick used words similar to her own from a lifetime ago it seems. Radiating a frigid air, Blossom stepped to Brick and passed Coal off to him. She turned to her sister and held out her hand to prevent Buttercup from charging at Brick. "Enough. Brick take Coal up to my room and try to get him to calm down."

The leader of the Rowdy Ruff Boys nodded his head and left to do you that. All the while Buttercup kept her eyes trained on his retreating form. Once he was out of sight, jade clashed with pink diamonds. "Are you honestly going to keep going along with their boys' club only bullshit?! You don't have the fucking excuse of being pregnant anymore."

"Maybe not, but I am a mother still. I can't just take off as I would before with you and Bubbles. I have to think about my son. He's not even a month old yet, Buttercup. I can not afford to be reckless." Blossom told her. "The reason you and Bubbles don't know anything is because Brick, his brothers, and I don't know anything. The minute we do, we'll tell you."

Buttercup brushed Blossom's hands off her. She was more than a little angry that she and Bubbles were being kept in the dark about whatever was going on. "I don't believe this. It's going to be prom night all over again."

"No, it won't. Not if we have anything to do about it." Blossom promised her sister with unwavering resolve. "The boys beat H.I.M already. We're just making sure he stays dead."

Buttercup exhaled sharply as she snatched her bag and water bottle from the floor. "For all our sakes, you'd better hope he's dead." She then shoulder checked Blossom as she passed.

In retaliation Blossom allowed her ice powers to leave a heavy sheet on Buttercup's shoulder once the contact passed. "I'm warning you Buttercup. Don't question how Brick and I are deciding to handle this and stop finding a reason to fight him."

Silence followed the order as Buttercup made her way to her room. She made it a point to ignore Brick's soft murmuring to his son as he tried to lull him to sleep.

Downstairs, Blossom ran her hands over her hair and sat back down on the couch. Closing her eyes, she thought back to the days when they were juvenile crime fighters. Taking out petty criminals, fighting gargantuan monsters, stopping so-called masterminds from fulfilling their shallow desires. It seemed all so easy back then, or maybe she just thought things were because she was a child. There were bad guys. She and her sisters were good guys. Good guys defeated bad guys. They won. It was as simple as that. They fight. They win. Every time. Except with H.I.M.

Sure, he was bested in games of wit and when it came to matters of the heart, but physically subduing him was something they never did. H.I.M always disappeared in a puff of red smoke either in shrieking anger or maniacal laughter. He always came back. For five months they had relative peace. Now it was being threatened once again, and they had so much more to lose this time.

Standing up, she went to her room to see Coal drowsily sucking on his pacifier while Brick rocked him and kept up a soothing heat. Brick looked up at her not stop his rocking motion. "Your sister can really be bitch incarnate."

"Watch it," Blossom said as she came to sit on the bed beside him. She then looked around her old room and sighed. "Back at the beginning of the end."

"Huh?"

Blossom ran a hand over the red comforter of her bed, remembering the morning she awoke to Brick wrenching his body from hers, leaving a hollowness and soreness she didn't have before. "This is where Coal was conceived. You know I still can't remember that night."

"Neither can I." Brick said as Coal let out a yawn. His red eyes were half-closed at this point and his sucking was shallow around his pacifier. Using his flight capabilities, he shifted further up on the bed, so he was reclining against the pillows. Coal was shifted on Brick's chest, curled on himself as he succumbed to slumber. Brick rubbed his back soothingly, before adjusting his red baby beanie. "The professor said Coal's blood was clean."

"Thank god." Blossom murmured. Lying on her side and reaching out to rub Coal's back before twining her fingers with Brick's.

He squeezed her hand and let it rest on his son's back as they relaxed into the mattress. "The professor suggested talking to Mojo about H.I.M. He might know something we don't."

"Plausible." She agreed before she felt the tenseness in Brick's body. "But you don't want to, do you?"

"I will if I have to. I just don't want to." Brick sighed. He dared not mention that his plan to go travel to H.I.M's dimension—should it still be intact. "I just don't think there's anything that Mojo knows that we don't already."

"You never know," Blossom said as she snuggled into Brick's side and closed her eyes. Brick wrapped his arm around her and held her tight to his body as the trio got comfortable. "You're so warm."

"You're so cool." Brick murmured with a smile. "I remember the first time I spent the night over here."

"Yeah, you were supposed to make sure Boomer didn't get caught by the professor," Blossom began to giggle as she remembered falling asleep in Brick's arms for the first time. "Yet you fell asleep and scrambled to get him after him."

"Hmmm. Yeah." His own red eyes closed much like they did that first time, comfortable as he was. "Now I get to sleep with you in my arms every night."

Blossom murmured incoherently as she nuzzled her face into Brick's shoulder. Soon enough, she herself was asleep, with Brick quick to follow.

A few hours later after the professor finished his analysis of the samples taken from the red-haired family, he sought them out to tell them his findings. When he saw Blossom's care still in the drive, he figured they were upstairs when he didn't find them elsewhere. The first place he looked was Blossom's room and he couldn't help the smile that crossed his face at the simple image of his daughter asleep with the two men she loved most beside her. Closing the door behind him, he left them to their small reprieve.

* * *

**Hello, my lovelies. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The boys are going back to H.I.M's dimension. What will they find there? Find out next chapter.**

**Also, writing for my original story will starting soon. Posting for it won't be for another while though, so stay up to date, by visiting signing up for alerts so that you all can know when those chapters drop. If you're signed to receive alerts for me as an author you will automatically receive an alert when I post on . I'll include the link to my FictionPress page on my profile page.**

**Until Next Time**


	20. Hell Itself

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Hell Itself

"He's not wearing that." Brick said as he saw the costume in question. It was a pair of overalls with a bandana, helmet, and goggles.

"Why not? He'll look cute." Blossom said as she held up the coal miner's costume up to her chest. "And it'll be his first Halloween."

"You couldn't have gotten something cool, rather than this."

"It's clever. Blazing Coal, a coal miner. It'll be funny." Blossom said as she tucked the costume away back in her shopping bag. "Cute trick or treaters get more candy that way."

"Trick or treating?" Brick asked from the couch. "Who exactly is going to be eating that candy?"

Blossom winked at him as she disappeared down the hall to put away the costume. Brick shook his head as he thought about how he should tell her about the plans to go to H.I.M's dimension. He was more than sure that Blossom would freeze him in a block of ice to keep him under wraps. Still, she'd probably do much worst if he didn't tell her. Ugh, I have to tell her now. Standing up, he followed her down to the nursey, where she was cleaning up his toys and play space. Coal himself was napping peacefully in his crib, butt in the air with his legs tucked underneath him.

"What? Wondering where I'm—"

"My brothers and I are going to H.I.M's dimension, or at least we're going to try to. If we can, then it means some part of him is still alive. If we can't access it at all it means he's gone for good." He said in a rush.

Blossom's smile slowly disappeared from her face as she processed Brick's words. When he just stood in the doorway with his arm propped over his head without saying anything, she exhaled and ran her hand over her hair. She looked up at her sleeping baby and closed her eyes. "What happened to just talking to Mojo?"

"I'm still going to do it, but trying this is just a precaution." Brick explained.

Blossom stood up and pushed Brick out of the nursery, closing the door behind her. "When were you going to go?"

"Tomorrow."

"T-tomorrow? It's Halloween tomorrow. What about Coal and taking him trick or treating?"

Brick placed his hands onto Blossom's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "It wouldn't be until after the sun went down. That'll leave us plenty of time to show him and his lame costume off to everyone. When I get back, I'll help you eat Coal's Halloween candy."

Blossom leaned her head against Brick's chest and blew out an icy breath. "I want you to call me the minute you get back and tell me everything that happens. Before you go, you will take Coal trick or treating and pose for as many pictures as I want."

"Okay. I'll even come back with cheeseburgers and strawberry milkshakes." Brick promised as he moved his hands to wrap around Blossom's shoulders.

"Why cheeseburgers and milkshakes?" She asked looking up at him with shining pink diamond eyes.

"That's how we celebrated my freedom last year." Brick leaned down to kiss her. "And how we'll celebrate this year. It shouldn't take long."

"When is anything ever that easy for us?" Blossom asked as she pulled away from Brick and made her way to the kitchen. She opened the fridge as if looking for something to eat, only to slam it closed and then brace her back against it. Brick watched her silently as she moved around the kitchen trying to keep her hands busy. "Are your brothers going to tell Bubbles and Buttercup."

Brick nodded as he remained out of the way of her nervous pacing and fidgeting. "It's H.I.M's dimension. I can't ask them to not say anything to the girls. Boomer and Bubbles are already in an awkward spot without the added stress of this. Keeping Buttercup informed will keep her the hell off my back."

"Don't be a smart ass with me." She pled while looking at him with a creased brow. "You crashed into the city the last time you went there."

"With any luck, we won't have anywhere to go." Brick reminded her, upset with himself for making her worry. "If H.I.M is really dead, then there's nothing to worry about."

Blossom exhaled another breath, this one much icier as evident by the flecks of ice that filled the air. "There's your blood to consider."

Bringing his hand to his stomach, Brick clutched at the scar left by H.I.M. That demon in his last moments had stabbed him in the gut with his tongue. Brick at the time thought it was a last-ditch effort at causing Brick harm. Now, it wouldn't be insane to think that H.I.M transferred some kind of virus or venom into him with that attack. "I'll keep visiting the professor for blood testing to be sure nothing comes of it. I'm sure he'll even create a cure to whatever the hell it is."

"Right, because supernatural and science go so well together." She snapped sarcastically.

"Cherry." Brick said as he came to the kitchen to stop her fretting.

"The entire time you were gone, I was worried. I didn't have a way of knowing if you were okay or not, which you weren't! You fell to earth and crashed in the center of town! In the hospital for almost a week, recovering!"

Hands took hold of Blossom's waist and hoisted her onto the counter. She sat back, knocking into their dish rack full of dishes and bottle nipples. The father of her child stepped between her legs and pressed a fiery kiss to her lips that seared her from the inside out. The pink Puff couldn't help bringing her hands up to tangle into Brick's hair and melted into his kiss. Her ankles locked together around his back and held him as tight to her as possible. Brick's hardness pressed against Blossom's core eagerly wanting to be joined but knowing that he couldn't for three and a half more weeks. With great reluctance, Brick broke their kiss and breathed a steamy breath over Blossom's face. The warmth caressed her skin, leaving a scent of cinnamon and warm spices around her. A smell that she grew to love and could faintly smell on her baby after he was held by his daddy.

"You can't kill a good thing, babe." The leader of the Rowdy Ruff Boy told his girlfriend with confidence. "I will come back to you and our son. If we find anything, we'll destroy it. You and Coal are not going to be without me. I'll be here to catch him when he starts to fly and learns to ride a bike. I'll be here to listen to every bedtime story you read him, waiting patiently for you finish so I can hold you in my arms as we lie in bed. I'll be here to make love you to as often as I am able."

Blossom tightened her limbs around Brick. "You promise?"

"I promise." He said as he leaned in to kiss her again. He pressed his forehead against Blossom's and sighed. "I'd really like to fuck you right now. Hard."

Biting her lip, Blossom untangled her legs and arms from Brick and pushed him back from her. Sliding off the counter, she maneuvered him to take her place and dropped to her knees in front of him. Brick's hands clenched on the counter before he stopped Blossom from unbuckling his pants. He pulled her up and moved them to their living room couch. He pulled Blossom toward him as he sat down. He placed a kiss to her stomach holding tight when she tried to squirm away. Using one hand, he unbuttoned her pants and worked them and her underwear down. When her bottom half was left bare, she pulled her shirt down as far as it would go to cover her faint stretch marks. "Brick, I can't."

"It'll be fine." He said as he undid his own pants and pushed them down to bare his hard cock. He then reclined sideways on the couch and gestured for Blossom to straddle him. When she began to do so facing him, he shook his head and made her turn around.

A different heat filled her face as she hesitated. "Brick!"

"I got you, Cherry." He told her as he gently tugged on her hand. He watched as she took a deep breath and threw one leg over his torso. Brick pulled her hips back until her pelvis hovered in front of his face. He then gently urged her to lean forward. She did until he could feel her chilly breath on the tip of his cock.

"Oh my god." Blossom breathed, raising the fine peach fuzz hairs on Brick's legs to attention among other things. She jumped a bit when she felt Brick's lips kiss her inner thigh. She felt his thumb on her nub and groaned at the pleasure it drew. Looking over her shoulder, only to catch the draping of his hair over the arm of the couch, she blushed deeper. "No penetration."

"Relax, Cherry." Brick silenced whatever other protests she might've had with a slow drag of his tongue across her private area. Her moan filled the space of their living room and Brick took that as a sign to continue. He focused on her clitoris by flicking his tongue against it softly and slowly, not wanting to bring her to climax too quickly.

All the while Blossom was barely holding herself above him, moaning and taking pleasure in the teasing sensations. In the back of her mind, she knew she shouldn't. Her body hadn't fully recovered from birth yet. She was also a bit self-conscious about how that part of her body was now after giving birth. Fortunately, it was a short-lived concern as Brick's enthusiasm and care in his act of cunnilingus was easily felt. When she dropped her head, it bumped against the damp tip of Brick's penis. Bringing her head up, she looked at the slightly reddish head and the small bead of precum with a bit of wonder. Blossom had never been this close to Brick's manhood before and found herself fascinated by the sight. She wasn't so unfamiliar that she wouldn't recognize it but being this close to it made it seem more…fascinating.

With curiosity in mind, Blossom leaned forward and wrapped her lips around Brick's member. She took as much as she could into her mouth before slowly drawing back up. Brick's appreciative groan vibrated against her core and she returned the favor causing him to jerk against her lips. It was only with her free hand holding the base that she managed to keep him in place.

"That's it, Blossom." He murmured as he let himself get lost in the warm sensation of Blossom's mouth. He returned his own attentions back to her core and lapped at every drop of wetness he managed to coax from her. Feeling her warm mouth, wet, and suctioning around his hardness was a pleasure he'll never forget. It was just a shame that he couldn't see his cock disappear between her lips. He'd just had to hold out for next time. Brick also couldn't get enough of her taste. It reminded him of the smell of frosted strawberries and ice cream. He wanted to delve deeper with his tongue into her but knew she'd try to run if he did. The doctor told them six weeks before penetrative sex, and Blossom was adamant about listening to those orders. In the meantime, he'd relish any concession that allowed him the chance to bring pleasure to Blossom's body.

Blossom wasn't sure how where to focus during their act of pleasure. Brick was working her body with his mouth in a most delicious way, while she needed to return the favor. As her pleasure racketed up, she worried that she'd bite and pulled off him, but made sure to place butterfly kisses along his hard flesh. She paid special attention to the head that leaked droplets of precum. The taste of it was simply Brick. Spicy with hints of natural musk from sweat. Strangely enough, it wasn't unpleasant. If anything, the thought of liking the purest taste of Brick made a blush warm her cheeks. When she was able to take him into her mouth and do a few sucking motions, she noticed that Brick would slow his ministrations on her body and breathe warm air onto her or groan sending tingling vibrations through her body.

Sooner than Brick wanted, he felt his orgasm creeping upon him. It wasn't unexpected, but he could tell that Blossom wasn't nearly as close as he was to coital bliss. Not wanting to leave her unsatisfied, he doubled his efforts to bring her to completion by drawing her clit into his mouth and alternated between sucking and swirling his tongue around the bundle of nerves. Her increased wetness and louder moans clued him into her nearing climax. He stuttered a bit in his rhythm for when Blossom would moan, the vibrations from her mouth shot from his cock up his spine and back again. It was taking everything in him to not finish before her, but damn did she make it difficult.

If anyone were to ask, Brick would say that he brought Blossom to climax first. While savoring the taste of her body, he hummed a sound of appreciation that caused her body to tense in an all too familiar way as an orgasm racked through her. As it happened, she half screamed half moaned around his member that made his balls tighten right before he released into her mouth. The sensation of doing such an action left Brick speechless as he reveled in the moment.

The moment was short-lived as Blossom unsteadily pulled herself from atop him, and walked down the hall as quickly as she could muster to their room. It was through his super hearing that he picked up on the sound of the water running in the master bath. Then there was the distinct scratching sound that was made when one was brushing their teeth. Brick couldn't help the laughter that rumbled out of him as he guessed what Blossom was doing. Tucking himself back into his pants, but without bothering to close the zipper, Brick stood up and laughed against at finding himself equally unsteady on his feet. Gathering her bottoms, he walked down the hall, but not without slowing by the nursery to ensure that the baby was still asleep.

All he did was crack the door open and saw his son in the same position as before. Not wanting to jinx it, he closed the door and made his way to his room. Sure enough, Blossom was in the bathroom, vigorously brushing her teeth. The pink tint on her cheeks bled to red as she noticed Brick standing behind her. Her brushing slowed as he came to stand behind her, and he rested his chin on her shoulder. "I wish you'd have waited to brush your teeth. I wanted to see what we both tasted like."

His breath wafted across her face, bringing with it the faint scent of her body. Blossom spat foamy toothpaste into the sink. Standing up she looked at Brick in the mirror and sighed. "Maybe you'll get a chance when you come back in one piece."

That statement sobered the two of them while Blossom rinsed her mouth. "I'll come back."

* * *

It was nearing the end of the workday and Boomer was finding himself at the mercy of Alice's prodding. She noticed his slower movements and how he favored his left side. His lead also kept asking about how things were with his girlfriend, which served to irritate him. His problems with Bubbles were just that. HIS! What also was bothering him about Alice was her touching him. Brushing against him when they were walking by each other in the back of the truck. Running her hand over his arm and back. He wished he had a bit of Brick's firepower, to make his skin unbearable to touch. On top of that, he had to speak with Bubbles today.

They'd kept their distance from each other since he spoke with Jamie—but he wasn't sure about whether it was because she was mad at him now or if someone convinced her to back off for the time being. While he was grateful for space, he missed her. More so now that he was about to do something he really didn't want to. It was Halloween and while he'd have preferred to spend the night reconciling with Bubbles, he was about to go with his brother back to their own personal hell. Add in that Alice was trying to flaunt her costume—some prisoner of love getup. A red fitted jumpsuit with a Styrofoam mug shot sign with a fake phone number and "Throw away the key, I'm yours," written on the front.

Once they were back at the lot, Boomer was rushing though his wrap up, so he could talk with Bubbles before going to meet his brothers at the volcano tower. He was just finishing up the paperwork at Kevin's station when Alice stepped up and placed her hand on his shoulder, causing him to stiffen. Kevin watched the interaction in case he needed to intervene.

"Hey Boomer, what are your plans tonight?" She asked him, liking the flexing of his muscles.

Shrugging her shoulder off as gently as possible, Boomer scratched his name on the bottom line of his paperwork before shoving it toward Kevin. "I have a thing with my brothers tonight." He then used his super-speed left the area, heading for his car. He stopped when he saw Bubbles leaning against his car with her arms folded across her chest. She heard his speedy approach and looked up at him with a face creased with a frown. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. What are you doing here?" Boomer asked as he came to stand beside her.

"You texted me saying you wanted to meet you after work." Bubbles shrugged with her backpack slung over her shoulder. "I'm here."

"I didn't mean here." Boomer sighed.

"Why not here?" Bubbles asked. "This is as good a place as any if you're going to break up with me."

Boomer's eyes widened before he stepped forward, shaking his head. "What, no! I'm not breaking up with you."

Bubbles' body released some of its pent-up tension. She took a deep breath and brushed some of her bangs out of her eyes. "Okay, then what did you want to talk about?"

Before Boomer could say anything, another voice filled the parking lot space. "Hey Boomer, thanks for a great night the other day! We should do it again sometime!"

Boomer spun to glare at Alice, wondering what the hell she could be thinking. He watched her wave as she sauntered off to her own car a few spots down from his own and shook his head. When he turned back to Bubbles, he noticed her eyes were dangerously focused on Alice. "What?"

"What did she mean 'great night'?" Bubbles whispered lowly.

"Nothing, Alice was just messing with me. She does that." The annoyance wasn't hard to miss, but he noticed that Bubbles still wasn't pacified. "What?"

Bubbles shook her head. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing. What is it?"

Raising clouded sky-blue eyes to equally clouded cobalt, the blue Puff blew out a heavy breath. "It's stupid. I was about to be angry thinking that something might've happened between the two of you and I had to hear about it from someone else. After you had to hear about Jamie kissing me from Buttercup, I really have no right to be angry."

"No, you don't. Anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk about. My brothers and I are going to H.I.M's realm tonight."

"NO!" She then stepped forward and reached for him, only to have him pull back from her touch. The gesture hurt, but she pressed on with her words. "What do you need to go back there for? H.I.M is dead."

When Boomer neither confirmed nor denied the statement, Bubbles' felt the blood drain from her face. She fell back against Boomer's car and put her hands over her mouth.

"No, he has to be dead. There's no reason for you to go back there!" Bubbles practically yelled. "If this is about what I did, then I'm sorry! I'm sorry Boomer! I didn't mean to not tell you. I didn't think having sex with you before I told you would be so bad. I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

As she was apologizing, Boomer stepped toward her and held her by the tops of her shoulders. He hated seeing her this way, but he had to make clear that this and that were two different things. "Bubbles, we're going because we think some part of him is still alive. If there is, we need to destroy it."

She was shaking her head in the negative. "It could be a trap. Boomer, I know just how manipulative he was. If you go there tonight, you could trigger something. Don't give H.I.M that chance!" She was clinging to the front of his shirt desperate not to see him go.

"I don't want to go—"

"Then don't."

"But Brick isn't going to let me bow out. I also need to see for myself that he's gone. Brick said he landed the finishing blow, but we all need to be sure." Boomer insisted as he gently pried Bubbles hands off his shirt, but held them close to his chest. "We're going to be fine."

Righteous anger spread across Bubbles' face as she tried to pull away from Boomer, only to have him lock onto her with a fierce grip. "You three weren't fine last time! You crashed and were unconscious for hours! Stuck in the hospital for a week!" An anxiety-induced shrillness came to her voice, making Boomer wince with his canine-like hearing. Her eyes then hardened before his eyes and she squared her shoulders. "I'm coming with you."

"No." Boomer was adamant not allowing her to come. "We know what to expect while in his realm; you don't."

Boomer unlocked his car and was about to get in when Bubbles slammed it shut, the faint sound of metal denting accompanied the action. "I don't care! You're not going without me!"

"You are not!" Boomer snapped at her, his own temper flaring. He closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down. "Go to Blossom's. Brick told me your friends were going over there to keep her company."

"You mean to keep her distracted." Bubbles grumbled looking away from Boomer. "I know H.I.M's manipulation abilities just the same as you. You could be walking into a trap with no one to know. H.I.M doesn't have a hold on me as he does you three. I could help."

"And have you face off against my brothers and me by yourself? I don't think so." Boomer shook his head.

Bubbles let out an impressive growl before she grabbed him and did an impressive flip and slammed him in the roof of his car. The resounding crash and screaming of the alarm drew the attention of everyone who was in the parking lot. Some of them were worried for Boomer—like Kevin—while others were mourning the blue sports car—Jeff. Boomer was unhurt as he stared upside down at Bubbles and watched her cross her arms and scowl at him. "Forget who I was?"

"Never, but you're still not coming." Boomer told her as he floated up and righted himself. He stopped floating and let gravity take over so he could land in front of Bubbles. Coaxing her to look up, Boomer leaned over to place a soft kiss to her lips. She resisted at first but then melted into his touch. When he pulled back much too soon Bubbles scowled at him, but it was softer and the glare came from under a worried crease of her brow. "We can handle this and be back before you know it."

"You better, Boomer. I want things to be right with us again. Nothing can happen to you before we're good again."

Boomer nodded as turned to look toward his trashed car and sighed. A wry smile coming over his face. "Smash Brick's car and you'll be three for three."

"Don't tempt me." She whispered her voice tight with stress. "The minute you are home, you come find me."

Boomer nodded his head and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Sure. I have to meet Brick at the tower before the sun sets."

Bubbles nodded her head and took to the air and headed off in the direction of Blossom's apartment. Once she was gone, Boomer turned to his car and sighed heavily. It wasn't as bad as what she did to Butch, but still, the damage hurt his male pride.

* * *

Brick was sitting on the lip of the volcano waiting for his brothers. As soon as he finished classes, he allowed Blossom to take pictures with Coal in his coal miner costume. Blossom had Brick dressed as a tavern owner, while she was dressed as a cowgirl. As it was too early for real trick or treating, they settled for cutting out sugar cookies and decorating them. He stalled for as long as he could, wanting to be with his son and girlfriend for as long as he could. It was only when Tabitha, Sam, and Robin came that he made himself scarce. Coal squealed giddily when Brick blew a raspberry into his belly before he left. He then kissed his chubby cheek, before kissing Blossom heavily and pinching her butt discreetly. She jumped and slapped his shoulder before he took off the props from his costume. He'd have changed, but he was pressed for time.

It was a miracle that he managed to avoid Buttercup and Bubbles. Buttercup, he honestly believed he would throttle her as he did back in the day when they were kids. Brother's wife or not, she was working his last nerve like a boxer to a punching bag. Reformed Rowdy Ruff Boy or not, if Buttercup continued to push him, he'd push back. HARD.

The popping of the lava drew his attention back to the now. The heat didn't bother him in the least, but the brightness of the molten rock did make him wince a bit. Behind him, the sun was nearing its lowest and his brothers had yet to arrive. He was just about to pull his phone out when he heard a rushing of the wind behind him. Turning he saw Butch making his way, dressed in a plain green shirt and black cargos and his combat boots. He landed in a crouch beside Brick and sighed. "Hey."

"Hey. What took you?" Brick asked turning back the lava swirling in front of him.

"Buttercup." Her name was said with such exasperation at that moment. "She's beyond pissed right now."

"She'll get over it." Brick dismissed easily.

Butch glanced at his brother and scowled at him as a thought occurred to him. "I just remembered she told me you blew fire in her face. What the hell?"

Brick couldn't be bothered to resist rolling his eyes. Still, he kept quiet about his thoughts regarding his sister in law. "Do you know when Boomer should be getting here?"

"He should be here soon. I think he went up to change his clothes." Butch told him, a bit irritated that his brother dismissed his wife so easily. "Don't worry about Mojo. He was taking a nap when I checked on him last."

"Good, he doesn't need to know what we're up to before we do it. He'll worry himself into a heart attack."

They were silent as they waited for their third, and got lost in their memories of the last time they sat on the lip of this volcano. Their night of celebration had turned solemn with the threat that was H.I.M. When Boomer dropped down beside them, they spared him only a quick glance before facing the fiery depths of the volcano.

"You tell Bubbles?" Butch asked his younger brother from the other side of Brick. He got a nod in response, but he also noticed Boomer rubbing the back of his neck and twisting his head around as if working out a crick. "You okay?"

"I got body-slammed onto the roof of my car."

The memory of flying through the air and being cushioned by the metal frame and engine flash through Butch's mind. "Your car's next Brick."

"Focus. No separating. It'd be all too easy for something to happen to one of us and two of us not know. If either of you finds the dagger, grab it." Brick ordered as he took a deep breath to settle his own nerves. "Got it?"

Butch and Boomer nodded before uttering the oath that would open the portal to H.I.M's world with Brick. If there was one thing the boys could agree on, it was that they never wanted to venture into that hell again. When they finished uttering the spell that would open the portal, they waited with bated breath for what could happen next. When nothing but the bubbling of the lava stared back at them, they almost for a second believed that their troubles were over.

That is until Brick cried out and doubled over, clutching his stomach. Butch and Boomer reached out to their elder brother before a black chasm appeared over the lava, swirling and writhing as if struggling to survive.

Butch was frozen in shock, while Boomer let out what could only be described as a moan of despair. Brick looked up and tried to shake his head in denial before a tugging at his very being started. It pulled him toward the darkness and try as he may, he couldn't resist its hold on him. The same could be said for Butch and Boomer as they tried to hold their ground. Too soon, the pull tugged just that much harder on them and the boys were sucked into the darkness with it closing like a wicked maw behind them.

* * *

_Darkness. That was the first thing they were able to register. Never-ending darkness. It clung and held onto their bodies obscuring each other from the other's sight. Suffocating them enough to make them believe they were alone. With no sense of time or space, it was all to easy to fall into a panic, but they knew that they could not._

_Boomer tried to call out to his brothers but found he hadn't a voice. He could feel his mouth moving, but nothing was coming from his mouth. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't make a sound and come out. He felt his body screaming, hoping that something would come out. His voice had to reach his brothers. If he could find them, eh they'd be able to escape the darkness. Boomer couldn't be lost to the darkness. Not when he hadn't resolved things completely with Bubbles. Just like before when he was trapped in the void, all he could think about was getting back to Bubbles._

_Butch's heart was in his throat as fear took hold. He was unsure of where he was and how much time had passed. His body's natural reaction to when he was stressed or afraid was to shut down. It wasn't as if he were locking himself into a safe place—his body would just go into shock. He'd thought after fighting H.I.M that he'd be past this, but he'd had something he could do—which was fighting H.I.M. Around him was nothing but utter darkness. There was nothing for him to engage, so his mind raised with what could come for him from the shadows. Would it be H.I.M? A manifestation of his greatest fears? One of his brothers? Both of them? Buttercup? Butch was more than sure that he could bring himself to fight his mother, brothers, or even himself. He'd go all out because he would have to. His brothers wouldn't want him to hold back. That being said, neither would Buttercup; but he couldn't see himself fighting for his life with her the same way he would with Brick or Boomer. While he hadn't demonstrated it, he was much stronger than she was._

_Coal. Coal. Coal. Coal. Coal. Coal. The name of his infant son was rushing through his head on repeat. If there was ever a reason for Brick to not give in to the madness, it was his son. He needed to be there for his son. He promised Blossom bedtime stories and tuck-ins. First flights and bike rides. Cuddling on the couch and making love in their bed, or wherever else it pleased them to do so. He wanted to raise his son with Blossom and their family. Have his brothers teach him how to fight while watching his aunts dress him up for whatever occasion. Praising him when he succeeded. Comforting him when he failed. Embarrassing him as all parents live to do. Then there was Blossom. He truly loved that girl, who pushed him to be more. Knew he could be more. The two people he loved most in the world were waiting for him to get back to them._

_Almost as soon as the dark swallowed them, the silence and the dark was shattered by a loud scream and an echo of H.I.M's essence tearing through them. Their insides felt torn apart and thrown back together. Burning and freezing at the same time. Agony in its purest._

_Before the boys could really register what had just occurred it was over and darkness took over again._

* * *

Their collective screams as they reentered the realm of Earth was cut shoot as they splashed into the lava below the tower. They flailed as if they would if suddenly thrown into water before getting their bearings and swimming to the top. Lava was splashed over the lip as the boys pulled themselves from the volcano. Their minds were reverberating from H.I.M's essence and their body weak. They managed to drag themselves into the tower, startling Mojo.

"What in the world?" He spun too quickly and felt his back protest the action. Groaning and complaining under his breath about being old, he noticed that there were three boys in his home. "Boys? What are you three up to now?"

The trio stopped in their tracks, bodies twitching involuntarily.

Mojo watched them with a critical eye, noticing that they were acting strangely. Well, stranger than usual. "What's the matter with you three? Brick and Butch wouldn't be here if there wasn't anything going on. Boomer, tell me what's going on."

Simultaneously, the boys turned their heads to Mojo, eyes unfocused and faintly glowing yellow. They snarled and charged at Mojo, throwing him from the couch. Yelping as he fell from the couch he watched each of his sons move to stand over him. They were dark shadows of red, green, and blue, menacing in their half-burned clothing and soot-stained faces.

"What in the hell are you three doing? What's gotten into you?"

"What's the matter, _Dad_?" Brick asked, his brother chuckling darkly beside him.

"Aren't you glad to see us?" Butch taunted him.

"We're together again." Boomer's smile was twisted with a menace that was foreign on his face.

Mojo stared up at his boys with wide eyes, breath coming in quick pants. His hand inched under the coffee table, hopefully, unseen by the boys. "I don't know what prank you boys are trying to pull, but it isn't funny."

The boys laughed in unison not taking their glowing yellow eyes off their father. "You here that boys. We're not being funny for the monkey. I guess we're going to have to serve it up."

Under the coffee table, Mojo reached what he was searching for and pressed hard. "I think not."

From the ceiling, sprinklers dropped down while Mojo scurried to protect himself from the coming spray. Confused the boys glanced at each other before being doused in concentrated Antidote X. They yelled out in pain as they were soaked and felt the effects of the only chemical capable of harming them. From his place under the coffee table, Mojo winced at having caused his boys pain in such a way, but they were not themselves. Even if they hadn't charged and snarled like beasts, their behavior was very reminiscent of their younger days when they were firstborn. When they were rotten to the absolute core. Also, the simian villain had a strong sense of self-preservation.

When the sprinklers stopped, the boys wheezed and groaned as their skin stung and burned red in from the raw spots on their skin. Peeking from his hiding spot, but wary of the Antidote X that could in such a strong douse harm him, Mojo looked to his boys. They turned his direction with eyes still glowing, the promise of pain if not death glaring back at him. Even in their weakened state, the made a move for him. Old as he was his movements were slow, but the boys were slower. Mojo thankful to have been wearing his banana slippers splashed through the Antidote X and to the kitchen. Fixed into the side of the island, was a keypad. Quickly typing in a passcode, a robotic voice rang through the tower.

"Containment protocol initiated. Say who needs to be contained." The computerized female voice spoke.

"Brick. Butch. Boomer." Mojo recited before pressing the green button starting the process.

Panels in the ceiling shifted, opening up to reveal a laser gun type machine. A humming sound filled the air as the machine powered up. Brick was alerted first to the sound and tried to move his brothers out the way before the gun fired. He shoved Boomer and kicked Butch out the way as he fell back out of the way of the first blast. That maneuver proved to be to their detriment. Weak as they were, they couldn't gather themselves or their balance quickly enough to avoid the second round of blasts. The second one caught Boomer in an energy bubble. It was similar to the one that the professor made years ago, but reinforced to counteract whatever the boys did by throwing their own force back at them.

It was never needed before this moment and while it had been tested when it was first made, it's been some years and the boys have only proven to have grown stronger. When Boomer drew his fist back to strike the wall of the containment unit, the force that struck him was doubled. It knocked him against the other wall of the unit hard enough to render him unconscious. Brick tried to conjure his firepower, but being doused in Antidote X made it hard for him to light a spark. The distraction of not having his firepower was enough for the laser gun to catch him. Brick pushed against the wall and exhaled a dark cloud that remained trapped within. Butch always the stranger one of the three, was able to force himself to much just a bit faster than the laser gun. Mojo watched his son dodge and sighed in aggravation.

"Of course, that brute of a son of mine would be able to push himself hard enough to avoid my failsafe." He grumbled. He was about to press another button when Butch charged at him and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. He gasped and reacted without thinking. He swept his hand in an upward motion over the counter and managed to splash Antidote X into Butch's eyes.

With a yell, Butch dropped Mojo and brought his hands to his eyes. "AAUUGHH! You stupid chimp!" Before he could hope to recover his sight, the laser gun struck him. Once he was trapped, he slid down and cradled his face.

Mojo struggled to stand up and hissed at the stinging of the Antidote X on his hand. Looking around his home, he sighed at the wet furniture and puddles of Antidote X everywhere. Amongst it all were his three sons trapped in energy force fields and completely out of their minds. When he made to move, he moaned in pain at the bruise he no doubt had on his brain, despite the helmet he wore.

"What is it that the humans say? 'I'm getting too old for this shit?' Rightly so, as I am too old for this shit." He looked to his sons again and sighed. He'd deal with them later, for now, he had to get about cleaning his home. The force fields will hold indefinitely until he touched them with an energy disruptor.

Walking carefully to the wall, where a side panel opened up to reveal another keypad, Mojo typed in a code that released a swarm of mini-robots. Their sole purpose was to clean up laboratory mishaps and chemical spills. He idly remembered when the boys complained about having to do chores themselves when Mojo built robots to do the same thing. His answer then had been that to prevent them from becoming too lazy.

As the robots when about cleaning every surface, Mojo went to the freezer to pull out an ice pack for his brain. All the while, Brick watched him with hands pressed against the energy field. Mojo tried not to ignore it by not looking at him, but Brick could see the struggle and began his taunting. "Hey, _Dad_. Aren't you glad I'm home—away from Blossom and my son? You remember my son, don't you? I know you remember Blossom. You spend every ounce of energy blaming her for ruining my life, but that couldn't be further from the truth. The only person ruining my life is you."

It was a goad. That much was obvious, however, try as Mojo might, he couldn't ignore his eldest son. While he didn't say anything, he did send a glare his way. Ice pack pressed to his brain, he moved around the robots cleaning up toward his room. He needed to make a phone call. If there was anyone who might have an inkling of what was going on, then it'd be the professor. Mojo thoroughly resented the fact that the professor knew more of the goings-on in his sons' lives than he did.

"Don't go anywhere, Dad. I'm just getting started. Don't you want to hear how you ruined my life?"

Mojo slammed the door behind him, blocking out most of Brick's yelling. It was with sadistic hope that Brick would lose his voice if the idiot decided to yell all night. Hopefully, Boomer would stay out cold for the remainder of the night and Butch wouldn't join in.

* * *

The next morning, Mojo was awoken from restless slumber by an alert letting him know that someone was at the front door. Dragging himself from the bed, he hoped that it was the professor. After he told him what he experienced the previous night, he let Mojo know that he'd be there to examine the boys, answer some questions, and ask a few of his own.

Upon leaving his room, the Ruff Boys turned to stare at him, awake, but a tad worst for wear. Their skin was patchy all over with raw red spots from the Antidote X. When he passed the boys to get to the front door, he noticed their eyes didn't glow as bad as last night, but there were dark circles under their eyes. They twitched and scratched at the slower healing skin that was still red and raw at the center but flaking at the edges. Boomer rocked back and forth. Butch's leg bounced so rapidly it was a near blur. Brick's eyes were unfocused, and his lips twitched as if he were mumbling, but no words could be heard.

Mojo stared at his sons growing more worried about their wellbeing. Any hopes he had at the professor being at the door were dashed when he heard banging on the metal door and muffled yelling. He almost turned around when he heard the irate shriek that could only be Buttercup.

"_MOJO JOJO IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR, I SWEAR I'LL RIP YOUR TOWER OFF THIS GODDAMN VOLCANO!"_

Bubbles more subdued voice came from the other side, trying to calm her sister down. "Buttercup, stop it! Mojo just tell us that they're there and they're okay."

"Of course, they're not okay! They would've called or come to our house if they were okay! They didn't so that means they are not okay! SO OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

Mojo debated on ignoring her, but then he heard a yell of Buttercup's name. The next thing he knew there was the groaning of metal and his house began to tilt. Running for the door as quickly as he could he pressed a button to open it and poked his head out. Bubbles was standing on the small porch running her fingers through her hair; Buttercup out of sight but if he were to guess below his home acting as a jack. "Fine, fine. Come in and see them for yourselves. Just put my house down!" There was a lurch and he yelped in fright. "Gently! This volcano may not be active, but I will still burn of it fall in."

Once his house was finally secured, he moved out the way as Buttercup and Bubbles strode in. They stopped when they saw the boys in their containment units and their less than stellar state. Bubbles didn't hesitate to go over to Boomer's cell, pressing her hands against it.

"Boomer? Boomer, look at me." When all he did was turn his close his eyes and cradle his head, she turned to look at Mojo. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. They hardly tell me anything these days." He then looked accusingly at the girls. "They just go you three and spill their guts. Among other things."

Much like her husband did the previous night, Buttercup grabbed Mojo by the scruff under his chin and hefted him up off the ground. "Now is not the time to test me, chimp!"

"Buttercup!"

Everyone turned—Mojo awkwardly—to the professor who was standing in the still-open doorway. Buttercup let her arm go limp as she dropped Mojo to the ground before releasing him. She stepped back and folded her arms across her chest. Fully coming into the tower, he walked over to Mojo to ensure he was all right. "What's going on?"

Bubbles and Buttercup shared a look with Bubbles nodded her head. She then turned back to Boomer worry creasing her face. "The boys tried to go to H.I.M's realm last night."

"What?" Mojo and the professor exclaimed.

Mojo turned to the professor surprised to see the shock on his face. "You didn't know about this?"

"I knew they had concerns, but I told Brick to speak with you." The professor explained, before looking to the boys. "Do you know how long they were there?"

"Boomer said they had to meet before the sunset." Bubbles said, her eyes not leaving Boomer's form.

Mojo did the math in his head and calculated that the boys were gone for maybe ten minutes at most and said as much. When the professor looked over the boys he winced at their wounds. His mace was only strong enough to irritate and sting like any other pepper spray would. What he was seeing was almost like acid burns. He'd have to give them a dose of Chemical X to boost their healing and prevent scarring. Their eyes were dilated, and their breathing from what the professor could see was labored. When he called to them, it was if the professor were not even there. When he stood up, his brow was furrowed and he hummed lowly to himself.

"Are they going to be all right?" Bubbles asked before Mojo could, drawing an unseen scowl from him.

"At the moment, they're in shock. I can't say much more than that without proper testing." The professor informed the group. "That's going to require they be released from these energy bubbles, Mojo."

The chimp was already shaking his head. "No."

"No?" Buttercup turned a burning jade glare to Mojo.

The green-skinned chimp turned her way with a glare. "No. If what you're saying is true about them trying to go to H.I.M's dimension then when they rebounded. When it comes to traveling dimensions trying to go to a world that's collapsed puts you in between here and where it used to be. A wall essentially. The blowback from colliding with such a force created an echo of what was there to rocked through them."

"Don't talk to me as if anyone would've known that." Buttercup snapped.

"Your father is a scientist with an intelligence quota nearly on par with my own." He ignored the frown the professor turned his way. "I'm sure he would've taught you, were you capable of using your head rather than your fists."

Knuckles cracked as Buttercup balled her hands into said fists. "Need I remind you how much help your head was when compared to these fists?"

"Buttercup, that's enough!" The professor chastised. "Mojo, you as well. This fighting isn't going to help them. Where is Blossom right now?"

"At her apartment with Coal." Bubbles said breaking her gaze away from Boomer. "Why?"

"I'm going to need her to help to restrain the boys. I need to run tests and I can't do that if I'm unable to restrain them if needed." The professor explained.

"What about Coal?" Bubbles asked.

"Mojo." A chorus of Nos rang through the room; the loudest of them coming from Buttercup and Mojo. The professor sighed, not because he didn't see this reaction coming, but because he'd have to explain why. "Quiet! Mojo will watch the baby because we're going to be doing these examinations here. I doubt he'd allow anyone else in his home, so he'll have to bear with it and mind our grandson."

"Professor, that's a bad idea." Bubbles disagreed as she eyed Mojo who was staring wide at the professor.

"We can't move them to my home and even if we could, we'd still need Blossom to do so as neither Mojo nor I would be able to." When the girls looked to protest more, the professor held up a hand to quiet them. "It's not as if Mojo will be completely alone with Coal. We'll all be here to help keep an eye on him."

The girls had no further argument but weren't exactly happy about the arrangement. After more details were discussed Bubbles excused herself to head to campus, mentioning how she's already missed her morning class. She'd also said she'd stop by Blossom's to let her know what was going on. Buttercup left soon after saying she'd go to Boomer and Butch's places of work to call in sick for them; it wasn't a lie per se, but it wasn't the exact truth. That left Mojo, the professor, and the boys in the tower.

Mojo rubbed his hands over his face and went to sit on his couch, more exhausted than ever as his age caught up with him.

"Are you all right?"

Mojo looked across the room with his boys in their pitiful states and shook his head. "One moment I'm telling them to stop playing their video games and clean the dishes. The next…this."

The professor joined him on the couch and nodded his agreement with the sentiment. "Never a dull moment."

* * *

**Mojo's going to spend time with Coal. How exciting! But even more exciting. Seeing what's happening inside the boys' heads. **


	21. In Their Heads

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: In Their Heads

"Diapers, extra clothes, blankets, baby wipes, powder, toys," Blossom mumbled to herself as she prepared everything she might need for this unexpected outing with Coal. Even still, she kept going through the diaper bag to make sure that everything that needed to be there was there. After possibly the fifth time of checking it, she turned to Coal who was lying on his back in his crib looking over at her with his daddy's eyes. Letting out a sigh, Blossom went to retrieve her baby and hugged him tightly to her chest. Coal let out a small sound of protest and became a comforting warm spot against Blossom's chest.

Relaxing her hug, she then went about putting him in his car seat. Once he was strapped in, she checked three times to make sure he was secure before looking around for anything else that she may need for her son. Seeing as there was nothing more she needed, she picked up the bag and Coal and left the nursery. On a rack of hooks by the front door were her purse and keys. She nodded believing she had everything before realizing she didn't have her phone on her. Setting Coal down, she went back to retrieve her phone and hoped beyond hope that Brick left a message for her. Getting a call from the professor to meet at the volcano tower made her blood run cold. She knew something had happened when Halloween night passed, stressfully turning into November first.

The drive to the volcano tower was uneventful. When she pulled up to the park's parking lot, she looked up at the tower with wide eyes. She hadn't been here in years, and she never imagined going back, let alone for the current circumstances. Steeling herself, she parked and gathered Coal and their things. Her grip on the handle of the car seat was tight as she flew slowly up the volcano side. Coal for his credit gurgled and waved his arms excitedly as the wind blew around him. The sound of her son giggling eased some of her tension. When she landed on the porch, she didn't have to knock to enter for the door was already open.

Once inside she paused at the sight of the boys in their prisons. They looked terrible with their ragged clothing and chemically burned skin that was flaking in patches all over them. As if sensing she was there, Brick turned and he pressed his hands against the energy field. "Blossom? Blossom! I'm sorry! I didn't want to, but I couldn't help myself! I didn't have control of my body. I love you, but I never wanted to hurt you!"

Everyone in the room turned to look at the pink-themed Power Puff as she stood there holding her infant son. The sudden scrutiny made her uncomfortable and she quickly walked over to the stairs with Coal in hand without looking at anyone. "I'm going to get Coal set up in Brick's room. I'll be down to help soon."

Once she disappeared out of view, Mojo decided then to come out of his room. Bubbles turned back to Boomer, more out of consideration for Blossom than concern for Boomer. Buttercup looked to say something before the professor gave her a look and slight shake of his head. When the older man turned to look at Mojo, he rose a brow as if daring him to say something that would upset Blossom. Mojo snorted before looking up to where Blossom disappeared to.

Upstairs, Blossom wiped at the tears that ran down her cheeks. She wasn't crying for herself, but Brick. He looked so…disturbed by what he could've done to harm her. It wasn't much of a leap to believe that he was thinking of that night. What else would he have to be sorry for? Taking a deep breath, she looked around Brick's childhood room. Red and black were the predominant colors with bits of silver. His room was clean but had the typical boys' organization; favoritism over coordination of color or style. This was applied to his clothes, his books, music, and video games. It made Blossom smile lightly and shook her head. "Coal, you will organize better when you're old enough to clean your own room."

Going into Coal's diaper bag, she pulled out one of his toys and handed it to him only for it to immediately find itself into his mouth. She then went to Brick's bed using his pillows to create a makeshift playpen. Once that was done, she maneuvered Coal out of his seat only to pause when she saw the professor standing in the doorway. "No needles, I promise."

Blossom rolled her eyes and placed Coal in the middle of the bed with the pillows surrounding him. His toy wasn't far out of his reach and he went back to gumming it happily. "What happened to them?"

"Mojo thinks it's just rebound from attempting to cross into another dimension. Whatever influence of H.I.M was left triggered something in them. They nearly attacked Mojo and he acted to defend himself." The professor looked watched as she sat beside Coal and rubbed his belly in a small circular motion. "Did you know they were going to attempt something like this?"

"Not until the day before," she answered him, eyes focused on Coal's play.

There was a strained silence that settled between them, broken only by Coal's grunts of effort to chew on his toy. "About what Brick said…"

"Whatever you're thinking, please don't say it." She whispered, finally breaking away from Coal. The wide-eyed stare she gave the professor made him think of when she first found out she was pregnant. Scared and unsure. "We don't know anything for sure."

The professor was hard-pressed to believe that, but as he remembered how Blossom and Brick were that fateful morning, he felt things that a parent should never have to. He thought the worst had happened to his little girl at the hands of the boy monster that he knew could destroy her if he were so inclined; and not just her—her sisters too and by their own counterparts. Their crime-fighting days of chasing petty criminals lessened as adjustments were made to the police force under their instruction. They really only had to deal with the occasional monster from the Isle, but those were few and far between. Finally, Mojo and the boys were put in their place and taken out of the equation. The last true threat to them was the supernatural entity that was H.I.M and according to Brick, the demon was dead. At least that was the idea before the events of last night. "Blossom…"

"We're here to help them, or aren't we?" She asked as she stood up from her place on Brick's bed, leaving Coal to his own devices.

On the stairs, Blossom was stopped in her descent by Mojo. His body was tense, and his fur was obviously ruffled by his agitated nerves. When he saw her, the scowl on his face could've easily been seen as permanent for how deep it was. "I'm not keeping eye on him, because I care for him. Only because your father knows I wouldn't have allowed anyone else in my home. You and your sisters and only allowed because of the circumstances."

"I don't need you to tell me this," Blossom told him as she resumed her descent down. "You've always made your feelings quite clear."

"Yet here you three remain further entwining your fates with those of my sons." Mojo retorted.

Stepping down the stairs so that she was eye level with him, Blossom stared into pink-tinted eyes that were very dissimilar to her own. "I've tried to work with you Mojo. I really have, and not just me. We all have been trying for your sake, but you're so goddamn hellbent on this witch hunt you have out for us."

"Witch hunt would imply that you're innocent, which you are not."

"Did you forget how you were? You tricked us. Used our powers for your own agenda. Before we knew what you really were we believed we could've lived in a better world with you. It was you who ruined everything with us. You had a second chance with the boys and you're pushing them away!" She then laughed mirthlessly and shook her head. "You're even being given a third chance with Coal, and here you are spitting in his face." She then proceeded down the stairs wiping tears from her cheeks as she went.

There wasn't anything Mojo could say, so silently he went up the stairs. The professor looked at Mojo from beside the bed and gave him a warning look. "You keep an eye on him. If he cries, either give him one of his toys or his pacifier. If you need to pick him up, do it gently and cradle his head. If he needs to be changed, do it. If he needs to be fed call Blossom. Leave this door open."

The professor then walked out of the room leaving Mojo alone with their grandson. The chimp watched as the infant entertained himself before going to sit in Brick's desk chair.

* * *

The professor was instructing the girls to move the boys to Mojo's lab, an extension of the tower built above the residential area. The girls stood at the ready as the professor come by with Mojo's energy disrupter and placed it against the fields individually, starting with Boomer. Once he was free, he tried to get away, only to be caught in Bubbles' arms and forcibly thrust onto a table and strapped down. He struggled as he fought against the reinforced restraints. Bubbles placed her hands onto Boomer's face to hold him still.

"Let me go! Let me go!" He yelled trying to fight against her hold, only to release his own sonic scream that was deeper and seemed to vibrate everyone's bones.

"What the hell are you doing him?!" Butch yelled, trying to refrain from banging against the field like he did the night before. In his mind, he wouldn't be of any help to anyone if he rendered himself unconscious.

Buttercup stepped between Butch and the sight of Boomer being restrained. "Butch, look at me. Hey, snail boy, look at me."

Hard emerald eyes that appeared to be clouded over, turned to Buttercup and he growled at her. "Tell that thing to take its hands off my brother!"

"That thing is my sister. Bubbles, Butch. You know her. You know me."

The vindictive laugh he let out was a near bark. "Right, as if I can tell one minion of hell from another."

Buttercup hated the cruel smirk that was on her husband's face and turned to the professor. "They're delusional."

"An effect of failed trans-dimensional travel no doubt." The professor said as he walked over to Butch's containment bubble. "Be ready, Buttercup."

Pushing the sleeves of her sweatshirt up, she readied herself for the scuffle that was sure to happen. The moment the professor released Butch from his prison, the Rowdy Ruff Boy knocked the professor aside and charged at Buttercup. Ready for his attack, Buttercup caught him by surprise as she dodged by flipping over him and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. She yanked hard and he was jerked violently until he was slammed onto the adjacent table by Boomer. He was strapped down as Buttercup sat straddled over him using her weight and strength to hold him down. Once he was secured, she tightened the restraints for extra measure, both grunting at the stress. Butch looked up at Buttercup and snorted before hacking a disgustingly thick loogie at her face. It caught her near her eye and he laughed at the disgusted face she made. Drawing her hand back, Buttercup threw it forward only at the last second to swerve left and punch the table below. A clear impression of her fist was left as she swung her leg back to fall away from Butch. Using her sleeve, she wiped her face and turned away.

Blossom was standing beside Brick's containment watching as his brothers were restrained. As the professor came to release Brick, Blossom too stood at the ready, but she saw it to be needless. Brick didn't even bother to put up a fight as he was released. He simply collapsed to his knees before Blossom and wrapped his arms around her legs. His contrition was heartbreaking, and Blossom reached out to brush his hair back.

"Brick, it's okay." She tried to tell him only for Brick to shake his head.

"It's not okay." He moaned. "It shouldn't have happened. Not like that."

Blossom pulled Brick up and helped him to the examination table, restraining him just like his brothers. She stood by his side and brushed his hair from his sweat-slick skin. "How do we help them?"

The professor held a syringe in his hand and went to Boomer first. It was with Bubbles' help that he was able to find a vein in Boomer's arm and sedate him. His struggles lessened until he was completely under and Bubbles was able to release him. "For now I'm going to sedate them so I can treat their wounds. Mojo used a much stronger concentration of Antidote X and it's impeding their healing. As for their mental states, I can't really say without an EEG scan. It could very well be a temporary thing and they just have to ride or…"

"Or?" Bubbles asked, growing worried as Boomer groaned in his unnatural sleep.

"Or it could be something more supernatural. If that were the case, then I'm not sure how much help I'll be." The professor admitted. He came to sedate Butch and had to fall back should he get blasted in the face with laser vision. Blossom spun and clasped her hands over his eyes, wincing at the sting as it burned the palms of her hands.

"Buttercup! Get over here!" She commanded.

The green Power Puff turned sprinted to the professor, grabbing the sedative from him. Turning to her counterpart, she wasted no time in stabbing the syringe into his arm and pushing the plunger. Blossom released the moment he was off of it, when the stinging of laser vision ceased. Taking her hands from his now-closed eyes, Blossom looked down at her burned palms. Her ice powers were drawn to help with her healing. Buttercup looked to her sister's hands and frowned. "Sorry about that."

Blossom shook her head. "It's not serious."

After Brick was put under, the professor went about treating their burns. All the while he was disinfecting and wrapping the wounds, low sounds of distress continued to break from their mouths. Seeing their varying states of anguish, he wished he had the equipment at his disposal to run a brain scan. If there were something in their brain scans that he could diagnose, he might be able to help them. Their distressed sounds grew louder and the professor could only guess as to what they were seeing in their heads.

* * *

_It was that horrible night all over again. Brick, Butch, and Boomer were five years old again and they were being punished by H.I.M for their failure. The girls had gotten the best of them purely by chance, and now they were going to suffer for it. Brick stood proud with his shoulders back and chin lifted, despite his face still being wet from the tears of embarrassment he shed following their defeat. Butch was more agitated and felt overly defensive, as by his hunched over shoulders and folded arms. He'd roughly wiped the remains of tears away and was only sniffling at this point. Boomer was openly frightened, eyes wide and he was trembling. It was an unconscious action, but he was partially shielded behind his brothers. Not that it did much._

_After H.I.M returned, he screamed and yelled at the boys for their failure. When he asked what they had to say for themselves, Brick said something about the faulty cootie shot that backfired and that was when H.I.M began the assault. The claw had cut Boomer as it threw him across the platform they were on. Brick and Butch were stunned into silence at what just happened. There was a beat before Brick sprung into action. He tried to fight H.I.M, but the demon merely swatted him away as if he were a fly, hitting a wall with enough force to render him unconscious._

_Butch stood there frozen in place, watching as H.I.M turned to him. He tensed waiting for a blow to come, but it never did. Instead, H.I.M turned to Boomer and proceeded to beat him while Butch stood frozen. When Brick came too, Butch saw his brother try to get in between the H.I.M and Boomer. He tried to fight H.I.M throwing punches that landed but were useless. Boomer given a reprieve from the beating was sobbing loudly from the pain. H.I.M's beating of Brick was worse than the one he just landed onto Boomer. When he was thrown to the ground H.I.M pierced through his leg with his claw, making his brother scream. Butch cringed at the sound and the sight as H.I.M pulled his claw from the bloody mess that was Brick's leg. Boomer curled in on himself and shrunk back from the glare H.I.M sent his way._

_Brick's screams and Boomer's whimpers echoed horribly in the created space of the pocket dimension. H.I.M finally turned to Butch, making the boy stiffen as he tried to appear strong. His green eyes were full of unshed tears that he didn't want to fall but were close to doing so. Rather than attack him outright, H.I.M took Butch into his grasp and with one of his claws piercing his temple and the other his cheek. He was forced to look upon the fallen forms of his brothers while listening to the whispers in his ear about how he felt so helpless at this moment. How terrified he is and should remain. H.I.M wanted Butch to always be reminded of this sight should they ever fail again. Butch was then beaten much like his brothers were and left broken and bleeding in the platform, breathing painfully. They were then left there to think about their failure. Boomer cried for the longest time while Brick laid there tried to reset his bones. Butch just laid there, cursing his fear-induced paralysis._

_At five years old, their worst fear was being beaten by H.I.M. Now, their fears went beyond that of just physical reprimand. There were others that could suffer in their stead, or secrets and insecurities to be played upon. That's how the boys found themselves separated and seeing their fears played out before them._

_Before Boomer was a scene crafted from his own imagination. Bubbles was kissing Jamie as she used to kiss him. Her arms around his shoulders. His hands caressing her body. Both of them much too close together to be platonic._

_Boomer shook his head and closed his eyes. "No. He kissed her. He's at fault."_

_"But she isn't so innocent, is she?" An echo of a voice whispered in his ear, making the fine hairs on his neck rise in fear. "Remember how she used your lust to distract you?"_

_Images of their weekend at the lake house came to mind. His face full of rapture, while Bubbles looked ashamed and lifeless under him. Boomer couldn't look away from the sight of the one-sided lovemaking. When he tried those different positions with Bubbles, their faces were either turned away from each other or at an angle that made it difficult to see the other's face. He didn't know for sure how she truly felt. He'd simply taken her word for it when she said she liked the new positions they tried._

_"How do you know she didn't fuck him too while you were apart?" the voice asked. "You know how good it feels to be between her thighs. Maybe he knows too."_

_The image shifted so that it was no longer Boomer making love to Bubbles, but Jamie. Bubbles' face also changed from bored aloofness to ecstasy. She also wasn't silent anymore, as she gasped and moaned for Jamie's ministrations. The sight alone was enough to churn Boomer's stomach. When the two apparitions looked him in the eye with twin smirks of mirth of pity, he yelled in furious anguish._

_Butch's vision wasn't much different from Boomer's. Before him, was Buttercup being held under the ministrations of that sleazy swinger from Vegas. His cupcake's eyes were dull despite her soft moans of pleasure. Butch wanted to go to them so he could pull the bastard off her, but he found his own body occupied with the swinger's new wife. She touched him in ways that only Buttercup should've been allowed, and he too was unable to help his sounds of pleasure._

_"That's it, give into your desires. Fulfill them with whoever you want." That wretched voice whispered to him._

_A shiver of pleasure ran involuntarily down his spine and he looked down at the hazy eyes of the woman he was losing himself in. When he felt himself orgasm, rather than feel relaxed and fulfilled he was left cold and empty. When he saw the man over Buttercup finish, he thought the two of them would be able to console each other, but he was intercepted a woman—a different woman—and his body reacted to her amorous ministrations. The moment his erection was at full mast, she mounted him and started the vigorous process of bringing him to another climax. At the same time, another man had begun to move over Buttercup, and she reached her hand out toward him._

_Butch reached out, but his hand was taken and brought to run over the body of the woman beneath him. When she sucked on his fingers, Butch turned his head away in disgust. She whimpered as the guy leaned over her and licked her from collarbone to cheek._

_"Buttercup." He whispered, the action being the only voluntary thing he could do._

_Moans ranging from those of pleasure to exertion filled the air in a terrible symphony of sin. It echoed in the hells of Butch and Boomer's mind, before colliding with the horrific screams that came from Brick's created circle._

_"Blossom, I'm sorry. I'm not doing this. I wouldn't do this to you!" he cried as his body moved against his will. A nightgown, pale pink, and made of cotton was easily ripped apart from the smallest effort. Blossom tried to fight him off but to no avail. The fire powered Ruff was stronger than her, so much stronger. His weight and strength were used to pin her down into the red sheets of the bed. He loomed over her like a beast while his face was frozen with shock and fear for his actions. Brick could do nothing as his hands held Blossom's wrists down and his knees parted her thighs._

_Everything he was doing to her was his worst nightmare. He knew he didn't remember the true events of that night, but he refused to believe that this violent act was what happened. Her sisters, her father—would've heard the assault. They would have come to investigate. They would have stopped him. What he was seeing and doing was a manifestation of those fears of the unknown. Still, that didn't diminish the wrenching feeling that was tearing through his heart. Seeing Blossom, real or imagined, so terrified of him shook him to his core. He never wanted to see her look at him with such revile. The look she gave through those watery pink orbs of hers when he thrust into her and she screamed, made his heart tear with each push and pull motion and plea that fell from her lips._

_"Please. Please! I want to stop. Let me stop!" He begged to anyone that could hear him. Someone save him from the nightmare that was his violently sexually assaulting Blossom. He loved her too much to cause her this much pain._

_"But why? Didn't you want this? Want her?"_

_"Not like this." Brick said as he closed his eyes, not wanting to see the pain splashed across Blossom's face. "Never like this."_

_"Oh? Then why are you enjoying the feel of her wrapped around you?" The voice spoke into his ear. "Ready to spill yourself."_

_Brick tried to resist, but when he felt himself release the sensation of Blossom wrapped around him disappeared. He only opened his eyes when he heard crying. A different kind of crying; softer. Looking around, Brick located the source of the soft crying and felt his heart seize again. The one crying now was his son. Blazing Coal was lying in the middle of nothing, naked and writhing, screaming out his distress. Not even in real life has he ever heard his son cry like this, and he hoped to never hear such a sound. Paternal instinct taking over, he moved to go to him and hold him. Show him that he was safe in his arms. Would be safe from all dangers._

_But for every step Brick took, his son moved further away from him. He started to run to no avail as Coal was further pulled away from him. His crying growing louder despite the growing distance between them. "Coal! Coal!" he called hoping that the sound of his voice would reach his son and soothe his fears. Before he could ever hope to rescue his son, Coal found himself being wrapped in two red, sinewy arms. At their ends were nod hands, but claws. Large and sharp, and much too capable of snapping his infant son in half should they so desire._

_As the arms and claws revealed themselves, so did the figure that they were attached. Booted legs appeared along with a feather boa that wrapped around the elbows and body of the effeminate demon that Brick prayed to never see in the flesh again. "H.I.M." he whispered, terrified at what his presence meant. "No, no, you're dead."_

_"Oh?" The red devil taunted as he looked over himself. "I seem to be very much alive."_

_"No," he should his head. "You died! I ended you myself. You're not here! You're not real! None of this is real!" Brick screamed as he brought his hands up to tangle in his red hair. His grip tightened on his locks and threatened to tear it from the roots with the stress. He closed his eyes hoping that the lack of sight would banish the image, but Coal's cries still assaulted his ears and he couldn't not look upon his son as he beheld by the monster. "Please. Let him go."_

_"Why should I do that?" That saccharine voice purred venomously. "I have as much claim on his life as you do." He coddled the crying child, smiling to himself as if the baby's cries were music._

_Brick in his fury tried to charge but felt himself unable to move. Looking down, he saw that his legs were encased in molten stone, rendering him immobile. "NO! Let him go! He's my son!"_

_"And he wouldn't be here if it weren't for me!" That deep demonic voice that even now instilled fear in Brick rung throughout the space. "By my influence, he came to be. By right I own his life."_

_"No!" Brick moaned as he struggled to move forward. He couldn't allow his son to be put thought the horrific treatment that he and his brothers were put thought. "NO!"_

* * *

"NO!" Brick yelled in his uneasy sleep as he thrashed about much like his brothers. "No!" he kept yelling out.

Beside him holding his hand was Blossom with a worried look on her face. "They've been like this for the past three hours."

"Isn't there something that can be done?" Buttercup asked tensely. She'd made room for herself to sit atop a table by shoving Mojo's equipment and tools to one side. Her knees were tucked under her chin and her fingers were locked in front to prevent her from fidgeting and bouncing in annoyance. "I can't stand to see them like this."

Looking up from the microscope, the professor noticed how his girls were emotionally spent from the worrying. He himself was trying to work on an antitoxin. After taking their blood, he noticed that there were spores like particles when it was examined. Getting a swab from their noses confirmed that they breathed in something left over from H.I.M's dimension. The substance was deep in their nostrils and as black as that bile from months before. Unlike before where the boys had a fever to help fight the effects, the intoxicated like behavior was something they had to ride out until a proper medication was applied. "Girls go take a break."

The boys yelled out, and each of the girls turned to their respective boy. Buttercup shifted in place and exhaled deeply. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Buttercup, take a break." He coaxed softly, rubbing his eyes. "I'm no sooner to finding a way of creating an antitoxin than I was an hour ago."

"I'm not leaving." She remained adamant in her decision to remain where she was.

"Buttercup," the sterner tone of his voice called her attention, "you are not helping anything by sitting there scowling. Also, I can't help them to the best of my ability if I'm worried about your health as well. Go get something to eat if you can, and maybe rest a bit."

Bubbles lifted her head from Boomer's chest and rolled her head around to get the kinks out. She then stood and waited for her sisters to follow her. Blossom stood and gasped, her hands going to her breasts. "I have to feed Coal."

"Call Mojo down will you? He might have some ideas on where to begin."

A disgusted sound escaped Buttercup and she unfolded herself from the table. She left the room in a huff, not waiting for Blossom or Bubbles. Bubbles and Blossom followed after their sister, only to part ways when Blossom rushed to Brick's room where she knew her son to be.

When she first entered the room, her heart froze as she didn't see Mojo. Coal however was in the middle of the bed, looking to have been unmoved from his position and was softly making sounds of irritation. Feeling her breasts let her milk down, she disregarded Mojo's lack of presence over the need to care for her son. Closing the door behind her, she raised her shirt while unhooking the nursing bra she had on. When she sat on the bed, the gently picked up her baby and began to nurse her. Coal suckled hard at her breast obviously hungry. While he ate, Blossom ran her fingers over the soft red spikes that made up his hair. He looked so much like Brick with his bright red eyes and nose that was a soft imitation of his father's. The bits of herself that she saw in him was his hair color similar to her own with its red-gold hue. He also had her ears she noticed.

Lost in her scrutiny of her child, she didn't hear anyone approach the room until the door opened. Turning around, she saw Mojo beginning to enter, only for him to start when he realized that she was breastfeeding. He quickly spun and cleared his throat. "I didn't know you were up here, nor that you would be…nursing."

For Mojo's sake, she turned as carefully as she could, so as not to jostle Coal's meal. "I thought you were watching Coal."

"I wasn't aware I had to be in his presence the entire time." Mojo threw over his shoulder.

"He's a baby." Blossom turned her head so she could look at Mojo's back. "Be glad he can't crawl or walk yet, or I might've ripped your head off for leaving him by himself."

"He was fine." Mojo retorted lifting a small device with a screen. "I was monitoring him. His toy provided more than enough entertainment for him. I hardly needed to be here."

Blossom huffed an icy breath that wafted over Coal, making him groan and flare up briefly. "That's not the point." The second breath she took was to calm her nerves. "The professor was asking for you. He's having a bit of trouble coming up with an antitoxin for the boys."

Mojo didn't give any hint that he was or wasn't aware of the current situation. Instead, he went vacated the space he once occupied silently. Upon making his way to his lab, he passed the living room area and noticed that Bubbles was sitting on the couch with her knees pulled up and her forehead pressed against them. Her usually pigtailed hair was loose and shielded her face from anyone's viewing. He didn't say anything to her, wanting her to wallow in whatever self-pitying mindset she was in. Buttercup he outright ignored, despite her noisily banging around in his kitchen as if looking for something to eat.

Nearing his lab, he heard them before he saw them. Ramblings of incoherent thoughts spewed from their lips. Their closed lids twitched madly as their eyes chased their nightmares. Fingers clenched into fists and their sporadic muscle twitches were no more than echoes of motions they wished to do in slumber.

As if sensing he was there, the professor turned to Mojo with a slightly relieved look. "Mojo, come look at this. Maybe you can make sense of it."

"Blossom said you needed an antitoxin." He walked past his sons, hating how helpless they looked. It brought him back to the last time they were in the hospital. Hopefully, they recovered quicker than before.

"Yes. They were infected by some kind of hallucinogen. However, when I look at it, it doesn't react, or mimic any other hallucinogen or drug I've ever seen."

Mojo looked through the professor's microscope to the samples he had. He quickly noted that the black cells weren't exactly "cells". Organic in nature sure and seemed to have some sentiency but lacked any real intelligence. "Curious." He couldn't help his fascination with something new.

"Please try not to sound excited." The professor softly pled. The gleam of interest in Mojo's eye was hard to miss.

Looking up from the cells, Mojo couldn't help the small smirk that came over his face. "My apologies, but their nature is fascinating."

Just then Boomer let out a yell of pain and tugged against the restraints so hard, that they threatened to give way. The professor and Mojo watched as some of the tension released from his body, but not enough for them to believe that the worst was over. Mojo's smirk fell as he remembered what this toxin was doing to his sons. He looked back down and examined the hellish cells once more. "These cells are like a sentient virus."

"I know."

"Have you seen what it could do to blood or cells, not from the boys?" Mojo asked.

"I tested it against the girls' blood. The cells as you call them didn't react." The professor informed him while reaching into his coat pocket for his pipe. Mojo rose a brow as he stuffed it with tobacco and proceeded to light it. "What?"

"It's rare that I see you partaking in that nasty habit as of late," Mojo noted.

Taking a deep inhale so the kindling would light, he took a few shallow puffs before blowing out a thick cloud of smoke. "Not as often, but moments like this force me to. It's…soothing."

"Hmmm." He returned to examining the cells that vexed the professor. "Do what was the origin of this?"

"I can surmise that it was something they caught when they rebounded from H.I.M's dimension." The professor said around puffs on his pipe. "Why? You have an idea of the toxin's nature?"

Mojo hummed and got up from the microscope. He went to a very specific place in his lab and moved a fake-out book set from in front of a safe. The professor watched curiously as Mojo covertly put in a code and had his thumbprint scanned. When he opened the secret safe, he pulled out a small vial that held a clear liquid that the professor believed to be water. However, the notion was cast aside as surely Mojo would have something of more value in a safe than water. The professor watched as his former simian ward set the vial beside the microscope and then went about searching in his drawers for an eyedropper. When he found one, he carefully inserted it into the vial and withdrew a small amount. He was about to add a drop to the slide when he looked up at the professor.

"Do you have other samples of this?" Mojo asked.

"Yes, but—what are you doing?" The professor ran to Mojo's side to look over his shoulder at the results. When Mojo moved him aside with a single hand and looked down at the microscope. Looking to the vial nearby, the professor couldn't hold his curiosity much longer. "What is this?"

"Holy water."

The inhale the professor took was sharp and caused him to choke on tobacco smoke. Pulling his pipe from his mouth, he beat his chest and turned away to collect himself. With a face red and his chest clear, he turned back to Mojo, incredulous. "Holy water."

"From a catholic church. I have quite the collection of anointed water from many different churches and religious factions. I found it came in handy when dealing with a demon. That among other holy items."

Now rather than staring at the vial incredulously, the professor stared at Mojo. Only this time there was anger in his gaze. "You mean all this time you could've done something about that demon and did nothing!"

The reproach in his former guardian's tone triggered a deep-rooted conditioned response within Mojo. His eyes widened and his fur stood on end with fear of physical reprimand that came in the form of a struck palm. After remembering that he wasn't a young chimp in a diaper and was in no danger of being struck, he relaxed and scowled. "As far as I knew, the boys' only issue with that demon was that he was invading their privacy with a tenaciousness of a meddlesome mother. Also, need I remind you everyone was lying to me, aside from H.I.M strangely enough. So what need would I have to reveal my personal measures taken to defend against him?"

The argument that was sure to erupt was smothered like a beginning fire under a blanket the professor's forced attention brought back to the cells. "What happened when you added the holy water to the slide?"

"See for yourself," Mojo said as he stood up and left the table's side. He looked over to his sons and folded his arms over his chest. It seemed that as a parent, one never became comfortable seeing their children in pain. It was harder for Mojo to stomach, no matter the severity or lack thereof, considering he watched his children be broken down to their baser components before his very eyes.

Under the microscope's lens, the cells from the toxin writhed and slowly disintegrated. Seeing that was the first ray of hope and the professor waited minutes to see what would happen after. As a man of science, his knowledge of the supernatural was limited. Granted the lack of knowledge in such an area in the current circumstances was not a severe hindrance; it would still behoove him to add some countermeasures to such attacks to his arsenal. Looking up, he took in Mojo's tightly wound body. "They're going to be all right. Your holy water remedy will be their saving grace."

A rough grunt was all the answer he was going to receive. Mojo's attention was completely on his sons. It took a moment for the professor to realize that this was one of now very rare times spent with all three of his sons. It also didn't escape his notice that each time was wrought with one crisis or another. The professor couldn't help the stirrings of sadness that formed as the realization struck him.

Feeling the heavy stare of him, Mojo's fur stood up as righteous anger swarmed. "Don't you dare presume you have the right to pity me."

The professor tried to find a response, but Mojo rushed out of the lab without a backward glance. Seeing as there wasn't going to be any headway in making an effort toward Mojo's coarse feelings, he returned his attention to finding the best way to administer the holy cure to the boys.

* * *

**Hi, my lovelies. I know I've been making it an unintentional trend to post triweekly, rather than biweekly. At first, it was more I take a short reprieve and then jump back into it. However, that wasn't the case with this chapter. The words wouldn't come. It wasn't really a block, just finding an insufficiency in how to really describe the feelings of the trauma the boys were going through.**

**That being said, what a trip the boys went on, and even now I still think this was mild by comparison to what I could've written. Hopefully next chapter I'll get my mojo-no pun intended-back. Also, I've put a small dent in writing my original. That will be posted on Fiction Press and Watt Pad. Notices will be attached to the end of my chapters of Growing Up until I begin posting the story on the other platforms. I'm also going to try to put notices on my Instagram with-hopefully-artwork of the characters. I'm stretching myself with the personal project, but I believe when it comes to fruition it will truly be worth all the effort. Thank you all for the support, as I wouldn't have been at it this long without it.**

**Until Next Time**


	22. Author's Note

**Hello, my lovelies;**

**Sorry for making you all wait so long for the next chapter. I went out of town for a mini-vacation, finished the first chapter of my original, drew one of my main characters, and might've cried once or twice while working on the chapter for Growing Up Is Hard. That being said, I should be posting my next chapter by tomorrow. I'm going full throttle into my original, but I just wanted to let you all know that I haven't forgotten this story. As I've said before, the fans I have here are my first and most precious. Without your love and support, I wouldn't have been at the stage I am now. You all mean the absolute world to me. That being said, I wanted to inform you all about where you can find my original story ****_RockStar_**** and view its artwork. The written story will be on FictionPress, FanFiction's sister site, and Wattpad. If you have me marked as an author you are following, you should receive an email notice when I begin posting my original. For notifications on Wattpad, I will try my damned hardest to post on my Instagram angelm174ever to keep you informed when a new chapter drops. **

**Here is the link to my FictionPress Page. At the moment you can find a brief bio about the characters you'll meet and hope you'll love when you read RockStar.**

www. fictionpress ~ admichaelis

**Below is a link to my Wattpad page; copy and paste to your browser. Be sure to take out the spaces.**

www .watt pad user/ADMichaelis

**Here is a link to my Instagram where you can find the artwork for RockStar. (At this time the art is a work in progress)**

www. instagram angelm174ever/


	23. Back In the Real World

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: Back in The Real World

Mojo and the professor had gone to each of the boys and managed to get the boys' bloodstream infused with holy water. Getting them to drink it worked too slowly, so the professor fashioned a nasal spray that to help it move faster. The flushing of the black soot came with a lot of sneezing and black tinged snot and mucous. When the boys were purged from the physical contaminant, all that was left was for them to work through the remaining hallucinogen. Their ravings and terrors eased and soon they were in a deep sleep. When Blossom came to check on them with Coal in her arms, Mojo scowled at her.

"Get him out of here." He snapped, drawing the professor's up checking the boys' vitals.

"Mojo." His voice was stern, before looking toward Blossom cradling his and Mojo's grandson. "Blossom, I don't think it's a good idea to have him in here. The room isn't sterile, and we still have contaminants in the room. It won't affect Mojo or myself, but it might affect you. Coal most definitely."

Blossom stayed in the doorway with Coal, looking toward Brick. His head was turned away from her, so she couldn't even see his face. She wanted so badly to check up on him now, but if the professor said she was at risk, then she'd listen. It wouldn't be good for Coal if both of his parents were incapacitated. "Okay. We'll see daddy later, okay?"

Coal tried to turn Brick's way, but Blossom held him tight to her chest and left the lab. In the living room, she saw her sisters lounging on the couch at opposite ends. Bubbles had her arms wrapped around her legs while Buttercup had her feet propped up on the coffee table, knee bouncing agitatedly. They both turned her way when Coal gurgled against her chest.

"How are they?" Bubbles asked. Since she and Buttercup were asked to leave the lab, they were denied access while Mojo helped. She was resigned to the notion while Buttercup tried to protest and was now angrily sulking.

"They seem to be doing better. They're sleeping quietly now. No hallucinations." She walked with Coal around the room, bouncing him in her arms.

"That's good." She sighed, as her body relaxed with relief. When she looked over to her green-tinted sister, she noticed she hadn't yet relaxed yet. "Buttercup?"

Glancing at her sister from the corner of her eye, she let loose her own sigh and ran a hand over her face. "I'm fine. I'll just be better when they wake up is all. Remember when things were normal?"

That question wrung a humorless laugh out of Bubbles as she reclined her head against the back of the couch. "Define normal, because I can't ever remember when things weren't not normal for us."

Blossom sat at the kitchen island on one of the barstools. "Battling monsters."

"Stopping bank robberies."

"Redirecting natural disasters."

"Even puberty wasn't normal for us." Blossom mused. "Suddenly having fingers and toes."

Her sisters laughed with her as they remembered waking up one morning and realizing that they looked just as human as their friends. In fact, their new looks drew more attention than their normal large-eyed appearances. Good attention at least until Princess and her small group of friends began to feel threatened by the girls' sudden popularity with the boys. Blossom quickly put her in her place while Buttercup made an example of one senior their freshman year that tried to get a little handsy with them. He tried to ask Buttercup out after that only to go out on one date and find that the professor was scarier than she was.

"The only normal thing about anything in our lives was the professor." Bubbles huffed out a laugh. "If you don't count the house shaking with experiments gone awry."

On that note, the girls could agree. The professor was a caring, embarrassing, loving dad. He was what kept them from forgetting to take it easy. The professor and Robin, a friend they really needed to spend more time with. It was like when they were busy with superhero business and hardly had time for each other. Now it was just plain life getting in the way.

"Let's not forget the super suit." Buttercup threw in. "He loves to break that thing out."

Lost in their musings, the girls almost missed the professor coming out of the lab. They turned in his direction. His bag was over his shoulder and he looked pack to leave. Bubbles glanced at her sisters before turning on her knees to look over the back of the couch. "Everything okay? Blossom said they were sleeping."

"They are. Whatever effect remains, they should sleep it off. The boys will be physically okay. I can't say for their mental health." The professor told them. "The violent nature of their hallucinations has me concerned about what they experienced. Real or imagined." His gaze fell on Blossom, who shot him an icy glare. "I'm not accusing him of anything."

"It wasn't his fault if he did do what you think he's done, which he didn't, so stop it." She snapped, voice raising enough for Coal to startle and warm against her skin. She blew a cool breath over him and rocked him softly. Buttercup's brow furrowed as she listened to what was said and turned to Blossom. Before she could say anything Blossom's glacial glare landed on her. "Don't you start either." She warned her combative sister.

Buttercup's other brow rose to meet the other as shock coursed through her at the bite in Blossom's voice cut through her. While she shouldn't have been surprised, as she was known to pick a fight with Brick, she didn't think Blossom would jump so readily to Brick's defense in a case where he hurt her. As far as the green and blue Puffs understood, Blossom became pregnant through the circumstances of Brick and herself being controlled by H.I.M. Buttercup very much wanted to say something, but the cold glare that she could feel practically growing ice on her neck made her reconsider. Taking a deep breath, she turned away from Blossom and sunk lower into the couch. "Fine. Whatever so what do we do now."

"Go home." The professor said looking pointedly at Buttercup and Bubbles. "They're fine. Mojo can manage them now. Buttercup, go home. Bubbles, get to whatever classes you have left today."

Blossom stood up and started to make her way to the stairs. "I think I'll take Coal home. He needs a proper nap. He hasn't slept for more than twenty minutes today."

Bubbles reluctantly got up from the couch and gathered her bag from the coffee table. "Okay. I'll be off then."

The professor watched as his youngest and eldest made to leave. When he turned to Buttercup, he sighed and drug a hand tiredly over his face. "Buttercup."

"Don't bother. I'm not going until Butch wakes up." She declared with her arms folded.

"Buttercup, this isn't up for debate." He said with his voice rising just a bit at her. She glanced over her shoulder briefly before turned back around to face the blank television screen. "You would only get in Mojo's way of—."

"_I'd_ get in the way?" Not she turned fully to face him and stood up. "What the hell are you talking about? How in the fuck would I get in the way?"

"Watch your tone young lady. Married or not, you will mind yourself Buttercup." The professor parented.

She balled her hands at her sides and exhaled sharply through her teeth. "I don't believe this. Those guys are always going off half-cocked doing whatever the fucking hell they want. WE try to stop them or help them, and all you want to do is keep us on the goddamn bench."

"This isn't a game, Buttercup!" The professor was now yelling. Bubbles quickly left while Blossom slipped out the door with Coal in hand. When he spoke again, his voice was lower so as to not travel to the lab. "Therefore, there is no bench for you to be sat at. I'm asking you to leave so that Mojo may have some time with his sons without any voyeurs."

Buttercup considered this and found herself rolling her eyes. "You act as if that knuckle-dragging imp of an ape really cares about them! He didn't even know that H.I.M abused those boys!"

"I was their physician, Buttercup; and I didn't know either." The professor told her, not above placing himself to blame for their boys' current trauma. "They have to work the hurt amongst themselves. You can be there later, but not now so, go home."

Buttercup ground her teeth before shrugging her shoulders in defeat. "Fine. Fine." She turned to make her way to the couch and grab her back.

The professor went to the door and waited for his middle daughter to make her way to the front door. When she was within reach, he wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "Everything's going to be okay."

At that, the spice Puff scoffed and leaned into her dad. "Yeah." She thought back to the conversation she and her sisters had just moments before the professor emerged from the lab. His being normal—or rather as close to normal as he could be—was a comfort she didn't realize she needed at that moment.

* * *

Late in the afternoon, Mojo noticed the boys begin to stir from their slumber. Butch tried to bring his hand up to his face but was prevented by the restraints still tied around his chest, wrists, and ankles. "What the fu—Hey!"

Mojo came over to stand by his awakened son and sighed. "I'm only going to let you up if you can answer one question."

"No, I'm not going to divorce Buttercup. Nice try asking me when I'm just getting my mind back." He answered him smartly.

"Not what I was going to ask, but I see there's no need for it. You're back to being a smart ass." Mojo grumbled while running his fingers over Butch's head in a fatherly manner. He then went about undoing the restraints that were holding him down. When Butch was free, he slowly sat up and stretched, his body stiff and a bit achy from being still for so long. "Aside from the obvious, how do you feel?"

Groaning, as his joints popped and released their tension, he shook himself loose and stood up looking to his still sleeping. "Fine."

"Butch, don't lie to me," Mojo told him with a sharpness softened only by the concern brimming in his eyes. "Please."

"H.I.M's psycho mumbo jumbo bullshit doesn't work on me. I'm fine." He answered a tad too quickly for Mojo's liking.

"What happened wasn't all supernatural. You were drugged, Butch. You all were, and you were hallucinating." Mojo fussed, looking over his son for anything out of the ordinary. "What did you see?"

Butch shrugged. "Don't remember." That same swiftness when it comes to answering being used.

It was clear that he was lying, but Mojo wasn't sure about how to go about forcing the truth from him. He could yell and scream all he wanted, but when his sons buttoned up on their secrets, they were very hard to break out from them. Glancing at Boomer, he hoped to gain more success when his youngest awoke, but he wouldn't hold his breath. Boomer hasn't been his normal self for a while. Less jovial and prone to prodding. Instead of dwelling on his constant failed attempts at getting answers from his sons, he went to the lab table where he mixed a drink of holy water. He concurred with the professor that the boys should ingest holy water to completely flush out the remaining effects of H.I.M's noxious spores. Bringing a cup over to Butch, he held it out to him. "Drink."

Raising a black brow, he took the cup and saw what he believed to be water. Looking up at Mojo, gave him a look that indicated he wasn't going to take it. "Not thirsty."

"It's necessary. At least for the time being." Mojo said, waiting for Butch to take a sip before.

"What's necessary?" Boomer asked as he came to. Butch and Mojo turned to look at Boomer, who yawned drowsily and shifted his hips against the medical table. "I have to take a piss."

Mojo went to release Boomer, who sat up shakily and wobbled unbalanced out of the lab. As he left, Brick blinked awake and groaned miserably. When he was released from his bonds, the elder Rowdy Ruff Boy rolled to his side and covered his face with his hands. "Brick?"

"There's no way I did that to her. I couldn't have." He murmured to himself, trying to banish the images of the violent rape of Blossom. It would be his absolute worst nightmare to discover that he truly raped Blossom in such a violent manner. That and seeing H.I.M alive and torturing his son as he did him. He could only pray that the illusion he saw in his mind was just that. An illusion. When he felt a hand touch his shoulder, he reacted aggressively. He flung himself off the table and crashed unsteadily into the counter of beakers. Glass containers crashed to the floor and shattered around Brick as he tried to gather his bearings. When his eyes managed to focus on the now, he saw Mojo and Butch staring at him wide eyes. Staring back at them, Brick ran a hand over his hair wincing at the pulling of his hair over his healing skin. He pulled himself up, knocking more breakable lab equipment about. Once his weight was braced, he tried to regulate his heart rate and breathing to a slower pace.

Behind him, Mojo prepared a holy water drink for him to take, and cautiously walked to his side. "Brick," he called out announcing himself before touching his son. "Here, take this."

Turning his head, Brick saw the offered cup of holy water and readily took it and drank it down. The empty cup was practically dropped onto the counter and would've broken if not for Mojo's faster reflexes. "I need to lie down."

"Brick?" Butch watched as his brother stumbled out of the lab and into the living room. Following him, he watched as Brick collapsed face-first onto the couch.

Boomer lumbered down the stairs, stopping only when he noticed Brick adjusting himself to fit on the couch. Mojo was the last to come into the room with another cup in his hand. The simian father made his way over to his youngest and handed him the cup. When the blond Ruff grimaced, Mojo practically shoved the cup into his hand.

"Drink it." After he saw Boomer take a tentative sip before throwing back the whole cup, he nodded and walked to Brick's side. Sitting on what available space was taken by Brick's body, he laid a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it soothingly.

Butch watched the motion with a raised brow and scoffed at the fatherly action. "Careful, we might start to think you care about us."

It was a well-deserved barb. Mojo knew it, but he couldn't prevent the scowl and glare that marred his face as he turned to his son that couldn't resist the chance to be a smart ass. "Despite what you think, I do care for you three ingrates." He turned his attention back to Brick and began a cursory inspection. Before the professor left, he had assured Mojo that the boys' vitals were stable.

"You have a hell of a way of showing it." Butch retorted scratching at his flaky skin on his face. While the professor had given them a dose of Chemical X to speed up their healing, the Antidote X had still done its fair share of damage. Butch noticed the bandages and was already itching—no pun intended—to tear them off and scratch to his heart's content.

"Don't scratch." Mojo chided. "You'll scar."

"Cool. I'd love to have a scar or two." Butch chuckled to himself, before remembering the tattoo that was inked into the inside of his left arm. "Shit! My tattoo?"

"Tattoo?" Mojo exclaimed before turning his full attention to Butch. "When and where did you get a tattoo?"

He was ignored as Butch raised his arm and inspected the black and green writing on the inside of his arm. "Oh, fuck me." He cursed as he saw the edge of his tattoo peeking from under the bandage. The black lettering of "snips" was caught under a burn and was already showing signs of not healing correctly. "I hope the rest isn't shit now."

Just as he was about to pull the bandages off, Mojo called his name and shook his head. "Leave the bandages alone. The professor recommends keeping them on until morning. He'll be back by then with an ointment to soothe the itching and aid the healing."

"Morning?" Boomer glanced out the window, finally how the sunlight was coming in westward. "How long has it been since we left?"

"It's been a night and more than half a day," Mojo answered.

"Really?" Boomer blew out a breath. "Damn. The girls must be going crazy. We need to call them."

It went unseen by the boys' when Mojo ground his teeth. "They were already here. While the professor and I worked, they sat around the house."

"Blossom was here?" Brick turned to look up at Mojo with wide eyes. "Who was watching Coal?"

"I was. Until the professor needed my help." Mojo told him, watching as Brick's eyes widened in shock. He then was forced to move as Brick sat up and began to move toward the door. "Where are you going?"

"Home." Brick answered before stumbling into Boomer, who caught him and nearly fell over himself. None of the boys were really in peak condition at the moment. "I need to see my son. Make sure he's all right."

"I assure you, the infant is fine. He kept himself entertained, remained quiet, and only defecated himself in the presence of his mother for her to change." Mojo told him, only to see Brick shake his head. "What?"

Brick tried to brace himself against Boomer only for the two of them to tumble over and fall into the wall lining the underside of the stairs. Butch and Mojo moved to the two fallen boys and helped them disentangle themselves from each other. Brick brought his hands up and pressed the heels of his hands into his palms. His breathing becoming unsteady until he was practically hyperventilating. "He was going to hurt my son. Coal is just a baby." He brought his hands down and looked at Mojo. "He's just a baby."

"Brick," butch started as he crouched down beside his elder brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We all know that H.I.M is gone. Coal is safe."

"I know." He huffed. "I know, but you didn't see what I saw. You couldn't understand it."

Mojo watched as his eldest son fell into despair about an imagined scenario. Crouching in front of Brick, he forced him to look at him by placing his hands on either side of his face and holding him still. "Brick. Your son is safe. He's with his mother. Despite what I think of her and her sisters, I cannot deny that she would never allow harm to him."

Surprising everyone, Brick let out a mirthless laugh and thumped his head against the wall. "Of course, she wouldn't. Not when I—." He shuddered with a heavy breath as his voice clogged with tears he wanted to shed. "I hurt Blossom."

His brothers were quick to tell him otherwise, but Brick shook his head free from Mojo's hands and let the tears fall silently down his face. Mojo could only watch what unfolded before him in silence. Never in his life had he seen any of his sons so distraught. Least of all Brick. His fiery eldest always managed to hold himself together, if only for the sake of his brothers. In the moments he watched Brick crumble, his chest tightened and he worried for a moment it was a heart attack. He realized a second later as Boomer and Butch moved to try to reassure their brother, that what he was experiencing was more psychological. Empathy and paternal heartache. A parent never wanted to see their child suffering, and Mojo was no exception. Until now, he would've said that he did everything in his power to not make it so they were. He thought back to when he first discovered the betrayal his sons committed by fraternizing with his once hated enemy. Brick had been trying to tell him then of the horrors they'd been made to endure, but he wouldn't listen. He couldn't. Now he was forced to confront it as the scars from such torment at a young age ran deeper than he knew.

"I don't remember that night when it happened. Neither does Blossom. Who's to say that I didn't hurt her. Force her?" Brick asked no one, his words a rambling byproduct of stress. "No one knows what really happened, except H.I.M. He knows that I hurt her. I love her, and he knew that if I were to hurt her that it would kill me, and I did. I hurt her so bad."

Boomer looked over Brick at Butch, unsure of what to do to console their brother. Like Mojo, neither of them had ever seen him like this. Their words—apologies from Boomer for his jumping to conclusions when they first discussed the possibility and blunt logic from Butch—were cut off when they saw two hairy arms reach between them and wrap around Brick. Brick's forehead was moved to Mojo's shoulder where he continued to cry, while one of Mojo's hands wrapped around his shoulders and the other cradled his head. The gesture was filled with unspoken care and love that the boys never really knew to have a such a tender physical manifestation. Brick's own hands came up to wrap around one of Mojo's arms, clinging to his father.

No one spoke while Brick released emotions no one—not even himself—knew were coiled tightly inside. When the tears ceased to flow and he pulled himself from Mojo, he sat back and scrubbed away the moisture of his leftover tears. Butch and Boomer remained quiet at their brother's side.

Across from them was Mojo a somber expression on his face void of the usual harshness that came with bitter resentment. "You three sound rest more. Butch, Boomer help Brick to his room and then go lie down yourselves. I'll fix you three something to eat."

With that, he stood and started to make his way to the kitchen. Unsure of anything other than Brick needing a bed, they carefully stood up, bringing their brother along with them.

As they disappeared up the stairs and toward their rooms, Mojo swallowed the ball of emotion in his own throat as he went about pulling things from the fridge and pantry to make a meal for his boys. After they had rested and regained more of their strength and senses, maybe they would sit down and talk. He needed to know the full story of what happened to his boys while in the clutches of H.I.M. Maybe once he knew, he could begin to make amends and work on restoring their relationship. The former villain didn't dare to believe that everything would right themselves instantaneously, but it would at least be a start.

Going into the evening after having a lite meal, the small family found themselves in the living room watching television. Their phones having been destroyed when they fell into the volcano, Butch and Boomer each called their respective girl to let them know they were awake and all right. Brick called the professor and asked that he tell Blossom he was awake. He couldn't for sure say that he was feeling better and didn't want her to hear the sadness and hatred for himself that he had no doubt would be noticeable in his tone. At the moment he was sitting between Mojo and Boomer with Butch on the floor in front of them. After he calmed down, his head cleared and he was able to understand what H.I.M's little spores did.

It was a nasty fucking trick, and last-ditch effort to screw their lives up. It played on their worst fears and insecurities and made them experience the worst-case scenario of those situations. The worst of it was that he couldn't see himself going home to Blossom any time soon, but he wanted to see Coal. Make sure he was safe. Despite reassurances and a clear mind, until he held his son in his arms, he would not be convinced otherwise. Still, he wanted to be sure that his head was right before he saw Blossom. She'd see right through him and know that he was more affected than he'd want to let on.

While his brothers laughed at the slapstick antics of the comedy before them, he couldn't find it in himself to find any humor in it. He felt the weight of Mojo looking at him, and did his best to ignore him. He was feeling more…vulnerable than he liked and wasn't sure how to deal with that. When Mojo placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze, he inhaled deeply and let it go slowly. The tendrils of smoke that came from his nose curled in slow lazy swirls around him. He didn't say it, but he was grateful for Mojo being here. He missed the stubborn green-skinned chimp that raised him. He missed not feeling tense and braced for a fight every time he saw him. He missed his _dad. _Reaching up, Brick took hold of Mojo's hand and squeezed it back before letting it go and folded his arms across his chest again.

* * *

"This ointment should help with the burns, making them practically nonexistent in the next three days." The professor said as he handed a tube to each of the boys, slapping Butch's hand when he started to scratch. "It'll take longer if you scratch."

"Does the ointment make me itch less?" He asked while the professor readjusted his bandages.

The professor gave him an exhausted look and sighed heavily. "Take an oatmeal bath if you find your need to scratch impossible to resist. It'll soothe your skin. Just make sure you apply your ointment afterward."

"Fine, as long as you stop saying ointment," Butch said looking up at him from his seated position on the couch.

"Butch, grow up." Brick said from his position by the window. His hands were stuffed into his pockets and everything about his posture seemed guarded. "It's an ointment, not lube."

The professor's brow furrowed as he turned to look at Brick. Behind him, Boomer whacked Butch upside the head, only for him to retaliate by socking him with a couch cushion. All these antics went unnoticed as the professor went to stand beside Brick. The first thing he noticed was the dark circles under his eyes and the receding redness that had nothing to do with his natural eye color. A quick flick of those red eyes in his direction had Brick turning away from the professor. "Brick."

"Whatever you're about to ask don't." The former Rowdy Ruff leader whispered.

Brick's response was answer enough. He remembered what he hallucinated about, but one question remained. "Is there a chance that what you saw held some truth to it?"

This time Brick faced him fully. His bloodshot red eyes making him look almost wraithlike when paired with his pallid complexion. "What are you going to do if it does? Huh? It's not as if I hadn't thought about it before. This shit isn't new to me." He looked away, retreating into himself. "I just want to go home and hold my son."

"What about Blossom?" The professor asked, watching Brick tense at her name. "Are you going to talk to her about this?"

"Why? You saw how she was when we went through this the first time. What would bringing this up again do for anyone?" Brick asked venomously.

The professor stepped closer to Brick and waited for the superpowered teen to look at him before answering. "While I do have compassion for your being a conduit in that particular incident, my daughter was hurt in a way a father never wishes to happen ever. I'm better off not knowing what happened, because one there's nothing I can do, and two I don't think I could restrain myself from taking my anger unfairly out on you."

Brick's brow furrowed and he turned his face away, riddled with shame. If he were the professor, he would blame him too for what happened. H.I.M was trying to reign the boys in and the best way to do it was by getting Brick to fall in line. That monster knew Brick wasn't going to let anything he did to him shake his resolve. If H.I.M did something to his brothers, he was sure they could handle themselves or he would've been there to support them through whatever happened. For that reason, he went for the jugular by getting Brick to hurt Blossom. They were the leaders of the Rowdy Ruff Boys and Power Puff Girls, it made sense to attack them rather than their other siblings.

"Brick, my laying all the blame on your shoulders would be the same as when Mojo laid all the blame on my girls. They've done nothing, and you've done nothing other than being associated involuntarily with a demon." He placed a hand on Brick's shoulder and urged the young man to look at him. "I can and have forgiven you for that association and things that happened because of it."

Brick scoffed and shifted in place to face the professor fully. "Right. You say that after you implied you'd kick my ass."

"I would have kicked your ass, only to patch you up and forgive you after." The professor said with a slight smile that fell as quickly as it came across his face. "Blossom will forgive you too."

Red hair was roughly brushed back as Brick shook his head in the negative. "You can't know that."

"Do you know that she won't?" The professor asked.

"How could she not?" Brick asked, turning away so that the professor couldn't see him blink back tears he was tired of shedding.

The next question the professor asked was, "Do you forgive yourself?"

It was met with a look and silence that made the professor realize that Brick's emotional recovery would come much later than his physical.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't fix it?!" Mitch yelled at Butch when he got to the garage a few days after the boys returned to their normal routines. For Brick that meant getting back to class. For Butch and Boomer that meant getting back to work.

However, in Butch's case, he felt like he should've just stayed home and allowed for Buttercup to give him another oatmeal bath. He'd been working on nothing but Mitch's dingy, and after putting all his mechanical skills to the test and trying every technique he deemed it a lost cause. That's how he found himself sitting on the hood of the dingy and telling its owner there was nothing he could do. "It's not my fault. You got jipped when you bought this." Standing up, Butch wiped his hands on a rag as he passed his non-rival.

"I bet you didn't even try to fix it." Mitch griped as he followed Butch out of his workstation and to the small reception area.

"Oh, I tried," Butch said as he turned to his wife's former best friend. "It's just your car is shit."

"Butch." There was a warning in his manager's voice, but he could hear the amusement in his voice.

Rolling his eyes, the apprentice mechanic sighed and started ticking off on his fingers the many problems that he found with the car. "First, there was the rusted muffler. Then the engine older than existence. The belt that you're lucky didn't snap was literally hanging on by a thread. The bald tires, the broken horn. The list goes on and on. That thing was up to code by any means. I'm kind of surprised you didn't get pulled over driving this abomination to automobiles down the road." He reached for his water jug and took a sip of the holy water concoction. "On the bright side, we're only going to charge you for the inspection rather than all the world we did. It's the least we can do for you."

"Don't sound like you're really doing me any favors," Mitch grumbled at his nemesis. "How much do I owe this dump?"

"You owe this dump two-fifty." Butch's manager Earl said from behind the desk. "You're lucky we took it in at all and didn't have Muscles over here just haul it to the landfill."

Indignant and reluctantly Mitch paid his bill and left. Butch turned to his manager and shot him a dirty look. "I thought inspections were one fifty."

"They are for our customers who aren't smart asses." His manager smirked, as he went about the closing duties for the garage. When he saw Butch quirk a brow up at him, he shrugged. "I didn't really charge him two-fifty. I just told him that for kicks. Go clean up your station and head home."

Shaking his head, he headed back into his workstation to begin the process of putting his tools back in their rightful place. It was while he was working that he heard the sound of metal scraping against metal. He turned his head in the direction of the sound, he was met with a wall. Squinting his eyes, he activated his X-ray vision and saw that it was none other than Mitch dragging his keys—house keys—across the army green paint job on Butch's Jeep. Butch maybe stood in shock for a good five seconds before he found his body moving without his conscious thought guiding him. Within moments, he had Mitch by the collar of his shirt and was glaring at him from behind a glowing green glare that threatened laser beams.

All the while the feelings of anger welled in him, he felt a burning sensation radiate from his chest that had him gasping and releasing Mitch. Gripping his shirt above his heart, he braced himself against his truck and panted heavily. "Goddammit." He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Butch?" he called out worried about what he was witnessing. Granted he was no stranger to the strange and unusual that typically came when having a girl like Buttercup as a friend, he at least knew she wouldn't or rather didn't have any reason to cause him much harm. Butch on the other hand he didn't doubt for a second that he would cause him bodily harm. He also belatedly realized he should've taken the chance to run rather than drawing the feral animal's attention to himself.

"Get…get out…of here..be…before…I change…my mind…or get the strength to cave your…your skull in," Butch grunted out while his body returned slowly to a more balanced state. Wisely, Mitch ran leave Butch to slump to the ground and pant through the pain of the internal stinging. When the pain subsided Butch took in a deep breath and exhaled heavily. "Fuck!"

"Hey, kid." One of his coworkers had come out of the garage to see what had stirred the superhuman up, only to see _him _on the ground rather than the froggy voiced punk. "You okay?"

Butch looked up and nodded. "Yeah, I just…just need by water jug." When it was brought to him, Butch took a lengthy drink and gave himself a few minutes to settle.

This was the worst part of their recovery regime. While the hallucinogenic qualities of the spores from the dimensional whiplash had long since lost their effect, in the past two days a new symptom appeared. Whenever they gave in to their more aggressive emotions, they felt their bodies sting. Brick was the one to tell them it was their bodies reacting to the holy water, as it felt similar to when he cut his palm with Jack's dagger before H.I.M was killed. When they asked the professor how long this would last, he said if he looking at like a normal drug, then six weeks. Hopefully, with their superhuman natures, it would flush itself out a lot sooner. Butch personally hoped it was sooner rather than later.

* * *

"Don't get too relaxed. You're going to fall asleep again in the tub again." Buttercup said as she ran a towel over Butch's shoulders. He hummed contentedly as he just let himself feel the soothing sensation of Buttercup running a sudsy sponge over his body. "I hope you're not getting too used to this. The minute you're better you can go back to washing your own ass."

Butch cracked his eyes open and turned to Buttercup with a saucy smile on his face. "Don't act like you don't like taking care of me like this, Cupcake."

In response to that, Buttercup smacked him in the face with the sponge. "Don't call me Cupcake." She pushed herself from the side of the tub and moved to sit on the closed toilet, across from him. "Not yet."

Wiping the suds from his face he turned to look at Buttercup, dripping suds over the side of the tub. "But soon?" When she shrugged, he sighed and turned away from Buttercup, He soaked the sponge and squeezed the excess water over his back. "I saw Brick leaving the house when I drove up. You didn't give him a hard time while he was here, did you?"

"I barely saw him." She answered honestly. When she got home and saw his car parked outside, she made it a task to avoid him and went up to her room. "Have you talked to him?"

"Not much since we got back. Why?" Butch turned to his wife to see her brow furrowed.

"Blossom called both me and Bubbles to ask how you and Boomer were doing. Aside from having your evil attack, or whatever the hell it is when that holy water reacts to you being _bad _bad, I told her you were fine. Bubbles pretty much said the same thing, but Brick…Blossom's worried." She informed him.

There wasn't much for Butch to say, because in all honestly, he expected as much. Brick was really hurting about what he did the night Coal was conceived. The tears followed by the self-loathing at himself and anger at their late mother said more than Brick would ever admit out loud. He would eventually mention it to Blossom, but only when he was ready to _really _deal with it _with _her. His being here at the Utonium residence meant he wasn't ready to face her—in more ways than one, but Butch hoped he was at least talking about it with the professor. It was honestly more than he could say for himself. He'd sort of made peace with his failed Vegas adventure with Buttercup. She and he were working through it in their own way, but he knew the truth of what happened that night. His older brother and sister in law had nothing—nothing but Coal, but his nephew was blameless. He didn't ask to be conceived the way he was, no one did. Hell, his father and uncles were "conceived" in a state prison toilet. Also, it was clear that Brick loved the little stinker. He'd never do anything to hurt the little guy.

He didn't realize how hard he was thinking until Buttercup called his name drawing his attention. "You know something I don't?"

"Always." He played off pulling the stopper from the drain and standing up to bare all his naked glory to her. He was about to shake himself when Buttercup made a shout to stop and wrapped him in a towel. When he took replaced her hands with his own to hold it up, he caught her staring at him with a pensive glare. "What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? What's up with Brick—besides the obvious?" she asked him only to be thwarted when he left the bathroom and made his way to her—their room. "Butch." She snatched the towel from around his waist, leaving him naked again and turning to face her with an annoyed set to his brow.

Quickly he stepped toward her to take the towel back, lest her father catches him strolling naked in his house. "If I could then I would, but I can't so I won't." He secured the towel, holding it to him in case Buttercup tried to take it from him again. Once in her room, he dropped the towel and went about finding a pair of boxers. Once his not so modest modesty was covered he reached for his ointment for his burns. They were almost gone, but they itched right after bathing when his skin was drying. The only relief he got from the itching was the ointment.

"Let me do that," Buttercup said as she entered the room and sat beside him on the bed. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Because I'm trying to respect my brother's privacy. Shocking as that may sound." Butch said while he held out his arm to be lathered in the relieving balm.

Buttercup wasn't sure if she believed that but wasn't going to press it for more. At least for now.

* * *

**Hi, my Lovelies,**

**For how long I made you all wait, I wanted this chapter to be longer, but I felt like I got to the point where this chapter would've been twice as long and it just would've been better to post this half first and the second half later. But as I mentioned before this chapter got me a little choked up. I wasn't necessarily expecting it to happen, but it did and I had to take a second to gather myself. Thank you all for your patience and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**PS: Be sure to go to my profile for the links to my FictionPress, Watt Pad, and Instagram so see upcoming content about my original RockStar, debuting January 2021. **

**Until Next Time**


End file.
